


A Fangirl Tale

by StarlightVIP



Category: After School Club (TV), EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom, YG Entertainment | YG Family, so many fandoms and there's probably more
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, I think this thing is becoming a smut-fest, I'm Bad At Summaries, Multi, OK so my main character is a bit of a slut, Polyamory, mostly just for EXO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 129,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVIP/pseuds/StarlightVIP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa Barnes is like any of us. She loves kpop and gets the opportunity of a lifetime when she wins some competitions to meet her idols. This is what happens after she lands in Seoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SM Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> All outfits are here https://www.polyvore.com/fangirl_tale/collection?id=6030311 Korean in bold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean is in Bold

It all started when several entertainment companies decided to hold competitions for several fans to meet their favorite idols, namely SM, YG, BigHit, JYP, and Jellyfish. Somehow I had managed to win every single one. Now before these competitions I had never won anything in my life, like yeah I got participation awards but didn't everybody? The only reason I'm saying this is because I didn't want someone to think that I always win everything I enter. I was just incredibly lucky to win five different competitions held by five different companies. Seriously, I double and triple checked the emails to make sure someone wasn't just pulling my leg. When I found out I'd won the first one (SM Entertainment) I went to my college advisor and worked it out with her to transfer to the university in South Korea that my school had an exchange program with for my degree (this part was mostly planned ahead of time because she already knew I wanted to finish my last year in Seoul but it was also a bit spur of the moment because it was only half-way through my junior year.) Once that was started I was headed back to my dorm room when I got the other emails telling me I had won the competitions that YG, Jellyfish, BigHit, and JYP held. I'm really glad my roommate Chaejin was there or else I probably would have passed out. Now just a little backstory on Chaejin. She's been my best friend and roommate since freshman year. She's Korean-American and we bonded over our love of the country, k-pop, and a few other things. We've basically been inseparable since. Like we would spend holidays at each other's houses. I remember the first holiday I spent with her and her family all they would speak was Korean so I became fluent pretty fast. Now, back to the point of the story; my trip and experiences in South Korea. My flight landed at Incheon Airport at around 8pm so I headed to my hotel after I rounded up all my bags. As soon as everything was in my room, I flopped on the bed and fell asleep. My first fan meet (and audition) was at [SM](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_391/set?id=183996932) and my hotel was only a few blocks away so I decided to walk and enjoy the fresh air. When I got to the building there was a lot of people gathered on the other side of the street and I knew they were fans and possibly some saesangs among them. I ducked my head and walked up to the guard at the door. I showed him my pass and he let me in after checking my bag (but let's be honest I would _NEVER_ hurt any of my idols). The main lobby was where the fan meet was being held but it wasn't like a typical fan meet where your idols are sitting in chairs and you have to wait in line to meet them for only the briefest of moments. No this one was a bit of a free for all. As soon as I walked in I saw how crazy it was so I decided to hang out by a wall. My plan was to stand there until it quieted down a bit but that was quickly smashed to smithereens when Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo walked around the corner and Jongdae locked eyes with me. His mischievous smirk came out as my eyes widened. He said a few words to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, pointing over to me (and let me say Kyungsoo went from squishy to Satansoo in less than .2 seconds. It was scary fast.) Chanyeol just looked like an excited puppy at the thought of getting to meet someone new and it was absolutely adorable. Now the time it took them to walk over to me was like less than a minute but to my fangirl brain that was screaming _ONE THIRD OF EXO IS WALKING OVER TO YOU! ACT NATURAL!_ it seemed to take forever. Once they made it over they all said hi to me and asked me how I was in English but I just smiled and answered them in Korean. They're eyes got SO wide, like Kyungsoo's do when he's confused and it was _SO_ cute.

 **"Why are you over here by a wall when all the idols are over there,"** Kyungsoo asked, pointing over to the crowds.

 **"I wanted everyone else to get a chance to meet their idols,"** I shrugged.

 **"But if you just stay over here you'll never meet _your_ idols,"** Jongdae said.

**"I know. I was just waiting for it to calm down a bit."**

**"Aish, you're too nice,"** Chanyeol laughed.

 **"So, who are you here to meet,"** Kyungsoo asked.

 **"Super Junior, TVXQ, NCT U, SHINee, f(x), and...EXO,"** I mumbled the last, blushing like crazy.

 **"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear. Who was that last one,"** Jongdae asked, leaning down a bit and cupping his ear.

 **"EXO,"** I laughed, hiding my face behind my hands.

 **"Who are your tormenting over here,"** Sehun asked, walking closer.

 **"Aww look our precious maknae decided to grace us with his presence,"** Jongdae teased, reaching up to ruffle Sehun's hair.

 **"Hyung,"** Sehun whined, trying to straighten the mess his hyung just made.

 **"Don't be mean to the maknae, Jongdae,"** I said.

Sehun brightened at my slight scolding and _I actually got a smile out of him!_

**"Kamsahabnida noona."**

**"How do you know she's not younger than you,"** Chanyeol asked.

Sehun shrugged, **"She called me maknae and called Chen hyung by his name."**

 **"So, how old are you,"** Jongdae asked.

 **"If you don't mind,"** Kyungsoo added, sending a warning glare to his friend.

**"I'm a '90 liner."**

**"Yo-you're _older_ than _all_ of us,"** Kyungsoo stated, eyes going wide again. (Seriously I just wanted to squish his face every time he did that.)

**"Ne, just with the exception of Minseok."**

**"And Kris and Luhan,"** Jongdae pointed out.

I stiffened when he brought them up so casually especially since the lawsuits were still in full effect and neither side wanted to give in first.

 **"What's wrong noona,"** Sehun asked.

**"Sorry, it's just the lawsuits are still a little fresh."**

**"Oh, don't worry about that. Those are all settled. Actually, Luhan hyung, Kris hyung, and Tao hyung are coming back."**

**"Yah! Use your brain Sehun,"** Kyungsoo scolded, popping him on the back of his head.

 **"Hyung,"** Sehun whined, rubbing at the spot. " **What was that for?"**

 **"She's an EXO-L,"** Jongdae said.

**"And?"**

**"I'm not going to tell anyone. Besides, who would believe me if I did?"**

**"Why are you all standing over here when there're people out there waiting to meet you?"**

**"Hyung! We're already talking to a fan,"** Chanyeol said, moving to show Minseok walking towards us.

"Oh, um, h-hello," he stammered, trying to talk to me in English.

 **"Annyeonghaseyo,"** I grinned, bowing slightly.

 **"Oh thank god you know Korean,"** he chuckled. **"I've been trying to communicate with fans all day that didn't know any Korean."**

 **"She's fluent hyung! Oh, and she's your age,"** Sehun beamed.

 **"Oh, so another oldie,"** he winked.

**"Yah! I'm not that old and neither are you!"**

**"Oh, did we mention she's a bit of a spitfire,"** Jongdae chuckled.

 **"What's going on over here? I want to be a part of it,"** Jongin said, sneaking up behind Kyungsoo.

I chuckled, **"Now all we're missing is Junmyeon, Yixing, and Baekhyun."**

 **"Did someone say my name,"** Baekhyun asked, standing next to Chanyeol.

 **"Hyung, meet our new friend Tessa noona,"** Sehun said.

**"I can tell you met a new friend, but I doubt she likes you clinging to her like that."**

Just a quick visual for you. Ever since I had slightly scolded Jongdae, Sehun had either had an arm wrapped around my shoulders or his head on my shoulder (quite a feat seeing as I'm 5'4") and honestly I didn't mind because he seemed tired.

**"I don't mind. He's reminding me of my little brothers. They do this to me all the time."**

**"Why don't we go sit over there so that we're all more comfortable,"** Kyungsoo stated, pointing to a few empty couches and chairs.

As soon as I sat down, Sehun sat next to me and laid his head on my shoulder again. I just rolled my eyes as he snuggled in. Minseok sat on my other side and everyone else filled in wherever. We sat and talked for a bit before Yixing came over and Minseok introduced us.

 **"It's nice to meet you noona,"** he bowed, sitting next to Minseok.

**"It's nice to officially meet you too Yixing."**

**"Wow, you pronounced my name perfectly,"** he chuckled. **"Do you know Mandarin by any chance?"**

**"Aniyo, just Korean."**

**"So how long have you known Korean,"** Jongin asked.

**"Um, about three years. I started studying it the summer after my senior year of high school. Also I spent about a month with my best friend and her family and her parents are originally from here so that's basically all they spoke when I was there. I picked it up pretty quickly because of that."**

**"Well that explains why you're so good," Baekhyun laughed. "So do you only know how to speak formally?"**

**"Aniyo I can speak informally as well."**

**"Please do. I'm tired of speaking formally,"** Sehun whined, sitting up slightly.

 **"Sehunnie, don't be a brat,"** I said.

I rolled my eyes as he just laid his head on my shoulder again but everyone else was silent and staring at me.

 **"What? Do I have something on my face,"** I panicked, wiping at my cheeks. (Because I had eaten before I got there and I hadn't checked my face. Like an idiot.)

 **"Ani, we've just never seen Sehun take a scolding so easily. He usually sasses back or whines more,"** Jongdae said.

I just shrugged and we went back to talking until a familiar face walked up and started talking to Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 **"Noona, why are you so stiff,"** Sehun asked, poking at my shoulder and side.

I gave him a look and he stopped poking me but I could tell by the look on his face he still wanted to know why I went stiff.

 **"Siwon oppa is one of my biases in Super Junior,"** I explained, trying to relax again.

I saw a mischievous grin spread across his face and before I could fully comprehend Sehun had gotten Siwon's attention.

**"Hyung! I want you to meet Tessa noona. She says you're one of her biases from Super Junior."**

**"Yah! You little..."** I was about to smack him until I heard Siwon laugh.

"I'm very flattered Tessa. It's always nice to meet fans. I would love to stay and talk a bit but unfortunately I'm needed elsewhere. Maybe I'll see you around," he winked, his English flawless. **"Oh, and Junmyeon is looking for you guys."**

He waved and walked away as I blushed and repeatedly hit Sehun with a nearby pillow.

**"Noona, stop please! Mianhae! I'm sorry!"**

**"You'll think sorry,"** I chuckled, hitting him again.

 **"Ok, I think the maknae's had enough,"** Minseok laughed, pulling the pillow out of my grasp.

I pouted slightly as Sehun scooted away from me. The others just laughed.

 **"So if Siwon hyung is _one_ of your Super Junior biases who are the others,"** Jongdae asked.

 **"Leeteuk oppa, Ryeowook oppa, Donghae oppa, Kyuhyun oppa, and Heechul oppa,"** I listed off, counting them on my fingers.

 **"Six biases? Wow, that's a lot for one group,"** Baekhyun teased.

 **"Who is your bias of EXO? Or do you have more than one,"** Chanyeol asked.

I bit my lip, **"Do I really have to answer?"**

 **"Yes,"** they all laughed.

**"Ok, well I love you all and you all have _very_ special places in my heart, but my main bias in EXO, and honestly he's my ultimate bias out of all of SM, is...Junmyeon."**

They all let out a mixed chorus of **'I guessed as much'** , **'Of course'** , and **'Should have known'**.

 **"I didn't think he had that many stans,"** I said, confused by their responses.

 **"He has a few but they're all the same 'type'. They're very sweet and caring and _VERY_ pretty. Honestly though, you're the prettiest out of all of them,"** Kyungsoo blushed.

 **"Kyungsoo hyung is right,"** Jongin said, blushing slightly.

 **"Well thank you,"** I stammered, trying to hide my blush.

 **"Don't do that noona,"** Sehun laughed, pulling at my hands.

 **"I'm sorry, but we need to get going,"** Kyungsoo said, looking at his phone.

They all grumbled as they stood up to leave, giving me a hug before running off. I decided to walk around a bit to find the sign-in desk for the auditions and got a little lost in the process. (Like seriously SM is a _HUGE_ building.) As I was looking down at my map someone came up behind me and asked if I was lost in Korean and I instantly froze when I recognized Kim Junmyeon's voice. I turned around and his eyes widened, asking me the question again in English.

"Not really. Well, just a bit," I rambled, blushing.

"Wow, you're really pretty when you blush."

_KIM JUNMYEON ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!?!?!?!_

"Um...th-thank you," I stammered, lowering my face to try and hide my blush.

"Hey, don't hide behind your hair," he chuckled.

Then he freaking stepped close, tilted my face up to look at him, and _TUCKED A PIECE OF HAIR BEHIND MY EAR._ Like can you _NOT_ Kim Junmyeon. My heart is already beating so freaking fast and I do NOT need you doing this. It can't be healthy for me. Anyway I was blushing as red as a tomato by the time he realized he was close enough that I could smell his cologne _and good lord did he smell GOOD._ He cleared his throat, stepped back, and shuffled his feet a bit.

"Sorry. I'm Junmyeon by the way. You can call me Suho if you want," he said, holding out his hand to shake mine.

I chuckled and mirrored his gesture, "I, um, already knew that, but it's still nice to officially meet you Junmyeon. I'm Tessa."

"Your name is just as pretty as your face," he smiled.

_Kim Junmyeon my heart cannot take you flirting with me right now._

"Thank you," I blushed.

"So, what brings you to SM today?"

"Oh, um, I'm here for the fan meet thing."

"Isn't that being held in the lobby?"

"Yes, but I was actually heading to look for the sign-in for the auditions."

"Oh, you're a singer," he asked, slightly surprised.

" **Aniyo** , I'm an actress."

"And you know Korean?"

" **Ne.** I'm kind of fluent."

"Yet we've been speaking English this whole time."

I blushed, "You seemed eager for the chance to use your English skills. That and I love hearing your accent."

It was his turn to blush. _FREAKING FINALLY!_ (lol)

"Oh, uh, thank you."

His phone beeped and he looked down at it, frowning.

"Um, look I've got to go and take care of some things, but I'd love to see you again. What are you doing later?"

"Well, after I'm done with my audition I'm probably going to go find someplace for lunch and then maybe head back to my hotel."

"Oh, um, I'm horrible at this, but would you, maybe, like to join me for lunch?"

"I think I would enjoy that very much actually," I blushed internally screaming because _HELLO KIM JUNMYEON JUST ASKED ME TO LUNCH!_

"Perfect. Oh, one more thing. Can we maybe exchange numbers so that I can text you once I'm done?"

"Of course," I said, handing him my phone.

He handed me his and we quickly added each other in our contacts. I handed him his phone as he handed me mine and we smiled at each other.

"Awesome. I'll see you later then Tessa," he said, starting to walk off.

"I look forward to it Junmyeon," I replied, watching him maneuver the hallway backwards.

I kept calm until I knew he was out of earshot then melted on the floor in a puddle of fangirl feels (you know the ones I'm talking about. The ones where you just _can't_ control the squeals and almost inhuman noises.) As I was sitting there another familiar voice asked me if I was ok in Korean. I looked up and came face to face with Amber Liu.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just wanted to know if you're ok," she said, this time in English.

"Yeah I'm fine, other than I just got asked to lunch by my ultimate SM bias."

"Oh? Who's that?"

"Suho," I breathed out.

"Junmyeon oppa?"

"Ne. I was just fully coming to terms with the fact when you asked me if I was ok."

"Wait, did you understand me the first time?"

"Yes," I chuckled. "I'm actually fluent in Korean."

"Ah, ok. Well to be perfectly honest I prefer speaking my native language so I'm glad you know English," she laughed.

We talked for a little bit until I realized what time it was and jumped up.

"Crap I'm going to be late for sign-in."

"Oh, you're auditioning?"

"I'm supposed to but I have no idea how to get there from here so I might not get to."

"Don't worry, I know I few shortcuts. Just follow me and I'll get you there with time to spare."

She proceeded to grab my hand and lead me through several hallways until we were down the hall from the desk I needed.

"And here you are. I'll stay near so that I can lead you back to the lobby afterward."

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure you have things to do and I'm pretty sure I can find my way back."

"I'm all done for the day. And besides, I wouldn't _dream_ of you missing your date with Junmyeon oppa."

"Ok, ok. I guess I'll see you when I get out."

 **"** **Hwaiting** **,"** she exclaimed, raising her fist.

 **"** **Hwaiting** **,"** I replied, raising my own fist.

She turned and walked a little while away as I walked towards the desk. The lady's face fell as she watched me walk up.

 **"Annyeonghaseyo, I'm here to sign-in for the audition,"** I said, bowing.

**"Oh, thank goodness you know Korean. I was afraid I was going to have to get one of the bilingual kids that's auditioning to translate for me again."**

**"Aniyo, not for me,"** I chuckled as I filled out the form.

**"Honestly I'm glad. Those other Americans didn't know any Korean and they were getting rude when I was trying to explain to them that I was getting someone to translate."**

**"I'm sorry. I hope you have a better day,"** I bowed as she handed me my number.

 **"Thank you,"** she replied, returning the bow.

I fastened my number to my cardigan and walked into the room after smiling and waving to her one last time. I instantly saw the four she was talking about and was mentally scolding them for what they were wearing. Seriously the two girls were wearing shorts so short I don't even think you could legally classify them as shorts anymore and their 'shirts' weren't any better. The brunette girl had on a BTS halter top that barely covered her chest while the blonde one had a Got7 crop top that showed the underside of her boobs if her hands were on her hips. (Little hint they were _constantly_ on her hips. Oh and she was a dancer. _AND_ she wasn't wearing a bra. _SERIOUSLY?_ ) The two guys weren't that bad but they were wearing ratty jeans with rival company girl groups on their t-shirts that were cut up to look like tank tops. Oh and I could see their sides down to the waistband of their boxers and jeans. _Do people NOT know how to dress for an audition?_ Seriously, it's basically a job interview so you need to dress nice. Take me for example, that day I was wearing a nice pair of skinny jeans, a nice blouse with a cardigan because my blouse was sleeveless, and a pair of flats. I kept my jewelry to a minimum and my hair and makeup was natural with a bit of product in my hair to keep it straight (because without it my hair is hella wavy and frizzy). I rolled my eyes and went to find a relatively quiet corner to practice my monologues. Normally I'd only prepare one but since I was auditioning at a Korean company I prepared two; one in English and one in Korean. I got up after running through them a few times each to get a drink. I was about to walk back to my seat with a cup of water when I ran into something. Well that something turned out to be a some _one_ and she was apologizing profusely in broken English and bowing deeply.

 **"It's ok. It was just water. It won't do much damage,"** I assured her.

Her eyes widened when I answered her in Korean.

 **"Y-you kn-know k-Korean,"** she stammered.

 **"Ne. Not all Americans are like them,"** I chuckled, gesturing over to the 'four'.

**"Oh they're horrible. My friend accidentally ran into the blonde girl and she was really mean even though my friend apologized in English."**

I sighed, **"I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry that they are how my country is being represented most of the time."**

**"Aniyo, you're how it's usually represented. You know, nice, kind, friendly."**

**"Kamsahabnida. That actually means a lot,"** I said.

**"Hey, would you like to join my friends and me? We're all in the last group."**

**"A or B?"**

**"A."**

**"Oh cool. Me too."**

**"Really? What are you auditioning for?"**

**"Acting. You?"**

**"Dancing. A couple of my friends are going for singing and one of them is going for modeling."**

**"Quite a diverse bunch of friends,"** I chuckled, following her over to her group of friends.

As soon as we got over there I introduced myself and we talked until our group was called. Just before we went back there was a chorus of ' **hwaiting** 's and we all encouraged each other. Now if you've ever seen any of SM's audition tapes you'd know how the next part went. We went in to the room and there was a big poster with all the current SM groups on it and a white tape line on the floor. They went down the line and when they got to me the lady told me to do my English monologue. After I was done she asked me to do my Korean one. I knew she wasn't allowed to say anything but I could tell by the look on her face that she was impressed. Once we were all done we went back to the waiting room and waited until the spokesperson came out to tell us the next step. We didn't have to wait long until a nice looking older gentleman came out and addressed the room in Korean.

**"Thank you for your time and hard work. Once we look through your auditions we will make our decisions and let our new trainees know. Now go home and enjoy the rest of your day!"**

As soon as he was done he bowed and walked out of the room. I grabbed my bag and was walking out with my new friends when I heard a high-pitched voice complaining in English.

"Oh my god! What in the world did he just say? I couldn't understand a single word. Why can't they have people who actually speak English work here?"

I rolled my eyes and contemplated just walking out but instead I walked over to the group of trashy Americans. As soon as they saw me their eyes lit up.

"Oh thank god! Someone who actually speaks English! Can you tell us what that man just said," the brunette girl asked.

"Yeah. He said that they'd call their prospects when they figured out who they wanted in their company."

"Thank you! I can't believe they didn't have someone that spoke English up there to tell us that," the blonde girl said.

"Maybe because you're in _South Korea_ and the main language here is _Korean._ Also 99.8% of this room only know Korean. You should think about that the next time you come to a foreign country."

"You don't have to be rude," the brunette guy said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not being rude. You are. You guys are guests in their country and you should at least show some respect and try to learn at least some basics of the language."

"Like you _actually_ know Korean," the blonde girl scoffed.

**"I'm fluent actually."**

Before I could say anything else my phone beeped with a new message. _'Hey I should be done in about an hour. Will you wait for me in the lobby? –Junmyeon'_ I turned on my heel and headed for the door, ignoring the scoff behind me as I typed. _'Yeah not a problem. I just got done with my audition so I'll probably call my mom while I'm waiting.'_ I was getting ready to dial my mom's number when Amber grabbed my arm.

"Oh my gosh don't scare me like that," I yelled, lightly slapping her arm.

"Sorry eonnie. Who are you calling?"

"My mom," I chuckled as the phone rang.

_"Hey sweetheart. How's life in Seoul?"_

"It's great so far. I just got finished with my first audition."

_"Oh! How did that go?"_

"It went pretty great. I could tell the lady was impressed with my Korean."

_"That's good. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"_

"Well I'm going to lunch with a few people I met today so that should be fun."

 _"Liar,"_ Amber mouthed.

I stuck my tongue out at her as I listened to my mom remind me to be careful for the millionth time.

"I know mom. I've been _really_ careful about everything since I landed. Hey, I gotta go. My ride's here."

_"Ok. I love you! Be safe!"_

"I love you too mom and I always am."

We hung up shortly after that and Amber tsked me.

"What?"

"You lied to your mom."

"I know. I just don't want to get her _or_ my hopes up by telling her I've basically got a date with an idol."

"It's the truth."

"Yeah I know but mom would ask a million questions and I'm not really ready for all of them."

"Ok, I'll give you that one. My mom and dad asked me a million questions when I told them about my boyfriend."

"Wait, what was that?"

"Oh, shit! You're not supposed to know that!"

"I'm not going to blab to anyone Amber. So spill. Who is it? Is he an SM artist?"

"No, he's not."

"JYP?"

"Nope."

"YG?"

"Negative."

"BigHit?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Pledis?"

"Good lord no."

"Um...Jellyfish?"

" _Maybe,"_ she singsonged.

"Oh my god! He's in Jellyfish?"

She laughed, "Yes."

"Group?"

"...Yes."

"Amber Josephine Liu if you tell me you're dating Cha Hakyeon I will be the happiest fangirl alive."

"Why? Do you ship us or something," she chuckled.

"Dude, Nber is like OTP."

"Uh, Tessa your fangirl is showing."

I laughed, "Sorry, but in all seriousness you and N would make a _really_ cute couple."

"Well you've got your wish. We've been dating for about two years now."

"No freaking way! Really?"

"Really. Are you ok? You look like you're about to implode. Like your face is _really_ red."

"I'm fine. Just trying to calm the inner fangirl...Ok, I'm good. Seriously though... Best. Day. EVER!"

"I'm glad I could help, but no one hears about this ok?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Good."

My phone buzzed with another text _'I'm so sorry Tessa but it's going to take longer than I had hoped. I might not be getting out of here until late.'_ I sighed and started typing, _'That's ok Junmyeon. I know being a leader is hard. Take your time and maybe we can get together later."_

"What happened?"

"Junmyeon had to cancel our lunch date."

"Oh, well he has a lot going on with the whole Kris, Tao, and Luhan coming back thing...shit! That's another thing you're not supposed to know."

I laughed, "Sehunnie beat you to that one."

"Maknaes man, I'm telling you," she grinned.

"They're horrible," I smirked, nudging her slightly.

"Well since you can't go to lunch with Junmyeon do you want to go to lunch with me?"

"That sounds like fun."

"I'm meeting a couple of friends if that's ok."

"Not a problem. I need to socialize a bit anyway."

"I have a feeling you'll love these guys."

I just rolled my eyes as she led me out to a waiting car and we drove off to the restaurant. Amber barely waited until the car was completely stopped before she dashed out of the car and dragged me behind her.

"Amber, you're going to tear my arm off," I laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited for you to meet these guys."

"Amber don't hurt the poor girl. You haven't even introduced us yet," I heard a voice say.

I looked up and saw Eric, Jimin, and Kevin from After School Club laughing at us.

"Amber, why," I groaned, hiding my face in my hand.

"Because you said that Eric was one of your ultimate biases and we had lunch set up for today anyway," she shrugged.

"Hi. I'm Eric but from what Amber's told me you already knew that," he laughed, standing up to shake my hand.

"H-hi," I blushed, shaking his hand. "I'm Tessa. So, exactly _how_ much did Amber tell you?"

"She told me that you really like ASC and my music. Also that I'm one of your biases," he winked.

I buried my face in my hands as they all chuckled.

"I'm sorry Tessa but Eric weaseled it out of me. It's hard to keep anything from him. He knows me too well."

"Ok, ok. Why don't we eat before Tessa dies of embarrassment," Jimin said.

"Thank you," I sighed, sitting down in one of the empty seats.

We talked as we ate and were quickly talking as friends. Within five minutes Jimin, Eric, and Kevin had invited me to come up to the ASC studio in a week to see how things worked behind the scenes.

"That would be so much fun. Especially because I'm a film production major and I've only been on our own set. It's not as exciting as a live set."

"Let's see, next Tuesday we've got Cross Gene on since they just recently had a comeback," Kevin said.

"Oh my gosh! That would be amazing!"

"I'm assuming you like Cross Gene," Jimin laughed.

"Just a bit," I blushed.

"Then it's settled. Tuesday you're coming up to ASC with us. We'll pick you up at your hotel around 11 in the morning," Eric said.

"Sounds good to me," I beamed.

I pulled my phone out to put the information in and jumped when I got a call from Chaejin.

"Excuse me, but I've got to take this. I'll be right back."

I walked away from the table and out to the sidewalk as I answered the phone.

"Hey Chaejin."

_"Hey Tessa! How are things going?"_

"Good. Great actually. I'm having lunch with a few people I met today."

_"Oh, fun. How was the audition?"_

"It was good. Went by pretty quickly. The lady seemed impressed with my Korean."

_"Aren't you glad we only speak Korean at home now?"_

"Most definitely. It also helped with meeting EXO."

 _"Oh my gosh you actually_ _met_ _them?!?"_

"Yes," I laughed. "They're funny. Also cute. Sehun was a little puppy and curled up next to me with his head on my shoulder."

_"OH MY GOSH! YOU BETTER HAVE PICTURES!"_

"No I didn't get any. I was too busy talking with the others."

 _"Fine,"_ she sighed. _"You better get pictures next fan meet."_

"It's not going to be with SM and I doubt anyone at YG is going to lay their head on my shoulder."

 _"Seungri or one of the rookies might,"_ she laughed.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Maybe but I need to get back to these people. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

_"Ok, just remember the time difference!"_

"Yeah, I know. Saranghae."

_"Saranghae."_

We hung up and I walked back to the table. Once we finished eating we all went our separate ways as Amber dropped me off at my hotel.

"I'll see you around," she winked.

"Right back at ya," I chuckled.

We waved goodbye as I walked inside and up to my room. I sat on my bed to relax a bit when my phone beeped with a message from an unknown number, _' **Noona we're going to get bubble tea in about an hour at the shop around the block from the SM building. Will you join us? –Sehun**._ I chuckled, **_'How did you get my number Sehunnie?'_ _'Suho hyung didn't lock his phone and I recognized your name in his messages'_** I rolled my eyes, _' **Don't snoop through peoples phones Sehun. But yes I'll join you guys. See you in about an hour!' 'Yay! See you then noona!'**_

I laughed and decided to go ahead and walk towards the bubble tea shop. As I was walking I recognized a white Pekingese with a blue mohawk and internally screamed _Spudgy!_ I looked up to see who was holding the leash and saw Simon.

"Hi Spudgy," I said as I knelt down to pet him.

"I see we have a fan," Simon laughed.

"Yeah, sorry for just coming up and randomly petting your dog."

"It's ok. He kind of likes the attention."

"I'm Tessa by the way."

"Nice to meet you Tessa I'm Simon, but I assume you already knew that."

"Yeah," I blushed. "You and Martina are part of the reason I finally came to South Korea."

"Oh really? Just for the chance to meet us or..."

"More along the lines of I wanted to experience everything I saw in your videos for myself," I chuckled. "But meeting you guys was on the list."

"Well you can cross that off your list," Simon laughed, waving someone over. "Martina, I'd like you to meet Tessa. She's a fan."

As soon as Martina stepped over I could tell it was one of her _REALLY_ bad days but she had a huge happy grin on her face (she has this decease called EDS but she never lets it get her down. Seriously she's such an inspiration).

"You have such a beautiful name!"

"Thank you," I chuckled.

I slightly cringed as he wrapped up Spudgy's mess and dumped it in a nearby trashcan.

"Sorry about that," he said as he wiped his hands with a baby wipe.

I just shrugged, "It can't be helped sometimes."

We talked a bit more and they were asking me why I came to South Korea besides the adventure so I told them about the competitions and how I transferred over here to finish college.

"Oh cool. What are you majoring in," Martina asked.

"Mostly film production with a little acting thrown in there."

"That sounds like fun. Hey maybe you should come by the EatYourKimchi studio one of these days so you can see how we run things," Simon suggested.

"Oh my gosh that sounds like so much fun!"

"I just got a great idea," Martina said. "There's this new restaurant that just opened and we've been wanting to try it. What if you came along and we can do a FAPFAP?"

"That sounds like fun," I said.

"So what's a good day for you," Simon asked.

"Um, I'm pretty busy every day this week and most of next week but I don't think I've got anything going on next Saturday."

"That's perfect," Martina said. "It gives us time to make all the proper arrangements."

After we agreed on a time and exchanged numbers we said our goodbyes and I made my way to the bubble tea café with a little less than five minutes to spare. I decided to wait outside since it was pretty busy inside. **_'Noona, why are you waiting outside?' 'I'm waiting on you guys :P_** ** _' 'Well we just pulled up. Manager hyung is going in for us so go with him. Oh and Suho hyung said to just get yours with ours. He's paying.' 'Tell him I have my own money.'_** _'I don't care if you have your own money Tessa. This is my treat.' 'Fine but be prepared for me to pay you back Junmyeon.' **'Hyung is just shaking his head and muttering something along the lines of 'Aish this girl'**_ ** _ㅋㅋㅋ_** ** _What did you say noona?' 'Nothing Sehunnie. I see your manager now. I'm assuming he knows what I look like?' 'Ne. We pointed you out as we passed by.' 'Ok. I'll see you in a bit then.'_**

 **"Are you Tessa,"** their manager asked as he stepped up and I recognized him as Seunghwan.

**"Ne. Sehun said you were coming."**

**"That kid,"** he laughed, shaking his head.

 **"He's a mess but he's adorable,"** I said as we walked in.

We walked up to the counter and Seunghwan said a few words to the lady behind it. She nodded and started working on the drinks.

**"Go ahead and tell her what you want. She already knows all of our orders."**

**"I'll just have the same as Sehun,"** I told her.

She nodded once again and went back to making the twelve cups of bubble tea. As she finished them she put names on them and put them in carriers so it'd be easy for us to carry them out.

 **"Who is Jaesuk,"** I asked, reading one of the names.

 **"Our driver,"** he chuckled.

I just nodded and waited for the ladies to finish all the drinks. As soon as they were done Seunghwan handed her a card that I was assuming was Junmyeon's. We picked up the carriers and walked out to the van as soon as she handed him the card and receipt.

 **"I'll pass them out Seunghwan oppa,"** I said as he opened the door.

He looked slightly shocked that I knew his name but just shrugged and nodded as he grabbed his drink and the drivers.

 **"Noona,"** Sehun exclaimed as soon as he saw me.

**"Please stay in your seat Sehun. I've got ten cups of bubble tea in my hands and I don't want any of them to spill."**

"Let me help," Junmyeon said, taking two of the carriers from me as I stepped into the van.

As soon as I stepped in I looked around and my eyes widened at the size of the interior. There were four seats in the very back with three rows of three seats in front of that. (I've never seen or heard of a thirteen passenger van but that's currently what I was standing in). The three rows of three seats had two seats on one side of the aisle and one seat on the other. Jongdae and Yixing were in the very back, Chanyeol and Baekhyun we're in the two seats in front of them, Minseok was in the seat across the aisle, Kyungsoo and Jongin we're in the seats in front of _them_ with Sehun across from them and in front of Minseok, and Junmyeon was in one of the seats in front of Jongin and Kyungsoo.

 **"Noona,"** Sehun whined. **"I want my bubble tea."**

 **"Sehun if you keep whining you'll be the last to get your drink,"** I warned.

He pouted a bit but kept quiet and just crossed his arms, looking out the window.

"How are you so good with him," Junmyeon asked as I handed him the cup with his name on it.

"I'm used to dealing with brats. My brothers can be pretty bratty when they want to be," I chuckled, passing out the rest of the drinks and making sure Sehun wasn't last since he was behaving.

Once all the drinks were passed out I looked around for a seat since there were several to choose from. _Do I want to sit next to Yixing, across from ChanBaek, next to Junmyeon, or across the aisle from him?_

"Will you sit by me," Junmyeon asked, silently begging me with his eyes.

I nodded and sat down next to the window and heard the others start making kissing noises. I rolled my eyes and glared back at them.

 **"Yah! The youngest one of you is 22. Act like it,"** I scolded.

 **"What's the fun in that noona,"** Baekhyun chuckled.

"The best thing to do is ignore them," Junmyeon whispered, his breath tickling my neck.

"Ignoring them only goes so far," Kyungsoo said, his English perfect as he leaned up a bit.

"Wait...you know English," I asked, slightly shocked.

"Who do you think taught Junmyeon hyung," he chuckled.

"Oh...um...I kinda always thought it was...Kris," I blushed.

"Kris hyung tried but his patience isn't so great," Kyungsoo laughed. "Also he wasn't really that great of a teacher."

"He has his moments," Junmyeon chuckled.

"So where are we headed," I asked, taking a sip of my bubble tea (Choco flavor if you were wondering lol).

"Just this park we like to go to to unwind after a _really_ long day," Junmyeon said, laying his head back.

He looked _REALLY_ stressed and all I wanted to do was kiss those frown lines away from his gorgeous face. ( _Oh yeah, I'm not in love with him at ALL.)_ We quickly made it to the park and we all piled out, the guys stretching their arms and legs.

 **"Oh it feels good to be out here again,"** Chanyeol said. **"It feels even better to be able to stretch out like this."**

 **"Well if you weren't a freaking _tree_ you wouldn't have a problem,"** I chuckled, poking his exposed belly when he stretched up.

 **"Noona,"** he laughed. **"That tickles!"**

 **"That's kind of the point Yeolie,"** I chuckled.

 **"Let's see if she's ticklish,"** Baekhyun laughed, coming towards me with his fingers already wiggling.

I took off running since we were in a fairly decent sized clearing. They all chased me around until I tripped over my own feet (because I'm _seriously_ clumsy). As soon as they caught up they started tickling me until I couldn't breathe. Once they realized I was literally gasping for breath they stopped and Junmyeon helped me into a sitting position. He rubbed my back until my breathing returned to normal while the others stood around with worried looks on their faces.

 **"I'm fine guys,"** I chuckled. **"But nine guys tickling you when you're _incredibly_ ticklish tends to leave you short of breath."**

**"Are you sure you're ok noona?"**

**"Yes I'm sure Jongin,"** I smiled up at him.

 **"Why don't you guys go play around a bit more,"** Junmyeon said. **"Let Tessa rest a bit."**

They all nodded and ran off in various directions.

"You just wanted me to yourself," I teased.

He blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "Maybe I did."

"Why," I asked, blushing again. (Seriously I feel like my cheeks are going to be eternally tinted pink now.)

"Because I wanted to make up for this afternoon. With the others coming back after being gone for so long I have so much more to be responsible for. Crap, you're not supposed to know."

"Sehun let it slip earlier today. Besides I told you that I didn't mind. I know your job is extremely important. Especially when you're in charge of so many members and I know you have a lot of responsibilities."

"Well, I was told today that we have the rest of this week off _plus_ all of next week. That's part of the reason we came out here tonight. We haven't been able to since Kris left because we've been so busy and they deserve a bit of freedom and fun."

"So do you. You've been working your butt off this whole time. You've kept this group together as much as possible and you've been _SO_ strong for them. I really admire you for that," I blushed, playing with my hands.

"I appreciate that," he chuckled, looking over at me. "There's another reason I told them to run off."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"So I could ask you a question. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I was planning on doing some shopping and seeing a few sights. Why?"

"Would you like a bit of a tour guide? Someone that knows the best places to go?"

"Are you suggesting we go together," I chuckled.

"Maybe. But only if you want."

"I'd love to. I'm sure you know better places than what the guide book does."

"Oh without a doubt," he laughed, brushing a piece of hair away from my face.

I blushed a deeper red and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a twig snap. I looked up to see Minseok walking towards us.

 **"So what's going on with you two lovebirds,"** he winked.

 **"Seokie,"** I groaned, putting my face in my hands.

 **"Really hyung,"** Junmyeon complained, trying to pull my hands away from my face.

 **"Relax. I was only teasing,"** he chuckled.

 **"Not funny Minseok,"** I said from behind my hands.

**"Then why is your face so red?"**

**"Maybe because you're embarrassing me Seokie,"** I pouted.

 **"Your aegyo game is weak,"** he laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him as Junmyeon just chuckled.

**"Are you sure you're both 26?"**

**"We were both born in 1990,"** Minseok shrugged.

 **"Wae,"** I asked.

**"Because you both act like kids sometimes."**

**"You gotta stay young at heart Myeonie,"** I laughed.

He blushed slightly at the nickname and Minseok just rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

 **"So since you guys have a little over a week off what are everyone's plans,"** I asked.

 **"I think we're all planning to go see our families,"** Minseok said.

**"Even Yixing?"**

**"Most likely he'll only spend a few days in China then head back here. We've got to start reforming our bonds with Kris hyung, Luhan hyung, and Tao-shi since a few of them still feel a bit betrayed,"** Junmyeon said, gesturing at the others who were goofing off on the playground equipment.

I laughed at their antics, **"Yeah I'm sure Sehun still feels pretty betrayed. He was _really_ close to Tao-shi and Luhan."**

 **"Can I tell her,"** Minseok asked.

**"If you're going to tell me HunHan was real I don't want to hear it because it'll just make me sad especially if I have to think about how Luhan just left with no warning."**

Minseok just nodded once as we looked over to see Seunghwan join in the chaos that was happening over at the playground.

 **"I guess since Seunghwan oppa is acting like one of the kids then that leaves us as the adults,"** I chuckled.

 **"Speak for yourself,"** Minseok laughed, jumping up and running over to the rest.

 **"Then I guess it's just me and Junmyeon appa,"** I winked, nudging him slightly.

He blushed, **"Do the fans really call me that?"**

**"Yep, but it's just because you take such great care of the other members."**

**"I try my best."**

**"Come on. Let's go be kids for a bit,"** I chuckled, standing up and brushing the grass off my pants.

He laughed as I helped him up and we ran off to join the fun. We all climbed around the jungle gym and the guys took turns pushing me on the swings (but it was mostly Junmyeon). We all played around until we started getting hungry.

 **"Hyung can we go get dinner now,"** Sehun whined, laying his head on my shoulder as we relaxed on the ground.

 **"And can noona come with us,"** Jongin asked.

 **"Only if she wants to,"** Junmyeon said, begging me with his eyes yet again (like I could seriously say no to those eyes.)

 **"I'd love to,"** I chuckled.

 **"Yay,"** they all chorused.

We made our way back to the van and we all piled in pretty much in the same positions as before with the exception of Minseok sitting in the seat across from Junmyeon and me. As soon as we were all settled we headed to the restaurant and talked the entire way over.

**"Wait what if I'm seen with you guys? I don't want to start rumors or scandals."**

**"Don't worry about it Tessa. If anybody says anything we can always say that you are an intern,"** Seunghwan said from the front seat.

 **"Besides this place is kinda underground. Well not _really_ underground but it's like...ugh I don't even know what I'm saying now,"** Chanyeol said, tossing his hands up.

" **It's ok Yeolie. I get it. Kind of like how underground music isn't _technically_ underground but it's not widely known about."**

**"Exactly!"**

We all laughed as we finally pulled up to the restaurant. We went in and got a table relatively quickly. The ten of us situated ourselves around the tables and there were a few kai, bai, bo battles to see who got to sit on my right since I had already sat next to Junmyeon. Sehun finally ended up winning and took his spot. (Just so you have a bit of a visual there were two grill tables together. Junmyeon was sitting on my left, Sehun on my right with Jongdae next to him. Yixing was sitting at the end of their table with Kyungsoo and Jongin in front of Jongdae and Sehun. Baekhyun and Chanyeol we're sitting in front of me and Junmyeon and Minseok was sitting at the end of our table.) The server came out with several bottles of soju and the guys rattled off their orders. The server bowed quickly and dashed off to get the meat.

**"You guys seem to have been here a lot," I chuckled.**

**"We actually haven't been here in several months,"** Baekhyun said as he poured all of us a glass of soju.

 **"But we still know the menu by heart,"** Chanyeol chuckled.

 **"I could tell,"** I laughed, taking the shot glass Baekhyun handed me.

We drank our first shot just before the meat came out. As the meat was cooking we took a few more shots and I could tell I was starting to get tipsy.

 **"Are you ok noona,"** Sehun asked after our sixth shot.

 **"Yeah I'm just not used to soju,"** I hiccupped. **"I think I might be a little drunk."**

 **"I'll order you some water,"** Junmyeon chuckled as I swayed slightly into his shoulder.

 **"You make a pretty cute drunk,"** Minseok laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him and rested my head on Junmyeon's shoulder as I started getting light headed.

 **"Here, eat some meat,"** Junmyeon said, lifting a freshly finished piece to my lips with his chopsticks.

I took the offered piece and chewed, flavors bursting immediately.

**"Oh my gosh! This is so much better than what I got in America."**

**"The only place to do Korean BBQ is in Korea,"** Sehun scoffed.

 **"Don't be bratty Sehunnie,"** I said, sitting up a bit so I could eat properly.

He stuck his tongue out at me as I picked up my chopsticks. Junmyeon was making sure I still had meat since Minseok, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun we're just eating.

 **"You're really good with chopsticks,"** Minseok commented.

 **"I would hope so,"** I chuckled. **"My best friend _is_ Korean. This is all they have in the house. Well these and spoons."**

 **"Why didn't your friend come with you,"** Junmyeon asked.

**"She's waiting until it's closer to the start of the semester. I only came early because I won all those competitions."**

**"You won _all_ of them,"** Chanyeol asked, food halfway to his mouth.

**"Surprisingly, yes. I've never won anything in my life and now all of a sudden I win the chance to meet all my idols."**

**"That's quite a feat,"** Jongin said.

I nodded and we continued eating until everything was gone. I stuck to water with just a few sips of soju the rest of the night. Once we were all done, Junmyeon paid and we all piled back into the van.

 **"Ugh...what did you guys eat in here,"** Baekhyun complained as he sat down.

 **"What I want to know is why they didn't come in with us when I offered,"** Junmyeon said, helping me into the van.

 **"We just went and got some jajjangmyeon,"** Seunghwan said. **"We thought we should let you kids enjoy your time together."**

As soon as we were all in and seated the driver headed towards my hotel. It was approaching midnight when he parked in front of it. I stood up and walked around the van giving everyone a hug. Junmyeon was hugged last since he was helping me out of the van. As he held my hand to help me down I felt a piece of paper in his hand and made sure to take it once I was safely on the ground.

"Good night Tessa," he said.

"Good night Junmyeon. **Good night guys."**

 **"Good night noona,"** was the chorus from inside the van.

Junmyeon chuckled as he shut the door. I waved as they pulled off and walked into the lobby. Once I was safely inside my room I opened the note Junmyeon had slipped me. _'I'll pick you up at your hotel tomorrow around nine. I can't wait! -Junmyeon'_ I made another slightly inhuman noise before getting my pajamas on and slipping into bed. _'Hey how was your night?' 'Amber I'm in bed lol' 'So was it good?' 'Yeah it was pretty great.' 'Did you have fun with the EXO guys?' 'How did you know?!?' 'Junmyeon told Sehun in front of me to ask you to get bubble tea with them.' 'He could have just asked himself_ _ㅎㅎ_ _'_ _'But it was so cute how flustered he was about it_ _（_ _≧_ _∇_ _≦_ _）_ _' 'He was pretty nervous when he asked me if I wanted him to join me tomorrow.' 'Ooh what's happening tomorrow?!?' 'We're doing some shopping and sightseeing. Other than that I don't know.' 'Awww it's your first date_ _（＾∇＾）_ _' 'Ok yeah I guess you could call it that.' 'So what time is he picking you up?' 'He said around nine tomorrow morning.' 'Then you better get some sleep!' 'That's what I was working on when you started texting me ^ - ^' '(^ ^) good night then eonnie' 'Goodnight Amber'_ I plugged my phone up shortly afterwards and fell asleep.


	2. Date With Junmyeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean is in Bold

I woke up around 7:30 and got in the shower. As soon as I was done I went in to my room to pick out my [clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=183207364). _Ok you're going to be out all day with Junmyeon so dress comfortably_. I picked out a cute pair of skinny jeans and a striped shirt. I straightened my hair and put on a bit of makeup (mostly just to enhance my eyes and I put a little color on my lips.) By the time I was done it was almost nine. I picked up my bag, slipped on my shoes, and walked out the door after making sure I had my phone and keycard. I went down to the lobby and saw a guy sitting down on one of the couches. He had a facemask covering his nose and mouth and a ballcap pulled low over his eyes but when he looked up at me I recognized his sweet eye smile. I walked over to him and he pulled his facemask down just enough to speak and I could tell he wasn't wearing any makeup like he usually does. (Then again we _are_ on a date.)

"Are you ready for an eventful day?"

"Most definitely," I chuckled.

"Then let's go. My car is in the garage."

"Isn't Dispatch going to recognize it?"

"No. This is my incognito car," he laughed, leading me in to the garage.

He led me over to a black KIA and I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Your car is _very_ incognito since ninety-eight percent of the population owns one."

"That's why I got it."

He opened the door for me and went around to the driver's side once I was in and buckled.

"So any idea where you wanted to start shopping," he asked, pulling off his facemask and ballcap.

"Oh my god! When did you dye your hair?"

"Last night after we got home. Baekhyun had a box and they decided to 'terrorize leader hyung' as they put it."

"I like it. Blonde is a good color for you."

He blushed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Are you sure? I mean it's darker than it was in Overdose but it's weird not having it fully blonde like it was then."

"If it's down like that it looks good. What about when you style it?"

"You can see the roots. I'm never letting the members dye my hair ever again. They can't do it properly," he sighed, turning the car on. "I'm probably going to leave the hat on all day."

"You _might_ be less recognizable that way."

"We shall see. Now I have a few places in mind shopping-wise that I think you'd like. Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Mostly just clothes and skincare products."

"And I know both really well," he laughed.

He pulled out of the garage and headed to what I was assuming was our first destination.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry and this place makes great coffee and muffins," he said as he pulled up to a café.

"I could eat," I chuckled.

He helped me out of the car after putting his 'disguise' back on and we walked in to the café. We both ordered our coffees and muffins then waited as they made the coffee. We walked up to their balcony and ate in peace while watching the comings and goings of the people of Seoul. Once we were done we walked back down to his car and he drove to a large shopping center.

"This place has some of the best boutiques and they usually have a lot of deals."

"Sounds like my kind of place."

"Come on," he laughed, grabbing my hand and leading me in to the outdoor center. The first shop we went to had skincare products and I talked to one of the ladies that worked there to find the best products for my face type (because I've got like really weird skin. It's dry on my forehead and nose but I've got _really_ oily cheeks and chin. I'm weird.) As soon as we were done with that shop we went to a few more where I found cute pants, skirts, shirts, shoes, and accessories. Junmyeon bought a few things himself. We even got a few 'couple' items. (Mainly just a goofy shirt and matching sunglasses. Nothing too major.) By the time we'd gone to most of the shops it was close to three and we were getting hungry.

"Why don't we go find some place to eat and then I'll take you to a few of my favorite places?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

We found a pizzeria and once we were done we grabbed our bags and loaded up in his car. We drove a bit away until he stopped by a river (Not the Han) and we got out. I took a few pictures because it was gorgeous out. I took a picture of him laughing at something I had said while he was adjusting his hat with a boat in the background and I liked it so much that I made it my home screen on my phone (it still is my home screen.)

"Ok let's go check out a palace," he chuckled, grabbing my hand.

We got back in to his car and drove in to the city to see one of the lesser known palaces. Every time I went to take a selca he would find a way to photobomb it.

"Yah! Kim Junmyeon! I'd like to take a few pictures that I can actually _post_ to my SMS," I laughed after he photobombed yet another picture.

"Ok, ok I'll let you take a few pictures without me," he chuckled, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

I blushed at the gesture, grinning like crazy. I took a few pictures to post on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram before Junmyeon came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. _(OH MY GOD! I GOT A FREAKING BACK HUG FROM KIM JUNMYEON!!!)_

"Let's take a few couple selcas," he grinned, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I nodded and proceeded to take several selcas with him. They all turned out cute but my favorite one was where he was kissing my cheek and I had such a huge grin on my face that my eyes were scrunched up cutely and there was a light blush across my cheeks.

"Oh that's a keeper," he laughed, looking at the pictures along with me.

"Most definitely," I agreed.

Once we left the palace and got in to his car he turned to me.

"Ok, I hope you don't mind but there's a store I have to go to."

"Not a problem with me. Where is it?"

"It's in what people call Korea's Rodeo Drive," he laughed. "I've got to get some clothes for the airport and such."

"Oh yeah you guys have a comeback soon, don't you?"

"Yeah," he said, pulling out of the parking spot.

As we walked up to the store I was slightly afraid that they wouldn't let us in because of the way we were dressed. (Like it was a _really_ upscale shop.) As soon as one of the workers recognized Junmyeon he walked up and bowed deeply.

**"Annyeonghaseyo hyungnim! How may I help you today?"**

**"Annyeonghaseyo Junhyun. I'm looking for some slacks and a few shirts and my friend here is looking for a dress for a dinner party she has coming up."**

I nudged him and mouthed, _"No I don't."_

 **"Oh and her Korean isn't so great so I'll help you with translating,"** he grinned.

As soon as Junhyun left I pulled Junmyeon a little closer.

"What in the world was that about? I don't have a dinner party _also_ my Korean is nearly as flawless as yours," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Sorry. I should have told you earlier. I have reservations for us."

**"Aish! This guy!"**

"You're a little too good at that," he chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him as Junhyun came back with a female worker.

 **"Sooyoung can help your friend to find an appropriate dress and the right accessories,"** Junhyun said.

 **"Kamsahabnida,"** Junmyeon said, 'translating' for me.

"Oh, uh, thank you," I said as they led us to where the dresses were.

We quickly found a dress that I liked then started on shoes, jewelry, and a clutch. Afterwards we went over to the men's section to find a few things for Junmyeon. Once everything was bagged we got back in to his car. We were about to pull out of the garage when Junmyeon got a text.

"Oh crap! I can't believe I forgot about that!"

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot that I scheduled a, um, a...facial...for Baekhyun and I. Please don't make fun of me."

"Why would I make fun of you because of that? I know it's part of the job. If you want to drop me off and go get Baekhyun to do that it's fine."

"He's all the way in Busan. Why don't you just take his place?"

"Um, I've, uh, never really had a facial."

"Oh, you'll love it," he chuckled, pulling out of the garage. "But I have to warn you, this place is _very_ exclusive. It's pretty much just for idols."

"Ok. That's not a problem."

"I just don't want you freaking out if you recognize someone," he chuckled.

"I'm one of the chill fangirls," I laughed. "I only 'freak out' if I hear some _major_ news. Like TVXQ getting back together. Besides, this is like a spa where people go to relax, right?"

"Basically."

"I'm not the type of person to disturb someone's relaxation because I want a picture or autograph. Especially someone who rarely gets time to relax."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," he chuckled.

I blushed as we pulled up to the valet stand. We got out and Junmyeon handed the attendant his keys, getting his ticket. He led me in to the building and we walked up to the desk.

 **"Annyeonghaseyo! How may I help you,"** the lady asked.

 **"Annyeonghaseyo. I have an appointment for Kim Junmyeon,"** he said.

**"Ah! Ok. The two facials?"**

**"Ne."**

**"Right this way please."**

She stepped away from the desk and led us in to where they did the facials. Once she left I turned to Junmyeon.

"What about our reservation?"

"We should be done before then."

"Ok but where are we going to get dressed?"

"They have locker rooms here we can use."

"You just have everything planned out, don't you?"

He blushed, "Maybe a bit. But this thing _was_ kind of spur of the moment."

I just nodded as two ladies walked in. They had us lay back and the one working on me removed the makeup I had on and started with the facial. They put a certain type of mask on us and left while it set. We decided to be funny and take a selca with the mask on. Once the mask was set they came back in and removed it, massaging our faces in the process. After that they led me in to a separate room and asked me to take my shoes off.

**"Wae?"**

**"Mr. Kim told us that you wanted a manicure and pedicure and you wanted your hair and makeup done. He said you have an event to attend tonight."**

**"Oh, ok,"** I blushed, mentally scolding Junmyeon for spending more money on me.

They proceeded with the manicure and pedicure and once that was done they had me go change in to my new [dress.](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_387/set?id=181864553) (Apparently Junmyeon sent someone out to his car to get my dress and accessories.) As soon as I was dressed they started on my hair and makeup. They curled my hair and pinned most of it to one side with a few tendrils on the other side. For my makeup they did a grey to black smoky eye and a vibrant red lip. Once I was done they led me to where Junmyeon was waiting in his suit. He looked really good in his black slacks, white shirt, black blazer and tie.

"Wow, you look amazing," he said as I stepped in.

"You look pretty great yourself," I blushed.

"Shall we," he asked, offering me his arm.

I nodded and took the proffered arm. He led us back out to his car and drove to the restaurant. We made it just in time for our eight o'clock reservation. We were led to our table and our server quickly got our drink order.

"This place is _really_ nice," I said once the server left.

"The food is really good too," he chuckled.

We talked a bit more as we decided what to eat and when the server came out we told him. Once we got our food we talked as we ate. The meal was amazing and the company was even better. As soon as we were finished eating we walked around the Han River and talked, getting to know each other more. We stopped for ice cream and sat down to eat it at a nearby bench.

"You have a bit of a big day tomorrow, don't you," he asked.

"Just the fan meet and audition at YG," I chuckled. "Not a big deal."

"Quit being sarcastic," he laughed, nudging me slightly.

"I'm sorry. I get sarcastic when I'm nervous about something."

"I'm sure you'll do great."

I blushed as he stood up.

"Come on. Let's get you home," he grinned, helping me up.

We walked back to his car and he drove me back to the hotel.

"I don't want to say good night," he chuckled.

"I really don't either," I blushed, playing with my hands.

"Before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can I kiss you," he asked, blushing and running his fingers through his hair.

I looked up at him, biting my lip, and nodded. He grinned and started leaning closer. Our lips were about to connect when I suddenly gasped, remembering my shopping bags in the trunk.

"What's wrong," he asked, backing up slightly. "Am I going too fast?"

I chuckled, "No, I just remembered all my bags in your trunk."

"Oh," he laughed. "I thought I might have done something wrong. Let me help you with your bags."

"Junmyeon if you're seen entering a _hotel_ with me the fans are going to go _crazy_. I don't want you to get in trouble or in the middle of a scandal."

"I'll just wear my hat and mask," he said, pulling them out of the backseat.

"You're in a suit Myeonie," I chuckled. "Your hat isn't going to go with it."

He proceeded to take his blazer and tie off, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.

"Better now?"

"The hat still isn't going to fly," I grinned.

"Ok I'll just wear the facemask. I just recently dyed my hair and no one has pictures of it yet. I doubt I'm recognized."

He put the facemask over his nose and mouth then walked around the car to help me out. We walked to the back of the car and sorted our bags until we figured which ones were mine and which ones were his. All together I had like twelve bags but I put the smaller ones in to the bigger ones until there was only about three. He grabbed two and left me with the lightest one. I shook my head and started walking towards the doors. Once we made it in to my room he put my bags down and removed his mask.

"Hey, I've been in this hotel before."

"When?"

"A couple years ago SM rented this entire hotel out for the better part of a month because the plumbing in the dorms was backing up."

"Sounds like fun," I laughed, removing my heels.

"It was but just because the guys of Super Junior and SHINee made it that way. They're really funny when they want to be."

"I can imagine."

"You must be tired. I'm just going to go ahead and head out," he said, starting towards the door.

"Hey, Junmyeon...wait."

He stopped and turned as I walked towards him, "Yes?"

"What about that kiss you wanted?"

"Oh, um..." he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

I stood in front of him and he leaned down slightly, brushing his hand across my cheek. He cupped my cheek and brought me a little closer by wrapping his hand around my waist. Our lips connected for just a few moments but that was enough to feel the spark that ran through my body. (Like seriously it wasn't that long of a kiss but good lord that spark was _everything._ ) He pulled away and I could tell by the look on his face he felt the spark too.

"Um...I'll let you get some sleep. Good night Tessa."

"Good night Myeonie," I said, walking him to the door.

Just before he put his mask back on I grabbed the back of his neck and reconnected our lips for a second, slightly longer, kiss.

"Wow, um, yeah, I need to get going," he sighed, playing with the loose curls at the back of my neck and resting his forehead against my own.

I just closed my eyes and nodded, not wanting the night to end. He kissed my forehead, put his mask back on, and left my room. I sighed, leaning against the door. I stayed there until I heard my phone ring. I knew it was a FaceTime request so I rushed over and answered it to have Chaejin's face pop up on my screen.

 _"Well don't you look fancy,"_ she winked.

"I just got home from a date," I laughed.

_"WAIT! WHAT?!?"_

"Oh my god! I totally forgot to tell you! Um...last night when I was hanging out with EXO, and before you ask yes I got pictures, but anyway Junmyeon basically asked me on a date. We just went shopping and sightseeing. And tonight he took me to a _really_ nice restaurant."

_"OH MY GOD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!!"_

"I know and I'm _SO_ sorry. I wasn't thinking about the time difference and it was almost midnight by the time I got home."

_"Dude that's only like nine in the morning here."_

"I know. I know."

_"So how did it go? How was the date?"_

"Oh my gosh Chaejin! It was such an amazing day! We went to an outdoor shopping center and went to almost every single shop. Actually now that I think about it, it was the one they filmed Running Man at. He took me to this river just outside the city and we took pictures there. I'll have to show you when you get here. Oh, and we went to a palace and he was photobombing like every single picture I took until I told him to stop. And I swear to god Chaejin he planned the last part of our date to a freaking t. Like we went to this _really_ upscale boutique because he said he needed to get some clothes for the airport and such because they have a comeback coming up and he bought me this dress, the shoes, the clutch, _and_ the jewelry. Then once we left that store he 'conveniently' forgot that he scheduled facials for him and Baekhyun."

 _"Oh my god! That's why your skin looks so great,"_ she laughed.

"Possibly. And they also did my hair, makeup, and I got a mani/pedi. It was basically a freaking spa day and good lord I feel like a million bucks right now."

_"You look like it. Like honestly you look like you belong on the red carpet right now."_

"Thanks. Anyway after dinner we walked around the Han River, got ice cream and just talked until he brought me back here. He just left a minute ago and Chaejin, he kissed me before he left," I blushed.

_"Like cheek or forehead?"_

"Lips. But _right_ before he left it was a forehead kiss."

_"Oh my god! Tessa! You kissed your freaking ultimate bias?"_

"Yes! Oh and um...I've got a full day with Kevin, Jimin, and Eric next Tuesday."

_"WHAT?!? HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE THAT?"_

"Ok, um, yesterday I was supposed to go to lunch with Junmyeon because he wanted to get to know me a little after we met but he had to cancel because there is _A LOT_ going on right now."

_"Of course. They're getting ready to have a comeback."_

"That's not it but anyway I had met Amber shortly afterwards and she invited me to lunch with her and a few friends. Well those friends ended up being Eric, Kevin, and Jimin and after about like fifteen minutes they were asking me to come up to the ASC studio to see how things work behind the scene."

_"Good lord I swear all your luck was left in Korea when you were born."_

"I'm starting to think the same thing because I also met Simon and Martina that day. _And_ they want me to do a FAPFAP with them on Saturday. Well next Saturday because this week is crazy busy."

_"Don't you have your YG fan meet and audition tomorrow?"_

"Yeah. I was actually getting ready to go get in the shower when you called."

_"Well then go ahead and do that. Just DON'T FORGET TO CALL ME!!!"_

"I won't. I think I'm just going to call you right before I go to sleep from now on until you get here."

_"Good. Now I want a FULL report about what happens tomorrow. Don't leave out a SINGLE detail."_

"I won't Chaejin. Saranghae."

_"Saranghae! I'll talk to you later!"_

We hung up shortly afterwards and I went to get in the shower, blow-drying my hair once I was done. I got in to my pajamas and fell asleep shortly after my head hit the pillows.


	3. YG Entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean in bold

As soon as I woke up I took a few minutes to  _really_ wake up and then got out of bed. I went over to my dresser and found my black skinny jeans then went over to my closet to get my pale peach blouse and my black motorcycle jacket. After I got dressed I went into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I did a slight smoky eye and paired it with a nude lip. I just left my hair it in its natural waves and pinned part of it back away from my face with a barrette. Once I put my earrings and rings on I went back to my room to pack my backpack with the gifts I was going to give Big Bang. For Seunghyun I had a painting I had done of him (not that great mind you but as good as I could do) and a bottle of wine from my home state (not the best by the world's standards but the best in my neck of the woods.) For Jiyong I had a friend of mine who was going to school for fashion design to design a shirt for him that was one of a kind (and honestly there is no way I can describe it without it sounding like a mess. I'm not  _that_  good with words but it honestly looked amazing.) For Youngbae I was giving him my great-grandmother's bible (it means a lot to me and it's gotten me through a lot of rough times.) For Daesung, I was giving him a book of inspirational quotes that I had gathered over the years and I had written them all down in English and then translated them into Korean. And finally, for Seungri, I had knitted him a panda beanie. (Not much but that thing took me  _FOREVER_  to make.) As soon as everything was together I grabbed my phone off the charger and my keycard slipped on my heels and went down to a nearby café to get a muffin and a coffee before hopping on the subway. I ate my breakfast on the way and when I got to my stop I walked towards the YG building. As soon as I showed the guard my pass he let me through and I stepped into chaos. All the winners were crowding the four members of Big Bang that were around and I decided to hang in a corner until it died down a bit. I was laughing at a few comments on my Facebook pictures when someone came up behind me.

"Hey, why are you over here by yourself," Youngbae asked me in perfect English.

"Oh," I jumped, turning to face him. "Sorry. I was just waiting for things to die down a bit."

"Well I just managed to sneak off," he chuckled. "Do you want a picture and autograph?"

I blushed, "I actually didn't bring anything for you guys to sign, but I wouldn't mind a picture."

I unlocked my phone and we took a picture, both of us grinning.

"Oh, before I forget. I have something for you."

I pulled my backpack off and pulled out the littlest package I had in there. I handed it to him and he opened it to reveal the worn black book.

"What is this?"

"It's my great-grandma's bible. She took it with her wherever she went."

"I can't accept this. It's too precious to you and your family."

"Youngbae oppa,  _please_  accept it. It has gotten me through a lot and I know it'll get you through too. I already talked to my mom about this and she agrees that with everything you and the others have helped me through one of you deserves to have this and I know you'd take great care of it and I knew you'd appreciate the meaning behind it."

He nodded slightly, carefully flipping through the pages. I could almost see a few unshed tears in his eyes as he glanced over my great-grandma's squiggly handwriting.

"Thank you...um I never got your name."

"It's Tessa. Nice to officially meet you," I chuckled.

"Nice to meet you, Tessa. But seriously...thank you for this."

"And who is this pretty lady," Jiyong asked, coming up behind Youngbae.

"This is Tessa. She's a VIP."

 **"Annyeonghaseyo Jiyong oppa,"**  I smiled, bowing slightly.

Jiyong and Youngbae's eyes went wide.

 **"You know Korean,"**  Youngbae said.

 **"Ne. I'm fluent,"**  I giggled.

 **"Good then this conversation can be smoother,"**  Jiyong said.  **"It's nice to meet you, Tessa."**

**"It's nice to meet you too Jiyong oppa. Oh, I have something for you too."**

I pulled out the garment box that my friend put the shirt in and handed it to him. He opened it and his eyes lit up.

**"I've never seen a shirt like this before. Where did you get it?"**

**"I actually had a friend design it for you. I showed her pictures of how you normally dress and she based it off that. There's not another one like it in the world."**

**"That is so cool,"**  he said, placing the lid back on the box.  **"Kamsahabnida. And tell her I love it."**

**"I will the next time I talk to her."**

We talked for a bit and Jiyong and I got a picture before girls crowded us. I noticed Seungri and Daesung didn't have any girls around them so I left the fray and walked over.

 **"Annyeonghaseyo,"**  I greeted, bowing slightly.

 **"Hello,"**  Daesung said, eye smile going nuts.

 **"Hey,"**  Seungri nodded.  **"Did you want the usual autograph and picture?"**

 **"Seungri, don't be rude,"**  Daesung scolded, smiling at me.

**"Aniyo, it's ok. I actually didn't bring anything for you to sign, but I wouldn't mind a picture."**

I got my phone out and we took pictures before I pulled out their boxes.

 **"These are for you guys,"**  I said as I handed the boxes to them.

 **"Oh cool, it's a panda,"**  Seungri said, pulling out the beanie.

 **"Did you handwrite these,"**  Daesung asked, flipping through the little notebook.

**"Ne and Seungri I made your beanie."**

**"Kamsahabnida,"**  they said in unison.

We talked a bit until I saw Seunghyun and YG walking down the stairs. They said a few words to each other before YG patted Seunghyun's shoulder sympathetically and headed back up the stairs. No one else was paying them any mind so Seunghyun snuck off to a corner that had a couch and a few chairs.

 **"He probably won't be such good company right now,"**  Daesung said, following my gaze.

**"Why not?"**

**"There was a problem with his enlistment paperwork. They messed up the dates and it got pushed up to next week. He thought he was going to have the rest of this month to finish projects here and go see his family,"**  Seungri answered.

**"That's horrible!"**

They both nodded.

 **"None of us can cheer him up,"**  Daesung sighed.

 **"But you can _always_  make him smile,"** I frowned.

 **"Not this time,"**  Seungri said.

As a few girls came up to us I decided to sneak off to give Seunghyun his gifts.

 **"Seunghyun oppa,"**  I whispered, standing a bit away from him.

He looked up at me, slightly shocked,  **"Ne?"**

**"I'm, uh, I'm sorry to bother you when you have enough on your mind, but I have a few things for you."**

**"I'm never too preoccupied for VIPs,"**  he smiled.  **"Who said I was?"**

 **"Daesung oppa and Seungri told me about your enlistment problem,"**  I said, sitting in the chair next to his.

 **"Aish, they shouldn't have told you. We're making a statement in a few days,"**  he exhaled.

 **"Please don't scold them. I asked,"**  I said, opening my bag to bring out the last two boxes.

I handed them to him and he opened the painting first.

**"Did you paint this yourself?"**

**"Ne. It's not that great, though."**

**"No, it's really good. Your use of colors is remarkable."**

**"Kamsahabnida,"**  I blushed.

He opened the wine next and studied the label.

**"I've never heard of this particular brand before. Where is it from?"**

**"Oklahoma, my home state,"**  I blushed.

 **"I look forward to trying it,"**  he beamed.

We sat and talked a bit more until CL, Dara, and Bom walked up.

 **"Quit hogging the girl oppa,"**  CL whined playfully.

 **"She's free to walk away whenever she wants to,"**  he chuckled.  **"We were just having a good conversation."**

 **"I'm glad to see you smiling Seunghyun,"**  Dara said.  **"But almost all of the winners left already so why don't you join the rest of us."**

 **"Why did they leave eonnie,"**  I asked.

 **"Neither Ikon nor Winner is here. Ikon had to record for Weekly Idol today and Winner are touring,"**  she answered.

 **"Were most of the winners really only here to meet them,"**  I asked as we joined the rest of the group which included Tablo, his daughter Haru, and Se7en.

 **"Yeah and you know we're getting old when all the winners were calling the Ikon and Winner guys oppa,"**  CL stated.

 **"One of them even called me ajussi,"**  Seungri pouted.

 **"We're not _that_  old, Seungri,"** I chuckled.

 **"You're the same age as Seungri oppa,"**  Haru asked.

**"Ne, I'm just older by a few months."**

**" _That's_  why you weren't calling me oppa when you called Daesung hyung oppa!"**

I tapped my nose as the conversation drifted to other things. I got a little bored so in true me fashion I started singing under my breath. Apparently, Seunghyun heard me (and he must have freaking Vulcan hearing because he wasn't even sitting directly next to me) and asked me to sing out loud. After  _plenty_  of prodding and begging (mostly from Haru) I agreed and started Eyes, Nose, Lips (which is what I was singing under my breath). Youngbae looked really honored as I finished.

 **"If you sound _that_  good singing in Korean I wonder what you sound like singing in English,"** Jiyong said.

 **"I can sing an English song if you want,"**  I chuckled.

There was a chorus of yeses so I started singing Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran.

 **"There's no difference,"**  Bom said.  **"You're equally amazing in English and Korean."**

 **"Please tell me you're auditioning today,"**  Daesung said.

**"I am but not for singing."**

**"Why not,"**  Tablo asked.

 **"My acting is better than my singing,"**  I shrugged.  **"At least in my opinion."**

 **"Well speaking of the auditions, you need to get to the sign-in desk. It's almost eleven thirty,"** Seunghyun said.

There was a chorus of  **hwaiting** 's before Daesung led me through the building. I got a text from Amber while I was waiting to go back to do the actual audition.  _'Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?' 'Nothing that I know of. Why?' 'Well Hakyeon oppa and I are having a bit of a publicity party and I wanted you to be there.' 'Are you guys letting the fans know finally?!?' 'Yes we are lol' 'YAY! Sounds like fun_ _J_ _um, I'm on my way to my YG audition right now so I'll talk to you when I'm done.' 'Alrighty!_ **Hwaiting _!_** _'_ _'_ **Hwaiting _!_** _'_ Now, this audition went just about the same as SM's so I'm going to skip all the boring details. Once I was done I walked back out to the lobby where Big Bang was still laughing and talking together.

 **"There she is,"**  Daesung exclaimed, smiling brightly.

**"Why are you guys waiting on me?"**

**"We wanted to know if you'd get lunch with us,"**  Jiyong said.

**"I'd love to."**

**"Ok, let's go! Everyone's waiting already,"**  Seungri said, jumping on the balls of his feet.

 **"Someone seems a bit excited,"**  I chuckled as Seunghyun led me out to the van.

 **"He just misses his dongsaengs,"**  Youngbae said as he climbed into the driver's seat.

 **"Who's that,"**  I asked, getting in the back with Seunghyun, Daesung, and Seungri.

 **"Ikon,"**  Seunghyun answered as he sat next to me.

 **"Everyone buckled,"**  Jiyong asked.

We were so Youngbae pulled onto the street and drove us to the restaurant. Seunghyun and I were talking as we walked in and when I saw YG sitting at the table I froze, causing Daesung to run into me.

 **"Are you ok,"**  Seunghyun asked.

**"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting YG to be here."**

**"Oh, did we forget to mention that this lunch is a bit of a going away thing for TOP hyung,"** Daesung chuckled, running ahead slightly.

 **"Yah! Twenty-seven and you still act like a kid,"**  I giggled, unable to stop myself.

We filled in the last six chairs and I just happened to be put next to YG. I was a bit nervous until he looked over at me and smiled.

 **"Don't be nervous, Tessa. We're all family here,"**  he chortled.

**"H-how do you know my name?"**

**"Oh, the girls were telling me all about your beautiful singing voice."**

I threw a playful glare their way and they just smiled.

**"They're exaggerating."**

**"From what they told me you sing Eyes, Nose, Lips better than Youngbae."**

**"Don't believe everything you hear. I'm not _that_  good."**

**"Can I be the judge of that?"**

**"What do you mean,"**  I asked, getting nervous again.

**"Would you sing for me?"**

**"Here? Now?"**

**"Aniyo, after lunch we can go back to the office and get an empty practice room."**

I looked around the table and everyone (minus Seungri and the guys of Ikon) were giving me thumbs up and encouraging looks.

 **"Ok,"**  I agreed as our food came out.

We joked around and talked as we ate and once we were all done we piled back into cars and went back to the YG building. YG led us into an empty practice room and shut the door while the guys of Big Bang sat on one of the benches that lined the room. I stood in the center of the room and YG waved for me to start. I started singing Eyes, Nose, Lips again but Seungri stopped me.

 **"We've already heard that one. Sing something else,"**  he grumbled.

YG eyed him but nodded towards me. I shook my head at Seungri and then decided on Don't Go by EXO. When I was finished YG looked impressed then nodded for me to continue. I thought of an English song that I loved and knew all the words to. I decided to take a bit of a chance and sang Waste the Night by 5 Seconds of Summer. Once I was finished he nodded once again.

 **"Will you wait outside while I discuss this with them,"**  he asked, gesturing to the members of Big Bang.

I bowed respectfully then went out to the hallway and texted Chaejin.  _'I know it's probably late but I just wanted to let you know I just sang in front of YG and him and Big Bang are currently discussing whether to sign me or not.'_  I didn't get a response from her so I texted Amber. _'You'll never guess what just happened.' 'What happened?' 'I just auditioned in front of YG himself and he's currently discussing whether or not to sign me.' 'Wait...like YG was in the auditions? That doesn't sound like him.' 'No I had lunch with them and the girls of 2NE1 were bragging about my singing voice and he wanted to hear me so we came back here_ _afterward_ _and I just sang for him.' 'Wow, that's kind of unheard of.' 'Tell me about it. My heart is going ninety to nothing right now.' 'I can imagine lol' 'Ok I think someone is coming to get me. I'll let you know later.' 'You better!'_  I chuckled and put my phone back in my pocket as Daesung poked his head out, motioning for me to come in. I followed him in and stood in the center of the room again.

 **"I want to sign you,"**  YG stated.  **"I'll give you a week to talk to whomever you need to or want to to make sure this is what you want. Any questions?"**

**"Just a few. Will I have access to my debt?"**

**"You've done your research,"**  YG chuckled.  **"But yes, like all my artists you will know exactly how much you owe and why you owe that much."**

**"Ok, um, what about dating?"**

**"I don't mind but no scandals or being seen in public."**

**"Does that apply for an idol from another company?"**

**"Why? Do you have an idol hiding you from the public,"**  Seungri teased.

 **"We're not official yet,"**  I admitted.

 **"I'm sure with them being from another company they don't want any scandals so it's mutually beneficial,"**  YG shrugged.  **"Now I want you to give me a call whenever you decide what you want to do."**

He stood up and handed me a card before he walked out of the room. As soon as he left the others crowded around me and started congratulating me.

 **"It's not final yet,"**  I chuckled.

 **"It's still a good thing that he even _personally_  offered you a spot,"** Jiyong said.

 **"I understand that oppa. I just have a lot to think about now,"**  I sighed.

 **"Well, maybe we can help you get your mind off it for a night,"**  Seungri said.

**"How's that?"**

**"Come out with us tonight,"**  Daesung said.

**"Where?"**

**"A club. They're throwing me a going away party. It's mainly just going to be us but I'd love it if you came along,"**  Seunghyun said.

 **"I'd be honored,"**  I beamed.

 **"Ok, where are you staying,"**  Youngbae asked.

I told them which hotel I was staying at and it was quickly agreed that Daesung would pick me up since his house was closer and he had to pass my hotel on his way to the club anyway.

**"Ok, so what time are you going to pick me up oppa?"**

**"Around eight. If that's ok with you,"**  Daesung said.

 **"That's perfect. It gives me plenty of time to go get ready,"**  I chuckled.

 **"I would hope three and a half hours is enough time,"**  Seungri smarted off.

Jiyong gave him a look and he shut up. Before I left we all exchanged numbers and hugged. Since I had a few hours to kill I decided to head to my hotel and relax a bit. As I was riding the subway Chaejin finally text me back,  _'OH MY GOD!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!?' 'He wants to sign me.' 'AND YOU SAID YES RIGHT?' 'Not yet. I want to talk to mom and a few other people before I make my decision.' 'Like who?' 'Well you for one. Plus I've become pretty decent friends with the guys of EXO and Big Bang, also Amber has been getting close to me too.' 'You are such a lucky bitch lol' 'I know you mean that in the kindest way possible :p' 'Of course I do. I love you like a sister._ _Yeah_ _,_ _I might be a little jealous now BUT I'll have some connections when I get to Seoul in a few weeks ;)' 'That you will._ _Oh_ _,_ _and guess who I'm going to party with tonight.' 'EXO?' 'Nope.' 'Big Bang?' 'Ding, ding, ding. Daesung oppa is going to pick me up around eight.' 'What time is it now?' 'Um, close to five. I just got off the subway and I'm walking to my hotel now.' 'Ok, so what are you going to wear?' 'I was thinking of my nude and black bodycon.' 'With the black heels?' 'Of course.' 'Did you pack the nude clutch with the black flowers?' 'You're the one that wrapped it in one of my shirts, remember?' 'Oh yeah! How are you going to do your hair?' 'I was thinking of pinning one side up so I can wear my cuff earring.' 'Nude lip?' 'And smoky eye lol you know me too well.' 'Well I've only known you for the last going on four years lol I would hope I know my best friend :p' 'Ah home sweet home.' 'Finally at the hotel?' 'Yeah_ _,_ _and it's just after five now. What am I going to do for two hours?' 'I would say talk to me, but I'm about to pass out. Call me when you get home!' 'I will. Now GO TO SLEEP!' 'Na night. Saranghae.' 'Saranghae.'_  I decided to transfer all the pictures I'd taken over the last few days to my laptop so I'd have more room to take more pictures. As I was doing that Amber text me,  _'It's been two hours!!!! What happened?' 'Sorry, I got a bit sidetracked.' 'It's ok but the suspense is KILLING ME!! WHAT HAPPENED WITH YG?' 'He wants to sign me.' 'AND?!?!' 'He's going to give me a week to decide and talk to whoever I need to to make sure I'm making the right decision for me.' 'Did you say anything about Junmyeon oppa?' 'Yeah I did just to see where he stands on it.' 'What did he say?' 'He doesn't care as long as there aren't any scandals and we aren't seen together in public.' 'What if you're both at the same event?' 'I'm sure he meant getting intimate or close in public. Like we couldn't be seen getting cozy at an awards show or something like that.' 'Ok, ok. So, what are you doing tonight?' 'I'm going to a club with the guys of Big Bang.' 'Ooh fun. We're still on for tomorrow right?' 'Yep. What time do you want to meet? Also where?' 'Oh_ _,_ _I was just thinking that since you aren't too far from my place that you could just walk here and we can get ready together. I've got a styling team coming in to do my hair and makeup since this is a bit of a public event and I've got to look good and I'm sure I can talk them into doing yours too.' 'Ok just text me what time and address. I've gotta start getting ready because my ride will be here in about fifteen minutes.' 'Ok_ _,_ _I'll do that. Have fun tonight!' 'Will do lol'._ I put my phone on to charge then went and got [ready](http://www.polyvore.com/clubbing_in_seoul/set?id=183012142). By the time Daesung text me I was mostly ready. I just had to transfer all the essentials to my clutch and put my shoes on. As I walked out I looked around for him, but I didn't know which car was his. I saw a window roll down slightly and a hand wave me over. I walked over and got in, seeing Daesung in the driver seat.

 **"Sorry I couldn't get out to help you in,"**  he said, pulling out of his parking spot.

**"It's ok oppa. I know how the rumors would fly if you're seen picking a girl up at a hotel."**

**"A very attractive girl at that,"**  he chuckled.  **"You look very nice tonight."**

**"Kamsahabnida. You look very nice yourself."**

We talked a bit until he pulled into an underground garage. It was complete with bodyguards and valets. One of the valets came over, held my door open, and helped me out as Daesung handed his keys over to another one. Before I could get on the elevator I was searched. Daesung waited on me until I was let through.

 **"I'm sorry about that,"**  he said as we headed up to the club.

 **"It's no problem,"**  I chuckled.  **"I was searched at SM and YG so I'm starting to get used to it."**

As soon as we made it into the club Daesung led me to the table that the rest were sitting at. There were hugs all around after Youngbae introduced me to Hyo Rin. (She's seriously gorgeous in person. Like I thought she was pretty in his 1AM video but that's nothing compared to her in person.)

 **"What took you guys so long to get up here,"**  Seungri asked.

 **"I was searched,"**  I shrugged.

 **"What? I told them that you weren't to be treated like that. I told them you were a VIP of the club tonight,"**  Seunghyun fumed.

 **"Forgive me if I sound rude oppa, but do they actually listen to guests,"**  I asked, confused by his outburst.

 **"Jiyong and Seunghyun _own_  this club, sweetie,"** Hyo Rin chuckled, patting my hand.

**"Oh! _This_  is your club?"**

They both nodded and I blushed. We got a few drinks then headed out to the dancefloor. I got to dance with everyone (including Seunghyun) before Jiyong led us to a private booth where there was food waiting. We drank and joked around as we ate the delicious meal. Afterward, we went back onto the dance floor where we enjoyed the rest of the night, drinking and having a great time. Around two is when we decided to call it a night. We called drivers to take us home since all of us were too drunk to drive (and I didn't know my way around Seoul anyway.) Once I made it back to my hotel I sat down on my bed and took off my heels, starting to sober up. I was getting ready to take a shower when Chaejin facetimed me.

"I was about to call you after my shower," I grinned.

_"How much have you had to drink?"_

"About five in total."

_"Did you overdo it like you did last time?"_

"No. I've been pacing myself and I've had water throughout the night."

_"Good. So how was it?"_

"It was so much fun! I kinda wish Myeonie could have been there, though."

 _"Why are you calling Junmyeon that,"_ she laughed.

"Because I can and he likes it."

 _"Ok_ _,_ _I'll give you that one."_

"I'm sleepy," I chuckled.

_"You're still drunk. You need to eat a peanut butter sandwich and drink plenty of water before you go to sleep. I know you don't really get hungover but you DO need to take care of yourself since I'm not there to do it for you."_

"Yet," I giggled. "I can't do the sandwich because the kitchen here is closed but I can do the water."

_"Then go take your shower and drink water. I'll talk to you later."_

"Ok. Saranghae!"

_"Saranghae."_

We hung up shortly after that and I plugged up my phone while I went to take a shower. As soon as I got out I saw that I had a text message from Junmyeon.  _ **'Hey**_ _ **sorry**_ _**I wasn't able to text you after your audition. I got called**_ _ **into**_ _ **the office around ten and I just got home. I hope you had a good day.' 'I had a pretty good day. Why did you have to go in on your day off?' 'Well**_ ** _,_** _ **Kris decided that he doesn't want to be the leader anymore so now it's up to me to talk to the other members of M to see who wants the job.' 'I think**_ _ **Seokie**_ _ **is a good choice. Tao-shi is too young and they won't listen to the maknae, Yixing is too nice, Jongdae is too much of a jokester, and Luhan is, well Luhan.' 'I was actually leaning more towards Minseok hyung lol how is it that you know us so well?' 'I've been a fan since the beginning**_ _ **Myeonie.**_ _ **Heck**_ ** _,_** _ **I've actually watched some of your trainee day videos.' 'Just mine right ;) ' 'Mostly yours but other members too lol' 'Hey can I ask you a question?' 'You just did ;)**_ _ **' ':P**_ _ **No but really.' 'Ask away**_ _ **Myeonie.' 'Can I call you?' 'Why?' 'Because I want to hear your beautiful voice before I fall asleep.' 'Yah! Kim Junmyeon that is the greasiest thing you have ever said! But yes you can because I want to hear your voice too.**_ _'_ As soon as the message was sent Junmyeon called me.

"Hey Myeonie," I grinned.

 _"Hey_ _Tessa. How was your day?"_

"Crazy unbelievable," I replied.

 _"Yeah I can understand that,"_ he sighed _. "It's really good to hear your_ _voice_ _,_ _though. It's calming me down."_

"Aww Myeonie are you stressed?"

_"Very much so. But your voice is helping tremendously."_

"Glad I could be of service," I chuckled.

 _"God, I really like you,"_ he breathed.

I froze as the words sunk in, "Y-you d-do?"

 _"Crap._ _Sorry_ _,_ _my mouth runs away from me when I'm tired. Is it ok if we talk about that in person?"_

"Yeah, that's fine. I have something I'd rather talk to you about in person too."

_"Are you going to be at the party tomorrow night?"_

"Amber and Hakyeon's?"

_"That's the one."_

"Yeah I'll be there. I'm actually spending pretty much all day with Amber."

 _"Godspeed,"_ he chuckled.  _"Ok_ _,_ _I'm starting to pass out so I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"_

"Sounds like a plan to me Myeonie. I'm getting pretty sleepy myself," I yawned.

_"Good night Tessa. Sweet dreams."_

"Na night Myeonie," I sighed. "Sweet dreams."

We hung up, I plugged my phone up, and fell asleep.


	4. Day with Amber/Party Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean in bold

I woke up around ten fifteen and decided to lounge about for thirty minutes. I got out of bed and [changed in to a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of Converse.](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_395/set?id=189437196) I packed a bag with my laptop, beauty products, jewelry, pajamas, and a change of clothes before I picked out a few dresses and shoes for that night. The only reason I packed a bag was because I didn’t know how the night was going to go and I wanted to be prepared for anything. (Like possibly having to stay at Amber’s or something.) By the time I was done with that it was nearing eleven so I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. It took me about twenty minutes to make it to Amber’s apartment from my hotel and as soon as I got there I was stopped by the doorman/body guard (seriously this guy was _huge_ ).

“Only residents allowed,” he said in heavily accented English.

 **“I’m supposed to be meeting a friend,”** I said.

His eyes widened when he heard my Korean but he stood his ground about not letting me in.

**“Will you just call Amber and she’ll tell you she’s waiting on me.”**

**“Stay here a moment.”**

I bowed respectfully and waited while he walked over to the phone, said a few words, then hung up. A few seconds later the elevator door opened and Amber rushed over to me.

 **“Eonnie! You made it,”** she exclaimed as she squeezed the life out of me.

 **“I told you I’d come silly,”** I laughed.

 **“I’m very sorry Miss Liu. Please don’t report my indiscretion** ,” the guard said, bowing lowly.

 **“It’s ok Sangjun oppa. She’s a new friend of mine and you haven’t familiarized yourself with her yet. But she’ll be over more and she’s safe to let through,”** she said, comforting the man.

“ **Please forgive me Miss Tessa,”** Sangjun asked, bowing to me.

 **“There’s nothing to forgive,”** I said. **“It’s in the past.”**

He smiled at that and we went on our way shortly afterwards.

“Sorry about that. He’s a stickler for rules and _technically_ we’re not allowed to have anyone outside the company over but we break that rule all the time.”

“Wait, this building belongs to SM?”

“Yeah. It’s a bit nicer than the dorms and we get a good discount.”

“Who all lives here?”

“Well I do, plus some of the girls from SNSD and a few guys from Super Junior. There’s more but I’m not going to make a full list. You might just go hunting for them,” she winked.

“No I wouldn’t,” I laughed as the elevator stopped at her floor. “I’m probably going to be seeing most of them tonight.”

“How right you are,” she said, leading me to her door.

She put her code in and whisked me inside, pulling her shoes off.

“So what’s in the bag,” she asked as I pulled mine off.

“Just some clothes and toiletries. I didn’t know what was going to happen after the party so I came prepared.”

“Smart.”

“I try to be. Oh, um, is it ok if I skype my mom? I have some pretty big news to tell her.”

“Oh the YG thing?”

I nodded and she led me in to her room where I set up my laptop to her Wi-Fi. I loaded skype and waited for mom to pick up my call.

_“Hey sweetie! Wow you look great! South Korea really agrees with you.”_

“Thanks mom.”

_“OK so fill me in on everything that’s happened.”_

“This is going to take a bit.”

_“I don’t have anything going on tomorrow so I’m good. How was your YG audition?”_

“It went pretty good but it’s what happened after the audition that’s amazing.”

_“And what’s that?”_

“Well long story short I went to lunch with the YG artists and YG himself was there and he wanted to hear me sing because the girls of 2NE1 told him how good my voice was because Seunghyun oppa heard me singing under my breath and they coaxed me to sing in front of all of them so after lunch I basically auditioned in front of YG and he wanted to sign me on the spot. He’s giving me a week to talk to the people I want to make sure this is the right thing for me.”

  _“That’s amazing Tessa! I know you weren’t going to Korea to become a singer but your voice needs to be heard.”_

“That’s what I say,” Amber said, spinning in her desk chair.

“You’ve never even heard me sing,” I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

_“Who was that?”_

“Amber, come meet my mom,” I said, waving her over.

She rushed over and jumped onto the bed next to me, squeezing in to the screen.

“Hi! It’s nice to kinda meet you Mrs. Barnes,” Amber beamed.

_“Wait…Tessa, isn’t that the girl you have on one of your posters in your room?”_

I groaned, crashing my face in to my hand, “Mom, this is Amber Liu, the rapper for f(x).”

“You have a poster of me in your room? Aww that’s so sweet eonnie,” Amber squealed, hugging me tightly.

 _“My daughter really loves you,”_ she laughed. _“I’ve heard her singing that one song you did with, oh, what’s his name Tessa? The one that’s from America?”_

“Eric Nam, mom. The song’s called I Just Wanna.”

“Aww you sing that?”

“Yes now stop picking on me and don’t you _dare_ tell Eric that! I’d never hear the end of it on Tuesday.”

_“What’s going on Tuesday?”_

“Eric, Jimin, and Kevin invited me to the After School Club studio to see how they run things and such.”

_“Wow that sounds like fun. What else has been going on?”_

“She had a date on Thursday!”

“Amber! Let me get to that!”

 _“Who with? Please tell me it was that Suho guy from EXO. He seems like_ such _a sweetheart. And his voice blends really well with yours.”_

“Oh my god! Your mom totally ships you and Junmyeon oppa!”

_“Yes I do. It helps that Tessa’s already mostly in love with him.”_

“Aww, Tessa you and Junmyeon are going to get married and have such cute little chubby babies! I want to be Auntie Amber!”

“See what you started mom,” I laughed. “But coincidently enough it _was_ Junmyeon that I went on a date with. We spent all day together. It was a really great date.”

_“You better have pictures!”_

“I do mom I just can’t post them anywhere. I can send them to you but you absolutely _cannot_ show them to anyone. He’s an idol and I’m _possibly_ going to be a trainee.”

“You _are_ going to be a trainee and you’re going to debut and then you’ll get fans and become _really_ famous and…”

“Amber…breathe! I don’t need you passing out before the party tonight.”

_“What party?”_

“It’s a bit of a publicity party that the company is throwing for me and my boyfriend. We’re officially coming out as a couple to the fans after two years of dating and this is how the company wants to do it.”

_“That sounds exciting. Is Junmyeon going to be there too?”_

“He told me he’d be there when I saw him at the office yesterday,” Amber said.

“Yeah he said they called him in at like ten yesterday morning.”

“When did you talk to him?”

“Just after three this morning. He wanted to hear my voice before he fell asleep,” I blushed.

 _“Oh that is_ so _cute,”_ mom squealed.

“Mom, your fangirl is showing,” I chuckled.

_“Oh hush. I love that my daughter has a good man.”_

“He’s not mine mom. We’ve only been on _one_ date and he hasn’t asked me to be his girlfriend.”

“Yet,” Amber winked.

“Oh shut up,” I groaned.

_“So about this trainee thing. Are you allowed to date?”_

I nodded, “YG is ok with it as long as there are no scandals and we aren’t seen together _romantically_ in public.”

_“How does your father feel about all this?”_

“I don’t know. I haven’t really talked to him since I’ve been in Korea.”

_“Tessa, just because your father and I are separated doesn’t mean you cut him completely out of your life.”_

“I haven’t mom. I’ve just been so busy and the time difference confuses me sometimes.”

_“Call him.”_

“Now,” I asked.

_“Yes. I want to hear what he has to say.”_

“Ok,” I said, reaching for my phone.

I dialed his number and put it on speaker.

_“Hey baby girl, why are you calling so late? Is everything ok?”_

“Yeah it is. Sorry, I keep forgetting about the time difference.”

_“Oh are you already in Korea?”_

“Yeah I’ve been here for close to a week now.”

_“Why didn’t you tell me when your flight left?”_

“I knew you had court that day,” I shrugged.

_“I’m never too busy for you sweetheart.”_

“I know. But anyway, I, um, kind of need your advice.”

_“I’m all ears baby girl.”_

“Well, you know part of the reason I came to Korea was because of the competitions I won and that all the companies were holding auditions the same days.”

_“Yes.”_

“Well, I was at the YG one and I got invited to lunch with the YG artists after my audition.”

_“Ok?”_

“While we were at lunch YG was there and he wanted me to sing for him because some of the artists were telling him how amazing my voice is.”

_“How did they know?”_

“I was singing under my breath because I got a bit bored.”

 _“Typical,”_ he chuckled.

“Anyway I went back to the YG building with them and sung for YG and he wants to sign me on as a singer.”

_“You better take it sweetheart. Your voice is too good to waste in theater.”_

“Gee, thanks dad,” I sighed.

_“You know what I mean.”_

“Yeah I do and mom thinks I should take the opportunity too.”

_“She’s absolutely right. I just wish I could be there to help you look over the paperwork.”_

“Dad, it’s going to be in Korean and unless you’ve magically learned how to read Hangeul in the last week your ‘superior’ lawyer skills aren’t going to help,” I sassed.

_“I could just have you translate.”_

“Your caseload is too full as is. I’m sure I can find a lawyer here that’ll help me.”

_“Ok, but just make sure he’s good.”_

“I will.”

_“Alright. I’ll let you go sweetheart. I love you.”_

“Love you too,” I said, hanging up.

 _“That man,”_ mom huffed.

“Mom, let’s not start this,” I said, rubbing my forehead.

“Family drama,” Amber asked.

 _“Too much,”_ mom answered. _“But he does love you Tessa. And your brothers. It’s just me he has a problem with.”_

“He loves his job more than anything or anyone mom,” I sniffled.

“Ok, come on let’s get on a happier subject,” Amber said, bouncing on the bed.

It was about that time that my stomach started growling.

_“Tessa, when was the last time you ate?”_

“Um, last night.”

_“And when was the last time you took your blood sugar?”_

“You’re diabetic?!?”

“Not quite. I’m hypoglycemic but if I don’t watch it and take care of it it’ll turn in to diabetes. And I checked it yesterday mom.”

_“Go get some food.”_

“Ok,” I chuckled.

_“And don’t wait so long to contact me next time.”_

“I won’t mom,” I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

_“I love you!”_

“I love you too.”

_“It was nice meeting you Amber.”_

“It was nice meeting you too Mrs. Barnes.”

We hung up the call but before we could get off the bed Chaejin was skyping me.

_“Hey eonnie! I saw you were on.”_

“Hey Chaejin. What’s up?”

_“Nothing much I just wanted to see how you are. Everything good?”_

I nodded, starting to feel a bit lightheaded. I swayed a bit but Amber caught me easily.

_“Tessa! When did you eat last?”_

“Last night. Her mom just got on to her about it,” Amber said.

_“Oh my god! Y-you’re Amber Liu!”_

“Nice to meet you,” Amber smiled, waving a bit.

_“Tessa you better start taking better care of yourself since I’m not there to nag you yet.”_

“I will Chaejin. I’ve just been really busy today.”

“No you haven’t. You got up, packed a bag, and then came over here.”

 “Ok, fine, I’ve had a lot on my mind, better?”

_“No because you look like you’re about to faint.”_

“It’s not that bad yet. I’m just a bit lightheaded.”

_“Did you eat anything after you drank last night?”_

“Not after we had dinner but I only had like one drink after that.”

 _“That’s still enough to mess with your sugar and you know it. Amber, the best thing for her right now would be half a peanut butter sandwich, no jelly because she hates jelly. And that’ll get her straightened enough so that she can go get some_ real _food.”_

“Ok, I’ll go get that real quick. Tessa, will you be ok right here?”

I nodded and she dashed out the door.

_“You can’t keep doing this Tessa. If you do you won’t be able to have a career like you want.”_

“I’ve been good about it,” I pouted. “It just got away from me today.”

Amber was back with the sandwich and I gladly took it, munching on the salty sweetness.

_“Amber, thank you for being there for her today. I don’t know what I’d have done if she was at the hotel and passed out.”_

“I’m glad I was here too. Now I can tell Junmyeon oppa so he’ll keep a close eye on her. So will everybody really.”

“I don’t want to be babied,” I sulked, finishing off the sandwich.

 _“No one will baby you but you_ do _need some form of supervision because you haven’t had an episode like that in about three years.”_

I stuck my tongue out at her, “I’m sorry that I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

_“Is signing on with YG more stressful than finals week?”_

“It’s not just the whole YG thing CJ. It also has to do with Junmyeon. I mean, they’re going on tour in a few months and I still don’t know where we stand relationship-wise,” I rushed out, feeling near tears.

“Give it time,” Amber said, soothing me.

_“Tessa, breathe. I can tell you’re about to have a panic attack. Just breathe and don’t think about anything except the way Leo oppa’s voice calms you.”_

I sat there for a minute just playing one of Leo’s solos in my head and calmed down significantly.

_“Better?”_

“Better,” I breathed out. “Thanks Chaejin.”

_“Anytime.”_

“Just curious, why Leo oppa and not Junmyeon oppa?”

_“Leo oppa has a certain quality to his voice that Tessa finds really soothing. Junmyeon oppa has it too but since she was stressing about Junmyeon oppa I thought it best to use Leo oppa.”_

“Well, you’ll get to meet him tonight,” Amber chuckled, nudging me slightly.

_“Really?!? What the hell?”_

“I’ll be sure to get a picture for you Chaejin. Maybe I’ll even have him record you a message,” I winked.

“So Leo oppa is your VIXX bias,” Amber asked.

 _“He’s both of ours, but he’s_ my _ultimate and_ her _second.”_

“She already knows Junmyeon is my ultimate,” I chuckled.

“So Eric oppa is just your third?”

 _“Eric oppa is barely in the top tiers anymore,”_ Chaejin giggled.

“He’s still a special snowflake.”

“That he is,” Amber laughed.

_“Ok, I gotta get off of here. It’s nearly two in the morning.”_

“Only four thirty here,” I grinned.

_“Go get something to eat!”_

“Yes mother,” I laughed, sticking my tongue out at her.

We hung up shortly after that and Amber and I went to get some food from down the street. Once we made it back to Amber’s apartment we had a few moments to relax before the styling team rushed in. The hair and makeup people set up in the bathroom where the lighting was best and the stylist dragged us in to Amber’s closet. She picked out a nice pair of slacks and a cute blouse for Amber with silver heels. Then she picked out all her accessories and then turned to me.

**“What did you bring with you?”**

**“I brought a few dresses.”**

**“Let me see them.”** (This lady was abrupt. But sweet.)

I pulled out the two dresses I brought with me and she pointed to the gold-belted black dress that came just above my knees. She searched through my jewelry until she found a gold bangle, a multi-chained gold necklace, and the earrings that matched. She also found my gold set of stackable rings and put them with everything else before putting my black pumps on the floor by my dress. She told me to go join Amber and I headed in to the bathroom. Once there I was pulled in to a seat and the lady started doing my hair as Amber got her makeup done. The hairstylist just made my hair extra wavy then put half of it up in a bit of a knot. Once my hair was done Amber and I switched places. The makeup artist decided to line my eye entirely and flick it out to a bit of a cat’s eye then lightly shade my crease with brown. Then she did a bold burgundy lip and made it look flawless. As soon as we were both done we got [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_392/set?id=183999075) and headed out to the waiting car. We were the first ones to the venue (which was a club that Heechul owned) and we easily made it in. Amber started to direct the staff in the last minute things that needed to be done and I just sat back and watched. After about thirty minutes a group of guys walked in and I recognized them the closer they got.

 **“Hakyeonnie,”** Amber exclaimed as soon as she saw him.

She ran to him and he picked her up, twirling her around. I knew that VIXX had just been on tour and they hadn’t been home very long. Like they had just gotten in Thursday and Amber hadn’t seen Hakyeon in a few months. They paid no one else any mind and Taekwoon just rolled his eyes, walking away from the embracing couple.

“Sorry about my friend,” he said in slightly accented English.

 **“Aniyo, I should be apologizing for my dongsaeng,”** I chuckled.

His eyes widened a bit, **“You speak Korean very well.”**

**“Kamsahabnida. Your English is very good too.”**

**“Oh, uh, I’m Taekwoon by the way, but you can call me Leo.”**

**“Confession; I already know who you are,”** I blushed. **“I’m a Starlight.”**

 **“And a very pretty one at that,”** Ken winked.

 **“Yah! Lee Jaehwan I am _not_ listening to your greasiness all night,”** I giggled.

Ken looked like a kicked puppy as Taekwoon and Ravi started laughing. Hongbin and Hyuk were too busy looking at the buffet table to notice what was happening.

 **“I think you just made a new best friend out of Leo hyung,”** Ravi chuckled.

We talked for a bit until I was a little tired of hearing Hakyeon and Amber kissing.

 **“Amber Josephine Liu you are being a horrible hostess,”** I scolded.

**“Sorry eonnie. I just haven’t seen Hakyeon oppa in several months.”**

**“I know Amber but for my sanity save it for later, please.”**

**“Ok,”** she laughed. **“Well shall I make the proper introductions? Hakyeon oppa, Leo oppa, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, Hyuk, this is my friend Tessa eonnie. Tessa eonnie, this is my boyfriend and his friends.”**

 **“She already knew our names,”** Hongbin said. **“She’s a Starlight.”**

 **“Wait, why is Amber noona calling you eonnie but you’re not calling Leo or N hyung oppa,”** Hyuk asked.

 **“Because I was born in the same year as them,”** I shrugged.

 **“You’re our age,”** Taekwoon said.

I nodded again, **“Why?”**

 **“Because you look a lot younger,”** Hakyeon answered.

 **“It’s probably the height,”** Hongbin chuckled.

 **“That’s not nice,”** I pouted.

We talked a bit more until more people started coming in and Amber and Hakyeon had to go play host. I was standing at the bar talking with Ravi and Leo after getting Leo to film a short video for Chaejin when Minseok walked up, looking a little down in the dumps.

 **“Seokie! Are you ok,”** I asked, giving him a hug.

**“Yeah I’m fine. I just have a lot to think about.”**

**“I’m assuming Junmyeon’s already asked you then.”**

**“Yeah…wait…how did you know about that?”**

**“We were talking about it last night,”** I shrugged. **“Why are you so nervous about it?”**

**“Because I don’t think I’d make a good leader.”**

**“Do you want my opinion?”**

**“Only if it’s an unbiased third party opinion and not an EXO-L opinion.”**

**“Well it’s going to be partially biased because I see the same thing in you that I see in Junmyeon. Yes you’re both goofy but when you need to be serious and get things done you both buckle down until it’s done.”**

**“But…”**

**“You can still be a kid and be a leader, Minseok,”** I said, nudging him.

**“I just don’t want to mess anything up.”**

**“I doubt you will. And _if_ you do, you’ve got twelve people to back you up.”**

**“I think you’re miscounting.”**

**“No I’m not. I’m including myself because I believe in you Seokie.”**

**“Thanks. Oh, by the way, Junmyeon is looking for you,”** he winked.

**“How do I look?”**

**“Great, just one thing. Turn around.”**

I turned my back to him and I felt his nimble fingers in my hair, undoing the knot and letting my hair hang loose.

**“Better.”**

**“Why,”** I chuckled.

Minseok shrugged, **“I know Junmyeon likes your hair down. He wouldn’t stop talking about it on the way home a few nights ago.”**

I blushed, shaking my head, **“Where was he the last time you saw him?”**

**“He _was_ over by Jongin and Taemin, but I don’t see him now. _But_ they are a bit taller than he is so…”**

**“I’ll go see if I can find him. But seriously Minseok, you’d make an incredible leader.”**

**“Thanks,”** he blushed, picking up his drink.

I made my way over to where Jongin and Taemin were standing and as soon as Jongin saw me he ran up to me.

 **“Noona! You’re here,”** he chuckled, hugging me tightly.

**“Hey Jongin. How have you been?”**

**“Good. I got to see my nieces and nephews yesterday and tomorrow I’m taking them to the zoo,”** he beamed.

**“That sounds like fun. Hey, have you seen Junmyeon?”**

**“Suho hyung? No. But, I want to introduce you to Taemin hyung. Hyung, this is Tessa noona, the one I was telling you about.”**

**“Annyeonghaseyo,”** Taemin bowed. **“It’s nice to meet you noona.”**

 **“It’s nice to meet you too, Taemin,”** I said, returning his bow.

“There you are,” I heard Junmyeon say as he walked over to us. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Myeonie,” I exclaimed, wrapping him in a hug.

“I’m happy to see you too,” he chuckled. “Will you come with me?”

He held my hand in his and led me away from the growing crowd. He went up a flight of stairs and in to a private room. He shut the door and locked it after we were both safely inside.

“Why all the secrecy,” I chuckled.

“Because the cameras are already in full swing. I know that the company is going to filter through them but I’m still taking precautions. Like I said last night, I have something I’d like to talk to you about.”

“I have something I need to tell you too.”

“Kai, bai, bo to see who goes first,” he teased, holding his fist behind his back.

“You go ahead,” I chuckled.

“Well…um, we have a lot of photoshoots, interviews, and public appearances coming up and I, uh, want you there for all of them. I guess what I’m trying to say is would you…maybe… like to be my…gi-girlfriend,” he stuttered.

I looked at him to make sure this was real, pinching myself faintly.

“Are you going to say anything,” he asked, panic clear in his eyes.

“Oh, sorry! I thought I’d already said yes…apparently I thought it but didn’t say it out loud. Sorry, I sometimes do that if it’s something kinda big.”

“Like your ultimate bias asking you to be his girlfriend big,” he chuckled, bringing his hand up to cradle my face.

“Like TVXQ getting back together big,” I sighed, leaning in to his touch.

He brushed a strand of hair away from my face and leaned in to kiss me, his mouth molding to mine. This kiss was a bit more passionate than the others we had shared in the short period of time we had known each other.

“Wow,” he said as we broke apart for air.

I tried to reconnect our lips but he decided it was a good time to be playful and move every time I got too close to his lips.

 **“Oppa,”** I whined teasingly.

 **“Jagiya,”** he teased back.

“I think I could get used to hearing that come out of your mouth,” I laughed.

“And I think I could get used to hearing you call me oppa.”

“Even though I’m technically older?”

“Age is but a number jagi.”

A shiver ran down my spine as he closed the distance between us once more. This kiss was slightly brief but conveyed so many feelings it nearly took my breath away (ok who am I kidding? Every kiss from Junmyeon took my breath away.) We broke apart too quickly for my taste and he laid his forehead against my own.

“We should get back to the party.”

“Wait, I haven’t told you my news yet.”

“Oh of course. Silly me. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok oppa,” I giggled. “But I wanted to tell you that YG wants to sign me on as a singer.”

“What? That’s great jagi! When do you start?”

“Well I haven’t signed anything yet. I wanted to talk to my mom, Chaejin, and well…you before I made my decision.”

“Why me?”

“Because I really like you and I want to make sure this thing between us lasts.”

“I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens jagi.”

I nodded, “I guess I’m just a little nervous.”

“About what?”

“Well by the time you’re gone for your tour I’ll be going to school and doing trainee stuff. I don’t want to be too tired or too busy for you.”

“We’ll make time for each other Tessa. And besides, we still have _way_ over a month before our tour. We have a lot to work out by then and _we’ve_ got time to take things one day at a time.”

“Ok, oppa. I trust you.”

I noticed that every time I had called him oppa so far he’d had a little shiver run down his spine.

“Hey, Junmyeon?”

“Yes?”

“Me calling you oppa, does it turn you on?”

“Maybe just a little,” he admitted, blushing slightly.

“Well, so that we’re on even ground, kitten is one that turns me on.”

“Oh? Is that so kitten?”

The way the pet name rolled off his tongue almost had me gasping for breath because he combined it with a simple little hair tug.

“I like your hair down like this,” he commented, moving towards the door.

“Thank you Minseok,” I chuckled, ducking under his arm to head out the door.

“Why?”

“Because my hair was partially up before he helped take it down. He said something about you not shutting up about the way you loved my hair down a few nights ago.”

“Aish why must my members torment me?”

“Because they love you,” I giggled as we walked back to join the party.

As soon as we rejoined the fray Junmyeon found some of the Super Junior guys and we walked over. Junmyeon introduced me to them all as his girlfriend.

 **“Wait, we just saw you yesterday Junmyeon. You didn’t say anything about a girlfriend then,”** Leeteuk said.

 **“That’s because he only asked me today Leeteuk oppa,”** I grinned.

 **“Well you two make a really cute couple. Don’t they, jagi,”** Heechul asked, wrapping his arm around Leeteuk’s waist.

My eyes widened as one of my ships came to life before me.

 **“Breathe Tessa,”** Junmyeon chuckled, wrapping me tighter in his hold.

 **“Sorry but TeukChul is freaking _real_ Myeonie,”** I whispered.

**“I’m sure a few of your other ‘ships’ are real too and you’ll probably find that out tonight. Since this party is being thrown by SM most of our inhibitions are down and we can be more of our true selves.”**

**“What about the cameras,”** I asked.

 **“The SM legal staff is going to go through them and only release the pictures they want released. So if I get a little handsy with Teukkie they can just pitch those pictures in the trash. Or give them to me,”** Heechul winked.

 **“Just as long as we do _not_ have a repeat of the Christmas party last year,”** Ryeowook requested, walking up next to Junmyeon.

**“Do I even _want_ to know?”**

**“No,”** Junmyeon and Ryeowook exclaimed in unison.

 **“It wasn’t _that_ bad guys,”** Heechul laughed.

 **“Chullie, because of you _everyone_ in SM knows how big I am,”** Leeteuk leered.

 **“Hey you agreed to it jagi,”** Heechul smirked, nosing into Leeteuk’s neck.

“Tessa, you didn’t get to meet SHINee the other day, did you,” Junmyeon said, leading me away from the conversation.

“No I didn’t,” I chuckled. “Are they like that all the time?”

“Try sharing a wall with them,” he groaned.

“Kinky,” I smirked.

“Not when they’re like your brothers.”

“Ok I’ll give you that one.”

Junmyeon led me over to where the members of SHINee were and introduced me to Onew, Key, Minho, and Jonghyun.

 **“Since when do you have such a hot girlfriend,”** Minho chuckled.

 **“Since tonight,”** I said.

Junmyeon squeezed me tightly, **“Will you be ok here while I go get us drinks?”**

I nodded and he kissed the top of my head before giving the others a warning glare and walking off.

 **“He’s very protective of you,”** Onew said, patting the seat next to him.

 **“He just wants to make sure I’m comfortable oppa,”** I said, sitting next to him.

 **“How old are you,”** Key asked, sitting next to Minho and wrapping his arm around Minho’s waist.

 **“If you don’t mind,”** Onew said, glaring at the couple.

**“I’m a few months younger than Jonghyun.”**

**“So can Kibum and I call you noona,”** Minho asked.

**“You don’t have to. I’m fine with just Tessa.”**

We talked a bit until Junmyeon came back. He handed me a cocktail, sitting next to me and pulling me close.

“Just so you know, Amber told me about your little sugar problem. I wish you had told me earlier.”

“I was going to but I haven’t had an episode like that in a _very_ long time. I didn’t think it was important just yet.”

“Your health is _always_ important Tessa,” he said, kissing my temple.

We sat for a bit longer and talked, finishing our drinks and Junmyeon made sure I ate enough food to counter the alcohol. Once he was satisfied I wouldn’t pass out we went and danced. Somehow I ended up in a TaeKai sandwich (which I didn’t mind at all) and Junmyeon just chuckled. When he started to get jealous he pulled me away and we started dancing. After a while we decided to take a little break and he led me to a booth while he went to get some water. While I was waiting on him Heechul came over and sat next to me.

**“I bet you 20,000 won that you end up back at his place.”**

**“I’m not that kind of girl oppa,”** I chuckled. “ **And I don’t think he’s that kind of guy.”**

**“I don’t think either of you are but I see the heated gazes and your body language is _screaming_ sexual tension.”**

**“You really think so?”**

**“I’m good at reading people sweetie,”** he winked. **“Just like right now I know by the set of his shoulders my boyfriend is a little mad at me but he’ll change his mind in a bit.”**

**“What did you do to Leeteuk oppa?”**

**“I just whispered what I’m going to do to him later while he was talking to one of his business partners,”** he smirked.

**“I still can’t believe TeukChul is _actually_ real.”**

**“Oh, you’re a fan?”**

**“Yep. That’s how I met Junmyeon.”**

**“I heard you call him oppa earlier. Why not now?”**

**“Technically he’s younger than me but I call him oppa to his face because he likes it,”** I shrugged.

 **“I think he likes daddy better,”** he winked.

**“No way! It’s true?”**

**“You didn’t hear it from me,”** he singsonged.

 **“Hear what,”** I giggled.

**“Exactly.”**

When Junmyeon got back we all talked a bit more before deciding to go back out and dance. I was pressed closely to Junmyeon when someone came up behind me and pressed up against me. I jumped a bit until I heard Heechul’s voice.

 **“Don’t mind me. I’m just trying to make my boyfriend a little jealous,”** he said in my ear.

 **“If we’re going to make Leeteuk hyung jealous we better do this right,”** Junmyeon chuckled, reaching his arm out to bring the three of us closer.

I wrapped one arm around Heechul’s neck and the other around Junmyeon’s. I leaned my head back on Heechul’s chest as Junmyeon brought his face to nuzzle at my neck ( _HELLO SEXUAL TENSION TO THE MAX_ ).

 **“I think I could get used to this,”** Heechul whispered, bringing his head down to nose at my ear.

I moaned at that because my ears are _really_ freaking sensitive and Junmyeon perked up, pulling me closer. He pulled my face close and captured my lips in a passionate kiss, licking his way in to my mouth.

 **“Damn that’s hot,”** I heard Heechul groan.

I could vaguely feel both of them getting hard against me and the sensations were just a little too much. I pulled away from Junmyeon’s heady kisses with a gasp.

 **“Are you ok,”** Junmyeon asked, worry clear on his face.

**“Yeah, I just need some air. And maybe something to drink.”**

Heechul kissed my cheek before Junmyeon led me over to the bar where there were fewer people. We ordered drinks and took deep breaths while we waited.

“How are you enjoying the party,” Eric asked, coming up behind Junmyeon.

“It’s great hyung,” Junmyeon laughed, squeezing my hand.

“Yeah I need to find Amber and tell her I’m having a blast.”

“The last I saw her she was in the middle of the dancefloor with Hakyeon so good luck,” Eric laughed.

“I’ll just tell her later then.”

“So, are you excited about Tuesday?”

“What’s happening Tuesday,” Junmyeon asked.

“Eric oppa, Jimin, and Kevin invited me to the ASC studio to see behind the scenes and how they run things.”

“That sounds like fun.”

“It should be. And we’re having Cross Gene that day. She seemed excited about that.”

“I like the group,” I shrugged, taking a drink of the water that was just placed in front of me.

“I’m going to go mingle a bit more. See you later.”

As he walked off Junmyeon pulled me closer and kissed me again. It wasn’t as hot as the one on the dancefloor but it still got my heartrate up again.

“Come on, I’ve got someone I want you to meet,” he said, helping me off the barstool.

He led me to a small group of men in suits and bowed respectively.

 **“Junmyeon! It’s good to see you again,”** one of the younger looking ones said.

**“Tessa, I’d like you to meet a good friend of mine, Jokyung. Kyung, this is my girlfriend Tessa.”**

**“Annyeonghaseyo. It’s nice to meet you,”** I said, bowing slightly.

 **“The pleasure is all mine,”** he said, returning my bow.

**“Tessa, Jokyung is an old school friend of mine. He’s a top lawyer now.”**

**“Quit bragging about me chingu,”** Jokyung blushed.

**“I only speak the truth. Hey! Maybe you can help us out.”**

**“With what?”**

**“Well, Tessa is getting ready to sign on with YG Entertainment but she doesn’t have a lawyer here in Seoul. Do you think you can go with her to look over her paperwork?”**

**“When?”**

**“I’m going to see if I can get in early on Monday since I have someplace to be by ten,”** I said.

**“Not a problem. We can meet in front of YG around nine then go look the papers over and make any negotiations we might need to.”**

**“Perfect,”** Junmyeon and I grinned.

We talked for a bit longer after Jokyung and I exchanged numbers then Junmyeon and I went back out to the dancefloor to join our other friends. As we were dancing I saw Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Taemin in a rather hot three-way dance. Kyungsoo was wedged between the taller men, both of them mouthing at his neck.

“Do I want to know,” I whispered to Junmyeon, gesturing over to the trio.

“Long story, but I know they’re all happy.”

I just nodded as we were pushed closer together. Things were getting hot again as the tempo picked up and I was pressed tightly between Junmyeon and someone I hadn’t met yet (Come to find out it was Yunho oppa). Now the problem with dancing with two guys is there are hands _everywhere_ and you don’t know which hands belong to which person and you get two boners digging in to you and its hot (like sexy hot, but also temperature hot). Before long Junmyeon and I were making out like hormonal teenagers. He pulled away long enough to whisper in my ear, asking if I wanted to get out of there. I nodded and he led me towards the doors to the underground garage. When we got to his car he pressed me up against the passenger side and kissed my breath away before opening the door and helping me in. He got in and we drove a few minutes before he was pulling into _another_ underground garage.

“Where are we?”

“My place,” he said, turning the car off after he parked.

“The dorms?”

“No,” he chuckled. “My apartment.”

“Wait, I thought you still lived at the dorms.”

“I do for the most part but when we have time off I tend to stay here. I like having my own space.”

We stayed silent just looking at each for a second before my earlier conversation with Heechul sprung to the front of my mind.

“Oh crap. Now I owe Heechul oppa 20,000 won,” I chuckled.

“Why,” Junmyeon asked, leaning closer.

“He bet me 20,000 won that I’d end up at your place tonight,” I blushed, running my fingers through his hair. “I just realized you got your hair fixed.”

“We’ve been a bit preoccupied tonight,” he chuckled. “Plus it’s pretty dim in that club.”

“More places for Heechul oppa to hide him and Leeteuk oppa.”

“If those walls could talk,” he mumbled, one hand curling in my hair.

“I’m sure,” I breathed out as he brought me closer.

The kiss started out innocent but quickly turned passionate as I pulled him closer by his hair.

“Let’s get upstairs before I take you right here with the cameras watching.”

“Kinky,” I chuckled, untangling my fingers from his hair.

His eyes flashed as he helped me out of the car. He pulled me close and wrapped his arm around my waist as we made it over to the elevator. We kept our hands and lips to ourselves until we made it to his door. As soon as he had his code in, he pulled me inside and pinned me against the door, effectively closing it. He ran a hand up my side, wrapped his arm around my waist, and then worked my mouth open with his tongue, one hand cradling the back of my neck. My hands tightened in his blazer as my knees went weak. The hand that was on my neck ran up into my hair and pulled it lightly so Junmyeon had full access to my neck. I moaned as he left openmouthed kisses along the column of my neck, bringing my hands up to fist in his hair. He groaned in to the juncture of my neck and shoulder and lightly nibbled the spot.

“Your little noises are killing me kitten,” he said, moving his mouth up to nip at my ear.

“Daddy,” I whimpered, the stimulation almost too much to handle. (I mean one my ears are seriously freaking sensitive, two he’s using the name that melts me in to a puddle of goo, and three its freaking _goofy leader Junmyeon_ that is doing these naughty things to me.)

“Well that’s one conversation we don’t have to have,” he smirked, eyes flashing with desire.

I took this little break to catch my breath, “What do you mean?”

“One of my kinks appears to match a certain one of yours,” he said, tilting my chin up slightly to plant a gentle kiss on my lips.

“Oh, that,” I chuckled, biting my lip.

“Yes, that. Now, as much as I’d _love_ to take you against this door I’m sure you’d be much more comfortable on my bed.”

My knees went a little weak at his tone and he chuckled darkly, holding his hand out for me to take. He slipped his shoes off before stepping out of the little entryway and I followed suite. He led me through the living room and then in to a hallway where he opened the door at the end, revealing his bedroom. He closed the door behind us and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek. I turned around in his hold and kissed along his jaw and neck, nipping in spots. I felt the vibration in his throat just above his collar as he groaned. I pulled his tie off then started working on the buttons of his shirt, mouthing at the exposed skin.

“Slow down kitten,” he chuckled, pulling me away slightly.

“But I _want_ you daddy,” I pouted.

“I want you too kitten but let’s get you a little more comfortable,” he said, pulling my necklace off and placing it on the dresser next to him.

I followed his lead and removed my earrings, bracelet, and rings, putting them with my necklace.

“Do you have any makeup remover,” I asked, looking at the pristine white sheets.

“In the bathroom,” he smiled, gently cupping my cheek.

“I’ll be right back,” I said, opening the door.

I walked in to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was disheveled, my lipstick mostly gone, and my eyes were lust blown. I quickly washed the rest of my makeup off and tried to tame my hair a bit. Once I was done I walked back into his room and shut the door quietly. Junmyeon was sitting at the foot of his bed with his jacket off, sleeves rolled up, and the first few buttons undone. My breath slightly hitched as he stood up and strolled towards me. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me deeply, running his hands down my arms before pulling me close. One of his hands stayed around my waist while the other came up to tangle itself in my hair and pull my head to the side. As the pale skin on my throat was exposed to him Junmyeon leaned down and started placing openmouthed kisses and nibbles all the way down to my collarbone. I groaned at the sensation and fisted my hands in his shirt. He backed me up to the dresser and lifted me up to sit on the surface. It was at the perfect height for him to spread my legs and stand between them. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to roll my hips up for some much needed friction but he just tsked and squeezed my hip firmly to keep me still.

“ _I’m_ in charge tonight kitten,” he said, bringing his hands down to the hem of my dress.

He pushed my dress up until it was resting on my hips and pulled me closer, rocking his hips into my wet core.

“Daddy, don’t tease,” I mewled.

His hands gripped my thighs tightly and he stopped moving. I whined at the loss of friction only to be silenced by his mouth. He pulled my dress off completely, exposing my black lace bra and panties.

“Naughty kitten, wearing such mature panties,” he tsked, ripping them off.

They fell to the floor and I pouted, hating being scolded. I kept pouting until he found a particularly sensitive spot on my shoulder and started biting and licking and sucking until I knew there was a dark spot forming. I groaned at the thought of him marking me and tried thrusting into his hips again. He stopped me once again with a hard smack to my thigh. I squirmed on the dresser a bit until he stilled me before unclasping my bra and throwing it down to join the rest of my clothes.

“Daddy, you’re wearing too many clothes,” I whined, moving to unbutton the rest of his shirt.

“All in good time kitten,” he said, moving my arms to wrap around his neck.

He grabbed my hips and picked me up, moving me to the bed. He climbed up after me and kissed his way up my body, ending at my lips. We shared a heated kiss before he kissed back down to my hips, spreading my legs.

“Oh kitten, you have such a pretty pussy,” he groaned into my inner thigh, sucking on the soft skin.

He continued kissing up my leg until his lips started kissing around my clit, teasing me. I moved around a bit to try and get him to where I wanted him but he just squeezed my thigh to keep me still.

“Daddy, please, it _hurts_ ,” I whined.

“Well we don’t want you in pain now do we kitten?”

I shook my head and moaned loudly as he sucked my clit into his mouth, fingers teasing my entrance. He slowly pushed one finger in, quickly followed by a second. I moaned at the slight stretch and tried to grind down on his fingers.

“Keep moving kitten and I’m going to stop,” he growled, stilling the movement of his fingers.

“Please don’t stop daddy. I’ll be good, promise,” I panted as his fingers twisted and found that certain spot that had my toes curling.

He reattached his lips to my clit and flicked his tongue over it. I started feeling a familiar heat build in my belly and I tried to voice the way I was feeling but it wouldn’t come out.

“D-daddy, I-I’m,” I gasped.

“Use your words kitten,” he mumbled against me.

“I-I c-ca-n’t. P-pl-ease,” I begged.

“Do you want permission to cum kitten?”

I nodded frantically, hands desperately digging into the sheets. He removed my hands from the sheets and placed them in his hair as he went back to pleasuring me.

“You can cum whenever kitten,” he said, sucking my clit back into his mouth and nibbling lightly.

I was barely clinging to reality when my orgasm overtook me. I screamed his name as the wave crested and rolled over me. As the last dregs of my orgasm receded I went limp, trying to catch my breath.

“You taste so good kitten,” Junmyeon said, moving to lay next to me and nuzzle my neck.

“I think that was like the _best_ orgasm of my _life_ ,” I panted.

“And that was just the beginning,” he winked, rolling on top of me.

He was still fully clothed and I wiggled underneath him impatiently.

“Can I help you with something,” he chuckled.

“Yes, you can. You get take off these annoying pants and fuck me.”

“That sounds more like a statement than a question kitten,” he said firmly.

“Sorry daddy. But can you _please_ take off those annoying pants and fuck me?”

“Are you sure you’re ready for that kitten? You seem a little weak right now,” he teased.

“Daddy,” I mewled.

“Ok, ok,” he chuckled, moving off the bed.

He started with his shirt and good lord I thought he was ripped last year when he got a little too into a song and pulled his jacket off.

“You’ve been working out daddy,” I chuckled, eyeing him up and down.

“Maybe,” he said, working on the button of his pants. “Dammit, this zipper is stuck again.”

“Can I help?”

“You can try,” he groused.

I crawled over to the edge of the bed and pulled him closer by the waistband of his pants, biting down on the zipper. It came down with no problem as my nose traveled along the obvious bulge. He groaned and fisted his hands in my hair, holding me in place.

“Are you ok, daddy?”

“I’m fine kitten. It’s just been a _very_ long time since I’ve had such a pretty mouth near my dick,” he trembled.

“Can I taste you daddy,” I begged.

“Kitten, if you do, daddy won’t last very long and to be perfectly honest I want to cum in that pretty little pussy of yours.”

I pouted a little until he lifted my face to look up at him.

“Next time, I promise.”

I nodded eagerly as he pulled his pants down along with his boxers. My eyes widened as his dick came in to view. He was about six inches long and close to two and a half inches in width.

“You look a little nervous kitten,” he smirked down at me.

“It’s so _big_ daddy. Will it fit?”

“That’s part of the reason I ate you out first kitten. I wanted to make sure you were relaxed and properly lubricated,” he soothed, petting my hair.

I leaned in to the touch as he opened his nightstand drawer, pulling out a condom. He got back up on the bed and laid me on my back, kneeling between my legs. He opened the condom and rolled it on slowly. He positioned his dick at my entrance before holding himself above me on one arm, the other guiding his dick into me. I gasped at the stretch but quickly adjusted to it as he soothed me and littered kisses across as much skin as he could reach. Once he was completely in, he stilled and waited for me to fully adjust. He scattered kisses across my face and chest, nibbling in spots.

“Please move daddy,” I whined, rolling my hips up into his.

“Kitten don’t do that,” he demanded. “You’re so tight and I want to be able to last.”

“Sorry daddy. You just feel _so_ good,” I gasped as he thrusted slowly.

He kept that pace up until I wrapped my legs around his waist and bit his shoulder. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and tugged as he sped up, nipping at my neck. It didn’t take long for either of us to reach our peaks, me barely able to ask for permission again. His hit him shortly after he granted me permission and we rode them out together. We laid there trying to catch our breath until he started going soft. That’s when he rolled off, tied the condom, and threw it in a nearby trashcan.

“You really need to start getting better about asking kitten,” he said as he helped me up.

“Sorry, but you make it _extremely_ difficult for me to talk,” I chuckled, wobbling slightly.

He smirked proudly as he led me in to the bathroom, running me a bath.

“There’s room in here for both of us,” I said.

“I’ve got to change the sheets jagi.”

“I’ll help you after we get out,” I promised, pulling him into the water with me.

I leaned into his chest as he lathered me up, giving me a bit of a massage. I returned the favor and once we were done he wrapped me in a really fluffy towel and we walked back into his room. He handed me an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts. I looked around for my underwear and when I found them I pouted again.

“I really liked these,” I said, holding the torn underwear.

“Sorry, I’ll get you more,” he apologized, kissing me lightly.

“What, so you can rip those too,” I teased.

We teased each other while we put the new sheets on. When Junmyeon came back from putting the soiled ones in the laundry room we snuggled together and eventually drifted off.


	5. Day with Junmyeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean in bold

I woke up still curled up in to Junmyeon’s side. I shifted slightly so that I could see his sleeping face and grinned.

“You’re staring jagi,” he chuckled, cracking one eye open.

“I’m sorry that I find my boyfriend totally adorable when he’s asleep.”

“Is that the _only_ time you find me adorable,” he asked.

“Pretty much,” I teased.

He pouted slightly until I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

“So, what’s the plan for today,” I asked, snuggling back in to him.

“Well neither of us has anything going on so I was thinking we just lounge around here and watch a few movies or something.”

“And what are we going to do for food Myeonie?”

“Well I haven’t been here in a while so there’s nothing stocked. I guess we can just order out,” he shrugged, nuzzling into my neck.

“Sounds like a fun day, but first, I have to go to the bathroom,” I chuckled.

“But jagi,” he pouted. “I’m comfortable.”

“I am too Myeonie but I gotta go.”

“Fine,” he grumbled, letting me out of his arms.

I quickly went to the bathroom and almost as soon as I got out, Junmyeon went in.

“I knew it,” I laughed though the door.

“Oh shut up,” he chuckled.

As soon as he got out he tackled me on to the bed and repeatedly kissed my face, tickling my sides. I giggled as we continued wrestling around on the bed. When I finally pinned him he leaned up and kissed me sweetly. I curled up on top of him and snuggled into his chest.

“Can we just stay like this forever,” I sighed as his hands ran through my hair.

“Excluding bathroom breaks and food, I say yes. But we need to get you some food because you haven’t eaten since last night.”

“I could eat,” I chuckled.

We got out of bed and walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Junmyeon pulled out a stack of takeout menus and shuffled through them until he found a place that served breakfast. We both figured out what we wanted and he called it in. While we were waiting I heard my phone go off.

“Where’s my purse?”

“Is it in the room,” Junmyeon asked as we searched for it.

We didn’t find it anywhere until we looked in the entryway.

“What’s it doing in here?”

“I think I dropped it when you pinned me to the door,” I blushed, recalling the night before.

I pulled my phone out and saw several missed calls from Amber. I called her back and she picked up just after the first ring.

_“It’s about time you answered! I’ve been worried sick!”_

“Sorry Amber,” I chuckled. “I couldn’t find my phone.”

 _“Your hotel room isn’t that big,”_ she chastised.

“I’m, uh, not at the hotel.”

_“Then where are you?!? You’re obviously not here.”_

“I’m at Myeonie’s.”

_“Is that where you went after the party?”_

“Yes…Why?”

 _“Now I owe Heechul oppa 20,000 won,”_ she groaned.

“You too,” I chuckled.

_“Yeah but I thought I knew Junmyeon oppa enough to know he wouldn’t take a girl home that early in their relationship.”_

“I thought I knew myself enough to know I wouldn’t go home with a guy that early in our relationship. But Heechul oppa proved us both wrong. That and last night,” I laughed.

_“So what happened?”_

“Um, we came to his apartment and…”

 _“I definitely_ DO NOT _want details. Honestly I just called to make sure you had fun and to tell you I still have your bag.”_

“Oh my god! I totally forgot about that!”

“Forgot about what jagi,” Junmyeon asked, handing me my meal that had just arrived.

“I packed a bag and left it at Amber’s yesterday.”

_“Well Hakyeon oppa has to go do a radio show at three or so and he said he could bring it to you.”_

“As long as it’s not out of his way,” I said.

_“It’s not. The radio station he has to go to is a few blocks from Junmyeon oppa’s apartment.”_

“Ok then I guess tell him we’ll see him later.”

_“Gotcha! And tell Junmyeon oppa I said hi and I’m slightly disappointed in him.”_

“Why,” I chuckled.

 _“Because he took advantage of my tipsy friend,”_ she giggled.

“I was completely in my right mind last night and it was fully consensual.”

_“LA, LA, LA OK THAT’S ENOUGH FOR ME!”_

“I’m sure you and Hakyeon had _fun_ last night too.”

_“Yeah but we’ve been dating for TWO YEARS.”_

I laughed, “Yeah I know. Anyway my breakfast is getting cold so I’m going to let you go.”

_“Ok, I’ll see you later eonnie.”_

We hung up shortly after that and we sat on Junmyeon’s floor to eat our breakfast since he didn’t have a dining room table.

“You can tell you barely spend any time here,” I chuckled as we packed up the dishes.

“How?”

“Well you don’t have much furniture. Like you have a wraparound couch, a loveseat, and a bed. I’m surprised you have a TV.”

“Actually all the living room furniture was in our dorm but we got new stuff and decided to haul the old stuff over here. The bed is the only thing I really bought.”

We spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon curled up on the couch watching TV and movies. A little after two the doorbell rang and Junmyeon went to answer it.

 **“Hyung! Nice to see you. Tessa said you’d be by,”** I heard Junmyeon say as they walked into the living room.

**“It’s nice to see you too Junmyeon. Sorry I can’t stay long I just wanted to drop this off for Tessa.”**

**“Thank you Hakyeon,”** I said, taking the bag from him.

**“Not a problem. I had to come by this way anyway.”**

We talked for a bit until he had to go then Junmyeon and I started to get hungry. We ordered lunch and made out on the couch until it arrived. As soon as we were done with lunch we had a repeat of the previous night. We took a shower shortly afterwards and went into the living room after we got dressed.

“Come sit between my legs jagi,” Junmyeon said after sitting on the couch.

“Why,” I chuckled, walking over.

“I want to braid your hair.”

“It’s still wet oppa.”

“I know but it’ll be really pretty when it dries.”

“You just want a reason to play with my hair,” I teased.

“Maybe but I also want to take care of you and this is one way I can do that.”

I consented and he expertly braided my hair in a full French braid.

“Wow, you’re good oppa,” I said, turning to face him

 “I know,” he winked, pulling me onto his lap. “Hey, do you want to just spend the night tonight?”

“What about YG and then my JYP fan meet and audition?”

“Are you still auditioning even though you’re signing with YG?”

“Yeah but just because I already filled out all the paperwork and I don’t want people thinking I don’t show up.”

“Ok I can understand that but YG is about two blocks away from here and JYP isn’t too far from there. You have clothes and I can easily drive you. I was also thinking that maybe after your audition you could come to lunch with my mom and I.”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit early to be meeting parents,” I chuckled.

“True,” he sighed. “I just want to spend as much time as I possibly can with you.”

“I understand that oppa, but you know what they say. Familiarity breeds contempt.”

“I highly doubt I could ever hate you kitten,” he said, kissing my temple.

“Can we _not_ start that? I’m still tired from the last time.”

He chuckled, “That just means I’m doing my job right.”

“That you are,” I sighed, snuggling in to his side.

We stayed like that for a while until we both started getting hungry.

**“Kongguksoo?”**

**“That sounds good,”** I chuckled.

He called our order in and we watched a few shows while we were waiting. We teased each other as we ate and once we were done we cleaned up and headed back in to his room. We laid in bed and snuggled close, stealing kisses and giggling like crazy.

“We’re dorks, aren’t we,” he laughed, running his hand up and down my side.

“Maybe just a bit,” I grinned.

We kept talking until we both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's such short chapter! It's kind of just a filler to be honest.


	6. Signing with YG & JYP Entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean in bold

We woke up really early and rolled over to silence our phones. We rolled back to snuggle a bit more before we got up and got [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_385/set?id=181405492).

“It’s too early,” Junmyeon groaned, buttoning his jeans.

“Says mister early riser.”

“Only when we have a schedule. If I’ve got the day off I sleep in as late as possible.”

“Like us sleeping until eleven yesterday,” I teased.

“Exactly,” he chuckled.

After we were both dressed and my hair and makeup were done we went back down to his garage and made a quick pit stop to get coffee and muffins.

“How is it that you know where all the best places to get coffee are,” I chuckled as we sat down.

“Minseok hyung used to be a barista so he’s trained me well.”

“I keep forgetting that for some reason.”

“Wait until you taste his coffee. He’s seriously amazing.”

“I look forward to it,” I laughed.

As soon as we were done eating we headed back to his car and he drove to the YG building. Jokyung was standing outside waiting for me when we pulled up.

 **“Chingu! Why are you here,”** Jokyung asked when Junmyeon rolled his window down.

**“Just dropping off Tessa. I’m going to wait down the road while you guys sign the contract.”**

**“It shouldn’t take too long if it’s a standard trainee contract. I’ve dealt with those enough to get it done and out. Are you ready noona?”**

**“Yes and no,”** I exhaled.

 **“It’ll go really fast jagi,”** Junmyeon said, squeezing my hand.

**“And I’ll be there every step of the way.”**

I nodded and gave Junmyeon a kiss before Jokyung helped me out of the car. We waved to Junmyeon as we walked in.

 **“Annyeonghaseyo! How may I help you,”** the lady at the front desk asked as we stepped in.

 **“Annyeonghaseyo,”** I greeted. **“I have an appointment with YG.”**

**“Name?”**

**“Tessa Barnes.”**

**“Oh! YG is waiting for you in his office. I’ll show you right in.”**

She led us into a room I’d only seen in videos and YG stood up, hugging me before introducing me to his attorneys.

**“Nice to meet you. This is my friend Kang Jokyung. He agreed to help me with my paperwork today.”**

**“Nice to meet you Jokyung,”** YG said, gesturing to the seats in front of his desk.

One of the attorneys handed Jokyung the contract and he looked over it while YG and I talked.

 **“So how was your weekend,”** he asked.

**“It was really great. Thank you for asking.”**

**“Anything interesting happen?”**

**“Actually that idol from another company asked me to be his girlfriend,”** I blushed.

**“So, do I know this lucky guy?”**

**“Possibly. It’s Kim Junmyeon from EXO.”**

**“Really?”**

I nodded as the attorneys started talking really fast to discuss terms.

**“Well, congratulations. He’s a really good kid.”**

**“Kamsahabnida. He’s treated me with nothing but upmost respect.”**

**“Good.”**

**“Ok noona. It looks like everything is in line here,”** Jokyung said.

**“So what’s the plan for me?”**

**“Well, I was going to start you with vocal lessons on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Then dancing lessons with Seungri on Tuesday and Thursday.”**

**“Why with Seungri and not with one of your actual dance coaches,”** Jokyung asked.

**“One to keep cost down and two Tessa hasn’t had any formal training in dance and I didn’t want to start her in one of the beginner classes with kids half her age. Seungri isn’t going to be doing much for the next several months except for maybe recording a new album.”**

**“What about when school starts?”**

**“Once you get your schedule we’ll talk about it but for now we’ll just say you can come in after school or on weekends.”**

**“Ok sounds like a good plan. I won’t get my schedule for another week or so.”**

**“That’s fine. Just as long as you come to me as soon as you get it.”**

I nodded as I started signing the papers.

**“Oh, one more thing, where are you going to be living?”**

**“Um, I’m supposed to be moving in with my friend when our apartment is ready and she gets here. I was actually going to call her aunt later today to see how things are progressing.”**

**“Just let me know.”**

**“You’ll be the first to know,”** I grinned, finishing the last page.

 **“Congratulations Miss Barnes and welcome to the YG Family,”** he said, hugging me once more.

**“Kamsahabnida.”**

He walked us to the front desk and we said our goodbyes before walking out. Junmyeon pulled up just as Jokyung and I stepped out.

 **“How did you know we were done,”** I chuckled.

 **“I text him,”** Jokyung said, opening my door.

 **“Kamsahabnida Jokyung. I appreciate what you did for me today,”** I said.

**“It was my pleasure noona.”**

We waved goodbye and Junmyeon pulled out, driving to the JYP building.

“So what are your plans after your audition?”

“I was thinking of just going to get lunch and then I need to call Auntie Lin to see how things are going with our apartment.”

“Auntie Lin?”

“She’s Chaejin’s aunt that lives here but she’s just as much my aunt because Chaejin and I are like sisters.”

“That’s good to have. Especially nowadays.”

“Yeah, she’s great.”

“I can’t wait to meet her.”

“You’ll love her.”

We talked a bit more until he pulled up in front of the JYP building. We kissed goodbye after he told me to call him after my audition.

“What if you’re with your mom?”

“Just text me then,” he chuckled, kissing me once more.

“That I can do.”

I got out of his car and made my way in to the building, going through security. As soon as I stepped inside I looked around at most of the winners surrounding Got7 and the new groups while some of them were grouping around the few members of 4Minute and JYP himself. I saw Taecyeon and Nichkhun in one corner and Taecyeon caught my eye. He mouthed _English_ and I nodded. He gestured me over furiously and Nichkhun just laughed at him as I made my way over.

“What’s all the commotion about oppa,” I chuckled.

“Please no Korean words,” Taecyeon groaned.

“Um…ok.”

“Taecyeon has been hearing and speaking Korean for most of the day and he has to have a bit of an English reprieve.”

“Ah, I can understand that. When I was first learning Korean my friend and her family wouldn’t even let me listen to English music so when I was finally able to listen to it it’s pretty much all I listened to for a solid month.”

“That seems a bit harsh,” Taecyeon said.

“I was in their house and they knew I wanted to be fluent,” I shrugged. “It helped me learn quickly and I’m as fluent as someone who grew up speaking it.”

“Impressive,” Nichkhun said.

“All thanks to my friend and her family,” I chuckled.

We talked for a bit more until Wooyoung came over. Before he even opened his mouth Taecyeon gave him a look. Wooyoung just nodded and then introduced himself in English.

“Hi,” I chuckled. “Does he actually have a ‘no Korean allowed’ look?”

“Yes,” Nichkhun and Wooyoung laughed.

“I hope you’ve had enough of an English reprieve Taecyeon because here comes more fans,” I giggled, watching a group of girls walk towards us.

I ducked out before they reached us and headed over to where Got7 was standing.

 **“Hey, pretty lady. Where have you been all my life,”** Jackson winked.

 **“Jackson Wang I am _not_ listening to you flirting with me all day,”** I scolded.

Mark, Jaebum, and BamBam started laughing as Jackson just pouted.

 **“Quit pouting Jackson,”** I laughed, patting his head. **“I’m just messing with you.”**

 **“Wae,”** he grumbled.

 **“Amber said you were easy to mess with,”** I shrugged.

 **“You know Amber noona,”** Yugyeom asked.

I nodded and we talked until I had to go to my audition. I accidently flubbed my lines and left shortly after they dismissed us. _‘I just got done and I flubbed my lines :/ oh well. Hope you’re having fun with your mom!’_ Since it was around lunchtime I opened my phone to look for good places to eat around where I was and one of the things to show up was the original Coffee Prince. I wasn’t that far away so I walked the few blocks and was there in less than five minutes. It was really busy and I saw why as soon as I stepped inside. Gong Yoo and Eunhye were there and crowded by a bunch of fans. My eyes lit up as soon as I saw them but since they were already crowded I decided to just go ahead and order my food.

 **“Not a fan of the show,”** the guy behind the counter asked.

**“Actually I’m a huge fan but I didn’t want anyone to get hurt since there’s already too many people crowding them.”**

**“Ah ok. Well someone will bring you your meal as soon as it’s done.”**

**“Kamsahabnida.”**

I decided to head upstairs and on to the balcony where there weren’t many people. I sat down to where I was facing the street and took a few pictures.

 **“Are you enjoying the view,”** I heard a girl ask.

When I turned around I saw the two main actors. Gong Yoo set my plate down and they both sat in the remaining chairs at my table.

 **“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe you’re actually here,”** I laughed.

 **“We like to come here every so often to see how things are going and to see if anything has changed,”** he said.

 **“Not much has since the show,”** Eunhye chuckled.

 **“It’s still amazing,”** I said. **“I absolutely loved the show so being here is a bit surreal.”**

 **“The guy at the counter said you were a fan,”** he said.

I blushed, **“Yeah just a bit.”**

We talked a bit and took a few pictures before they left so I could eat. I sent the pictures to Chaejin and as I was walking out she called me.

_“Oh, my god! How in the hell?”_

“Sheer dumb luck? I was at JYP and got hungry after my audition so I looked up good places to eat around here and Coffee Prince popped up.”

 _“And they just_ happened _to be there?!?”_

“Pretty much,” I chuckled.

_“UGH! You better be giving me the hookup when I get there!”_

“You know I will.”

_“Yeah I do. So what are your plans for the rest of the day?”_

“Well, I was about to call Auntie Lin to see how our apartment was coming along because YG was asking today.”

_“Oh so you signed that today?”_

“Yep.”

_“Ok, go call Auntie Lin. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! My flight will land a week from today.”_

“My today or your today?”

 _“Your today,”_ she laughed. _“Next Monday at noon.”_

“Ok, I’ll make a note,” I chuckled. “ _Maybe_ I can get Junmyeon to drive me to the airport to pick you up.”

_“Auntie Lin might want that honor. Just tell her today when you talk to her.”_

“Will do.”

_“Now I’m going to go to bed. Saranghae.”_

“Saranghae.”

We hung up shortly after that and I called Soolin.

**_“Hello?”_ **

**“Auntie Lin? It’s me, Tessa.”**

**_“Oh, my god! It’s so good to hear from you! How are you?”_ **

**“I’m good. I just got finished talking to Chaejin and she’ll be here in a week.”**

**_“Oh goodie! So where are you?”_ **

**“Um, I just got finished eating lunch at Coffee Prince and now I’m just walking around.”**

**_“Which Coffee Prince?”_ **

**“The original one. Why?”**

**_“I think you might be close to me right now. Are you standing at a crosswalk facing a hagwon?”_ **

**“Yes…”**

**_“Ok, turn left and walk about fifteen minutes. I’ll stand outside and wait on you.”_ **

**“Ok can’t wait to see you.”**

We hung up after that and I followed her directions until I saw her standing on a porch. I ran up to her and she wrapped me in a hug.

 **“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe you’re actually here,”** she exclaimed, squeezing me tightly.

 **“I can’t believe it either,”** I chuckled.

We continued embracing each other until I heard a throat being cleared.

**“Oh! Tessa I’d like you to meet my husband, Jaesuk. Jaesuk, this is my ‘niece’ Tessa.”**

**“Jaesuk oppa,”** I asked, instantly recognizing him.

 **“I thought I recognized you,”** he chuckled, hugging me.

 **“Um, how do you two know each other,”** Soolin asked.

**“I told you about that girl that was with EXO all night Wednesday, right?”**

**“The one that was really good with Sehun?”**

**“That would be me,”** I chuckled.

 **“Wow it’s a small world,”** she laughed.

 **“That it is. Why don’t we go inside,”** Jaesuk said, gesturing towards the house.

We walked in and took our shoes off, sitting in the living room.

 **“Your house is so cute Auntie Lin! I love it,”** I said, looking around.

 **“Thank you. Granted I had a little help,”** she chuckled.

**“Well with your job I’m sure you get to meet some amazing people.”**

**“From what I’ve heard you’ve met your fair share of amazing people,”** she winked.

**“Maybe just a bit.”**

**“You met and had dinner with EXO on Wednesday, had a date with Junmyeon on Thursday, met, had lunch, and partied with Big Bang on Friday, and went to Amber and Hakyeon’s party on Saturday,”** Jaesuk counted off.

**“How did you know about the date and Big Bang thing?”**

**“Junmyeon was talking about the date when I took him to the office on Friday. And Chaejin told us about the Big Bang thing when she called on Saturday.”**

**“Did she tell you about YG’s offer?”**

**“Yes,”** Soolin grinned. **“She also told us you were going to sign on with him.”**

**“I actually signed the paperwork today. I start the week after next.”**

**“So you’ve got a week to get settled in your apartment once Chaejin gets here,”** Jaesuk said.

**“Is the apartment almost ready?”**

**“They called earlier today and said they’ve only got a few more things to do and it’ll be done by the end of the week. I was actually thinking about taking you girls’ furniture shopping when Chaejin gets here and over her jetlag,”** Soolin said.

**“That sounds like fun.”**

**“So, did Junmyeon finally ask you out,”** Jaesuk asked.

 **“Um, yeah he asked me Saturday night,”** I blushed.

**“And…”**

**“I said yes oppa,”** I chuckled.

He did a little happy dance in his seat and Soolin and I just laughed. We talked for a bit longer until I got a text message and picture from Heechul. _‘ **This was a fun night. Sorry it took so long for me to send it to you but Teukkie has had me in bed since Saturday night. I told him we had to be adults today ;)’ ‘You’re hardly ever an adult oppa lol did you send this to Junmyeon?’ ‘Not yet. Just you.’ ‘I might send it to him later ;) He’s with his family today.** ’_ I put my phone up afterwards.

 **“Who was that,”** Soolin asked.

**“Heechul oppa. He sent me a picture from the party Saturday night.”**

**“I don’t want to know,”** she chuckled.

 **“It’s not that bad,”** I laughed. **“It’s just a picture he took of me, him, and Junmyeon dancing.”**

(Well once I looked at it again it _was_ a bit bad. Like Junmyeon was nosing at my neck and I had my head laid back on Heechul’s chest and he was licking the top of my ear. So a _VERY_ sexual picture.) I helped Soolin make dinner and we ate, talking throughout the meal. It was starting to get late so Jaesuk drove me back to the hotel and we said our goodbyes before I went up to my room. As soon as I got into my pajamas I got a FaceTime request from Junmyeon.

“Oppa! How was your day?”

_“It was good. However I somehow got wrangled into staying the night.”_

“It can’t be that bad,” I chuckled, snuggling into my blankets.

_“I have a five-year-old niece and a two-year-old nephew.”_

“Easy. My brothers are nineteen and seventeen. Then Chaejin has a twenty-nine-year-old brother and then twin three-year-olds.”

 _“Yikes on the twins,”_ he chuckled, propping his head up with his arm.

“They aren’t that bad but they can be holy terrors when they want to be.”

_“I’m sure. **Oh no, I hear chaos coming. Save me jagi!** ”_

As soon as he said that I saw a small girl and boy running and jumping on him.

**_“Samchoon, samchoon, samchoon, let us talk!”_ **

**_“Only if she wants to talk,”_** he laughed.

 **“Annyeonghaseyo,”** I chuckled, watching their faces light up.

 **_“She’s so_ ** **pwetty _samchoon! How did you get a girl like her?”_**

**_“Hey!”_ **

**_“He didn’t mean it like that samchoon.”_ **

**“Your samchoon is a great guy. One you should both look up to.”**

**_“Ok, enough talking it’s time for you two to be in bed. Go on now before eomma and appa get a hold of you.”_ **

That sent them running off in the other direction and caused Junmyeon to laugh.

“You’re really good with them.”

 _“So are you,”_ he chuckled.

“I’m around kids a lot,” I shrugged.

_“So how was your day? Other than flubbing your lines?”_

“It was good. I had lunch at the original Coffee Prince and met the main characters then went and met with Auntie Lin. Oh, she’s actually married to your driver, Jaesuk.”

_“Wait, Auntie Lin is Soolin?”_

“Yeah,” I chuckled. “So you’ve met her?”

 _“You could say that,”_ he laughed. _“I’ve been on her show a few times too.”_

“Really? Wow, this really is a small world.”

 _“Most definitely,”_ he yawned.

“You’re tired oppa. You better get some sleep.”

_“You need to too. You’ve got your day with Eric, Jimin, and Kevin tomorrow.”_

“Oh yeah! I forgot about that!”

_“How could you forget about that?”_

“I’ve been a bit preoccupied,” I shrugged.

 ** _“Aish, this girl,”_** he chuckled, shaking his head.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed harder.

_“You’re cute when you’re pouty.”_

“You’re cute period.”

_“Ok, ok. Let’s get some sleep.”_

“Ok,” I yawned.

_“Talk to you later?”_

“Of course,” I grinned.

_“Ok, goodnight and sweet dreams.”_

“Na night oppa.”

We hung up shortly after that and I plugged my phone up, setting my alarm for nine in the morning.


	7. After School Club with Cross Gene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean in bold

As soon as my alarm sounded I groaned and rolled over, silencing the phone. I laid there wrapped in a warm nest of blankets willing myself to get up and get in the shower. It took me a while but I finally made it out of my covers and headed for the bathroom. Once I was done with my shower I blow-dried my hair and left it in its natural waves (plus a bit of product to keep it from frizzing) and put a cute braid in it. I dressed in one of my new pairs of [ jeans and a cute top](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_396/set?id=189438972) before doing my makeup. As I was checking my bag to make sure I had everything I got a text from Eric telling me they were downstairs. _‘Let me get my shoes on ;p’ ‘Hurry it up! We’re stopping to get lunch and I’m hungry!’ ‘Hold your horses.’ ‘(Horse face emoji) this one or (Running horse emoji) this one?’ ‘Really?’ ‘:D’ ‘I’m walking out the door dork’ ‘Yay! Food time!’_ By the time I got the last message I was already walking out the main door and towards the only car parked near the hotel. Eric opened the door and I slid in next to him.

“Hi Tessa,” Kevin said, leaning forward a bit.

“Hey, Kevin. Hi, Jimin. How are you guys?”

“I’m good,” Kevin said.

“Me too,” Jimin chuckled.

“And what am I? Chopped liver,” Eric pouted.

“Chill out Eric,” I laughed. “I was about to ask you.”

“Well maybe I don’t want to tell you now.”

I just rolled my eyes as we pulled into a restaurant parking lot. We walked in and ordered our lunch. We found a table and talked as we ate. Before I knew it we were done and heading to the studio. We walked in shortly after one and they led me into the hair and makeup room. I sat in one of the empty chairs and talked to Jimin, Kevin, and Eric while they got fixed up for the show.

“Would you like to join us while we do a little read through? Just so you see the general direction of the show,” Jimin said.

“Yeah if I’m allowed.”

“We’ve got you an all access pass today. You go where we go,” Eric said, winking at me through the mirror.

As I was sticking my tongue out at him the guys of Cross Gene walked in. Kevin, Eric, and Jimin stood up to greet them.

 **“Tessa, I’d like you to meet Shin, Takuya, Casper, Seyoung, Sangmin, and Yongseok. Otherwise known as Cross Gene,”** Eric said, gesturing me over.

 **“Annyeonghaseyo,”** I bowed. **“It’s nice to officially meet you. I’m a big fan.”**

 **“It’s always nice meeting fans,”** Takuya winked.

We talked for a bit until their cordinoona came in and had them start getting ready.

 **“We need to get over to the read-through anyway,”** Kevin said.

 **“See you out there,”** Shin called as we left the room.

Jimin, Kevin, and Eric led me through a few hallways until they walked into a room where their producer was waiting. Eric introduced us then got on with the read through. Afterwards we went onto the set and took a few goofy pictures before Cross Gene came out dressed in suits. Their recent comeback was a very sexy and sophisticated one and I had to mentally slap myself. ( _Tessa remember you are in a relationship with Kim Junmyeon. Yes Takuya looks hella fine in a suit but DOWN GIRL._ ) We were all just laughing and talking (being goofy really) when one of the producers called five minutes. I was about to walk off with Cross Gene when one of the stagehands handed me one of the packs of cue cards.

 **“Um, excuse me, sorry but I’m not a host,”** I said, trying to hand the cards back.

“Tessa, come on. We don’t have time to explain right now, but you’re on the show today,” Eric said, pulling me back onto the set.

“I’m not cut out for this guys.”

“Just smile and follow our lead,” Jimin suggested.

“Easy for you to say. You guys do this every day,” I said, sneaking behind them to try and hide myself.

They just laughed at me until they started the show.

“I’m sure you guys are wondering why there is someone trying to hide behind us and now is the time for her to come out and introduce herself,” Eric said, pulling me to the front.

“Uh, hi, guys,” I grinned, waving slightly and blushing like crazy.

“Tell them your name,” Kevin prodded.

“Oh! Right, sorry,” I blushed. “My name is Tessa and I guess I’m going to be a host today.”

“Sorry she’s a little nervous right now. We kind of sprung this on her literally two minutes before we went on air. Oops,” Eric laughed.

“It’s not funny,” I said, pouting a bit and doing aegyo.

“You’re doing just fine so far,” Jimin said, patting my back. “Why don’t you tell our viewers who we have on today?”

“We have none other than Cross Gene! I’ve been a big fan of them for a while now and I’m sure you guys are going to _love_ their recent comeback. Honestly I fell in love with them all over again after I heard the song and saw the music video.”

“They really outdid themselves this time,” Kevin agreed. “And we’ll be right back with…”

He paused briefly and we all said Cross Gene at the same time. As they were rolling the video intro the guys of Cross Gene walked onto the set and sat in the seats across from the ones we had just taken. The show went just like most of the others with the exception of me and Jimin messing with both Eric and Kevin (mostly Eric). At the end of the show while they were rolling Cross Gene’s newest music video we were all dancing around and talking. Shortly after the end of the show the guys of Cross Gene signed a CD for me then they had to leave for another appearance and Eric pulled me over.

“So how did you like it?”

“It was fun but what about YG? He’s not going to like that I did this without talking to him.”

“We already did. He actually thinks it’s a good idea for you to do the show so that people get used to the idea of you,” Kevin said, coming up behind me.

“And since 15& is getting ready to have a major comeback the producers wanted to find a temporary replacement for me,” Jimin said.

“You sneaky little…”

“Don’t kill us noona,” Kevin pleaded, pulling his best aegyo face.

“Ugh I can’t stay mad at that face. But what about the fans? Are they going to want me as a co-host?”

“The producers kind of already sent out a tweet along the lines of ‘if you like the new co-host let us know’ kind of thing,” Eric said.

 “You just planned everything,” I sighed, rubbing my forehead. “I ought to hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t hurt your favorite oppa now would you?”

“No one said you were my favorite oppa,” I laughed.

He pouted at that but was soon smiling when Kevin brought up food.

“Will you join us for dinner? To show you how sorry we are,” Kevin said.

Just as I was nodding I got a call from Junmyeon and since I hadn’t talked to him at all that day I answered it immediately.

“Oppa! How are you?”

Eric gave me a look but I waved him off.

 _“I’m…ok,”_ he said but I could tell his voice was a bit off.

“Junmyeon? What’s wrong?”

_“Um, Kris just called and he wants to know if I’ll join him, Tao, and Luhan for dinner.”_

“That’s good. Maybe you guys can get some things straightened out.”

_“Yeah, I’m just anxious and I was wondering if, maybe, you’d come with me…Oh wait, you’re probably about to go to dinner with Eric, Jimin, and Kevin. Don’t worry about me. I’ll just go by myself.”_

“No, I’ll go with you oppa. Do you want me to meet you somewhere?”

_“No, you’re between here and the restaurant so I’ll pick you up in about five minutes. Sound good?”_

“Yeah that’s fine. I’ll see you in a bit then.”

 _“Thank you,”_ he breathed as we hung up.

“What’s going on,” Jimin asked.

“Junmyeon is having dinner with Kris, Tao, and Luhan and he wants me there with him.”

“Don’t worry about us. Go on and be with your boyfriend. He needs your support more than we need your forgiveness,” Eric said.

“You’re already forgiven, you dork,” I laughed.

“Aw man. I was even preparing to grovel if I had to,” he chuckled.

Jimin, Kevin, and I rolled our eyes as we walked out to the parking lot. As soon as we shut the door behind us, Junmyeon was pulling up. Junmyeon got out of his car and came over to shake hands with them before pulling me in a tight hug.

“I missed you,” he whispered.

“I missed you too,” I whispered back, tightening my hold on him slightly.

“I’m sorry I’m pulling her away from you when you probably had a full night planned,” Junmyeon apologized as we ended our hug.

“Not really. We were just going to film this and eat. Our plans past that weren’t really formed,” Kevin laughed.

“Yeah we’re more of the fly off the seat of our pants type,” Eric said, throwing his arm around Kevin’s shoulder.

“Please ignore these two idiots,” Jimin chuckled, hugging me.

“I usually do,” I grinned, winking at Eric and Kevin.

They both pouted until I hugged them. After that, Junmyeon held my door open and I got in the car. We drove a few minutes away and he pulled up to a fairly nice restaurant.

“Am I dressed appropriately for this place,” I asked, looking down at my jeans.

“Yes,” he chuckled. “This place might _look_ really fancy but they’re pretty casual.”

He cut the engine and then walked around the car to help me out. We walked into the restaurant and the hostess immediately led us to the back where there were a few private booths. Luhan, Tao, and Kris were already seated at one so we just scooted in on the other side of the round booth.

 **“Who is this,”** Kris asked, looking at me.

 **“Annyeonghaseyo, my name is Tessa,”** I said, giggling when their eyes went wide.

 **“She’s my girlfriend and fluent in Korean,”** Junmyeon beamed, pulling me close and kissing my temple.

 **“Nice to meet you,”** Luhan said, bowing his head slightly.

 **“Nice to officially meet you too Luhan,”** I said, returning his bow.

 **“How old are you,”** Kris asked, eyes slightly squinted in suspicion.

 **“I’m a few months older than you,”** I answered.

**“Hi noona. I’m Tao.”**

**“Hello,”** I chuckled.

 **“Are we all greeted now? Or are you going to keep being difficult Kris,”** Luhan said.

 **“How long have you two known each other,”** Kris asked.

**“Um, I’ve known Junmyeon since before debut but he met me on Wednesday.”**

**“How did you know him but he didn’t know you,”** Tao asked, slightly confused.

 **“She’s a fan,”** Luhan chuckled.

**“Yes I am, but I’m not here as a fan. I’m here as Junmyeon’s girlfriend.”**

**“So what did you guys want to talk about,”** Junmyeon asked, lightly squeezing my hand.

 **“We want to know how everyone is taking this,”** Kris said.

 **“What do you mean,”** Junmyeon asked.

 **“Like how are the members taking that we’re coming back,”** Luhan said, hands twisting in his lap.

**“They’re all taking it pretty well from what I can tell. We’ve all missed you guys.”**

**“Um, not all of them are taking it that well,”** I said, squeezing Junmyeon’s hand.

 **“Who isn’t,”** Tao asked, glancing nervously up at Kris.

**“Well Sehun is still _really_ hurt over everything that happened. He won’t go in to full detail with me but I can tell it was something big.”**

**“We were…dating,”** Luhan confessed. **“I snuck out of our bed my last night and I didn’t leave a note or call him or anything. It was one of the worst mistakes of my life.”**

 **“I tend to agree, but my boyfriend eventually joined me,”** Kris said, pulling Tao closer and kissing his temple.

**“Look, I know I said I came just as Junmyeon’s girlfriend, but I’ve got to say my peace. Not only the members but us fans took it hard when you left Kris. Then Luhan left shortly after that with no warning and it _hurt_. We were wondering what we did and why we weren’t enough to keep you guys together. I know that’s probably what the members were thinking too. And then everything that happened with Tao and all his injuries and then his dad posting that letter and we didn’t know what was going on or if Tao was even going to stay in EXO. It was hard. Especially for someone like me that has followed your group since the _very_ beginning like since before debut. I _certainly_ don’t like the way SM treat their artists but I love a lot of SM artists and groups. It was _so_ hard watching my boys fall apart the way you guys did. I saw how much Junmyeon had to take on and then Yixing started having to do the work of six people to promote EXO in China and he was hardly ever with the group and the way Kyungsoo started looking more withdrawn and he wasn’t as outgoing as he was before. Yeah I know it wasn’t much in the first place but when he was around all of you he had a lot of personality. And Chanyeol isn’t as much of the happy virus puppy he was before you guys left. I seriously hope you guys coming back helps but you’re going to have some work to do and a lot of damage control. You’re all going to have to learn to trust each other again.”**

**“I still trust all the members,”** Luhan said.

 **“So do I,”** Kris mumbled.

 **“Me too,”** Tao sniffled.

 **“But do they still trust you? I mean Minseok trusted you two to keep him upright during Overdose,”** I said, looking between Tao and Luhan.

“ **We know we made a mistake noona. That’s why we’re coming back. I miss all my hyungs and I miss seeing them every day. I miss the way D.O hyung would make us dinner and we’d sit around the dining room laughing and eating.”**

 **“I think I just had a great idea,”** I said. **“It’ll have to wait until everyone is back in the same area though.”**

 **“What’s that,”** Luhan asked.

**“Well, we can all get together at the dorm and I can help Kyungsoo cook a dinner for the twelve of you and you all can have bonding time like you used to. It’ll probably be a little awkward at first but I think it’ll be better to get all the awkwardness out before you have to go in to the office or studio or whatever.”**

**“That’s a great idea jagi,”** Junmyeon said, kissing my cheek. **“Yixing is actually flying in on Saturday. So we should be able to do it any day after that.”**

 **“Sunday is good for me,”** Luhan said.

**“Is it good for you noona?”**

**“Yes, it is. I’m probably going to be really busy after that day anyway.”**

**“Why,”** Kris asked.

**“My friend is flying in on Monday and we’ve got to move into our new apartment after that and get furniture and our school schedules and such. Then I’ve got to start getting ready for my training.”**

**“Wait, you’re a student _and_ trainee,”** Kris asked.

**“Yeah. I’m signed with YG and he’s going to work around my college schedule but since it’s my last year I should have some pretty light days.”**

**“What are you studying,”** Luhan asked.

**“I’m working on my bachelors of film production with a minor in acting.”**

**“So you’ll be working on movies,”** Kris asked.

 **“I’m only going to be editing and doing color correction if I ever use my degree,”** I chuckled.

 **“Why wouldn’t you use it,”** Tao asked.

**“Yeah you could make your own music videos or something jagi.”**

**“Maybe but for now I just need to finish my degree,”** I chuckled, swaying a bit.

**“Are you ok noona?!?”**

**“I’m fine Tao-shi. I’m hypoglycemic so I have to be _very_ careful about what I eat and when.”**

**“Speaking of, have you eaten today,”** Junmyeon asked.

**“Yeah I had a big lunch around noon.”**

**“That was eight hours ago! You need to eat something.”**

**“I had snacks throughout the day, Myeonie. And now we’re at a restaurant getting ready to eat,”** I chuckled, rubbing his arm lightly.

**“I still think you need to eat better than that.”**

**“Myeonie, I’ll be fine. Eric, Kevin, and Jimin made sure I ate.”**

**“I just worry about you, jagi,”** Junmyeon said, hugging me tightly.

 **“You two are really cute,”** Luhan said.

 **“Thanks,”** we giggled.

We quickly decided what we wanted to eat and Luhan pushed the call button since he was the closest to it. The server came out and we told her our order. We talked while we waited for our food and I quickly found out that Luhan was quite the character. As soon as our food came out we started eating, talking occasionally.

 **“You’re really good with chopsticks noona,”** Tao chuckled.

 **“You should see her eating** **ramyun,”** Junmyeon smiled.

 **“Whenever I’m at Chaejin’s house all they have is chopsticks and spoons so I learned how to use them pretty fast,”** I shrugged.

 **“Who’s Chaejin,”** Kris asked.

**“My friend that’s flying in on Monday.”**

**“Ah, ok.”**

**“How old is she,”** Tao asked.

**“She’s a ’94 liner.”**

**“She’s younger than you,”** Junmyeon asked.

I nodded, **“She occasionally calls me eonnie but I’ve told her not to.”**

 **“Why not,”** Luhan chuckled.

**“Mainly because we’re really close. And we met in America. She’ll probably call me eonnie more once she gets here.”**

**“Kinda like how Tao calls me hyung here but gege in China,”** Kris chuckled.

 **“I use a mix of both in either place hyung,”** Tao whined, playfully nudging him.

 **“How many more of my ships are real,”** I laughed.

 **“You ship us,”** Kris asked.

**“Yeah. I also ship HunHan, KaiSoo, and BaekYeol.”**

**“All your EXO ships are real then,”** Luhan said.

 **“Plus the addition of Taemin with the KaiSoo ship,”** I grinned.

 **“Did they finally bring Taemin in,”** Tao asked.

 **“About a year ago,”** Junmyeon answered.

 **“About time,”** Kris chuckled.

 **“I’m assuming they wanted to do that for a while,”** I said.

 **“Jongin and Kyungsoo have each had a crush on Taemin for as long as they’ve liked each other,”** Luhan snickered.

 **“I knew Jongin did,”** I giggled. **“Didn’t know Kyungsoo did though.”**

 **“Have you _seen_ Internet War,” ** Tao asked. **“Hell, _I_ had a crush on Taemin _and_ Jonghyun hyung after that.”**

**“Yes, I’ve seen it.”**

**“Ok then.”**

Once we finished eating Kris paid and we all walked out together.

 **“So I guess we’ll see you at the dorm on Sunday,”** Junmyeon asked.

 **“Yeah. You’re going to tell the others, right,”** Luhan asked.

 **“I’ll tell them tonight when I get to the dorm,”** Junmyeon said.

 **“Oh you guys aren’t going home together,”** Kris winked.

**“No because I have something going on early tomorrow and I don’t want to wake her up that early.”**

**“Aww you’re so considerate,”** I giggled, snuggling into his side.

After we said our goodbyes and I exchanged numbers with them, Junmyeon drove me back to my hotel and kissed me goodbye before I got out of the car. I watched him drive off before heading up to my room. I got into my pajamas and was headed towards my bed when my phone started ringing. I grabbed it from my bag, not even looking at the caller i.d. before answering the call.

**“Yeoboseyo?”**

**_“Noona? Are you awake?”_ **

**“Would I be answering the phone if I wasn’t Sehun,”** I chuckled.

 ** _“No need to get sassy,”_** he grumbled.

**“Hey if you can be sassy so can I. Now, what did you need?”**

**_“Junmyeon hyung just told me that we’re having a ‘family’ dinner with Tao hyung, Kris hyung, and Luhan hyung on Sunday. Is it true?”_ **

**“Yes. I was the one to suggest the idea. You guys need to reestablish the trust and friendship that made you all such a great team.”**

**_“I know but…Luhan hyung broke my heart and I don’t know if I can trust him again,”_** he sniffled.

I sat up by the headboard and pulled one of my pillows to my chest, **“Sehun, I know how hard it is to get over a broken heart and I can’t even _begin_ to think about what you went through when Luhan left. I sincerely feel for you, but you also have to think about what’s best for the group. And admittedly, the fans. You know how much the fans love HunHan and they’d be crushed if you two weren’t as close as you used to be. I know it’s going to take a while for you to get used to this but I’m sure once you two get together you’ll both remember what you love about each other.”**

 **_“Noona, I’m_ ** **still _in love with him. Hell I’d take him back this second if he wanted me.”_**

**“He still wants you Sehun. He even said leaving like he did was the biggest mistake of his life. Now I’m telling you this because I want you both to be happy and you’re both happiest when with each other.”**

**_“Thanks noona. I guess I kinda needed that.”_ **

**“That’s why I’m here Hunnie.”**

**_“That’s not the only reason,”_** he yawned.

**“No it’s not but it’s a big portion. Now why don’t you get some sleep? From what Junmyeon was saying you guys have a busy day tomorrow.”**

**_“We do. I was actually half asleep when Junmyeon hyung called us in to the living room.”_ **

**“Then go get all the way there,”** I grinned, snuggling into my blankets.

**_“Ok, goodnight noona.”_ **

**“Good night Sehunnie.”**

We hung up after that and I fell asleep shortly after I plugged my phone up.


	8. Jellyfish Entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean in bold

When I woke up I stretched then got up to get ready for the day. I had the Jellyfish fanmeet and audition that day so I got [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/jellyfish_entertainment/set?id=210983779) quickly, braiding my hair and applying light makeup. I grabbed my bag and put my flats on before dashing out the door and headed for the subway. I grabbed a couple hotteoks from a street vendor before jumping on the train. A few stops later I was stepping off and heading towards the Jellyfish building. When I got there I was searched and led inside. As soon as I got through security Wonsik came up to me and hugged me.

**“Noona! You came!”**

**“Of course I did, you goof. I won the contest and I’m not about to give up the opportunity to meet my idols,”** I chuckled.

 **“Ravi-ah! Let her breathe,”** Taekwoon scolded, coming up behind him.

**“Annyeonghaseyo Leo-shi.”**

**“Annyeonghaseyo Tessa.”**

**“So who’s here today,”** I asked.

**“Well, you’ve already met us noona, so that just leaves Seo Inguk hyung, Park Hyoshin hyung, Park Yoonha, and Sung Sikyung hyung.”**

**“Are the actors not here today?”**

**“Ani. They all had schedules and filming,”** Taekwoon answered as he led us towards the other members of VIXX.

 **“Noona,”** Jaehwan shouted, running up to me however he was stopped by Taekwoon before he could tackle me.

 **“Why must you guys be such brats,”** he sighed, plopping on the couch with Hakyeon.

 **“That hurt hyung,”** Jaehwan whined, rubbing his chest.

 **“Taekwoon you’re reminding me a bit of Levi Ackerman today,”** I chuckled, hugging Jaehwan.

 **“He’s like this all the time,”** Hyuk said, hugging me.

I hugged Hongbin next and then hugged Hakyeon, sitting between him and Taekwoon.

 **“Aww look, the ’90 liners are all in a row,”** Hongbin laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him and we talked for a bit before Taekwoon poked me.

**“Tessa, come with me, I want to introduce you to Hyoshin hyung.”**

I allowed him to drag me over to where Park Hyoshin was sitting and introduce me to the older male.

 **“Annyeonghaseyo Hyoshin oppa,”** I said, bowing respectfully.

 **“Annyeonghaseyo,”** he chuckled, returning the bow. **“You hardly ever talk to pretty girls Taekwoon, what’s up?”**

Taekwoon blushed, **“I just know she’s a big fan hyung.”**

 **“Daegoonie,”** I whined.

Hyoshin laughed, **“How do you two know each other again?”**

 **“Amber introduced us the other night,”** I answered.

We talked for a few short minutes before he had to go. I checked the time and realized I was going to be late to sign-ins.

**“Crap, I can’t be late for that!”**

**“Late for what,”** Taekwoon asked.

**“Sign-ins for the auditions.”**

**“Why are you auditioning when you’re already a trainee?”**

**“I already filled out the paperwork online and I don’t want people to think I don’t follow through with things I’ve already signed up for. And besides I’m auditioning as an actor, not a singer.”**

**“Ok, but what if they _really_ like your acting and want to sign you?”**

**“Then I’ll deal with it when and _if_ it comes up,”** I shrugged.

**“I don’t understand your logic, but I’ll show you where they’re holding the auditions.”**

**“Kamsahabnida!”**

He just gave me a look and turned on his heel. I followed him upstairs and thanked him again before I went to sign in. The audition went pretty much the same as the JYP one did and I left feeling a bit bad.

 **“Why the long face noona,”** Hongbin asked as I walked in.

 **“I totally messed up my lines and I _never_ mess my lines up,”** I sighed, flopping down onto the couch.

 **“Maybe it’s your conscience telling you not to audition when you’re already signed to a company,”** Taekwoon said.

 **“Maybe,”** I exhaled. **“So what are you guys up to the rest of the day?”**

 **“We’re about to go get lunch,”** Hyuk grinned.

 **“Would you like to join us,”** Hakyeon asked.

**“Only if you guys want me to.”**

There was a chorus of ‘yes’s from the younger ones and Taekwoon just shrugged indifferently. I chuckled and we all made our way to their van. When we got to the restaurant we went in and were led to a private room so that they could enjoy a meal without being pestered by fans. After a little bit we ordered our food and talked while we waited for the food to come out.

 **“So noona, what are you studying,”** Hongbin asked.

 **“Film production. But I’m probably not going to be using my degree much,”** I laughed.

 **“Why wouldn’t you,”** Hakyeon asked.

 **“Well I’m going to be an idol and I’ll barely have time for myself outside of training and school. And most likely by the time I graduate I’ll be debuting and then I won’t really have time for much else. I doubt I’ll barely have time for Junmyeon,”** I sighed.

 **“When you’re an idol you kind of have to _make_ time for yourself or your significant other,”** Hakyeon said. **“It’s hard but if you really care for that person then you make it work.”**

 **“He’s speaking from experience. You should have seen when he and Amber noona first started dating,”** Jaehwan said.

 **“Yeah they were both _so_ tired but he would have her come over to the dorm or he’d go over to hers and they’d usually fall asleep watching a movie,”** Hyuk laughed.

 **“It was cute,”** Hongbin agreed.

 **“I can imagine,”** I giggled.

 **“Yah! That’s enough,”** Hakyeon pouted.

By this time our food came out and we started eating, talking between bites. After lunch they had to go do a fansign so I walked around a few outdoor malls before heading back to my hotel. **‘ _Hey what are you doing right now?’ ‘Just walking around, Luhan. Why?’ ‘Can you meet me at my hotel?’ ‘Yeah, just give me the address.’_** He sent me the address and I started that way. **_‘I’m a few blocks away so I’ll be there within the next twenty minutes.’ ‘Ok I’m in room 734 so just come on up and knock when you get here.’ ‘Alright.’_** I put my phone back in my pocket and walked to his hotel. As soon as I got there I rode the elevator up to the seventh floor and knocked on his door. He opened it less than thirty seconds later and pulled me in quickly.

 **“Ouch,”** I chuckled, rubbing my wrist.

**“Oh, sorry. I just didn’t want anyone seeing.”**

**“I understand. So, what’s this about?”**

**“Please come in and have a seat. I have a few things I want to ask you about and get your advice.”**

I sighed, knowing he wanted to talk about Sehun. I sat in one of the armchairs and he fell onto the couch dejectedly. We sat in silence for a bit while he got his thoughts together.

**“I still love him, you know.”**

**“Yeah I kind of gathered as much.”**

**“He hates my guts, though.”**

**“No, he doesn’t.”**

**“How do you know?”**

**“Maybe because he told me that he was still in love with you.”**

**“When did you talk to him?”**

**“Just before I went to bed last night. He called me after he got the news of the dinner.”**

**“And how did he take that?”**

**“He’s conflicted,”** I shrugged. **“I would be too if the person I loved the most just up and left.”**

He put his face in his hands and groaned, **“I know. I was _so_ torn about if I should tell him or not. The only reason I didn’t was because I didn’t want him to get in trouble for knowing and not saying anything.”**

**“A noble notion, but think how much it hurt him to wake up that morning and your stuff being gone. Like you’d never existed and you were just a too good dream.”**

**“I know. It _killed_ me to do it the way I did but you have to understand, they would have hurt him to get information on my whereabouts.”**

**“You make SM sound like a mafia,”** I scoffed.

 **“They’re damn near one,”** he growled. **“If I honestly had my way I would drag every single member out of that company and we’d go start a group away from Korea.”**

**“Honestly, I would too. Like I didn’t realize how bad Kris was when he left. I didn’t know he was that sick. And when I found out I just wanted to take him and the rest of you guys and hide you away from the world. But that still doesn’t excuse the _way_ you left. You could have given Sehun _some_ kind of warning. Even if it was a letter that just said, ‘I’m sorry to leave you like this but I can’t handle the way the company is treating me anymore. I still love you and I will come back for you.’ Or _something_. But you just left him with no word and he thought you didn’t want him anymore. I know for a fact that he’s cried himself to sleep almost every night since you left.”**

**“How do you know?”**

**“I might have just met them a few days ago but I recognized the puffiness in his eyes through the makeup in several videos in the last several months. I’m a girl, I know what to look for.”**

**“That just makes me feel worse,”** he said, rubbing his face with his hands.

**“I’m not here to make you feel better. I’m not here to help you validate the reason you left. I’m here to make sure you know _exactly_ how much you affected Sehun. You broke his heart, Luhan.”**

**“I know I did, ok? He is the _only_ reason I’m getting back into this slave contract. They’re going to say that we all lost the lawsuit, which is true, but that’s not the main reason I’m coming back. I’m coming back because these last several months have been _hell_ on me. Because I miss Sehun.”**

I could tell that he was about to cry so I stood up from the chair and sat next to him on the couch, pulling him in for a hug.

 **“I’ve just missed him _so damn much_ ,”** he ground out.

**“I know you have. And he’s missed you just as much. Look all you need to do on Sunday is go in there and basically beg him for forgiveness.”**

**“Are you sure that’s going to work?”**

**“I’m not 100% sure but I’m pretty sure. I mean it’ll at least show him that you’re serious about him. Make a gesture.”**

**“I guess I could do that.”**

**“Yah! You _can_ do it if you want to keep him. Look, Sehun is kinda precious to me and I will protect him with my life. I’m like a momma bear with him,”** I chuckled. **“So you better do right by him or suffer the consequences.”**

**“You’re kinda scary, you know that right?”**

**“I’m just _very_ protective of Sehun,”** I shrugged. **“I don’t know what it is about him that makes me turn into mama bear but it happens.”**

**“Yeah, he brings out my protective side too.”**

**“And yet you do that shit to him,”** I asked, incredulous at what he just said.

 **“My protective side is weird,”** he tried reasoning.

**“So you’d rather subject him to mental and emotional torment, which is _really_ hard to overcome, rather than _possibly_ suffering from physical harm, that would be _way_ easier to get past? Where’s the logic in that?”**

**“There wasn’t any, ok? I thought I was doing what was best for him but I made a mistake. I’ve stated that repeatedly over the last month or so.”**

**“Yeah, but have you said it to the person that matters the most?”**

**“No…not yet.”**

**“Then you need to. Look, I need to go. I have a few things I’ve got to get done before Monday.”**

**“Ok…I guess I’ll see you Sunday then?”**

**“I kind of told Kyungsoo I’d help him cook, so yeah I’ll be there. Well, I told Junmyeon to tell Kyungsoo but same difference,”** I laughed.

We said our goodbyes and I left the hotel, walking towards my own. Before I had the chance to get on the subway my phone rang.

“Hey Chaejin, why are you calling me so late?”

 _“Girl I’m trying to get on Seoul time so that I’m not too jet lagged when I get there,”_ she laughed.

“Ok, and how is that working out for you so far?”

_“Umm, I’m tired as balls right now.”_

“Yeah because it’s like two in the morning there.”

_“Yeah but it’s four in the afternoon there.”_

“I know that. I’m kinda here,” I laughed. “I just got done with lunch not that long ago.”

_“Oh, what did you have for lunch?”_

“Bibimbap.”

_“Ugh, I hate you.”_

“No, you don’t. Besides, I’ll take you there when you get here.”

_“Nope, I want bulgogi my first night there.”_

“Fair enough. I’ll ask Junmyeonie for the best place to get it.”

_“Oh, my god! I just realized I’ll probably be seeing a lot of him, won’t I?”_

“It’ll depend on our schedules Chaejin. Besides, he’s going on tour in a few months.”

_“Ugh, I keep forgetting about that.”_

“Unfortunately I can’t forget about it. It’s one of the main things on my mind right now.”

_“Well, they have shows in Seoul before they head off to wherever, right?”_

 “I’m sure they have a few but I don’t know if I can go or not yet.”

_“Oh yeah, the whole idol training thing, right?”_

“Exactly.”

_“Hey, where’s your ‘one day at a time’ attitude?”_

“It’s kinda out the window right now. I just have a lot on my mind and this drama isn’t helping,” I said, rubbing my forehead.

_“Care to share?”_

“I can’t right now. I’m in a _very_ public place and I can’t risk this news getting out. I promise I’ll tell you when it’s just me and you. I’m about to get on the subway and I don’t want any ahjummas or ahjussis yelling at me.”

_“Ok just call me when you get to your hotel room. Whatever this drama is it’s stressing the hell out of you.”_

“That it is. I honestly hope they get their shit straightened out on Sunday but we shall see.”

 _“Ok, now you_ really _gotta tell me what’s going on.”_

“Give me like thirty minutes.”

_“You better call as soon as your ass hits your room.”_

“Bossy,” I chuckled. “But I will.”

_“Good.”_

We hung up shortly after that and I got on the train to my hotel. As soon as I got to my room I pulled my phone out and dialed Chaejin’s number.

_“Oh my god that was the longest subway trip ever!”_

“Sorry, I was in Gangnam-gu.”

_“Oh yeah, Jellyfish was today, wasn’t it?”_

“Yeah, but it’s what happened _after_ Jellyfish that’s got me so stressed.”

_“Ok so lay it on me.”_

“You cannot tell a _soul_ what I’m about to tell you.”

_“Is it that serious?”_

“Yes.”

_“You have my word.”_

“Ok, so Luhan, Tao, and Kris lost the lawsuit and they’re coming back to SM and EXO.”

_“OH MY GOD! YOU’RE FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT?”_

“No, I’m completely serious and that’s not even the biggest part.”

_“THAT’S A PRETTY BIG FUCKING PART! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE MY PANDA!”_

“Yes, I know, but your panda is taken,” I chuckled.

_“By who? I’ll fight her.”_

“Not a her and you wouldn’t hurt your dragon, now would you?”

_“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!? TAORIS IS REAL?”_

“Yes, it is. I’ve witnessed it with my own eyes.”

_“LIKE THEY KISSED IN FRONT OF YOU?”_

“Not on the lips, but Kris was being really affectionate and they’re _so_ freaking cute together. Think that picture of them with the stuffed dog and panda on their heads and multiply that by like a thousand.”

_“Oh, my god! Awww I can’t right now.”_

“Taoris isn’t the only EXO ship that’s real…”

_“Who else? Please tell me Kaisoo is real too.”_

“It’s more along the lines of TaeKaiSoo,” I chuckled.

_“Wait…what?”_

“Taemin, Jongin, and Kyungsoo are all in a relationship…together.”

_“Oh wow.”_

“Oh, it gets better. BaekYeol.”

_“I fucking KNEW it!”_

“Yeah, you called it. Oh, and HunHan.”

_“No! But…that means…that…”_

“Luhan left in the middle of the night…from their bed…without a fucking word…”

_“But…but…oh, my poor Sehunnie.”_

“Yeah, he’s not taking it too well.”

_“Ok, so tell me everything that’s happened since I talked to you last.”_

“So everything that happened yesterday and today?”

_“Exactly.”_

“Well, yesterday I went to ASC with Kevin, Jimin, and Eric.”

 _“Yeah I already knew that,”_ she laughed.

“But you don’t know that you’re talking to the new co-host.”

_“WHAT?!?”_

“Yeah, apparently they talked to YG about me being on the show temporarily because Jimin is getting ready to go on tour and YG thought it was a good idea so that the fans get used to seeing me or something. I don’t know nor am I going to pretend to know how YG’s mind works. I’m just taking everything in stride. So anyway we had Cross Gene on and _oh my god_. You know how Shin and Takuya were kind of battling it out for my heart?”

 _“Yes,”_ she giggled.

“Yeah well Takuya wiped Shin out yesterday.”

_“So Takuya is your official bias from Cross Gene?”_

“YES! Like he was being _so_ flirty with me and Takuya is _never_ flirty on air and just ugh if I wasn’t dating Junmyeon…”

_“You’d be all over Takuya?”_

“Hell yes! The man is hard to resist. _Especially_ when he’s flirting with you. But anyway after we were done filming, they all signed a CD for me.”

_“Wait, like the same one you have on pre-order?”_

“Yep, so guess what? Merry Christmas,” I laughed.

_“It’s May.”_

“Happy late birthday then,” I chuckled. “You’re getting the freaking CD and we’ll share the posters and photocards.”

_“So the usual?”_

“Exactly.”

_“Ok, so what happened after that?”_

“Well, Kevin, Eric, Jimin, and I were going to go get dinner when Junmyeon called and asked if I’d go with him to have dinner with Luhan, Tao, and Kris and he sounded really stressed out and a little anxious so I decided to go with him.”

_“Aww, you’re such a good girlfriend. So what did you guys talk about?”_

“Mainly just how all the other members were taking the fact that they’re coming back and most of them are taking it well but Sehun hasn’t been. Well come to find out Luhan and him were dating and Luhan snuck out of their bed the night he left without a single word and no note so Sehun thought that Luhan was just using him. And you know as well as I do that Sehun has been crying himself to sleep just about every night since Luhan left. And you know how much Sehun means to me so I suggested that they do a dinner like they used to do and the only day we have to do that is Sunday because Yixing is flying back into Korea on Saturday so were going to give him a day to get settled in and then you’re flying in on Monday and we’re going to be too busy after that to do this dinner. Well after Junmyeon told the other members, Sehun called me just about bawling because of it. He told me that Luhan broke his heart and that he didn’t know if he could trust him again. That damn near broke my heart Chaejin. I love that boy way too fucking much to hear him broken like he was last night. But I was strong and told him he needed to be strong too and he needed to try to forgive Luhan and give him a chance. Then he told me that he was still in love with Luhan and that he’d take him back right then and there if Luhan asked him to. And you know as well as I do that Luhan and Sehun are happiest when they’re together and I told him as much and I guess that’s what he needed to hear because a little after that he quit crying and we hung up.”

_“Ok, so what happened today to get you so stressed?”_

“Ugh, so I was walking towards the subway when Luhan texted me to see what I was doing because he wanted to talk to me about a few things and get my advice about them and he’s staying in a hotel in Gangnam-gu so I went over. He just about pulled my wrist out of socket with how fast he pulled me in his room though.”

 _“Was he seriously_ that _rough?”_

“A bit, but it’s just because he didn’t want anyone to see me going into his room like that. He apologized after he did it. But anyway he’s worried that Sehun doesn’t want him back and Sehun is thinking the same thing so I just told Luhan to go there on Sunday and beg his ass off.”

_“So basically Luhan is still in love with Sehun and Sehun is still in love with Luhan but he’s been hurt and doesn’t know if he can trust him with his heart again?”_

“Pretty much. But I know for a fact that if Luhan made a gesture and _showed_ Sehun how much he loves him and missed him Sehun would cave. He basically said as much last night.”

_“So what if they just dance around things on Sunday?”_

“Then I’m going to lock their asses in a room until shit gets talked out and fixed. I’ll even make the others help me. Junmyeon knows how bad Sehun has been since Luhan left. Hell, he shares a fucking bed with Sehun when he’s at the dorm.”

 _“Oh my god you’re eomma and Junmyeon is appa,”_ she laughed.

“Basically,” I chuckled. “But I love them too damn much to deny it.”

_“Well, you’ve kind of watched them since before debut.”_

“Yeah, I know,” I yawned.

_“Tessa, it’s only like eight.”_

“I know, but you know what stress does to me.”

_“True. But you need to eat something before you go to bed.”_

“I’m not even close to hungry. That bibimbap is still with me.”

_“Are you sure?”_

“Yes mom,” I chuckled.

_“I’m sorry, I just worry about you. However, speaking of your mom when was the last time you talked to her?”_

“Um, Saturday.”

_“You need to call her and talk to her soon.”_

“I know but I have BigHit tomorrow and I don’t know how things are going to go after that.”

_“I swear to god if you get in good with BTS I will kill you.”_

“But if I get in good with BTS then you can get closer to Jin,” I singsonged.

_“Ugh don’t mess with my feels.”_

I chuckled, “I’m not trying to. But honestly, you’re going to have your pick of biases when you get here. You’ll get to hang out with them and everything.”

_“Shhhh! You’re making my heart race.”_

“Ok, I’ll stop teasing you for tonight. I think I’m going to take a shower and pass out.”

_“I think I’m going to pass out too. Thanks for keeping me up with the gossip.”_

“Remember, if you tell anyone I’ll kill you.”

_“I’m not going to tell a soul.”_

“Good.”

**_“Saranghae eonnie. Goodnight!”_ **

**“Goodnight. Saranghae.”**

We hung up shortly after that and I went to take a shower. Once I blow-dried my hair I pulled on my pajamas then curled into bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	9. BigHit Entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean in bold

I woke up around six and laid in bed for a bit before I got up and decided to order room service since I had the time. Once I was done eating I got [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_397/set?id=189440200) and headed to the nearest subway station. As soon as I got to the right exit I walked the several blocks to BigHit and walked in, showing the lady at the front desk my pass.

**“Go right in. You’re actually the last to arrive.”**

**“Kamsahabnida,”** I bowed, walking towards the only room big enough to host this thing.

When I walked in I saw that Bangtan was surrounded but Changmin was sitting in a corner playing on his phone, obviously bored.

 **“Annyeonghaseyo Changmin oppa. My name is Tessa. Nice to meet you,”** I bowed after walking up to him.

He almost dropped his phone as he looked up at me, startled.

 **“Oh, uh, annyeonghaseyo. Nice to meet you too,”** he chuckled, putting his phone down gently.

 **“Sorry if I scared you oppa,”** I blushed.

 **“Aniyo, you didn’t,”** he chuckled, gesturing for me to sit in the chair across from him. **“I just didn’t think anyone would even know who I was. They all seem to be more interested in Bangtan.”**

 **“I like Bangtan too, but I was a fan of 2AM before that,”** I said, sitting down.

**“Oh, I don’t meet many 1AM’s anymore.”**

**“Well, today you have,”** I giggled.

**“So what brings you to Korea?”**

**“Well one, these fan meets. Two, my studies. And three, I’m a newly signed trainee.”**

**“Oh? What company?”**

**“YG.”**

**“Pretty impressive. He only takes like _seriously_ talented people.”**

**“I’m not as talented as Jiyong oppa or Youngbae oppa but I’m ok,”** I shrugged.

**“If YG signed you then you’re more than just ‘ok’.”**

I blushed and looked down, playing with my hands, **“Kamsahabnida.”**

 **“Hey! Where did everyone go,”** I heard a deep voice ask.

I looked up and around only to make eye contact with Taehyung, the source of the voice.

 **“They probably went to the auditions,”** Changmin said, looking at his phone. **“The sign-ins just opened. Which means I need to get a move on myself.”**

 **“Don’t you have a radio show today, hyung,”** Jimin asked.

 **“Yeah that’s why I need to leave,”** he laughed, standing up. **“Tessa, I leave you with my dongsaengs. Guys, this is Tessa. Treat her well.”**

 **“We will hyung,”** Jin grinned, bowing as Changmin left. **“Annyeonghaseyo BTS Jin-ibnida!”**

Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, Yoongi, and Jungkook all introduced themselves in the same way shortly afterward and I couldn’t stifle my chuckle.

 **“Yah! What’s so funny,”** Yoongi grumbled.

**“Oh! Mianhaeyo, it’s just I’m an ARMY and it's kinda funny that you introduced yourselves like that to me.”**

**“So you’re _not_ a friend of Changmin hyung,”** Jungkook asked.

 **“Aniyo I just met him today,”** I blushed. **“I’m actually a fan of his too.”**

 **“Wait, how old are you,”** Yoongi asked, eyes slightly squinted in suspicion.

**“I’m a ’90 liner.”**

**“You’re older than _Jin_ hyung,”** Taehyung exclaimed.

 **“Ne,”** I chuckled.

 **“Yah! I’m not _that_ old,”** Jin exclaimed at the same time.

 **“Neither of you are,”** Namjoon said, calming Jin down with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 **“Kamsahabnida,”** I grinned.

 **“It’s the truth noona,”** Namjoon shrugged.

 **“So what brings you to Korea noona,”** Hoseok asked.

**“Mostly my studies.”**

**“Oh what are you studying,”** Taehyung asked, bouncing up and down in his seat.

Yoongi glared at him until Taehyung added ‘noona’ then turned back to his notebook muttering what sounded like ‘ **pabo** ’. I chuckled at that and turned my attention to Taehyung.

**“I’m about to get my Bachelors in Film Production.”**

**“Like how they put movies together,”** Jimin asked.

**“Exactly but my area of focus is more editing. Like adding or removing color or cutting scenes shorter and such.”**

**“That is so cool,”** Jungkook said.

**“That’s why I’m studying it. It’s always fascinated me.”**

**“So noona, I’m assuming you’re one of the lucky winners,”** Yoongi said, putting down his notebook.

**“What gave it away?”**

He just glared at me while the others laughed.

 **“I’ve never seen anyone sass Yoongi hyung like that,”** Taehyung laughed.

 **“Do you _want_ to die pabo,”** Yoongi growled at him.

 **“Ease up Yoongi-ah. I was just giving you a dose of your own medicine,”** I chuckled. **“But yes I am a winner. This is actually my last one I won.”**

 **“How many did you win noona,”** Jin asked.

 **“Um…all of them,”** I blushed.

 **“ _ALL_ of them,”** Jungkook repeated, slightly bewildered.

I nodded again, **“I was very lucky.”**

 **“So why aren’t you auditioning like the other winners,”** Hoseok asked.

**“I’m already a trainee.”**

**“Wha-?!?”**

I giggled at their reactions.

 **“What company,”** Jimin asked.

 **“Will you idiots quit being rude! She’s your elder,”** Yoongi growled.

 **“Mianhaeyo noona,”** Jimin blushed.

 **“It’s ok Jimin,”** I chuckled. **“But to answer your question; YG.”**

 **“Congratulations noona,”** Namjoon said.

**“Kamsahabnida.”**

**“So if you’re a trainee why aren’t you at your company training noona,”** Yoongi asked.

**“Because papa YG is giving me some time to get settled in. I’m still living in a hotel because my apartment isn’t ready yet.”**

**“Wait…so you’re not living in the dorms,”** Taehyung asked.

**“Nope. Papa YG is letting me live in the apartment with my best friend because it’s close to the building. It’s a little over a block away.”**

**“That’s lucky,”** Hoseok said.

 **“Yeah, my friend has been joking that all my luck was left in South Korea when I was born,”** I chuckled.

 **“You were born here noona,”** Jungkook asked, confused.

I laughed, **“Sadly no. I wish I was sometimes, though. All the history and culture here is amazing.”**

We talked a bit longer until they had to go practice.

 **“Hey noona, before we leave, do you have Kakao,”** Jimin asked.

I nodded and gave them my username. Within two minutes I was added in a group chat with them.

 **“Ok, just no shop talk in this one,”** I chuckled. **“I don’t want to see any spoilers for the upcoming album.”**

Taehyung gasped, **“How did you know we’re working on one?”**

Yoongi slapped the back of his head muttering ‘ **pabo** ’ again. Taehyung rubbed the back of his head while subtly flipping Yoongi off.

 **“Well, one your reaction kind of gave it away,”** I chuckled. **“But I also have sources.”**

 **“Like who,”** Jin asked.

**“My lips are sealed.”**

**“Fair enough,”** Namjoon shrugged.

We said our goodbyes and I started for the subway station. As I was walking I got a phone call and answered it before looking at the caller i.d.

“Hello?”

_“Hey, Tessa! It’s Martina.”_

“Oh hey, Martina! What’s up?”

_“Not much. I just wanted to see what you were up to.”_

“Well I just left BigHit and I was about to take the subway back to my hotel and find someplace to eat.”

 _“Oh well that blows my plans,”_ she chuckled.

“Why?”

_“Because I wanted to see if you wanted to come to the studio.”_

“I can do that.”

_“Hongdae is about an hour and a half from where you are now.”_

“That’s fine. I have a book in my bag and I’m not hungry just yet. By the time I get there I’ll probably be hungry, though.”

_“Then I guess we’ll wait until you get here to order lunch.”_

“Sounds good. I actually have _a lot_ to tell you guys.”

_“Oh?”_

“Yeah but it’ll be better in person.”

 _“Ok. I’ll tell Simon you’re on your way. He honestly can’t wait to see you again,”_ she laughed.

“Well tell him I can’t wait to see him. I’m about to get to the subway entrance so I might lose you.”

_“That’s ok. We’ll see you soon!”_

“Alright,” I chuckled. “Bye.”

I hung up and started up my music, putting my headphones in. Once the train got there I got in and pulled out my book. The hour and a half went by really fast and before I knew it I was in Hongdae and walking the few blocks to the EatYourKimchi studio. I walked up to the second floor and knocked on the door. Within thirty seconds the door was flung open and I was being hugged by a six foot Dothraki man warrior.

“Hi Simon,” I chuckled, hugging him back.

“Let her breathe ducky.”

“Oh, sorry Tessa,” he laughed, letting me go.

I took a deep breath, being silly, and hugged Martina lightly.

“How was the ride over,” she asked, leading me into the ‘living room’ area.

“Pretty peaceful. I just listened to music and read.”

We sat down on the couch and Meemers immediately leaped into my lap and fell asleep.

“Looks like someone likes you,” Simon chuckled. “So what’s all this news that you need to tell us?”

“Where do you want me to start?”

“How about _who_ you got bubble tea with the day you met us,” Martina looked at me knowingly.

“Um…EXO…”

“HA! I _told_ you,” Simon exclaimed.

“How did you know?”

“You seemed a bit… _preoccupied_ as you were saying goodbye to us that day,” Simon shrugged. “That and a few pictures have surfaced of a ‘mystery woman’ with EXO.”

“Oh, my god! No!”

“People are just speculating that you’re an intern or new coordinator or something,” Martina said, soothing me.

 “God I hope YG hasn’t seen those pictures.”

“Why would that matter,” Simon asked.

“Oh, maybe because I’m a YG trainee. I signed with him on Monday.”

“Wait…what?!?”

“Calm down ducky,” Simon chuckled.

“Ok so I had that YG fan meet on Friday and while I was waiting on the sign-ins to open I was sitting around with Big Bang, 2NE1, Se7en, Tablo, and Haru and we were all talking and I got a little bored and in true me fashion I started singing under my breath and Tabi oppa heard me even though he was at least two feet away from me. Seriously he’s got Vulcan hearing or something.”

“Tabi oppa? Wait, are you talking about TOP,” Martina asked.

“Yes…he kind of told me to call him that,” I blushed.

“OH MY GOD! Tell me more,” she laughed.

“Well after my audition, I walked back out to the lobby to make my way out but Big Bang was still there and they wanted me to go to lunch with them and I’m hella not about to let _that_ opportunity pass by me,” I laughed.

“Of course,” Martina chuckled.

“Yeah, so when we got to the restaurant I just about shit my pants because _everyone_ was there. Including YG himself. And as luck would have it, I got the seat next to him.”

“YOU SAT NEXT TO YG,” Simon exclaimed.

“Calm down the pterodactyl screech,” I pleaded, pressing my hands to my ears.

“Sorry,” he laughed.

“But yes, I sat next to YG and apparently Haru and the girls of 2NE1 told him about my singing and he wanted to hear it for himself so after lunch, we went back to the YG building, found an empty practice room, and I sang for him.”

“What did you sing?”

“I was _going_ to sing Eyes, Nose, Lips, but Seungri wouldn’t let me because they’d already heard it,” I laughed. “So I decided to go with Don’t Go by EXO and I took a chance and sang Waste the Night by 5 Seconds of Summer.”

“Did he want to hear you sing in English too,” Simon asked.

“Yeah because the girls were telling him I sing just as well in both languages. So anyway after that he sent me out to the hallway so that they could talk and while they were doing that I was texting Amber.”

“You know Amber,” Martina asked.

“Yeah,” I chuckled. “I met her at the SM fan meet and we became fast friends. Like we’re friends for life. I text her just about every day now.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you have friends here,” Simon said.

“So am I. Hell I have a boyfriend here now too.”

“WHAT?!?!”

I laughed at their reactions and launched into the story of me and Junmyeon, barely leaving out a detail.

“So what’s the ship name,” Martina asked.

“Um… I don’t think we have one yet unless the other members have made one for us.”

“Let’s see…Junmyeon and Tessa…Junssa? Jessa?”

“Is that the best you can come up with ducky?”

He stuck his tongue out at her and I just chuckled. The doorbell rang shortly after that.

“Food’s here,” Simon yelled, jumping up and running for the door.

“My man-child of a husband,” Martina chuckled, watching him.

“Yeah but your relationship is goals.”

“Thanks. It’s hard sometimes but days like this make it all worth it.”

“Yeah I know how that is.”

“So you and Junmyeon have been dating for like, what, a week?”

“It depends on if you’re counting from our first official date or when he actually asked me out.”

“Which is longer,” she chuckled.

“Um, that would be our first official date but only by like two days. Like today would be a week from that. Saturday would be a week if you’re counting from when he asked me to be his girlfriend.”

Simon came back with the food and passed it out.

“Yay, kimchi jjigae,” I grinned, opening the container and stirring the contents.

“So what else has been going on with you,” Simon asked, starting on his chicken.

“Ok so I’ve told you about SM and YG and you know about Luhan, Tao, and Kris coming back, um…the JYP fan meet was kind of boring but Jaebum was sweet and Jackson kept trying to flirt. Oh and I met Gong Yoo and Eunhye from Coffee Prince.”

“How,” Martina asked, clearly excited.

“I went to the original café that they filmed at and they were there that day,” I shrugged.

“Lucky,” she chuckled.

“Only since I moved here. Anyway…let’s see…um, the day after JYP I had a day with Kevin, Eric, and Jimin and they took me to the ASC studio and you’re looking at the temporary co-host while Jimin is on tour with 15&.”

“And YG agreed to that,” Martina asked.

I nodded, “He thinks it’s a good idea to get the fans used to my face.”

“But you haven’t even debuted yet,” she stated.

“I know but I am _not_ going to question that man. He’s had too many successful groups and soloists to be questioned by me.”

“I can understand that,” she said.

“So when do you start your training,” Simon asked, finishing off another piece of chicken.

“Probably the last week of this month. He’s giving me time to get settled into my apartment and I should be in there this upcoming week.”

“He’s not making you live in the dorms,” Martina asked, reaching over for a piece of Simon’s chicken.

Simon pouted at her as she ate the stolen piece and I laughed.

“No, he’s letting me stay at my apartment because it’s about two blocks from the building.”

“That’s good,” Simon said, stealing some kimchi from Martina.

We quickly finished our lunch and they showed me around the studio a bit before going over and starting to edit the videos they were going to post soon. We sat around and talked until my mom FaceTimed me. I walked into another room and answered the call.

“What are you doing up so early?”

_“I’m getting ready for work.”_

“Oh, yeah, I guess you kinda need to do that,” I chuckled.

_“So what have you been up to since I talked to you last?”_

“Um… that was Saturday, right? The day I went to that party?”

_“I do believe so.”_

“Ok, so quite a lot has happened since then.”

 _“Give me the highlights,”_ she chuckled.

“Um…Junmyeon asked me to be his girlfriend.”

_“OMG! So you and Suho are dating?!?”_

“Yes, mom,” I laughed.

_“What else happened?”_

“I signed with YG, met several of my favorite idols and groups, became a temporary co-host on ASC, and had dinner with Junmyeon, Tao, Kris, and Luhan.”

 _“Wait…aren’t those the three that_ left _EXO?”_

“Yes, but they lost their lawsuits and they’re coming back.”

_“Oh, and what was that about being a temporary co-host?”_

“You know that show I watch called After School Club?”

_“The one with Eric Nam, right?”_

“That’s the one. Well Jimin, the female co-host, is about to go on tour with her group and the producers wanted to keep a girl on there because it helps when girl groups come on. So they asked YG if I could do it, he agreed, and so now I’m a temporary co-host,” I said, leaning back on the couch as Meemers climbed up on my lap again.

_“That’s amazing Tessa! Wait…I recognize that couch…Are you with Simon and Martina right now?!?”_

“Yeah I am. Wait…h-how do you know about Simon and Martina?”

_“Well once I figured out how serious you were about moving to South Korea I started watching anything and everything I could. I found their channel and kind of fell in love with their personalities and their relationship.”_

“Yeah, their relationship is goals,” I chuckled. “So…do you want to meet them?”

_“Oh, my god! Can I?”_

“I don’t see why not. They’re working on a few videos so no peeking.”

_“Cross my heart.”_

“Hold on. I’ve got a Meemers on my lap.”

Once I gently nudged Meemers off I got up and walked over to where Martina and Simon were perched.

“Hey guys, my mom wants to meet you,” I said, standing behind them.

Simon popped into the frame before I even had the chance to bend down.

“Hi! We love your daughter! Can we adopt her?”

Mom looked a little nervous before Martina shifted into the frame.

“What he means is we want to be there for her and make sure she’s being taken care of since you’re so far away. You know, make sure she’s doing her schoolwork, eating properly, stuff like that.”

_“Oh, my god! You have no idea how much I’d appreciate that!”_

“So I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” Simon grinned.

_“Of course. Tessa’s a very special girl and she needs a lot of care.”_

“Mom,” I groaned. “I’m not _that_ fragile. I _am_ still capable of taking care of myself.”

_“I just don’t want you to end up in another coma and me be an ocean away.”_

“Wait…what,” Martina asked.

I sighed, “Shortly after I graduated high school I had a minor mishap that caused me to slip into a type of diabetic coma for about nine months.”

“What caused it,” Simon asked.

“The doctors were never 100% sure. It was kind of a fluke _and_ it hasn’t happened since.”

“So how long were you in the hospital,” Martina asked.

_“A little over two years. Those nine months she was comatose were the worst of my life.”_

“Yeah and then after I woke up they had to run a multitude of tests to make sure I was still fully functional.”

“That had to suck,” Simon said.

_“It was horrible and I’d like to never have to repeat it.”_

“Don’t worry mom. I’m taking care of myself and I’ve got a _huge_ support system here.”

_“Ok. You know I just worry.”_

“I know.”

_“Oh, crap. I’ve got to leave now or be late for work. I love you!”_

“I love you too mom. Have fun!”

“Have a good day!”

_“Thank you, Martina. I hope you guys have a good night!”_

“Bye mom,” I chuckled.

_“Bye baby.”_

We hung up after that and Simon pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

“Can’t. Breathe. **Appa**.”

“Since when am I **appa** ,” he teased, letting me go.

“You _did_ just tell my mom you wanted to adopt me,” I chuckled.

“So does that make me **eomma**?”

“Of course,” I grinned at Martina.

Simon pulled us both into a big bear hug until Martina started wincing. As soon as he let us go my phone started playing Beautiful by EXO which was Junmyeon’s ringtone.

**“Jagi! How are you?”**

**_“I’m ok. How about you?”_ **

**“Pretty good. I’m in Hongdae at the EatYourKimchi studio with Simon and Martina.”**

**_“Oh? I’m actually not that far from there. Can I come get you?”_ **

**“What are you doing in Hongdae?”**

**_“Business meeting,”_** he sighed.

**“That bad Myeonie?”**

**_“It’s better now that I’m talking to you.”_ **

**“Grease ball,”** I chuckled. **“I’ll send you the address, ok?”**

 ** _“I already know where it is jagiya,”_** he snickered. **_“I’ll be there in like ten minutes.”_**

 **“Then I guess I’ll see you in a bit,”** I giggled.

**_“Yes, you will. And do you think you could stay with me for a few days?”_ **

**“Well, I’ve got that thing with Simon and Martina on Saturday in Itaewon.”**

**_“I can take you to that. I just need a few days of_ ** **mostly _uninterrupted couple time.”_**

**“I think we can manage that.”**

**_“Good. I’ll see you in a bit.”_ **

**“Bye,”** I said, hanging up the call.

“So…who was that,” Simon grinned at me.

“Junmyeon,” I chuckled.

“What’s up,” Martina asked.

“He’s on his way over and he wanted to know if I could stay with him for a couple days. Let’s just say that the others coming back has been pretty stressful for him.”

“I can imagine,” Simon said.

“Especially with how the company is pressuring him to make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

“How is he supposed to stop that when they all left because they weren’t getting proper medical treatment…never mind proper treatment period,” Martina seethed.

“My point exactly. It’s been pissing me off especially because he was _supposed_ to have all of this week off yet he’s been called into the office and meetings so many times that he might as well have _not_ been on a mini-vacation. All the others have actually gotten to go and spend several days with their families while Myeonie has only had one day with his family.”

“That’s not right,” Simon said as the doorbell rang.

I dashed for the door but before I could open it Simon pulled me behind him, wrapping an arm around me so I couldn’t move.

“Oh, you must be Junmyeon.”

“Y-yes sir,” Junmyeon stuttered.

I could just picture his slightly terrified face as he looked up at the six-foot hairy man.

“Quit terrorizing the poor boy ducky and let Tessa go.”

 **“Thanks, eomma,”** I said as Simon finally released me.

 **“Eomma,”** Junmyeon questioned, hugging me tightly.

“Yeah, Simon and Martina are my ‘Korean’ parents now,” I chuckled, burying my face in his chest.

“Ah, ok,” he chuckled, kissing the top of my head before letting me go.

“Sorry, my husband scared you, Junmyeon. He’s actually a big softie.”

“Especially when it comes to a certain gray and white fat boy,” I chuckled.

“Leave Meemers out of this,” Simon chuckled.

“Oh yeah, you guys are definitely a family,” Junmyeon laughed, pulling me into his side.

“Just a bit,” Martina chuckled. “By the way, it’s a pleasure to officially meet you. We’ve never got the chance to interview you guys.”

“We’ve actually _asked_ if we could get an interview with you but the company always denied it.”

“That’s a bummer. I mean we’ve interviewed other SM artists before and never had a problem.”

“I don’t know why they always refused and they never gave us a reason.”

“Maybe because Sehunnie likes to go off script if he’s having fun,” I suggested.

“Which we try to make all our interviews,” Martina said.

“Oh well, maybe one of these days,” Simon said, stretching his tall frame.

“Maybe,” Junmyeon yawned, covering his mouth in shock afterward. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! Please forgive me.”

“Long day,” Martina asked.

“One of the longest,” he sighed.

“I’m sure you’re ready to get home,” Simon said, wrapping an arm gently around Martina.

“I kinda am,” Junmyeon chuckled.

“Then you guys better get on the road. It’s starting to get late,” Martina said.

“Thanks for lunch,” I said, hugging Martina. “Well, everything really.”

“What are parents for,” Simon chuckled, wrapping me in a huge hug.

“Yeah, I know but…I…can’t…breathe…Simon.”

“Oh, sorry! I keep forgetting you’re tiny,” he laughed.

“Hey! Just because I’m 5’4” doesn’t mean anything!”

“There goes my little spitfire,” Junmyeon chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I melted into his chest as we said our goodbyes. He led me down to his car and we started the hour or so drive back into Seoul.

“So do you want to stop at your hotel first and grab some clothes?”

“Yeah because I’m going to need pajamas for tonight.”

“No you’re not,” he grinned mischievously.

“Ok,” I chuckled. “So I’m assuming I’m staying with you until the dinner on Sunday.”

“That’s the plan.”

“Ok so I’m going to need my FAPFAP outfit, something to wear Sunday, plus clothes to go get Chaejin on Monday since I know we’re going to be up kinda late Sunday night.”

“We usually are,” he chuckled. “But we have kind of an early start Monday.”

“How early?”

“Like 11-ish.”

“That’s not too bad.”

“Not at all. Especially when we’ve had to get up at like four in the morning after getting in at like midnight.”

“Ouch.”

“Let’s just say that night we all slept in my room,” he chuckled. “Which reminds me, you need to get pajamas for Saturday and Sunday night because I never know when one of the members is going to come in.”

“And Sehunnie is probably going to be attached to my hip,” I chuckled.

“Most likely,” he agreed.

Once we got to my hotel we both got out and walked up to my room. I packed quickly, making sure to grab everything I’d need over the next few days. As soon as we got back on the road to his apartment he got a phone call.

**“Yeboseyo?…What are you doing there?!?...What about the manager hyungs?...Oh, that’s right…Um, I’ve got Tessa noona with me…Ok we’ll be there in about ten minutes…NO! Just stay inside! We’ll come get you, ok? Just _please_ stay where you are…Thank you.”**

“Who was that,” I asked as he turned the car around.

“Yixing. He’s at the airport and none of the managers are answering their phones.”

“That’s not good.”

“Well to be fair they were told that Yixing wasn’t going to be flying in until _Saturday_ , but his flight got messed up or something. And since I’m the only person with a car he called me.”

“Plus you’re reliable and responsible.”

“And I’m good at sneaking past hordes of fans.”

“Are there fans at the airport,” I asked, scared that Yixing could get hurt.

“Yeah, but not EXO-L’s. It’s full of Beauties because Beast is flying in from Japan tonight.”

“But Yixing is still _really_ famous and those girls are going to recognize him. And you.”

“That’s why I told him to stay where he was. We don’t need anything bad happening so close to this latest development.”

**“Myeonie…breathe.”**

**“I am jagiya,”** he grinned, reaching over and holding my hand.

We quickly made it to the airport and made our way inside after Junmyeon donned a disguise. We found Yixing hiding in a corner using his luggage as cover.

 **“Kamsahabnida,”** he said as we started to walk back out stealthily.

 **“We’re not out of the woods just yet XingXing,”** I said as we snuck past a few girls with Beast posters.

**“But still I can’t thank you two enough for driving all the way out here to get me.”**

**“What are friends for,”** Junmyeon grinned, carefully leading us back to his car.

We loaded Yixing’s luggage and got in, Junmyeon pulling out shortly afterwards.

 **“Mission successful,”** I cheered.

 **“Looks that way,”** Junmyeon said, driving towards the dorm.

**“So what are you two up to tonight?”**

**“We’re just going back to my place, order dinner, and watch movies or something.”**

**“Sounds like a nice night in,”** Yixing chuckled.

 **“That’s the point,”** I said.

**“Any plans for tomorrow?”**

**“Spend as much time in bed as possible because it’ll be our last full day by ourselves for a while,”** Junmyeon answered.

 **“Such a romantic,”** Yixing teased.

I turned around enough to stick my tongue out at him and he chuckled.

**“Ok, I do have a few questions for you XingXing.”**

**“Go ahead noona.”**

**“How do you _really_ feel about Luhan, Tao-shi, and Kris coming back?”**

**“Honestly I’m happy. I’ve missed them a lot and it’s been rough being the _only_ Chinese member.”**

**“I’ve told you before Yixing that if anyone is giving you a hard time to just tell me.”**

**“It’s not the other members Junmyeon. It’s the company. They’ve been sending me over to China so much more to promote and do appearances and I’ve missed so much because of it. I’ve missed concerts and fan meets and such and it hurts because I feel like I’m not fulfilling my duties when it comes to our EXO-Ls.”**

**“XingXing, I can tell you that we’re not mad at you for missing those things. We’re mad at the company for scheduling them when they _know_ you’re going to be in China. To me it’s just another way to show they don’t really care about their foreigner artists. It’s partially why I won’t sign with them even if they call.”**

**“So why audition,”** Junmyeon asked.

 **“Networking,”** I shrugged **. “Any other feelings you wanted to get out Yixing?”**

**“Not really. I’ve just been frustrated about missing out on a lot of fan interactions.”**

**“Well now you know we’re not mad at you and hopefully you can feel a little better about that.”**

**“Kamsahabnida noona.”**

**“It’s why I’m here.”**

We finally pulled up to their dorm building and Yixing told us goodnight before grabbing his luggage and heading towards the door. Once we were sure he was safely inside Junmyeon pulled out and headed to his apartment. It was a short trip and we quickly pulled into the parking garage. We made our way inside and took our shoes off at the door, practically collapsing on the couch afterwards. Junmyeon laid his head in my lap and I started running my fingers through the silky strands.

“God that feels good,” he groaned.

“I’m barely doing anything oppa,” I chuckled.

“Just you _being_ here feels good. You make me feel good. Even when I’m dog tired and stressed beyond belief. If I know you’re near, it makes everything so much better.”

 **“Yah! Kim Junmyeon don’t make me cry,”** I sniffled.

He was quickly sitting up and pulling me into his lap, “I’m sorry jagi! I didn’t realize that would make you cry.”

“How can you not realize something _that_ beautiful would make me cry?”

“I’m rusty when it comes to females,” he chuckled.

 **“Pabo,”** I grinned, snuggling into his chest.

He kissed the top of my head and we just sat there for a minute, enjoying each other.

“How about a nice hot bubble bath before we order dinner,” he suggested.

“Bubbles,” I grinned, lighting up at the word.

He chuckled at my reaction and helped me up, pulling himself up shortly afterwards.

“Come on kitten, let’s go play in the bubbles.”

“Ok daddy,” I grinned, taking off for the bathroom.

“Slowly kitten. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

I slowed down to a fast walk and he caught up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I laid my head on his chest to look up at him and made a kissy face.

“Does kitten want a kiss?”

“Yes,” I whined.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Good girl,” he cooed, leaning down and pressing his lips against mine softly.

I tried turning around to face him and deepen the kiss but he kept my hips firmly in place.

“We’re just taking a bath kitten. No playing just yet, ok?”

I pouted slightly, “Ok daddy.”

We finally got to the bathroom and he turned the water, adjusting it to the perfect temperature before adding in a jasmine and vanilla scented bubble bath.

“Mmm, that smells good.”

“And it’ll help soothe any aching muscles,” he replied, stripping off his shirt.

I stared in awe at his physique once again before he pulled me to him and lifted my shirt off my body. He lightly kissed my cheeks, forehead, and lips as he unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down my legs.

“Go on and take your underwear off kitten and get in the tub.”

I nodded and did as I was told, sinking in up to my neck in the luxurious bubbles. Junmyeon quickly stripped the rest of the way and joined me in the tub, pulling me into his chest.

“God this feels heavenly,” he murmured into my neck.

I nodded in agreement and snuggled closer to him. We soaked as we waited for the bubbles to die down a bit. Once we could see through the water we soaped up and rinsed off before getting out and drying off, pulling robes on afterwards. We walked into the kitchen and picked a restaurant to order dinner from. While he called in our order I went into the living room and picked out a DVD from his vast collection. We snuggled together on the couch, watching the movie, while we waited for our dinner. When our food got there we dug in and were finished by the time the movie ended. We gathered our dishes and put them out before going and lying in bed.

“This is what I love the most,” Junmyeon said, pulling me closer.

“What? Laying in bed naked,” I chuckled.

He laughed, “While I _do_ like that I was talking about holding you.”

“Why do you have to be so perfect?”

“You should know by now that I’m far from perfect.”

“You’re damn near perfect for me.”

“And you’re pretty much perfect for me,” he quipped back.

“Maybe that’s why we moved faster than what I usually do.”

“Probably,” he said, leaning down to kiss me.

The kiss quickly turned passionate and before I knew it he was rolling on a condom and sliding into me. I moaned into his mouth as he filled me up, rolling my hips up into his.

“God,” he groaned. “You feel so good wrapped around my cock kitten.”

“And you feel amazing daddy,” I panted, gripping his shoulders.

He shifted his hips slightly, finding the perfect angle to hit my g-spot, and I moaned.

“Oh daddy! R-right there! Please d-don’t st-stop!”

I was getting closer as his hips rolled to hit everything perfectly.

“D-daddy, I’m c-cl-close. Pl-please le-let me c-cum.”

“Just hold it a little longer kitten.”

“I-I’m trying daddy b-but it’s h-ha-hard!”

He moved one of the hands from my hair onto my throat and slightly squeezed, closing my airways just a bit as he thrusted faster. The added pressure of not being able to breathe properly sent me over the edge after a particularly hard thrust. I let my orgasm wash over me and as I tightened around Junmyeon he came with my name on his lips. We rode our orgasms out and he laid next to me after he threw the condom out and got a washcloth to wipe us off.

“That…was…amazing,” I panted.

“I tend to agree,” he chuckled, wrapping me in his arms.

We snuggled together and talked, eventually drifting off.


	10. FAPFAP and EXO's Dorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean in bold

Saturday morning I got up pretty early, pulled on one of Junmyeon’s shirts, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Junmyeon came in shortly afterward wearing just his boxers and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his face in my neck.

“Morning jagi,” I giggled at the tickling sensation.

“Morning,” he mumbled, still clearly half asleep.

“I’m making sausage and eggs,” I said, trying to entice him.

“Sounds yummy.”

“Also, there’s coffee.”

“Now you’re speaking my language,” he chuckled.

“Can you make me a cup too?”

“Of course jagiya.”

He walked over to where the coffee pot was resting and pulled out two mugs from the cabinet above, filling them with the molasses-colored liquid. I turned my attention back to the stove and quickly finished our breakfast. By the time I had it plated Junmyeon was placing my mug in front of me and kissing my cheek.

“Thank you,” I said, handing him his plate.

We sat on the counter and ate in relative silence.

“I guess I’m going to have to invest in a small table if we’re going to be doing this often,” he chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee.

“How often do you think we’re going to do this? Especially with our busy schedules coming up.”

“We’ll find a way to do this as often as possible jagi.”

He kissed my cheek then grabbed our empty plates and mugs, rinsing them off and putting them in the dishwasher. Once he started that he led me back into his room so that we could [get ready](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_398/set?id=189442208).

“We need to leave within the hour to make it to the restaurant in time, right,” I asked as I pulled on my pants.

“If my directions are correct,” he chuckled nervously, coming out of the closet with a box.

“What’s that?”

“Um, you know how I had to do those Girls Day performances?”

“Uh…yeah…why?”

“Well, _this_ is full of clothes that the cordinoonas gave me to ‘practice’ for lack of a better term.”

“Why did you bring it out,” I asked, getting slightly suspicious.

“Well um…I thought…maybe…I could, you know, dress like a girl and actually be able to sit with you at the restaurant,” he blushed.

“We’re going to be filming,” I reminded him.

“I know but can’t you do something with angles and such?”

“Probably but I haven’t seen the interior of this place or the setup.”

“Oh, never mind then,” he sighed, going to put the box back.

“Myeonie, I never said we couldn’t try.”

The way his face lit up made me laugh.

“Do you want to dress as a girl _that_ badly?”

“Not really, but I _do_ want to spend today with you without getting recognized.”

“Do you have a wig in there?”

“Yes and before you ask; it’s a long one. Not the short one I wore for the performances.”

I nodded and helped him put a decent outfit together out of the randomness in the box. I even helped him with his makeup and made sure the wig looked natural. Once we were both ready we grabbed our bags (since we were going to the EXO dorm afterward and staying a few nights) and headed down to his car. The drive was peaceful and we mostly talked and sang along to the radio all the way to Itaewon. Once we got to the restaurant we parked and walked around until we saw Martina and Simon waiting outside.

**“Eomma! Appa!”**

Simon turned and chuckled as we walked up. He hugged me tightly and turned to Junmyeon with a curious look.

“Who’s your friend,” Martina asked, hugging me.

“Look closely,” I chuckled.

“Oh, my god! Hi Junmyeon,” she laughed.

“Nice disguise,” Simon said, patting his back.

“Well I wanted to enjoy a day out without getting recognized,” Junmyeon shrugged.

“Hey guys, they said we can go in and set up now,” Soo Zee said, coming out of the restaurant.

“Soo Zee,” I giggled, imitating the way Simon and Martina usually called her.

“Do I know you,” she asked, looking shocked.

“Sorry Soo Zee, this is Tessa, the girl we’ve kind of adopted,” Martina explained.

“Oh, ok…and the other one?”

“Promise not to freak out,” I asked.

She just gave me a look and I laughed, pulling Junmyeon closer.

“Myeonie, this is Soo Zee, Simon and Martina’s right-hand lady. Soo Zee, this is my boyfriend Junmyeon.”

“Um…Wait…what?!?”

“I’m in disguise,” Junmyeon chuckled. “Maybe this will help… **Annyeonghaseyo EXO’s guardian leader Suho-ibnida.** ”

“Oh my god,” Soo Zee gasped.

“Shh,” we all chorused.

“Ok, ok, ok, sorry,” she breathed, whirling on Simon and Martina. “You could have told me about this _before_ we got here.”

“We didn’t know this was going to happen,” Simon said, backing away slightly. “Honestly.”

“That’d be my fault,” Junmyeon chuckled. “Sorry.”

“Why don’t we film the intro and get in there,” Martina smiled. “Then we can eat.”

“Sounds good to me,” I laughed.

So Simon, Martina, and I filmed the intro with Martina introducing me. After we were done with that we went inside and got our table. Simon and Soozee set up the stationary camera to where it would only show me, Martina, and Simon while leaving Junmyeon out of the frame even though he was sitting next to me. After everything was set up we discussed what to order and told the waiter. We talked as we waited and drank a bit, just having a good time. When the food came out we ate and commented on the flavors and how good the food was. Now, if you’ve ever seen one of Simon and Martina’s FAPFAP videos you’ll know we pretty much just ate, talked, and had fun. (Simon and Martina even gave Soozee food lol) After we had filmed everything we needed (which took about three hours) we walked around a bit while Junmyeon and I enjoyed getting to hold hands in public. Around 5:30 we all went our separate ways after saying goodbye. Junmyeon and I headed towards Seoul but made a stop so that he could change out of his disguise.

“What? Didn’t want the members to see you like that,” I asked as we got back on the road.

“I’ve already been teased by them enough because of that performance. I don’t need them to know I _willingly_ dressed up as a girl. I’d never hear the end of it.”

“I know Myeonie. I was just kidding,” I said, kissing his cheek.

He grinned at me as we continued our drive. We pulled into the parking lot under the dorms a little after seven and made our way up to the eighth floor. Junmyeon put in the code and we stepped into the dorm, taking our shoes off and storing them in the closet.

 **“There’s a girl in the dorm! I hope everyone is decent,”** Junmyeon called before leading me out of the entryway.

We heard running footsteps and before I knew it I was wrapped in Sehun’s arms.

 **“Noona! I missed you,”** he exclaimed, burying his nose in my ponytail.

 **“It hasn’t been _that_ long Hunnie,”** I chuckled.

 **“I haven’t seen you in person since the party,”** he pouted.

**“Has it really been a week?”**

**“Yes,”** Chanyeol said, pulling Sehun away to hug me.

 **“Hey Yeolie,”** I chuckled, hugging him tightly.

Jongdae, Yixing, Baekhyun, and Jongin came in and hugged me shortly after that.

**“Where’s Seokie and Kyungie?”**

**“Minseok hyung’s in the shower,”** Baekhyun answered.

 **“And I’m in the kitchen fixing dinner,”** Kyungsoo said, voice coming from the bright light on my right.

I walked over that way and stepped into a huge kitchen. Kyungsoo was standing at the stove stirring a pot.

 **“Hey Kyungie,”** I said, leaning on the counter next to the stove.

**“Hi, noona. I’d hug you but I don’t want the noodles to stick together.”**

**“Oh? What are you making?”**

**“Kimchi spaghetti. Just don’t tell the others,”** he chuckled.

**“Do they hate it or something?”**

**“They _love_ my kimchi spaghetti,”** he grinned. **“It’s one of the most requested dishes in this house.”**

**“My lips are sealed then.”**

**“Noona! Come let me give you the tour,”** Jongin yelled from the living room.

I chuckled, pushing off from the counter, **“I guess that’s my cue to leave.”**

**“I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”**

**“Thanks, Kyungie,”** I said, kissing his cheek.

He blushed slightly at that and shooed me with his free hand. I laughed and walked over to where I saw Jongin trying to sneak a peek at the ingredients for dinner.

 **“Naughty Ninnie,”** I chuckled.

 He just grinned at me, **“So are you ready to see our rooms?”**

**“Lead the way.”**

He led me into a longer hallway with nine doors branching off in a few directions. Each door was labeled with whose room it was except the bathroom which was clearly occupied. Jongin led me to the door labeled Kyungsoo and Jongin (KaiSoo) and opened the door, promptly plopping on the bed. The room was extremely neat, not a thing out of place.

 **“I swear to god Jongin if that bed is even _slightly_ messed up when I go in there later you’re not getting any for a fucking _week_ ,”** we heard Kyungsoo yell from the kitchen.

Jongin mumbled something under his breath that sounded like ‘ ** _I’ll just go to Taemin hyung then_** ’ before looking at me pleadingly.

**“Help me fix this?”**

I rolled my eyes and helped him straighten the slightly rumpled bedspread.

 **“Never date an anal retentive prick,”** he laughed.

**“You know you love him.”**

**“Sometimes. But I’m messy by nature and he’s a clean freak. We tend to butt heads about that a lot.”**

**“Opposites attract Ninnie. Now how about showing me the rest of the rooms?”**

**“That I can do,”** he grinned, grabbing my wrist and leading me back into the hall.

He led me to the room directly across the hall that was labeled Yixing and Jongdae. He knocked and Jongdae opened the door.

**“Oh hey noona! Is Jongin giving you the tour?”**

**“Yeah,”** I chuckled.

 **“Well, there’s not much to our room. Just two beds and a desk. That and it’s kinda messy,”** Yixing said, twirling the desk chair to face us.

**“I have two brothers of my own. I know how messy boys are.”**

We talked to them for a bit before we headed to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s room that was labeled simply as BaekYeol (Enter at your own risk).

 **“Really,”** I chuckled, reading the warning.

 **“These two fuck like rabbits,”** Jongin answered, knocking on the door.

 **“Go away,”** Baekhyun moaned.

 **“Seriously we’re _busy_ ,”** Chanyeol panted afterward.

 **“See, told you,”** he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and we turned around to see Minseok standing in his doorway in just his towel. He was still wet from his shower and the towel was _very_ low on his hips. I visibly gulped and Minseok chuckled at me.

**“Those two at it again?”**

**“Yeah, hyung. I was trying to give noona the tour but,”** he shrugged.

**“How are you doing today Tessa?”**

**“Uh…I’m g-good,”** I stammered, embarrassing myself.

**“Jongin, I can show her the rest of the rooms. Why don’t you go see how Kyungsoo is coming with dinner? I’m starving.”**

**“Ok hyung. The only ones I haven’t showed her are the empty ones, manager hyungs, and Junmyeon hyungs.”**

**“Thanks, Ninnie,”** I said as he walked away.

 **“Let me just get dressed really quick then I’ll show you the rest,”** he winked.

I nodded meekly and stood with my head bowed and my hands clasped in front of me next to his door as I waited. He came out within minutes of going in and stood looking at me for a second.

**“How long were you trained?”**

Shocked I looked up at him, **“H-how did you k-know?”**

 **“I’ve seen trained subs before Tessa,”** he chuckled. **“Hell, I’ve trained subs before. I’ve even trained a few doms.”**

**“Oh. Well, I trained for about a year and a half. In America.”**

**“I kind of figured that bit,”** he laughed. **“You seem like you’re _very_ obedient.”**

I bowed my head and nodded once again. For some reason, Minseok brought out my more submissive side (also my ‘little’ side).

**“So does Junmyeon know about your training, princess?”**

**“Yes, sir.”**

**“Oh you _are_ a good little girl, aren’t you,”** he purred in my ear.

I shivered at the contact and nodded.

 **“Come on, I’ve got a tour to finish,”** he chuckled, lightly grabbing my wrist. **“There’s not much to see in Sehun and Luhan’s room, just dust. Same with Tao and Kris’s.”**

**“But they’ll be back tomorrow.”**

**“Yeah but they’re going to be responsible for cleaning them out. We haven’t been in there since they left.”**

**“What about Sehun?”**

**“He sleeps with Junmyeon. Has ever since Luhan left.”**

**“I doubt the three of us would fit on his bed.”**

**“Have you _seen_ Junmyeon’s bed?”**

**“Not here.”**

**“Follow me,”** he chuckled, closing his door and leading me to the last door on the right.

He opened the door and my eyes went wide. Dominating most of the room was a huge bed piled with plenty of pillows.

**“Holy crap! It’s like a nest!”**

**“This is where we usually all end up in the mornings before a schedule or _really_ late at night after one. Sometimes we all just talk until we pass out.”**

**“I guess that’s why he told me to bring pajamas,”** I chuckled.

**“Oh? Do you normally not wear them?”**

I blushed, **“With Junmyeon we usually just sleep naked. I tend to sleep that way anyway.”**

 **“Even with a roommate,”** he asked, eyebrow arched.

 **“It’s not like she’s never seen me naked,”** I laughed. **“We’re like sisters. We’ve seen each other naked multiple times. Hell sometimes if one of us is in the shower or something the other will just come in and use the toilet or start on their hair and makeup and we’ll just talk.”**

 **“We do that occasionally,”** he chuckled.

 **“Do what hyung,”** Junmyeon asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

**“One of us will be in the shower and someone will come in to pee or something and we end up talking.”**

**“Well there _are_ nine guys living here,” ** Junmyeon chuckled.

 **“Twelve starting tomorrow,”** I pointed out.

 **“Plus a manager, usually,”** Minseok said.

 **“Is there one tonight,”** I asked.

 **“Nope. We’re manager free until Monday,”** Junmyeon answered.

 **“Dinner’s ready,”** Kyungsoo called.

There was what sounded like a stampede and my eyes widened while Junmyeon and Minseok laughed.

 **“We better get in there before all the kids eat it,”** Junmyeon said.

**“They better not because I want to have some of Kyungie’s famous kimchi spaghetti.”**

**“How did you know what was for dinner,”** Minseok asked.

 **“I asked; he told,”** I shrugged.

 **“Looks like Kyungsoo has a soft spot for you,”** Junmyeon laughed, walking towards the dining room.

**“Why do you say that?”**

**“Because he _never_ tells us what’s for dinner. Hell, he doesn’t even tell Jongin,”** Minseok explained.

**“Really?”**

**“Really,”** Junmyeon said.

 **“If you three _want_ to eat you’d better move your asses,”** Kyungsoo said, leaning against the wall to the dining room.

 **“We’re coming,”** I chuckled.

We walked into the dining room and sat down to eat with the others. Once we were done we sat around to talk a bit before Jongdae had to go do dishes.

 **“Before you all go off in 20 million directions I want to talk to you guys about tomorrow,”** Junmyeon stated.

Sehun huffed, rose from his chair, and stomped from the room.

 **“What’s wrong with him,”** Baekhyun asked.

 **“He’s a bit conflicted,”** I said. **“I’m going to check on him.”**

 **“If he’s not in my room he’ll probably be in the manager’s room. Or maybe his,”** Junmyeon said.

I nodded and left the room. I walked down to the door that was labeled LuLu and Sehunnie with an arrow going through a heart on it. The room was covered with a light layer of dust but I could tell that someone had been in there recently since some of the dust was disturbed. It was especially noticeable by the closet so I walked over and opened the door. All I heard were sobs as it swung open.

**“Hunnie? Are you in here?”**

**“Please go away noona,”** he sniffled.

**“Not while you’re crying.”**

He sighed, **“Fine, just close the door.”**

**“I can’t see a thing Sehunnie.”**

He pressed a button on his phone and his flashlight led me to the back of the closet where he was sitting. He was clutching a too small hoodie that I instantly recognized as one of Luhan’s.

**“Thank you. Now, what’s wrong?”**

**“I’m just _so_ conflicted noona. I miss LuLu like _crazy_ but he hurt me _so_ bad.”**

**“Look Sehun, I know he left without a word, in the dead of night, from your bed, but I know he wants to make amends. Try to be open to it.”**

**“I _am_ trying noona, but what Luhan and I had was something very special and it was a bond that meant more to me than marriage.”**

**“You sound like a collared sub.”**

**“I was.”**

**“No. _Fucking._ Way. He collared you? Wait…Luhan is a dom? _And_ you’re both in the lifestyle?”**

**“Yes we are, yes he is, and yes he did. You know that Cartier bracelet?”**

**“The one that everyone had?”**

**“Yeah, that was my collar. The company just went out and bought everyone one when they found out what it meant to me and Luhan.”**

**“But you haven’t worn that bracelet in…”**

**“He took it off me the night he left. He left the bracelet but took the screw and key so that I couldn’t wear it,”** he sniffled.

**“That son of a bitch! That is the worst thing to do to a sub,” I seethed.**

**“How do you know so much about it?”**

**“Hunnie, I’m a trained sub. It’s kind of my job to know.”**

**“Wait…you were _actually_ trained? Like by a professional dom?”**

**“Yeah, back in America.”**

**“How long?”**

**“About a year and a half.”**

**“So, have _you_ ever been collared?”**

**“Sadly, no. I mean I had a few offers but none of the doms that wanted me fit my style. Well except the dom that trained me but he already had one and I was really good friends with her so I rejected him.”**

**“You can do that?”**

**“Sehunnie, in a BDSM relationship the sub truly holds all the power. A dom can only do what a sub says is ok and if a dom tries to force something the sub has every right to say their safe word and leave the scene. And if that dom continues even after the safe word then they’re usually reprimanded by the leaders in the community. At least that’s the way it was in America. I don’t know how tight the community is here in Seoul.”**

**“I don’t either. I mean we can’t exactly go to BDSM clubs or anything since we’re in the spotlight _so_ much.”**

**“Which means I won’t be able to either,”** I sighed. **“And I was really looking forward to going to a few of them.”**

**“Why? You have Junmyeon hyung now. He’s a dom.”**

**“I know that, but I like having friends I can talk to about kinks and such.”**

**“You can always talk to me noona. I’m a sub…and a little.”**

**“You’re a little too,”** I asked, getting excited.

He nodded, **“So how old is your little?”**

**“I’ve never really pinned down an age,” I chuckled. “But I like to color, watch Disney movies, and have stuffies. I _hate_ diapers and sippy cups.”**

**“So maybe around 10-ish? A little younger than me. Maybe you should call me oppa,”** he teased.

 **“Maybe if we have a play date or something,”** I laughed. **“I’m usually in kitten mode, though. That’s how I was trained and I don’t really let out my little very often. I mean yeah I call Junmyeon daddy, but it’s a different thing being in little space and being in kitten space.”**

 **“I called Luhan daddy,”** he sighed, holding onto the hoodie tighter.

 **“Hey, Hunnie oppa, come on, don’t be sad,”** I said, reverting to my little.

He grinned at the change in my voice, **“You’re cute.”**

**“Kamsahabnida!”**

**“Ok quit with the aegyo. It’s making me sick,”** he chuckled.

 **“But oppa I’m not doing anything,”** I playfully pouted.

**“Yah! Stop that already.”**

**“Ok,”** I giggled, dropping the act. “ **But in all seriousness, I know you’re hurting but try to give him a chance.”**

**“I will noona.”**

**“So just out of curiosity, did the others know about the collar?”**

**“No. I never found a way to tell them and when Luhan left they didn’t really notice the bracelet was off.”**

**“They should have been told Sehun.”**

**“I know, but Junmyeon hyung and Minseok hyung still kept an eye out for me. Like they knew Luhan and I were in a dom/sub relationship but they didn’t know about the collar.”**

**“Sehun? Tessa? Are you guys in here,”** we heard Junmyeon ask.

 **“Closet hyung,”** Sehun said, curling next to me.

The door opened and the light was flicked on. Junmyeon knelt down and crawled over to Sehun’s other side, wrapping an arm around the both of us.

**“How are you Sehunnie?”**

**“I’m ok hyung. Noona’s just been talking to me.”**

**“Hunnie, you need to tell him.”**

**“Tell me what?”**

**“The bracelet that Luhan bought me?”**

**“The Cartier one?”**

Both Sehun and I nodded.

**“What about it?”**

**“It…was m-my collar…”**

**“Wait…Luhan _collared_ you?!”**

Sehun nodded and scooted closer to me in slight fear.

**“Why didn’t you tell me or Minseok hyung?”**

**“I didn’t know how to at first and then LuLu left and took the bracelet off and you guys never noticed.”**

**“To be fair, we just thought it was your guys’ version of a couple ring.”**

**“That’s what I figured,”** Sehun sighed.

**“Is it ok if I tell Minseok hyung about this?”**

**“Why,”** Sehun asked.

**“Well, I’d like to talk to him and see if we need to talk to Luhan hyung about this. Maybe get Kris hyung in on the talk too.”**

**“Wait…Kris is a dom too,”** I asked.

 **“Have you not seen him on stage,”** Sehun asked. **“He like _exudes_ dom.”**

 **“True,”** I chuckled. **“So that makes Tao-shi a sub too?”**

 **“He’s a little, like us,”** Sehun grinned.

 **“Oh god, three littles in the same house! How are we going to handle that,”** Junmyeon sighed dramatically.

 **“It’s just adding one more and I’m really obedient,”** I said.

**“Yeah but I don’t want the two maknaes corrupting you.”**

**“Hyung,”** Sehun whined. **“We wouldn’t do that. Besides, she’s been _trained_.”**

**“I know that but still I know how bad you and Tao can be together.”**

Sehun pouted a bit until Junmyeon ruffled his hair.

**“Come on, let’s get to bed. It’s been a long day and I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be really long.”**

**“Can I sleep with you guys tonight,”** Sehun asked.

**“Honestly Sehun, you need to start sleeping in your own room again. Besides, Tessa and I have a few things to take care of before we actually go to sleep.”**

**“I don’t really want to know about your sex life hyung.”**

**“Yet you were _just_ telling me that I could talk to you about it,”** I laughed.

 **“That was before I remembered you have sex with my hyung,”** Sehun said, sticking his tongue out at me.

I returned the gesture as Junmyeon stood up.

 **“Come on you two. Time to get up,”** he said, helping me up.

Sehun followed us out of the closet and looked over at the bed, biting his lip.

 **“Why not just go sleep in the manager’s room,”** I said.

**“I might since I don’t really want to be alone in that bed. It still holds too many memories.”**

**“Well I think there’s still a few members up and I think they’re about to put a movie in. Why don’t you just go join them,”** Junmyeon suggested.

**“Sounds like a good idea since I’m not really all that tired yet.”**

**“Well I’m kind of exhausted,”** I yawned. **“I think I’m just going to go crash.”**

Sehun laughed, **“Good luck with that noona. Junmyeon hyung looks like he kind of wants to devour you right now.”**

 **“Shut up brat,”** Junmyeon hissed.

Sehun just chuckled and walked into the living room. Junmyeon shook his head and led me into his room where Minseok was lounging at the head of the bed.

 **“What’s up Seokie,”** I asked.

**“Nothing much. Just wanted to talk to Junmyeon about a few things.”**

**“Such as,”** Junmyeon asked, sitting on the bed.

I sat next to him and grabbed a random pillow, laying on my stomach between the two.

**“Leader stuff, I guess. Are you sure I’m the best choice?”**

**“Seokie, what did I tell you at the bar,”** I asked.

**“That you see the same thing in me that you do in Junmyeon.”**

**“And like she told me, Lay is too laid back, Jongdae is too much of a troll, none of you are going to listen to the maknae so that’s Tao out, and Luhan is…well, Luhan.”**

**“So I was picked by default?”**

**“No Seokie. You are the best choice after Kris. And since he didn’t want to resume his duties then someone has to take that role. I know it’s going to be hard and frustrating and you’re going to have to take on more responsibility but just think how rewarding it’ll be when you guys accomplish something.”**

**“She’s right hyung. It is hard and stressful at times but when we get the choreography down or our song goes to number one or we win an award it’s all worth it.”**

**“Why can’t we be like 2PM and not have leaders?”**

**“Because 2PM is a six-member group and not a twelve member group,”** I said.

**“But each of our subunits is six and while Kris was gone we didn’t have a leader.”**

**“Because _I_ took over that role.”**

**“He needs the help Seokie. He doesn’t like asking for it, but I know him well enough now to know.”**

**“Shh,”** Junmyeon said, bringing a hand to my mouth.

**“Have you been _that_ stressed out Junmyeon?”**

He sighed, **“Yes I have. While you guys had fun visiting your families I had to stay here and go to several business meetings where all that was discussed was my incompetence at keeping a group together. They basically blamed me for Tao, Kris hyung, and Luhan hyung leaving. They’ve been saying that I’m getting one more chance and that it’s my job to make sure something like that never happens again.”**

 **“But it wasn’t your fault Junmyeon. They were all sick. Well, Tao just had that ankle problem but every time it was only slightly healed the company would push him too far and it would re-brake or whatever. All their problems were medical,”** Minseok said.

**“I know that and you know that. Hell, we all know that but it’s near impossible to tell _them_ that.”**

**“I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with that alone. You need to talk to us more. I _am_ still your hyung.”**

Junmyeon grinned at him and laid back, his head resting on my back.

 **“So what now,”** I asked.

**“Oh, while you’re in here hyung, I found out something today that I think you should know too. You remember that Cartier bracelet that Luhan bought Sehun?”**

**“Yeah, and the company bought all of one so that the fans wouldn’t get suspicious.”**

**“Well, come to find out, that was Sehun’s collar.”**

**“Wait…Luhan _collared_ Sehun?!?”**

**“Yeah and then the night he left he actually took the bracelet off Sehun and took the key and screw with him so Sehun couldn’t wear it,”** I said.

**“That’s the worst thing to do to a sub. Sehun could have been severely traumatized from that.”**

**“But you and I kept him from being too messed up,”** Junmyeon said.

**“We just made sure he was alright and kept him going. God if I’d known _that_ I would have done more.”**

**“I know you would have. So would I. It’s in the past now, but I wanted to get your opinion on if we should talk to Luhan or not.”**

**“Oh I sure as hell will be talking to him. I taught him better than that shit.”**

**“Wait…what,”** I asked, sitting up and making Junmyeon’s head fall to the bed.

 **“I told you I trained a few doms,”** Minseok chuckled. **“Junmyeon, Kris, and Luhan were the three I’ve trained.”**

 **“Wait…how did you guys get on _that_ subject,” ** Junmyeon asked, sitting up next to me.

 **“I went to get dressed after telling Jongin that I’d take Tessa to see the other rooms and when I came back out she was standing next to my door with her hands clasped in front of her and her head bowed. Classic sub pose. I knew right then that she’d been trained, and by someone good, so I asked her about it,”** Minseok shrugged. **“But you’ve got yourself a pretty obedient little girl.”**

I blushed, **“Thank you, sir.”**

Junmyeon growled, looking over at Minseok. **“Hyung, could you leave, please? There’s something I’d like to discuss with my _little girl_.”**

 **“Have fun kids. And use protection,”** he laughed, hopping off the bed and leaving the room.

The door shut loudly but all I could focus on was the way Junmyeon was glaring at me.

“Since when do you call Minseok ‘sir’?”

“I’m sorry Junmyeon…it just slipped and I don’t know what it is about him that brings out my little,” I pouted, hoping the aegyo would delay or eliminate my punishment entirely.

“Did you _really_ just address me by my name?”

“I’m sorry daddy,” I whimpered, bowing my head.

“That’s another five. Come here and bend over kitten.”

I crawled over to him and laid across his lap, knowing I was going to get spankings. He pulled my pleather leggings and underwear down only just enough to uncover my butt, making sure I couldn’t move my legs. Next, he brought my arms together behind my back, holding my wrists securely in his left hand.

“Now I want you to count for me, kitten,” he said, running his free hand over my left butt cheek.

“One,” I gasped as the first smack sounded.

Each smack was alternated from my left cheek to my right with five hits on each. By the time Junmyeon was finished my cheeks were red and slightly sore. He soothed his warm hands over the burn, massaging my ass in the process.

“Stand up and strip.”

I did as I was told and quickly knelt in front of him with my hands on my thighs.

“Good girl,” he praised, stripping himself. “Assuming the position before I even told you. Now open up and get your milk kitten.”

I obediently opened my mouth and he slowly thrust his length in. He continued with a fierce pace until he was cumming down my throat. I swallowed it obediently and looked up at him.

“God kitten, you’re so good at that,” he panted, grasping my throat and pulling me up to push me against a wall.

He pulled my hair out of its ribbon and let my hair cascade down my shoulders. He wrapped the hand that was around my throat in my hair and tugged sharply, causing me to gasp. He ran his free hand down my body, tweaking my nipples harshly before making his way to my pussy.

“So wet for me kitten. Did you get this wet from sucking daddy off? Or from the spanking?”

“Both daddy,” I breathed as he started teasing my clit.

“Should I let you cum kitten? Or should I punish you some more?”

“Please let me cum daddy,” I panted, his fingers going faster on my clit.

He started nibbling on my neck as he thrust two fingers into me, curling them to hit my g-spot. I gasped and rolled my hips to chase the feeling.

“Don’t move kitten or I won’t let you cum,” he growled, tightening his hold on my throat.

He continued thrusting into my g-spot then started swirling his thumb around my clit.

“D-daddy, I’m cl-close! Please l-let me cu-cum.”

My walls started tightening around his fingers and before I could reach my peak he pulled away. I sobbed at the empty feeling and instinctively brought my hand down to finish myself off. Junmyeon grabbed my hand and tsked at me before leading me to the bed, pushing me onto my back.

“Do you think I’d let you off _that_ easy kitten?”

I shook my head as he spread my legs, nestling himself in the space. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom.

“Are you ready for this kitten,” he asked, rolling it on.

“Y-yes daddy,” I whimpered as he slowly ran his cock over my slit.

“You sure?”

He kept teasing me with his cock until tears formed in my eyes and I was begging him. He just smirked and curled one hand in my hair, pulling my head back.

“You sound so pretty begging for my cock kitten. Do you want daddy to fuck you?”

“Please d-daddy,” I cried, fumbling for purchase in his hair.

He moaned as I pulled at his hair and thrust harshly into me, not giving me time to adjust to his size. He continued his fast pace until we were both climaxing. He rolled off me and pulled me into his chest.

“Fuck, that was good,” he panted.

I nodded in agreement and snuggled closer as we both worked on catching our breaths. He got up and got a washcloth to clean us up then we both got pajamas on. We curled into each other and fell asleep shortly afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that EXO is actually in two dorms but to save my sanity I put them all in one massive one XD


	11. Day With EXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean in bold

I woke up to several warm bodies pouncing on me. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to see Kyungsoo and Sehun’s grinning faces.

 **“Good morning noona,”** Kyungsoo said as I sat up.

Baekhyun, Jongin, Yixing, and Jongdae were all piled on top of Junmyeon while Chanyeol and Minseok were laid out on my legs. We maneuvered around to where we were all sprawled out. Sehun was curled in between me and Junmyeon while Baekhyun and Chanyeol were cuddled on the other side of Junmyeon. Kyungsoo and Jongin had curled next to me and Jongdae, Yixing, and Minseok were sprawled throughout the couples.

 **“I’m hungry,”** Jongdae said.

 **“Then go fix yourself something,”** Kyungsoo mumbled against my shoulder.

 **“But you make the best breakfast,”** Jongdae replied.

**“I’m comfortable and not really in the mood to cook for your punk ass.”**

**“But Kyungie,”** Jongdae whined.

 **“Ugh fine,”** he grumbled, pushing off the bed.

 **“Yay,”** everyone else cheered.

He flipped them all off and Jongin chuckled, getting up to follow. Everyone else piled out shortly afterwards except Sehun who was still snuggled into my side.

 **“Time to get up Sehun,”** I said, ruffling his hair.

He grumbled and just buried his head in my shoulder. Junmyeon sat up and shook his head.

 **“Yah! O Sehun, it’s time to get up,”** Junmyeon said, bringing his hand down firmly on Sehun’s ass.

He moaned, thrusting his hips into my thigh. I felt how hard he was and gasped. Junmyeon grabbed the blanket and yanked it off us, his eyes narrowing as he saw how Sehun was rutting against my thigh.

 **“Go take care of that yourself maknae,”** Junmyeon growled.

 **“You should take care of it since you caused it,”** Sehun sassed back.

They stared each other down until I knelt between them.

 **“Myeonie, Sehunnie does have a bit of a point,”** I said, reaching up to thread my hands in his hair.

**“I’m _not_ taking care of his dick.”**

**“You don’t have to. I will,”** I purred as I leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his jaw.

 **“Well aren’t you turning out to be a little slut,”** he teased, settling into his dominant role.

I smirked up at him as his eyes flashed with lust. He leaned down, twisting his hands in my hair and kissing me fiercely.

 **“Someone tell me what the _fuck_ is going on,”** Sehun said.

 **“Noona is going to suck you off while I watch,”** Junmyeon answered, gently pushing me towards Sehun.

Sehun gulped as I got closer to him.

 **“Bu-but I’m g-gay. I don’t l-like girls,”** he said, breathing starting to get labored.

 **“Then just imagine I’m a guy sucking you off,”** I whispered in his ear, nipping it lightly.

He groaned at that as I kissed my way down his already bare chest. When I got to his sleep pants I bit on the waistband and brought it up only just enough to let it snap back down on his skin.

 **“Fu-fuck,”** he gasped.

I smirked up at Junmyeon before pulling Sehun’s pants and boxer briefs down in one swift motion. Sehun’s cock was a little shorter than Junmyeon’s but it was just slightly thicker. I licked my lips and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Sehun’s leaking head before taking him down in one suck.

 **“Holy shit! That feels good. Keep it up noona,”** Sehun panted, hands wrapping in my hair.

I grinned and kept the same fast pace, hallowing my cheeks and deep throating him. His moans became louder as he got closer. I dug my nails into his thighs as he started thrusting up into my throat. That little bit of pain was what sent him over the edge and he came with a little gasp of my name.

 **“Fuck that was good. If all girls suck cock like that I think I’m going to switch teams,”** Sehun panted, catching his breath.

 **“Or just go bi,”** I giggled.

 **“Tessa is _very_ skilled at sucking cock,”** Junmyeon smiled. **“Now get out of here and go get cleaned up.”**

Sehun followed orders, pressing a kiss to my cheek before pulling up his pants and heading out of the room. Junmyeon pulled me into a fiery kiss and worked my mouth open with his skilled tongue.

 **“I don’t like you tasting like other guys,”** he growled. **“But that was fucking _hot_ to watch.”**

He pinned me underneath him and quickly pulled my shorts down enough to get between my legs. He pulled his dick out of his boxers, rolled on a condom, and pounded into me furiously. Within seconds we were both crying out in bliss. He rolled off me and disposed of the condom before laying next to me.

 **“Let’s go take a shower,”** I said. **“I need one.”**

 **“Me too,”** he chuckled.

We both got up and walked out into the hallway. As we were about to go into the bathroom a moan coming from behind us caught our attention. I turned around to see a _very_ naked Kyungsoo pinning an equally naked Jongin against the wall next to their door. He was nipping at Jongin’s neck and jaw and Jongin was letting out whimpers of pleasure.

 **“Like what you see noona,”** Kyungsoo grinned evilly as he noticed me watching raptly.

Jongin blushed as he glanced over. I looked them both over and my eyes nearly bugged out at the sizes of the two men standing not even eight feet away. Kyungsoo’s dick was just as long as Jongin’s but it was clearly thicker. It was even thicker than Junmyeon’s. Kyungsoo looked like he wanted devour me and it started drawing me closer but Junmyeon cleared his throat and broke me out of my daze.

**“Go get dressed guys. Tessa and I are getting in the shower. Make sure the others know too so they won’t try coming in.”**

They both nodded and headed back into their room. I followed Junmyeon into the bathroom and stood off to the side as he got the shower going.

**“So, now you’re eyeing all my members?”**

**“They’re all attractive Myeonie,”** I said, pulling my shirt off.

**“Excuse me?!?”**

**“Every single member of EXO is hot,”** I shrugged, stepping out of my pants and underwear **. “I’ve actually fantasized about all of them at any given time.”**

 **“ _All_ of them,”** he growled, following me under the steady stream of warm water.

 **“Yes,”** I giggled. **“Every single member of EXO has been in at least one sexual fantasy of mine.”**

**“So if you had the opportunity you’d fuck us all?”**

**“Well not at once, but yeah. I wouldn’t mind that at all.”**

Junmyeon just nodded and was silent as we both cleaned up. Once we were done he handed me a big fluffy towel that I wrapped up in and we walked back into his room without running into any more members, naked or otherwise. I got [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/grocery_shopping_with_kyungsoo/set?id=210984453) in a pair of light wash skinny jeans and a yellow t-shirt before joining the others in the kitchen. Junmyeon and I heated up the leftovers that Kyungsoo made sure we had and sat around the table with the others. Kyungsoo and Jongin were still in their room and we could faintly hear Jongin moaning out Kyungsoo’s name.

 **“Good lord I thought _we_ were loud,”** Chanyeol groaned.

 **“You are. We can still hear you guys in here and your room is two rooms away,”** Yixing said.

 **“Yeah their room is literally right against the kitchen wall,”** Minseok said.

 **“So what took you three so long to join us,”** Jongdae asked, looking between me, Junmyeon, and Sehun.

Sehun blushed and went to rinse off his plate. The others stared in astonishment as he left the room.

 **“I’m going to go out on a limb and say he doesn’t do that often,”** I said.

 **“He _never_ does that,”** Minseok said. **“Now, what happened?”**

I squirmed in my seat as Junmyeon just chuckled.

 **“Maybe I’ll tell you later,”** he laughed cheekily, finishing off his breakfast.

 **“Cock tease,”** Baekhyun pouted.

I rolled my eyes and got up to put my plate in the sink, rinsing off the remnants of my breakfast.

 **“So what time are they coming,”** Jongdae asked as we all decided to head into the living room.

 **“Probably around two or three. It gives Kyungsoo time to go shopping for the things he needs for dinner,”** Junmyeon answered, pulling me into his lap.

Kyungsoo and Jongin joined us shortly after that and we all talked until Kyungsoo got ready to go to the grocery store.

 **“Noona, will you come with me? I’m going to need the help,”** he said, pulling on a hat.

I looked hopefully up at Junmyeon and he nodded, chuckling at my expression.

 **“Just be careful,”** Junmyeon warned as I pulled my shoes on.

**“We will hyung. I’m just going to the store that’s near here. I’ve been there a million times and I’m never recognized.”**

**“You also have a new somewhat celebrity with you,”** Chanyeol laughed.

**“I’ve done like one episode of ASC. I _highly_ doubt anyone would recognize me.”**

Once we both had our shoes on we headed out the door and down to the garage. Kyungsoo led me over to a black SUV and unlocked the doors, holding my door open for me.

 **“I didn’t know you drove,”** I said once he pulled out of the garage.

 **“It’s a pretty well hidden secret,”** he chuckled. **“The members know and so does management and a few friends.”**

 **“Well don’t I feel privileged,”** I laughed.

**“You should. You do realize I don’t let _any_ of the members help with grocery shopping _or_ cooking, right?”**

**“No I didn’t.”**

**“Well now you know.”**

We got to the grocery store and went in. We quickly got what we needed plus several snacks for movie night. Once we purchased everything we loaded the car up and headed back to the dorm. I text Junmyeon when we got there and he came down to help with the bags.

 **“Kris just text me and said they’d be here in about twenty minutes,”** he said as soon as he got near us.

**“That should give me enough time to put this stuff away.”**

Between Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, and I we got all the bags upstairs in just one trip. We unloaded the bags in the kitchen and I helped Kyungsoo put everything up. (Well I pulled everything out of the bags and he put it in the cabinets.) By the time we were done and sitting in the living room the doorbell was ringing. Sehun curled closer to me and I kissed the top of his head. Minseok answered the door, letting Kris, Tao, and Luhan in. It was incredibly awkward as they just stood next to the TV with their bags by their feet.

 **“Why don’t you guys go get settled in your rooms then we’ll sit out here and talk a bit,”** Junmyeon suggested.

They didn’t say anything as they grabbed their bags and headed for their rooms. Minseok and Junmyeon exchanged a look and headed to the hallway shortly afterwards.

 **“What are they doing,”** Yixing asked, sitting on my other side.

 **“Who knows,”** I said, petting Sehun’s head.

 **“Sehunnie, are you ok,”** Baekhyun asked.

 **“Fuck off,”** he grit out, burying his face in my hair.

 **“Sehun, be nice to your hyungs,”** I scolded.

 **“Sorry noona,”** he sighed.

**“Don’t apologize to me.”**

**“Sorry Baekhyun hyung.”**

**“It’s ok Sehunnie. I know you’re going through a lot right now.”**

**“Hey why did Minseok hyung and Junmyeon hyung pull Kris hyung into Luhan hyung’s room,”** Tao asked, coming out of the hallway.

 **“A talk amongst the elders of the group,”** Chanyeol suggested.

 **“Hey, Sehunnie, can I sit with you and Tessa noona,”** Tao asked.

Sehun nodded and made room for Tao between him and the armrest. Tao sat down and we talked amongst ourselves as the others slowly filtered out of the room. Tao, Sehun, and I quickly reverted to our ‘little’ selves and Tao was asking to braid my hair. I agreed and sat between his legs on the floor to let him. As he was braiding, Junmyeon, Kris, Minseok, and Luhan came out and laughed at the three of us.

 **“What’s so funny,”** Sehun sassed.

 **“Just our three littles getting along so well,”** Kris said, wrapping an arm around Junmyeon’s shoulder.

 **“Myeonie! Tao-shi is braiding my hair,”** I giggled.

 **“I can see that kitten,”** he chuckled.

 **“Why do you call me Tao-shi but you call Sehunnie oppa,”** he pouted.

 **“Because your little is younger than mine,”** I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

 **“How old is your little,”** Kris asked.

 **“10-ish,”** I answered.

 **“That only makes you like four years older than mine,”** Tao pouted.

 **“Still older Tao-shi,”** Sehun giggled.

 **“Hey, Sehunnie, can I talk to you for a minute,”** Luhan asked, fidgeting profusely.

Sehun gave me a nervous look but I just smiled at him and raised my fist in the **hwaiting** gesture and he relaxed a bit before standing up and following Luhan back to their room. Kris led Tao back to their room and Junmyeon pulled me off the floor and we walked back into his room with Minseok following us.

 **“Seokie, are you going to take a nap with us,”** I giggled as he closed the door behind him.

**“No, I’m just here to hang out and talk shop with Junmyeon. Are you sleepy princess?”**

**“Not really,”** I said, stifling a yawn.

 **“Why don’t you lay down and rest a bit,”** Junmyeon said, kissing the top of my head.

**“But I’m not sleepy oppa.”**

**“Yes you are,”** he chuckled. **“Go on. I’ll wake you up when Kyungsoo wants you to help with dinner.”**

 **“Ok,”** I yawned.

I laid out on the bed and curled under the blankets, falling into a dreamless sleep. Junmyeon woke me up an hour later, telling me that Kyungsoo needed my help.

 **“Ok. But I’m changing clothes. I don’t want to possibly stain this shirt,”** I chuckled, sitting up and stretching.

I stood up and [changed](http://www.polyvore.com/watching_sad_movies_with_exo/set?id=173034284) into a plain white shirt and grey joggers. I pulled on one of Junmyeon’s hoodies before walking to the kitchen. Kyungsoo was already in there, starting to pull the ingredients out for dinner.

 **“Well don’t you look comfy,”** he chuckled.

 **“I am,”** I giggled, helping him pull things out.

**“Only been here a day and you already know your way around?”**

**“I’m a fast learner,”** I shrugged.

For the next hour or so we worked alongside each other like a well-oiled machine to get dinner ready.

 **“We work really well together,”** he said as we placed the last dish on the dining room table,

 **“Hell yeah,”** I chuckled, wiping my hands on a dish towel.

He kissed my cheek before calling the others to dinner. We all sat around the table and talked as we ate. I noticed Sehun and Luhan being extra lovey-dovey towards each other and smirked. Once we were all done we cleared the table and Minseok got started on the dishes while the rest of us sat around the living room. Jongdae and Yixing were each in a chair while Tao, Kris, Sehun, and Luhan were cuddled on the loveseat. Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, and I were all spread across the wraparound couch while we waited for Minseok to finish in the kitchen. Once he was done we picked a movie to watch and settled in for the film. After the first movie we grabbed snacks and popped in the second movie we had agreed on. By the time the second movie was done we were all falling asleep so Junmyeon told everyone to head to their beds since they needed to be up somewhat early the next day. I hugged everyone before Junmyeon led me to his room to sleep.

 **“I can’t wait until tomorrow,”** I beamed, bouncing up and down a bit.

**“Oh, Chaejin flies in tomorrow, right?”**

**“Yes! I miss her _so_ much Myeonie!”**

**“Just a few more hours’ jagi and you’ll be with her again,”** he chuckled. **“Now let’s get some sleep.”**

I nodded and curled into his chest, falling asleep listening to his heart beat.


	12. Chaejin Arriving in Korea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean in bold

Junmyeon’s alarm woke me up and I sat up to stretch, watching him roll out of bed to get ready for his day.

**“Are Jaesuk hyung and Soolin noona coming here to get you?”**

**“Yeah, Jaesuk oppa text me yesterday to tell me they’d pick me up around noon. Chaejin’s flight gets in around 12:15 then we’re going to lunch and probably check on our apartment.”**

**“Where is this mysterious apartment,”** he chuckled, pulling on his pants.

**“About two blocks from the YG building and four blocks from the university.”**

**“That’s not too bad _and_ it puts you less than five blocks from here,”** he beamed.

 **“And a little under a block from your apartment,”** I giggled.

 **“Oh? I didn’t realize that, ”** he winked, bending down to kiss me.

I wrapped my hands in his hair and he moaned, deepening the kiss. We broke apart for air and I got up to get [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/picking_chaejin_up_from_airport/set?id=210985087) as well. I put all my dirty clothes in my bag and walked out with Junmyeon. The other members weren’t out of their rooms yet so we went and knocked on everyone’s door to make sure they were awake. By the time everyone was up and ready, their ride was there and they had to leave. They all hugged me and kissed my cheek before walking out the door. Junmyeon kissed me deeply after making sure everyone else was out.

**“I’ll call you later, ok?”**

**“Sounds like a plan jagi,”** I chuckled. **“But you need to get moving or get left behind.”**

 **“Ok,”** he laughed. **“Saranghae!”**

**“Saranghae!”**

A few minutes after they left my phone beeped with a message from Auntie Lin telling me they were there. I grabbed my bag and pulled on my shoes before leaving the dorm, making sure the door locked behind me. As soon as I made it downstairs I saw Auntie Lin waving from an SUV window. I smiled and walked over, opening the back door to slide in.

 **“Hey Tessa,”** Jaesuk said, putting the SUV in drive.

**“Hi, oppa! Hi, Auntie Lin!”**

**“How was your weekend,”** Soolin asked.

 **“Amazing,”** I chuckled.

**“And how are the boys getting along?”**

**“Really well. No arguments or anything like that at all last night. We just watched movies and talked.”**

**“Did they work out all their issues,”** Jaesuk asked.

**“A few but there was still a lot left unsaid. Hopefully, they’ll work more out today while they’re practicing.”**

**“Hopefully,”** he said, turning into the airport parking lot.

I was bouncing up and down in my seat while they just chuckled at me.

 **“Are you excited to see Chaejin,”** Soolin asked as we got out of the SUV.

**“Most definitely. I miss my best friend.”**

We walked together into the airport and went to where Chaejin would be coming out. We didn’t have to wait long until she was running towards us, wrapping Soolin in a hug. Soolin introduced her to Jaesuk and then Chaejin turned to me.

 **“Eonnie! I missed you,”** she exclaimed, wrapping me in a hug.

 **“I missed you too, CJ,”** I chuckled, hugging her tightly.

 **“By the way, I watched ASC with Cross Gene. Good lord, I thought Casper oppa was a character,”** she laughed. **“Takuya oppa was really laying it on thick, wasn’t he?”**

I snickered **, “That he was. I told him after the show that I was in a relationship but he still wrote his number on the CD they gave me.”**

 **“Oh wow,”** she giggled as we went to grab her bags.

**“Yeah. Tomorrow we have 15 & on so no flirty boys. But some of the girls might flirt with Eric oppa and Kevin.”**

**“I doubt Jimin would.”**

**“She’s just going to give them a hard time as usual. I probably will too.”**

We got her bags and then headed back out to the SUV. Jaesuk turned to her and asked what she wanted for lunch.

**“Bulgogi! I’ve been craving it.”**

**“Good thing I know some great places for bulgogi,”** he laughed.

We pulled out of the parking lot shortly after that and headed towards downtown Seoul. Jaesuk drove us around a bit until he found the place he had in mind for lunch. We parked and walked in, getting a table for four.

 **“So how was your flight,”** Soolin asked.

 **“Tiring. I feel like I’ve been on a plane for three days,”** she yawned.

 **“Time to start battling jetlag,”** I chuckled, nudging her.

 **“That’s why I have you,”** she grinned at me.

**“You _have_ to stay awake. We have a lot to do today.”**

**“She’s right. Your apartment is ready so we need to get a few things for it today and then go furniture shopping on Wednesday since I know you have to film After School Club tomorrow,”** Soolin said, pressing the call button.

**“Yeah I’ve got to be up by nine at the latest. Kevin and Eric oppa said they’d pick me up from my hotel so I need to text them to tell them I’m in the apartment.”**

**“Does that mean I’ll get to meet Kevin oppa _and_ Eric oppa?!?”**

**“I’m going to bring you with me if I’m able to,”** I chuckled as the waitress came out with our order.

We talked a bit more while we waited for our meat to cook and then ate happily once it was done. Chaejin and I joked around and Jaesuk and Soolin just laughed at us. Once we were done, Soolin paid and we left to get my stuff from my hotel. Chaejin came up with me to help get my stuff together.

“Wait, this is new,” she said, holding up a galaxy skirt.

“Yeah I found that when I went shopping with Myeonie.”

“It’s cute. Can I borrow it sometime?”

“What are friends for,” I chuckled, putting the rest of my shoes in a bag.

“How many bags did you bring with you again?”

“Two suitcases for clothes and two duffle bags of shoes. Pretty much my entire wardrobe.”

“I brought like five bags and _still_ had more clothes at home.”

“I donated a lot of the clothes that I couldn’t wear anymore. I lost a lot of weight after high school and had to start my wardrobe from scratch.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that,” she chuckled, putting my dresses in a garment bag.

We did a quick walk-through to make sure I had everything then headed back downstairs so that I could check out. As soon as I was done with that we went back out to the SUV and loaded my bags in with Chaejin’s. We went to a few stores and grabbed the necessities for the apartment (like futons, food, etc.) When we got to the apartment building Jaesuk and Soolin led us up to the fourth floor where our apartment was.

 **“You guys are the only ones in the building right now. We’ve got security cameras on every floor plus in the stairwell. We’ve already started accepting applications and we should have a few more people in by the end of the week,”** Soolin said, opening the door.

The apartment building had just been remodeled and the smell of fresh paint was still in the air as we walked in. The apartment we were in had two bedrooms with a full kitchen, laundry room, and bathroom. Soolin and Jaesuk had even made sure we had a bathtub and full oven.

 **“Eonnie, it looks like our old apartment,”** Chaejin laughed.

 **“We kind of did that on purpose. The other ones are more like a typical apartment here,”** Jaesuk said, helping us with our bags. **“We thought you guys might like a little touch of home.”**

 **“Thank you uncle Jaesuk,”** Chaejin laughed, hugging his neck.

He just chuckled and put our bags in the living room. Once everything was inside Soolin and Jaesuk said their goodbyes and left. Chaejin and I looked around and giggled at each other.

“Can you believe we’re actually _in_ Korea?”

“I’ve been here for two weeks or so and I’m _still_ getting used to it.”

“Let’s put the groceries up then set up our futons in the living room.”

“Two nights on the floor then beds,” I chuckled, following her to the kitchen.

It was a decent sized kitchen with plenty of room for both of us to be in there. We worked in sync and got everything put up quickly. As soon as we were done we laid out our futons and sat next to each other, catching up. My phone rang while we were talking and I reached over to grab it, seeing Eric’s picture.

“Hey, Eric. What’s up,” I asked, putting it on speaker.

_“Not much. Just wanted to make sure you’re ready for tomorrow.”_

“I was actually about to text you about that,” I chuckled.

_“Please don’t tell me you’re bailing on me.”_

“No, I’m not. Technically I couldn’t even if I wanted to. I just wanted to let you know that I’m in my apartment now. Also, I was wondering if I could bring my friend along tomorrow.”

_“Yeah, that’s fine. I honestly don’t think the producers would mind. And as for your apartment just send me the address. I’ll pick you guys up around ten fifteen. Sound good?”_

“What about Kevin?”

_“He called me earlier and said he has something he has to do and he’ll get a ride to the studio before the show starts.”_

“Ah, ok. Oh, should I do my hair and makeup before coming in or…”

_“Um, I’m not sure. I’d say just do it and if they don’t like it they can always change it.”_

“Ok just wanted to make sure,” I giggled.

 _“I can understand that. But I’m not the person to ask,”_ he laughed. _“I barely know what’s going on ninety percent of the time around there to be honest.”_

Chaejin stifled a laugh at that and I rolled my eyes.

“Sounds about right,” I teased. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

_“That you will. Just don’t forget to send me your new address.”_

“I’m sending it now.”

_“Alright. See you tomorrow. Good night!”_

“Good night!”

We hung up shortly after that and Chaejin fell over from laughing so hard.

“Oh my god! That’s priceless! Eric Nam really is a goofball!”

“I told you,” I giggled. “It’s not a show. It’s just Eric.”

“So what are you going to wear tomorrow?”

“I was thinking my pale blue skirt, a black tank top, and my cream jacket thingy.”

“How were you thinking of doing your hair?”

“I was hoping you could help with that. I was thinking of a fish-tail braid.”

“My specialty,” she chuckled. “However I feel gross so I’m going to get in the shower. Ramyun went I get out?”

 “Most definitely,” I grinned.

She got up off the floor and headed back towards our bathroom. Once I heard the shower going I laid back and played on my phone until I got a call from Junmyeon.

“Myeonie! How has your day been?”

_“Crazy busy. We’re taking a fifteen-minute break now. How about yours?”_

“Pretty busy too,” I chuckled. “Chaejin and I are in our apartment.”

 _“Oh, fun. So, when are you guys going to have us over,”_ he teased.

“It’ll be a bit, Myeonie. The only furniture we have right now is two futons.”

 _“Where is Chaejin anyway? It sounds_ way _too quiet over there.”_

“She’s taking a shower. She felt grungy after traveling all day.”

_“Yeah, I know how that is. So what are your plans for the rest of the week?”_

“Well tomorrow I’ve got ASC then Chaejin and I are going furniture shopping with Auntie Lin on Wednesday. What about you?”

_“Today we’re working on choreo, tomorrow we’re recording, Wednesday is choreo again, and then Thursday we’ve got an all-day photo shoot. I think we might have Friday free. If not then we’re probably recording or working on choreo or both.”_

“That sounds like fun. I’m going to try to enjoy as much of this week as I can.”

_“Oh yeah, this is your last full free week, isn’t it?”_

“Technically,” I sighed. “I have ASC but that’s fun.”

 _“It usually is,”_ he chuckled. _“I can’t wait until we’re back on.”_

“And when will that be?”

 _“Probably after this comeback. We’ve got a_ lot _of interviews to do once we make an official comeback. Everyone is clamoring to get the first interview with the newly reinstated EXO,”_ he sighed.

“How are the guys?”

_“They’re good. It’s a little tense, but it usually is when we’re learning new choreography.”_

“So everyone is getting along?”

_“We’re like brothers, Tessa. Yeah, we have our problems but we’re still family. Apparently, we can pick up right where we left off. Honestly, it almost seems like they never left.”_

Chaejin came out of the bathroom and gestured to the phone, silently asking who it was.

“That’s good Myeonie. At least they’re getting along.”

_“Yeah, it is. Well, our break is over so I’ll talk to you later, ok?”_

“Sounds like a plan jagi,” I smiled as Chaejin sat next to me.

_“Alright, I love you, Tessa.”_

“I love you too, Myeonie.”

We hung up shortly after that and Chaejin fell into my side.

“You guys are already saying ‘I love you’?”

“Yeah,” I blushed. “It’s kind of the truth. I mean, this is like the fastest I’ve _ever_ moved with someone.”

“I know. Hell, the last time you had a boyfriend was, what? Sophomore year?”

“Sounds about right,” I sighed, falling back onto my futon. “Ugh, I miss him already.”

Chaejin chuckled and made a whipping sound complete with the action.

“Shut up,” I laughed, hitting her with my pillow. “It’s not like that.”

“I know eonnie, I just like giving you a hard time.”

I groaned, “Please don’t call me that.”

“I need to get used to calling you eonnie or else get chewed out by ahjumma’s and ahjushi’s’.”

“Ok fine, but while we’re alone in this apartment just call me by my name.”

“Deal,” she laughed, holding her hand out to seal it.

“Aren’t we a little old for this,” I chuckled as I grasped her hand.

“Never,” she giggled, kissing my hand.

I rolled my eyes and kissed her hand, sealing the deal.

“Now let’s go make some ramyun. I’m starving.”

I shook my head at her and followed her into the kitchen. We made ourselves a decent sized batch of ramyun and leaned over the counter to share the pot.

“Oh, did you see that our ‘Eyes, Nose, Lips’ remix got a million views,” Chaejin asked as she blew on some noodles.

“What,” I asked, dropping the bite I was getting ready to take.

“Yeah, I checked the view count yesterday before I left for the airport. Apparently, JRE was doing a Q&A on Twitter and one of our YouTube followers asked him if he’d heard of us. He said he’s seen our videos on YouTube but he’s never watched them and asked for a video recommendation and of course they told him about our ‘Eyes, Nose, Lips’ remix. He watched it, loved it, and tweeted out the link.”

“Oh, my god! We’ve got to make a video or something to thank him and our viewers.”

“Tess, we’re in our pajamas.”

“I don’t care. We need to show our appreciation.”

“Fine, I’ll get the camera. After we’re done eating.”

I nodded at that and we quickly finished eating. Chaejin went to her room and got her camera. We set it up near where we were sitting and started it up.

“Hey, guys! It’s CJ!”

“And Tess! It’s been a bit since we’ve done one of these together.”

“Mainly because you’ve been in Korea,” Chaejin laughed.

“Well, now we’re _both_ in Korea.”

“Yeah you guys heard that right. We’re both officially in Seoul! We’re filming this in our new apartment.”

“We’ll give you a tour when we get everything set up. But now to the reason of this video…”

“You guys got our ‘Eyes, Nose, Lips’ remix to one million views!”

“Thank you so much, guys! Also a huge thank you and shout out to JRE from JREKML! Dude, we love you.”

“Yeah you’re actually part of the reason we do this. Well, that and our love of our groups.”

“And this country. Seriously guys, I wish I could bring you all over here. Korea is so amazing! I’ve been here for close to three weeks now and it’s been non-stop awesomeness. I’ve gotten to meet several of my idols with those competitions and I’ll be filming a video in the next few days about those. Oh and I’ve got some _massive_ news for you guys. But I can’t tell you just yet.”

“Trust me, it’s worth the wait,” Chaejin chuckled.

“Yeah, it is. Um…is there anything else CJ?”

“Not that I can think of.”

“Alrighty then. We’ll see you guys later,” I smiled.

We both said goodbye doing our signature aegyo outro and turned the camera off.

“I’ll edit and upload that tomorrow after ASC,” Chaejin said, curling into her blanket.

“Sounds like a plan,” I yawned.

We each laid down and quickly fell asleep.


	13. After School Club With 15&

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean in bold

I rolled over to silence my alarm when it went off. I took a few minutes to fully wake up before going to get in the shower. I walked back into the living room after getting [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/after_school_club_with_15/set?id=210986246) and saw Chaejin up and awake.

“Morning Tess,” she grinned, stretching.

“Morning. How did you sleep?”

“Amazingly,” she giggled. “Do you want me to do your hair now or do you want it to dry a bit?”

“Hmm…do I want subtle waves tomorrow or not,” I winked.

“Then hand me your comb, sit down, and shut up.”

“Bossy,” I chuckled, sitting in front of her.

“You know you love me,” she laughed, starting to separate my hair.

“Maybe.”

Once she was done braiding my hair she went to her room to pick out her clothes for the day while I went into the bathroom to start my makeup.

"How does this look," Chaejin asked, stepping into the bathroom wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans with a white tank-top topped with a jean jacket.

I chuckled, "How is it that you always manage to do that?"

"What? Look cute and slightly gangster? I have no clue," she said, combing her long silver-gray hair.

We both finished with our hair and makeup and went to sit on our futons, waiting for Eric. Right around 10:15 he text me saying he was there.

"Ready to meet the dork," I asked as we put our shoes on.

"Heck yes!"

We made sure the door was locked before we walked down to the street. Eric rolled down the window where he was sitting and waved us over.

"Hey Eric," I said as soon as I got in.

"Hey Tess. How have you been?"

"Busy," I chuckled. "Oh, this is my friend Chaejin. Chaejin, this is Eric Nam."

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking her hand before she sat down next to me.

"It's nice to officially meet you," she giggled. "I've been a fan for a while now."

"It's always nice to meet fans," he winked. "So are you guys excited about today?"

"A bit," Chaejin said.

"I'm just ready to tease you and Kevin," I joked.

"You and Jimin," he laughed, shaking his head.

"It's why we get along so well."

We talked a bit more until we got to the studio. Once inside Eric and I went to do our read-through with Kevin while I had Chaejin stay in hair and makeup.

 **"Noona! How have you been,** " Kevin asked, wrapping me in a hug as soon as he saw me.

 **"Pretty busy,"** I chuckled. **"My friend flew in yesterday and we moved into our apartment so it's been a bit chaotic."**

**"Where is she? I want to meet her."**

**"She's waiting in hair and makeup. I'll introduce you two after the read-through."**

He nodded at that and we sat down with the producer, reading through our scripts.

 **"Oh, Tessa, we were wondering if you'd like to be a permanent host,"** the producer asked once we were done.

**"Um, isn't four hosts too many?"**

**"Uh…this is kind of my last episode,** " Eric said, shuffling his foot nervously.

 **"But Eric,"** I gasped.

**"I've been on this show since it started. It's time for me to move on and focus on my singing. I've got a comeback coming up soon and I want to concentrate on that."**

**"Ok, I can kind of understand that but are the fans going to like the fact that I'm kind of taking over for him?"**

**"The fans love you, Tessa. Especially the ones overseas,"** Kevin said.

 **"Plus YG thinks it's a good idea,"** Eric said.

**"I love this show and I've watched pretty much every single episode so it'd be an honor. And since YG likes the idea then I'm all for it."**

**"Then it's official. Welcome to the ASC family,"** the producer said, hugging me.

 **"Thanks eonnie,"** I giggled.

She dismissed us shortly after that and we made our way to hair and makeup. I introduced Chaejin to Kevin just before the stylists came in to work on the boys. While they were getting their hair and makeup done I took Chaejin out to the set to look around.

“Wow this is so cool in person,” she said, sitting in one of the hosts chairs.

“Yeah, it is,” I said, sitting next to her.

“It’s even better when we’ve got the fans on hangout,” Jimin said, coming up behind us.

“Hey Jimin,” I said, getting up to hug her.

“Hey, Tess. How are you?”

“Good. Oh, this is my friend Chaejin.”

“Nice to meet you,” Chaejin said, shaking Jimin’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too,” Jimin said. “So where are Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb?”

“Getting pampered,” I laughed.

“So hair and makeup?”

“Yeah,” Chaejin giggled.

We stood around and talked until Yerin came on set. Jimin introduced us and when Eric and Kevin came out we started the show. As soon as we wrapped, Jimin, Kevin, and I pulled Eric into a group hug.

 **“I’m going to miss you,”** I said, hugging him tightly.

 **“I’m still going to be around,”** he laughed. **“Plus I’ll be coming on here as a guest in a few weeks.”**

 **“Hey, what’s going on,”** Chaejin asked, coming over.

 **“Today is Eric’s last day,”** Kevin answered.

 **“Bu-but…oppa,”** she sniffled.

 **“Come here,”** he chuckled, holding his arms open.

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. Jimin had to leave with her group shortly after that so Kevin, Eric, Chaejin and I went to eat. Afterward, Eric and Kevin dropped us off at our apartment.

“So what does this mean for you?”

“What do you mean,” I asked, pulling my shoes off.

“What’s your position at ASC?”

“Well I guess while Jimin is touring Kevin and I will just do the shows by ourselves and then when she gets back it’ll be the three of us.”

“Wait…what?!?”

“Oh! I haven’t gotten the chance to tell you yet. I was asked to be a permanent host.”

“Oh my god Tess! That’s so great! I’m so happy for you,” she beamed, wrapping me in a hug.

“Thanks, CJ,” I chuckled, hugging her back. “I’m pretty excited about it.”

“How weird is it going to be when EXO comes on,” she giggled, pulling away.

“God, I haven’t even thought about that yet. Thankfully Kevin, Eric, and Jimin know Junmyeon and I are dating and obviously the other members know so hopefully they won’t make it too awkward.”

“Knowing those guys they are going to make it as awkward as possible.”

“And they know I’ll kick their asses if they get me in trouble,” I laughed, walking towards the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

Chaejin followed me in and started on her nightly routine as well. Once we were both done we went back into the living room and sat on our futons, talking and playing on our phones. A little after nine my mom called. We talked while she drove to work and I updated her on everything that had happened since I had talked to her last. We said our goodbyes when she got to work and I plugged up my phone to charge, setting an alarm. Around midnight Chaejin’s mom called to check on us.

 **“Hi, mom. How are you,”** I asked once Chaejin put it on speaker.

**_“I’ve been good. Just a little tired from chasing the twins. How are you two?”_ **

**“We’ve been pretty good mom. Auntie Lin is taking us furniture shopping tomorrow.”**

**_“Why didn’t you go today?”_ **

**“Because Tessa eonnie had to film.”**

**_“Film what?”_ **

**“I’m the new co-host on After School Club,”** I chuckled.

**_“Isn’t four hosts too many?”_ **

**“Today was Eric oppa’s last day,”** Chaejin said.

**_“But he’s been on there since the beginning.”_ **

**“Yeah but he said he wants to start focusing on his singing and such,”** I said.

**_“Well, I can understand that. So has anything else interesting happened?”_ **

**“Why don’t you tell her eonnie,”** Chaejin said, nudging me.

 **“Ok, ok,”** I giggled. **“I signed on with YG as a singer.”**

**_“That’s great Tessa! I can’t wait to hear your debut.”_ **

**“It might not be for a few years or so.”**

**“I bet you’ll debut by the end of next year. Especially if YG finds out how well you rap,”** Chaejin said.

**“I’m not that good.”**

**“You rap as fast as Chanyeol oppa, Yoongi oppa, Namjoonie, Wonsik oppa, CL eonnie, and TOP oppa. If not faster.”**

**“Just because I can keep up with the raps in Doom Dada and Lightsaber doesn’t mean anything. I’ve just listened to the songs enough.”**

**_“Don’t doubt yourself Tessa. I’ve heard you freestyle pretty fast.”_ **

**“And how many rap battles did you win at school?”**

**“A few.”**

**“Try all of them,”** Chaejin laughed. **“You’re an amazing rapper and once YG hears you he’ll be dying to debut you.”**

**“Yeah, but that’s not fair to the trainees that have been training for years.”**

**_“Technically you’ve been training just as long, if not longer. You’ve been acting and singing as long as those trainees have been training. You’ve gone through vocal lessons and your range is astounding.”_ **

**“Thanks, mom,”** I grinned. **“I kind of needed to hear that.”**

**_“You’re welcome. So when do you start training?”_ **

**“Monday. After tomorrow I think Chaejin and I are going to kind of stay inside and maybe sightsee a bit before we get too busy.”**

**“I want to go to Itaewon before school starts.”**

**_“Of course you would.”_ **

We talked for a bit longer before I heard the twins crying in the background. We said our goodbyes and Chaejin hung up.

“So, mom seems excited about your career.”

“My mom is excited about it too and she doesn’t understand Korean at all,” I chuckled, laying down.

“What about your brothers?”

“I haven’t really talked to them. They’re both pretty busy with football practice.”

“Have you tried calling them?”

“Yeah, but they never answer. And they’ve never tried to call back.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah but I’m sure mom is keeping them updated. They’re not really into kpop or the Asian culture as much as I am.”

“That’s why you’ve got me,” Chaejin grinned.

“Yep, that’s exactly why,” I yawned. “Ok, I think it’s time for sleep. Auntie Lin will probably be here early so we have plenty of time to get everything we need.”

“Sounds good to me,” Chaejin mumbled, slowly slipping into unconsciousness. “I’m pretty sleepy.”

“Me too,” I said, closing my eyes.


	14. Furniture Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean in bold
> 
> Also, this chapter is a bit angsty

When my alarm went off I got up and stretched. I walked into my room and pulled on a pair of [skinny jeans and a t-shirt](http://www.polyvore.com/furniture_shopping/set?id=210991683). I combed out the braid from the day before and put my makeup on. When I walked out to the living room Chaejin was still fast asleep and Soolin was calling her. I answered the phone and talked to Auntie Lin while trying to wake Chaejin up.

**“Ok Auntie Lin. She’ll be up and ready by the time you get here.”**

**_“Thank you Tessa. Oh, and don’t eat. I’m taking you girls to one of my favorite restaurants.”_ **

**“Please tell me the dress code is casual.”**

**_“Yes, it is,”_** she laughed. **_“I’m assuming you’re in jeans and a t-shirt.”_**

**“Bingo. I’ve dressed up almost every day since I’ve been here. I’m going casual today.”**

**_“Sounds good to me. I’m getting ready to leave now.”_ **

**“Alright, I’ll wake Chaejin up and get her moving.”**

We hung up shortly after that and I jumped on Chaejin.

“What the fuck Tess! I was sleeping!”

“Yeah well if you want furniture for your room and the rest of our house then you better get up. Auntie Lin is on her way.”

“Fine. I’m up, damn it. I’m going to go get dressed.”

She got out of bed and shuffled to her room. She came out ten minutes later dressed and ready to go.

“I’m starving. What’s for breakfast?”

“Auntie Lin said she’s taking us to eat.”

We heard a horn honk and put our shoes on after I grabbed my bag. Once we got into Auntie Lin’s SUV she pulled away from the curb and drove down the road. When we got to the café we all got out and went inside to eat. Soolin took us to a nice furniture shop after we were done with breakfast. Chaejin and I looked around until we each found bedroom suites we liked then went with each other to pick out a living room suite. As soon as we found all the furniture we needed we headed up to the counter and I paid, setting up a time to deliver. We went to lunch after that and decided to go clothes shopping since our delivery time was still an hour away. As we were leaving the restaurant I got a call from Kyungsoo.

**“Hey Kyungie! What’s up?”**

**_“Can you get here fast,”_** he asked, panic clear in his voice. ** _“Junmyeon hyung is in the practice room and we heard some crashes and some glass breaking but we can’t get in.”_**

**“Can you see him? Is he bleeding?”**

**_“No we can’t. Not only is the glass frosted there’s posters taped to the inside and outside.”_ **

**“Okay I’m about thirty minutes away so just stay there and keep an ear out for me.”**

**_“Just please hurry noona. We’re all worried.”_ **

**“Alright I’m on my way.”**

**_“Thank you!”_ **

As soon as we hung up Soolin and Chaejin started on their twenty questions.

“All I know is that Junmyeon locked himself in the practice room and they heard some crashes and breaking glass. Auntie Lin can you-”

Before I could even finish, she was shifting into drive and heading down the road. We made it to SM in less than fifteen minutes. When I walked in, the girl at the front desk asked me for my name and when I told her, her eyes went wide.

**“You’re Junmyeon oppa’s girlfriend?!?”**

**“Yes.”**

**“Go on up. They’re on the third floor. Kyungsoo oppa told me you were on your way. You two can go with her.”**

**“Thank you,”** I bowed, heading towards the elevators.

I impatiently tapped my foot, waiting on an elevator to arrive. As soon as one opened I dashed in, followed closely by Chaejin and Soolin. When we got up to the third floor Chanyeol pulled me towards the door as soon as he saw me. The others all had worried looks on their faces as I knocked.

**“Myeonie? It’s Tessa. Can you let me in please?”**

Less than two seconds later the door opened just enough for an arm to shoot out and pull me in, closing and locking the door just as quickly.

 **“Thank god you’re here,”** he cried, burying his head into my shoulder.

 **“Hey, what’s going on,”** I asked looking around the room.

I saw one of the lockers had a decent-sized dent along with broken glass scattered around a workout bag.

 **“Everything kind of hit me as once,”** he sniffled.

 **“Alright, come over here and we can talk it out,”** I said, leading him over to a padded bench. **“Now, what happened?”**

 **“We were going over the choreography to make sure we had it down and then we took a fifteen minute break and while they were out I started thinking about everything that’s happened in the last few months and it all pissed me off. I punched one of the lockers and then threw my bag at one of the mirrors. It’s just not _fair_ Tess. We were fine without Tao, Kris, and Luhan and we were set to do our comeback with no problem. But the day before we were going to film the music videos our CEO called us into his office to tell us that SM won the lawsuits and he was postponing our comeback so that Luhan, Tao, and Kris could be part of it. We now have to relearn choreography _and_ re-record our songs. That alone is pushing us back at _least_ a month. And I just got our schedule for next week and I’ll barely have time for myself let alone us,” ** he sobbed.

 **“Myeonie, we knew this day was coming,”** I said, running my fingers through his hair.

**“I know but I just didn’t think it’d be _this_ soon.”**

**“This next week I’m going to be as busy as you are jagi. Between vocal lessons and dance lessons on top of doing ASC and getting ready for school I’m not going to have much time for myself either.”**

**“I know jagiya,”** he said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

**“So are you ready to let the other members in? They’re going nuts with worry out in that hallway.”**

**“Aish I hate that they’re worried about me.”**

**“Junmyeon, they’re your brothers.”**

**“Alright, but maybe we should clean up the glass first.”**

**“Probably a good idea.”**

**“It was stupid of me to do that but I just got _so_ mad. I know I’m going to have to pay to have it replaced.”**

**“You’re human Myeonie. You’re allowed to have emotions,”** I said, starting to pick up pieces of glass.

**“Yah! Don’t pick it up with your bare hands pabo! You’ll get hurt!”**

**“Then get me a broom and dustpan.”**

He walked over to another door and pulled it open, getting a broom and dustpan from inside. We quickly had all the glass swept up and in a trash can. Junmyeon checked his face to make sure he didn’t look like he’d been crying before he let me open the door. As soon as they were able the other members came rushing in followed closely by Soolin and Chaejin. The members tackled Junmyeon in a hug.

“Is he ok?”

“Yeah, he just let all the stress get to him,” I told her, watching the other members worry over Junmyeon.

“This reminds me of EXO Next Door,” she laughed.

“Are you talking about when Junmyeon ran away from the hospital and Yeolie found him here?”

“Yeah,” she giggled.

 **“Hey we need our eomma in this hug,”** Jongdae said.

 **“Kyungsoo is already in here,”** Yixing tittered.

 **“Not him! Our _actual_ eomma, Tessa noona,”** Jongdae sassed.

“Told you,” Chaejin giggled as Chanyeol grabbed my hand and dragged me into the group hug.

I got trapped between Junmyeon and Kyungsoo as the hug progressed. When they finally had enough they all broke apart and Minseok smacked Junmyeon in the head.

**“YAH! KIM JUNMYEON! DON’T YOU EVER DO THAT TO US AGAIN! UNDERSTOOD?”**

**“Yes Minseok hyung. I’m sorry for worrying you all,”** Junmyeon said, bowing low.

While Junmyeon was apologizing Kyungsoo came up next to me.

“Hey, Tessa, what are you doing tonight and tomorrow?”

“Um, I’ve got furniture being delivered to our apartment in about thirty minutes and then I was going to spend tomorrow with Chaejin since it’s kind of my last free week. Why?”

“Well when Junmyeon gets this stressed out he needs someone to keep an eye on him. I’ve only seen him get like this twice and it’s never pretty. He doesn’t sleep or eat. I’ve had to physically force food down his throat and force him to shower. I was hoping you could maybe get him out of it quicker.”

“What about Chaejin? I don’t want to leave her in our apartment by herself.”

“I’ll be fine Tess. Go take care of your boyfriend. He needs you more right now,” she said, coming up behind me.

“But what about-”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ve been living on my own these last few months anyway. What’s another night or two?”

“Ok, fine, but I still need to be there for the furniture delivery. What are you guys doing after this,” I asked Kyungsoo.

“We’ll probably head back to the dorm. We were just going to go over the choreography a couple more times but with how worried everyone is right now on top of Junmyeon being stressed out we’re not going to get anything else accomplished today.”

“Ok, I can just walk over to the dorm after our furniture gets delivered.”

“How far away do you live from the dorm,” Kyungsoo asked, eyes widening.

“Less than five blocks north. It’s a really easy walk,” I laughed.

“Alright. That sounds good to me and I’m sure Junmyeon will be happy to have you over.”

“Yeah I’m sure he can take all his stress out on her,” Kris snickered, leaning on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 **“Oppa,”** Chaejin groaned.

 **“What’s going on over here,”** Yixing asked.

 **“Kris oppa is being gross Yixing oppa,”** Chaejin said, pulling her best aegyo face.

 **“You say that like you’re all innocent Park Chaejin,”** I laughed.

 **“I am innocent eonnie,”** she grinned.

**“Yeah and I’m the queen of England.”**

**“How do you do, Your Majesty,”** she curtseyed, giggling.

 **“Aish, brat,”** I chuckled.

 **“Are you sure you two aren’t actually sisters,”** Yixing asked, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

 **“Yixing, do we even _look_ like we might be related,”** I asked.

**“No, but the way you two go back and forth reminds me of siblings.”**

**“That’s just because we’re like adopted siblings. We’re best friends that have spent just about every day of the last four years together.”**

**“Yeah, we were freshman roommates and we instantly clicked and the rest is history.”**

**“As much as I love the fact that you are all getting along, Tessa, Chaejin, your furniture is going to be delivered in about ten minutes so we need to go.”**

**“Alright Auntie Lin. It was really nice meeting you all,”** Chaejin said. **“Maybe I’ll get to see you again later.”**

We gave each of them a hug and I kissed Junmyeon before we left. When we got to our apartment we quickly folded up our futons and put them in the hall closet then put our suitcases in our closets in our rooms. By the time that was finished the delivery guys were ringing the bell downstairs. Soolin went down to wedge the door open and led them up to our apartment before she had to leave. Chaejin and I directed the delivery guys to what went where.

“You know, for some reason I always forget you’re pretty rich,” Chaejin said, sitting on our new couch.

“My parents are rich, not me,” I giggled, walking towards my room.

She followed me in and laid on my bed while I packed for the next couple days.

“Yeah I know that, but you’ve got your own money. Like a lot of it.”

“Just because my dad put a lot of money into a college fund for me but I got a full ride academic scholarship. All that money went into my checking account once I got to school. And I’m pretty sure he’s been adding money to it since I’ve been here.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because before I left America I went and withdrew about six thousand dollars and had that converted to won and a few weeks later I got a text from Josh that six thousand dollars had been deposited in my account.”

“That’s a lot of money to be carrying around on you.”

“I put most of it in my luggage. I only carry about a hundred or two hundred thousand won on me at any given time. Like the day I went shopping with Junmyeon I had close to eight hundred thousand on me just to be safe.”

“Why not use your card,” she asked as I started putting my makeup and jewelry in my bag.

“I can’t use it yet. When I went to my bank before coming here they told me it’d be about a month before I could use it here because it was going to take them a while to get everything switched over.”

“Oh yeah because all Korea uses is ActiveX and Internet Explorer,” she said, rolling her eyes. “You know for a country that is so technologically advanced it’s got some ass backwards ways to secure money.”

“Yeah I know. Josh was really worried about it when I told him I was moving over here.”

“Your accountant is hot by the way,” she giggled. “Too bad I’ll never get to bang him again.”

“Wait…when did you…”

“You remember when we were home for the summer and your mom threw you a birthday party?”

“The pool party or the masquerade?”

“Umm…both,” she chuckled.

“Weren’t you just saying forty minutes ago that you were innocent?”

“I didn’t want XingXing to know that I’m a bit of a slut.”

“At least you haven’t sucked a guy off with your boyfriend watching.”

“Wait…WHAT?!?”

“Oh yeah,” I chuckled. “I haven’t told you about that.”

“What are you talking about?!”

“Ok so Sunday I woke up to Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Minseok piled on top of me. Yixing, Jongdae, Jongin, and Baekhyun were piled on top of Junmyeon and then we all laid in Junmyeon’s bed just cuddling.”

“How big is his bed?”

“Bigger than a California king,” I laughed. “But anyway Jongdae started whining about being hungry so Kyungsoo got up to make breakfast and everyone followed him out except Sehun who decided to curl into my side. Junmyeon slapped his ass to get him out of bed and Sehun got hard pretty much instantaneously and started rutting into my thigh.”

“I’m sure that was hot.”

“Very,” I breathed. “So Junmyeon told him to go take care of it himself, Sehun sassed back, and I told Junmyeon I’d take care of him. Let’s just say I found out that Junmyeon likes watching.”

“Oh my god! So you sucked Sehun off?”

“Yes,” I gasped, covering my face. “I feel like a total slut. I also know for a fact that if Kyungsoo had asked me I would have joined him and Jongin in the session they had while we ate breakfast.”

“Wait…what?”

“Well after Sehun left Junmyeon’s room Junmyeon and I had a quickie and when we went to take a shower we ran into Kyungsoo and Jongin butt-ass naked in the hallway and Kyungsoo had Jongin pressed up against a wall and he was marking Jongin’s neck and he gave me _such_ a predatory look that I couldn’t help but be drawn to it. Junmyeon had to physically pull me back because I had started moving towards them.”

“Oh wow so you kind of know how big four members of EXO are.”

“Yep. And I’m not telling,” I singsonged.

“Tease!”

“That’s me. Now, I need to get going. Hopefully Junmyeon is a bit better.”

“I hope so too. And please be careful. Text me when you get to their dorm.”

“I will.”

I gave her a hug after that and pulled my bag on, walking out to the walkway to put my shoes on. I made my way down to the street and then walked the four and a half blocks to the EXO dorm. Once I got there the doorman let me in and I got on the elevator and headed up to the eighth floor. I knocked on the door and Luhan opened it.

**“Oh hey Tessa. Kyungsoo said you’d be coming.”**

**“Yeah, he said that Junmyeon gets pretty bad when he’s this stressed out.”**

**“I’ve only seen him like this once and that was after Kris left. It was pretty bad.”**

**“Well I’m here to hopefully make it better. Is he in his room?”**

**“I think so,”** he said, leading me into the living room.

He sat on the couch next to Sehun and Sehun curled into his side.

 **“Hey noona,”** Sehun said.

**“Hi Hunnie.”**

**“Oh noona, you’re here,”** Kyungsoo said, walking out of the hallway.

**“Yeah I just got here. How is he?”**

**“He’s ok. I finally got him to lay down and Minseok hyung is in there with him.”**

**“Alright, I’m going to go check on him.”**

**“Sounds good. I’m going to go lay down for a bit before I start on dinner.”**

**“If you need help just let me know.”**

**“Just focus on Junmyeon hyung for now noona.”**

**“Ok go on and get some rest Kyungie,”** I said, walking towards Junmyeon’s room.

He nodded and opened his door. I walked down the hallway and opened Junmyeon’s door, walking in shortly after.

**“Tessa! What are you doing here?”**

**“Kyungie asked me to come and keep an eye on you,”** I said, putting my bag over by the closet.

 **“Of course he would,”** Minseok chuckled.

I walked over and crawled in bed between Minseok and Junmyeon, laying my head on Junmyeon’s shoulder. We talked a bit until Kyungsoo called us all for dinner. After dinner we all sat in the living room while Sehun did the dishes. He joined us shortly after he was done and we watched a few TV shows before heading to bed. Junmyeon pulled me into his chest and kissed the back of my head, gently singing me to sleep.


	15. Lucky One/Monster Photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for the absence but my laptop is being really jerky and every time I tried to get on this website my whole laptop would shut down :/ It's an old one and I need to get a new one but I don't have that kind of money right now. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always Korean is in bold.

Junmyeon’s alarm went off around seven and we both woke up, stretching and yawning. I got up and pulled my pajamas off, getting [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_425/set?id=209266709).

 **“That outfit is going to kill me jagi,”** Junmyeon groaned, getting up to get dressed.

I just grinned at him and winked, walking out into the hallway. I headed into the kitchen only to see Minseok making coffee.

**“Oh, hey Seokie. I didn’t hear you in here.”**

**“This is where you can usually find me in the morning,”** he chuckled.

**“That smells _really_ good.”**

**“Here, take this one. I’ll just make me another one.”**

**“Thank you Seokie,”** I said, carefully taking the mug from him.

 **“No problem,”** he said, starting on his own. **“I like making coffee.”**

I took a sip of the caramel-colored liquid, **“Oh wow Seokie! This is amazing! I don’t think I’ve ever had a cup this good.”**

 **“Thank you,”** he chuckled.

We stood around and talked while we drank our coffee.

 **“Alright, I’ve got to go get ready for today,”** he said, drinking the last of his cup.

**“Yeah once I’m done eating I’ve got to do my makeup.”**

**“You might want to hurry up then. Some of these guys can hog up the bathroom.”**

**“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks for the coffee.”**

**“You’re welcome,”** he said, kissing my lips gently before walking out of the kitchen.

I stood there shocked for a second before shaking my head and finishing off my coffee. I was reaching for a box of cereal when I felt someone come up behind me and gently grasp my hip.

 **“Need some help noona,”** Chanyeol asked.

**“Yes, I’m too short to reach the fruit loops. Can you get them for me please?”**

**“Sure,”** he said, lifting his hand to bring the box down.

 **“Thank you Yeolie,”** I said, trying to take the box from him.

He kept it just out of my reach.

**“Can I please have the box Yeolie?”**

**“Give me a kiss for it.”**

I lifted up on my tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

 **“Not there noona,”** he chuckled.

**“Then where?”**

He tapped his lips and I bit my lower lip, trying to think of a way out.

 **“Don’t worry noona. Junmyeon hyung already gave us permission,”** Kyungsoo said, walking into the kitchen.

I looked over and saw him with bedhead and in sweatpants with no shirt. My breath caught in my throat before my face was being tilted up by Chanyeol. He leaned down slightly and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips.

**“You call that a kiss hyung?”**

**“Like you can do better,”** Chanyeol chuckled darkly.

I saw Kyungsoo’s eyes harden as he stepped up to me. He stroked his knuckles across my jaw before bringing my face closer to his. He slowly pressed his lips against mine and I moaned into his mouth. He took that chance to lightly run his tongue along the seam of my lips, thrusting his hips into my own.

 **“Fuck, that’s hot to watch,”** Chanyeol said, pulling my attention from Kyungsoo’s lips.

 Kyungsoo was still pressed against me and I could feel the strain of his cock against my hip.

 **“I should have known he’d be one of the first,”** I heard Junmyeon chuckle.

 **“What do you mean by that,”** I asked, slightly out of breath.

 **“I’ve seen the way you two look at each other,”** he chuckled. **“Plus I told the guys the other day what you said about fantasizing about them and several of them seemed pretty interested in fulfilling them.”**

I stood there looking between Junmyeon, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo trying to process what Junmyeon had just said.

 **“So…who all is in,”** I asked, nervously fidgeting with the hem of my top.

Chanyeol chuckled as he poured himself some cereal, **“Well obviously Kyungsoo and I plus Baekhyun, Jongin, Minseok hyung, and Jongdae.”**

 **“And I think Sehun is pretty eager to get your mouth back on his dick,”** Kyungsoo laughed, reaching around me to grab a mug.

I blushed as his lips brushed my neck and he winked at me once he straightened up. He walked over to the coffee machine as Junmyeon walked over to me.

**“Why are you blushing kitten?”**

**“B-because Kyungie is being sweet.”**

**“Kyungsoo? Sweet,”** Chanyeol asked, laughing over his bowl of cereal.

Kyungsoo threw him a glare before blowing me a kiss and leaving the kitchen, coffee in hand.

 **“Today should be fun,”** Junmyeon chuckled, kissing me softly.

 **“Oh yeah. I think I might film some of it,”** Chanyeol grinned, rinsing out his bowl.

 **“Nothing gets posted Park Chanyeol! I mean it this time,”** Junmyeon warned.

**“I know hyung. Last time was an accident.”**

**“Wait…what ‘last time’?”**

**“I’ll let Junmyeon hyung tell that story,”** Chanyeol chuckled, kissing the top of my head before leaving the room.

**“What is he talking about jagi?”**

Junmyeon sighed, running his fingers through his hair, **“Well right after we won the Mnet for Love Me Right we all went to a club in Itaewon to celebrate. We all had too much to drink that night and Chanyeol ended up recording some of it and accidently posting it. But when he gets drunk he gets pretty shaky because he’s so hyper so the video quality was shit. Because of that SM was able to play it off but we got into a lot of trouble.”**

**“So…what was in those videos?”**

**“Well, Jongin and Kyungsoo were making out but so were Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Plus Minseok hyung, Jongdae, Yixing, and I were all enjoying the company of some foreign girls.”**

**“Have you always been into foreigners,”** I giggled, winking at him.

He chuckled, **“ _That’s_ what you got from all that?”**

 **“You’re all young guys,”** I shrugged. **“I didn’t expect all of you to be virgins. Not to mention you’re all hot _and_ famous. Girls literally throw themselves at you.”**

**“Only one or two of us has ever hooked up with a fan and we’ve kind of sworn that off because the few that we did bring home were crazy.”**

**“How so?”**

**“Well one girl snuck into Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s room to get proof of BaekYeol then another one actually crawled into bed with Yixing.”**

**“Aren’t you glad I’m not that crazy?”**

**“Definitely,”** he chuckled. **“Now have you eaten?”**

**“Not yet. I got a bit distracted.”**

**“Well, the van will be here in about an hour. It’s probably a good idea for us to eat a bit quickly this morning.”**

I nodded and grabbed two bowls from the cabinet. We ate relatively quickly and went to finish getting ready since everyone else was up. When Baekhyun saw I was in the bathroom doing my makeup he lit up and asked if he could help me finish it up.

 **“Please noona! I’m really good, promise,”** he begged, puppy dog eyes in full bloom.

I laughed and caved, handing him my eyeliner, **“Just don’t make it too heavy Byun.”**

 **“I won’t,”** he said, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

Chanyeol laughed at us and took a few pictures while the others just shook their heads and went about getting ready. Once Baekhyun was satisfied that my makeup was done I looked in the mirror and gasped.

**“You were right Baekie. You’re really good with makeup!”**

**“He wears enough of it,”** Sehun sassed.

 **“Sehun,”** I warned.

**“Sorry noona, but I really gotta pee.”**

Baekhyun flipped Sehun off as we cleared out of the bathroom.

 **“Be nice Baek,”** I chuckled.

 **“He’s just a brat,”** he sighed, wrapping his hands around my bare waist. **“I’m surprised Junmyeon hyung hasn’t commented on this outfit noona. You look _way_ too hot in it.”**

 **“He’s already said that I was going to kill him today,”** I chuckled.

 **“You’re killing all of us, to be honest,”** Kris said, stepping out of his room.

I blushed and Baekhyun chuckled, releasing me and walking back to his room. By the time the van got there we were all ready and we piled into the van. The drive was relatively peaceful since most of us were still a bit sleepy. Once we pulled into the lot I got a little paranoid seeing a lot of girls loitering about thinking they were EXO-L’s.

 **“They’re just models noona. Don’t freak out too much,”** Kyungsoo said, reaching between the seats to pat my shoulder.

**“Just because they’re models doesn’t mean I’m going to freak out any less Kyungie. Models can be EXO-L’s too you know.”**

**“These girls barely look twice at us,”** Jongdae sighed.

 **“Their loss then,”** I stated.

We got out of the van and walked into the studio. The boys were directed over to hair and makeup and they all sat down. I watched as the stylists expertly did their hair and makeup and giggled as some of the boys fell asleep.

 **“Don’t laugh noona,”** Yixing pouted. **“It’s actually very relaxing and easy to fall asleep during.”**

**“I didn’t fall asleep when Baek did my makeup earlier XingXing.”**

**“This is different,”** he said.

 **“I’ll take your word for it then,”** I chuckled.

 **“You’ll have to deal with this soon too noona,”** Sehun said.

 **“Yeah miss YG trainee,”** Baekhyun chuckled.

 **“Not so loud Baekhyun,”** I seethed. **“No one knows yet.”**

 **“Sorry,”** he said.

Once they were all done they went to get dressed while I stayed behind, watching the photographer and his staff get everything ready. I saw they were mostly using solid color backdrops for this shoot and wondered briefly what the concept was. When the boys walked out they were all wearing what looked to be nineties throwback outfits. Jongin sat back in one of the chairs and a stylist came over with what looked like body paint and started painting his neck.

“Lucky One,” I read out loud.

“It’s the name of one of the songs we’re releasing,” Kris said, standing behind me.

“Oh cool.”

“You have no idea how cool,” Kyungsoo said.

 **“Ok guys, gather around please,”** the photographer said, standing on a ladder.

They all stood around and listened as the photographer told them how today was going to go. They didn’t do any group shots and once he had what we wanted of them in the nineties outfits he had them go change. They all came out and sat down in the chairs. The stylists made them look slightly beat up and the one working on Chanyeol drew the word ‘Monster’ on his lower lip. I stood around and watched as they were directed how to stand and pose. While Kyungsoo was getting his pictures taken Jongin was over flirting with the stylists and Kyungsoo kept glaring at him.

 **“Great job D.O! Those will come out great! Tao, you’re next,”** the photographer said.

Kyungsoo stalked off the backdrop and headed straight for me.

“Can you please come help me,” he asked, pulling me away from everyone else.

“Yeah sure, what do you need?”

“Just meet me in the bathroom in like five minutes.”

I nodded and he walked to the bathroom. I fidgeted with my ring and looked over at Junmyeon, biting my lip nervously. He noticed something was wrong and walked over to me.

“What’s the matter?”

“Kyungsoo just asked me to meet him in the bathroom.”

“Look, he gets a little…frustrated when Jongin flirts with anybody and he likes to take that frustration out sexually. If not on Jongin himself then on either Taemin or whoever else they get in their little polyamorous thing. It’s ok if you go help him out. But tell him that I want to watch next time.”

I blushed and nodded, heading over to the bathroom. As soon as I walked in I was pinned to the door and Kyungsoo locked it.

“I’m sure Junmyeon has already told you this but that outfit is killer,” he said, nuzzling into my neck.

“He’s said it but so did Kris,” I chuckled.

He hummed out a laugh and then kissed my lips, licking at the seam to gain entry. I gladly allowed him and our tongues battled for dominance, him quickly beating me. He ground his hips into mine and I gasped when I felt how hard he was.

“Can I take care of that for you,” I smirked as we stopped to breathe.

“Get on your knees then,” he grinned.

I did as I was told and knelt on the ground in front of him. He quickly undid his pants and pulled his hard cock out. He was already starting to drip pre-cum as I inched forward and kitten licked the head.

“Don’t fucking tease me,” he growled, fisting my hair into a ponytail. “Suck it.”

I wrapped my lips around him and bobbed my head, quickly gaining a nice rhythm. It took all of three minutes of me hollowing my cheeks and sucking hard for him to cum down my throat.

“Fuck,” he panted. “Now I see why Sehun is so anxious to get your mouth back on his dick. You’re _really_ good at that.”

“Thank you,” I giggled, standing up. “By the way, Junmyeon said that next time he wants to watch.”

“God he’s such a voyeur,” he chuckled.

“So am I. Plus I like being watched.”

“So you’ve got a voyeur and a voyeuristic exhibitionist,” he laughed. “This should be fun.”

“Just so you know, you owe me Do Kyungsoo,” I said, pulling him by the collar and kissing him soundly.

I left him slightly dazed as I turned and walked out of the bathroom after unlocking it. The photographer was working on Luhan’s photos as I joined the group.

 **“Where were you noona,”** Sehun asked.

**“Had to go to the bathroom.”**

**“For ten minutes,”** Chanyeol asked.

 **“It took me a little bit to figure out how to work that toilet. It’s a little more complicated than the one I have at home,”** I shrugged.

They all laughed at that.

 **“Hey, where’s Kyungsoo hyung,”** Jongin asked.

 **“I think he went to get changed back to his street clothes,”** Tao answered.

 **“Well, I’m done now so I think I’m going to go get changed too. This turtleneck is bugging the hell out of me,”** Jongin said, pulling at his collar.

Junmyeon came over next to me and nudged me with his shoulder.

“How was it?”

“Fun,” I grinned.

“Did he get you off?”

“No, I just gave him a blowjob like I gave Sehun a few days ago. But I told him he owed me.”

“I _really_ want to take you into that dressing room and fuck you in front of him.”

“I’m totally up for that,” I winked at him.

“Don’t tempt me kitten.”

“Sorry…daddy,” I grinned mischievously.

“You _want_ me to fuck you in front of him, don’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“How about we finish this photo shoot, go eat, and _then_ see what this evening brings us.”

“That sounds like fun, but I think it’s your turn,” I smirked, pointing over to the photographer that was trying to get his attention.

 **“Oh, sorry,”** he blushed, bowing low before walking onto the backdrop.

Minseok came over and rested his head on my shoulder, **“So what were you guys talking about?”**

**“What I was just doing in the bathroom.”**

**“And what was so fascinating about _that_ that he was completely oblivious to someone calling his name?”**

**“Gave Kyungsoo a blowjob.”**

He looked slightly shocked for a second then just chuckled.

**“That’s two members you’ve blown now.”**

**“Actually three, Seokie. Or are you forgetting that I’ve blown Sehun?”**

**“I keep forgetting about the Sehun thing,”** he laughed, messing with his fake lip ring.

**“Fair enough. Just so you know, you look _really_ hot with that in. You, Yixing, and Jongin are killing me with those things.”**

**“Wait until you see the music video,”** he chuckled.

 **“Don’t tease me,”** I whined. **“You guys haven’t even filmed it yet.”**

 **“We’ve filmed bits of it and if this is killing you now,”** he said, pointing to the fake ring. **“Then you’re probably going to die watching it.”**

 **“Oh the curses of being an EXO-L,”** I giggled.

He chuckled lightly and excused himself since he was next up. Jongdae walked over and decided to play with my hair while he was waiting for his turn.

 **“Jongdae! You just made my hair a mess of knots,”** I whined as he ran off to take his pictures.

 **“Sorry about that noona. Jongdae tends to do that with long hair,”** Chanyeol said, walking over to help me get the knots out. **“He did it to me a lot when I had long hair so I’m pretty good at getting his knots out.”**

 **“Thank you Yeolie,”** I said, wincing slightly as he worked on a really stubborn knot.

**“No problem noona.”**

Once my hair was relatively knot free Chanyeol handed me a brush and I ran it through my hair a few times. As soon as Jongdae was done with his pictures he came over to apologize.

**“It’s ok Jongdae. Chanyeol got them all out for me but please don’t do it again. It really hurts to take them out.”**

**“I’ll keep that in mind,”** he grinned. **“But I’m going to get out of this stupid turtleneck. Why SM decided to put us in these I’ll never know.”**

 **“I’m going to go out on a limb and say you guys don’t like them,”** I chuckled.

 **“Understatement of the fucking century,”** Jongdae growled, pulling at his collar as he walked to the dressing room.

 **“Who knew Jongdae had such a mouth on him,”** I laughed, turning to watch Sehun.

When everyone was done and back in their street clothes they thanked the photographer and all his staff before we left. We piled back into the van and headed for a restaurant that we all agreed on. After we were done eating we went back to the dorm and just laid around, relaxing for the night. Jongin got a text several minutes after we got in and left shortly afterward. We all looked at Kyungsoo and he just shrugged his shoulders, continuing to mindlessly watch whatever was on TV.

“What’s up with them,” I whispered to Junmyeon.

He pulled me closer and kissed my temple, “Probably just a little spat. It happens more than you think.”

“I really hope it doesn’t have anything to do with me.”

Kyungsoo decided shortly after that he was done watching TV so he tossed the remote to Yixing and stood up. He gave me a look before exiting the room and I told Junmyeon I was going to see what was wrong.

“Remember what I said earlier. Next time I watch.”

“I know Myeonie,” I chuckled.

I walked into the hallway and down to Kyungsoo and Jongin’s room. The door was thrown open as soon as I knocked and Kyungsoo pulled me inside, pinning me to the wall. Before I could say a word Kyungsoo smirked at me.

“Don’t worry princess. I already texted Junmyeon and told him to meet us in here. Now, why don’t you strip and lay on that bed for me.”

“Don’t you think I should wait to do that so Junmyeon can have a show too?”

“He gets to see your body whenever he wants. I want to see it now.”

I nodded and stood in the middle of the room, stripping slowly. Kyungsoo licked his lips as I laid out on the bed. Junmyeon entered the room just as Kyungsoo took a step towards me.

“I guess I came just in time,” he chuckled.

“Just shut up and sit down in the chair. I’m not in the mood for your fucking lame ass jokes right now.”

“Is that any way to talk to your elder?”

“I really don’t give a shit right now Junmyeon. I only texted you as a courtesy. I’m fully prepared to kick you the fuck out if you make demands. I’m in charge of this.”

I saw Junmyeon clinch his jaw before he obeyed and sat in the desk chair at the foot of the bed.

“There’s a good boy,” Kyungsoo grinned.

Junmyeon just rolled his eyes as Kyungsoo stepped closer to me. He slowly ran his hands up my body, appreciating my soft skin.

“So soft. I wonder how prettily you bruise.”

“Don’t leave any too noticeable,” Junmyeon said.

“I’m not stupid Junmyeon. I know she’s a trainee but how often do you wear short shorts, Tessa?”

“Rarely,” I gulped.

He gave me a sinister smirk before harshly grabbing my thigh, settling between my legs.

“Good, because you might have trouble covering these up,” he said, starting to nip at my thighs.

As he got closer to my pussy the bites got harder until I was soaking wet.

“Looks like someone likes pain,” he chuckled, running a finger up my slit.

I whimpered at the contact and tried to raise my hips to chase the feeling. Kyungsoo tightened his grip on my thighs and shook his head at me.

“I’m not giving in that easily. If you want something you’re going to have to beg for it, princess.”

“Kyung-Kyungie, please. Please touch me.”

“I am touching you, though. See,” he said, running his hand up my body to tweak a nipple.

“N-not like th-that,” I whined.

“Then how?”

“Fuck, you guys are killing me over here,” Junmyeon groaned.

“Suck it up,” Kyungsoo said. “Now, tell me what you want princess.”

“Please Kyungsoo, I want your mouth.”

“Where do you want it?”

“On my pussy. Please eat me out.”

“Any particular way you’d like me to do that?”

“C-can I ride your face?”

“Thought you’d never ask princess,” he chuckled darkly, pulling me up and laying on the bed.

I straddled his chest and fiddled with the buttons of his shirt.

“Do you need something else princess?”

“Can I take your shirt off?”

He nodded and I got to work unbuttoning it. He stayed laying down so I just admired his physique through the open shirt.

“Quit stalling and get your ass up here,” he said, slapping my ass check.

I yelped at that and scooted up until I was just under his chin.

“Come on. Up,” he said, pulling my hips up.

I straddled his face and he quickly stuck his tongue out, running it through my folds.

“Oh fuck, you taste amazing,” he groaned.

I heard Junmyeon grunt behind us and knew he was jerking himself off.

“Junmyeon, no one said you could pleasure yourself. Get your hand out of your fucking pants. Neither of us gets to cum until she’s came _at least_ twice, understood?”

“Y-yes,” Junmyeon said, zipping his pants back up.

I moaned at the submissive tone in Junmyeon’s voice and tried to rock my hips down onto Kyungsoo’s face.

“You seem a little eager to get started princess,” he chuckled.

I only nodded as he dug his fingers into my ass. He pulled me down onto his face and started eating me out like a man starved. I quickly came and he groaned, the vibrations helping me ride it out. He thrust two fingers into me and curled them up to hit my g-spot. I bucked as his tongue went back to work on my clit and after a few more strokes of his fingers, I was toppling over the edge again.

“Fuck, you taste even better after you cum,” he said, voice husky. “Now for the fun part. I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to suck Junmyeon off.”

Kyungsoo helped me off him and had me kneel on the bed while they both stripped. I heard a condom being opened as Junmyeon knelt in front of me. He swept the hair off my face and pulled it up into a makeshift ponytail with his fist. I felt Kyungsoo slowly insert his dick into my dripping pussy and groaned at the feeling of being stretched.

“Oh fuck! You feel _really_ good,” he moaned.

“Told you,” Junmyeon told Kyungsoo as he nudged my lips with his dick.

I gladly opened my mouth and sucked him deep, delighting in the throaty groan I got from him. They took turns pulling out and pushing back in until we all built up a steady rhythm. I felt another orgasm forming and tried to balance on one hand so that I could rub my clit but I was too weak to. Kyungsoo chuckled at my attempt and squeezed my thigh.

“Do you want me to help you get there princess?”

“Gah, yeth pwease Kungie,” I moaned around Junmyeon’s cock.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Kyungsoo scolded, running his hand down my stomach.

“Oh fuck, I’m close kitten,” Junmyeon moaned.

I sucked harder and thrust back on Kyungsoo, trying to reach my own high. Kyungsoo finally started circling my clit and I groaned at the added stimulation. The vibrations from my groan set Junmyeon off and I swallowed his load, cleaning him as much as I could.

“Kyungsoo, please, let me cum,” I wheezed.

“You can come whenever you want princess,” he moaned, changing the angle of his thrusts.

“Oh fuck,” I gasped as he hit my g-spot.

“I’ll take it that’s good for you,” he panted.

“Very,” I breathed, resting my head on my forearms.

A few thrusts later and I tumbled over the edge, pulling Kyungsoo over with me. We both collapsed in a heap on the bed and tried to catch our breath.

“That was amazing,” I said.

“Better than your fantasy,” Kyungsoo asked.

“For the most part,” I grinned.

“What was missing,” Junmyeon asked, curling me into his side.

“Jongin,” I answered.

“Maybe next time,” Kyungsoo said, laying his head on my chest. “He wanted to be up Taemin’s ass tonight.”

“I really hope you guys aren’t having issues because of me.”

“No, we’re not Tessa. We just have some jealousy issues.”

“Yet you’re both polyamorous,” Junmyeon laughed.

“You can still be poly and have jealousy issues,” I answered.

“How would you know,” Kyungsoo asked.

“I’ve been in a poly relationship,” I said, moving to sit up.

“When,” they both asked as I got dressed.

“When I was training to be a sub. My training dom already had a sub and they both agreed to add me into their relationship.”

“You didn’t tell me about that,” Junmyeon said.

“It’s not something I advertise too much,” I shrugged. “I wasn’t really that into it. I’m too jealous of a person to share that much.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, “You’d think with how jealous I am that it wouldn’t work for me but my jealousy turns Jongin and Taemin on so it works. It also helps that when they get jealous of me the sex is _so_ much better.”

“You just like it rough,” Junmyeon laughed, affectionately ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair.

Shortly after we got dressed Junmyeon and I left the room and went to take a shower. Once we were clean we headed to his room and fell asleep shortly after we laid down.


	16. Dinner Party

The next morning I woke up after the boys had left. I got out of bed and walked out to get something to eat. I looked around the living room and shook my head affectionately at the mess. While it was a little weird to be there without any of the boys I still felt oddly at home. Once I ate I picked up the living room so that Minseok wouldn't have to when they got home. As soon as that was done I got my things together and walked the few blocks home.

“Hey Tess! What are you doing home,” Chaejin asked as I walked in.

“I came home to spend the day with you. Plus I kinda have a few videos to film,” I giggled, sitting on the couch.

“Doing a recap of the fanmeets?”

“Yup,” I said, popping the p at the end.

“You look pretty tired. Did you sleep alright last night?”

“Yeah I actually slept like a baby. But the guys left this morning without saying goodbye,” I sighed. “I guess it kind of just threw me off.”

“Why did they do that?”

“They had a _really_ early start today. Like I think Junmyeon said they had to leave at five this morning and we didn't get to sleep until about eleven last night.”

“That's six hours of sleep for Junmyeon.”

“More than he usually gets,” I answered.

“So how are the others?”

“Pretty good. I think they're all in the groove of being twelve instead of nine. Sehun is _so_ much better now that Luhan is with him. Yixing is happily conversing in Mandarin with Tao, Luhan, and Kris. He's so much happier now,” I grinned, thinking of how animated he was in the van the night before.

“That's good to hear. I've missed my unicorn.”

“He’s been asking about you,” I winked.

“No way! Don’t lie to me Tessa!”

“I’m not lying. He was asking me on the way home last night if you had a boyfriend and what kind of stuff you were into.”

She flailed around on the couch next to me, screaming in a throw pillow. I just chuckled and watched as she slowly composed herself.

“So Yixing is interested in me?”

“I think he might be,” I grinned.

“Ok, I’m, um, I’m just gonna go in here and um yeah _DIE_ ,” she said, pointing towards her room.

“Bring me the camera before you do,” I called out to her as she entered the hallway.

She came back a few seconds later with the camera bag and tripod in tow and handed them to me.

“Thanks CJ,” I said as she just waved and went back to her room.

I shook my head and headed into my room, setting up the tripod and starting the camera up afterward. I quickly ran through my fanmeet experience and told them about being the new host on ASC. I did my signature pose when I was done and turned the camera off, hooking it up to my laptop to transfer. I quickly edited it and put all the pictures I had taken at the fanmeets at the end in a mini-slideshow. By the time I uploaded the video it was around two and I decided to go ahead and get in the shower since Junmyeon told me to be ready by four. Once I got out of the shower I asked Chaejin to come in and help me with my hair and makeup.

.

“Junmyeon is taking me to a dinner party at Jaejoong and Yunho’s. He said that it’s a couple’s only thing and it’s the first time he’s been invited. He’s really excited.”

“Wait…are you telling me my OTP is _real_ ,” she exclaimed, dropping a bobby pin.

I chuckled, watching her bend down to pick it up, “Yes, YunJae survived the lawsuit and they’re still going pretty strong. I was pretty surprised when I found out too.”

“And exactly _when_ did you find this out,” she asked, pinning the braided section into the rest of my hair.

“Umm, I called Heechul a view days ago to ask him something and he was with them and he said something about how horny guys needed to get a room and Jaejoong said something along the lines of if you don’t want to hear us then get out of our living room and I heard Yunho agree with him.”

“And you didn't tell me the _second_ you found out,” she asked, putting the finishing touches on my hair.

“I forgot…sorry.”

“It's alright. Now, you've done your facial routine right?”

I nodded and she started on my makeup, lightly contouring my face. Once my makeup was done I got [dressed](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_474/set?id=213558930) and pulled on my jewelry, finding my rose gold clutch.

“Aren’t you glad I made you pack some fancy clothes,” Chaejin chuckled as she pulled out my rose gold strappy heels.

“Yes, I am,” I laughed, putting my phone in my clutch.

We headed out to the living room and I put my shoes by the door so I could put them on when Junmyeon came to pick me up. As we were talking our doorbell rang and Chaejin went over to see who it was, buzzing the person in. A few minutes later she was pulling open our door and hugging the person behind it.

**“Oppa! How have you been?”**

**“I’ve been pretty good. We finished one of our music videos today and I hope the fans like it,”** I heard Junmyeon say as Chaejin brought him into our living room. **“Wow, this place is nice.”**

 **“It’s still a work in progress,”** I laughed, standing up to hug him.

**“And you look amazing jagi!”**

**“Thanks but that’s partially because of Chaejin. She did my hair and makeup.”**

**“It wasn’t really that much,”** Chaejin said, blushing.

 **“Well, she looks very pretty Chaejin. Thank you,”** he said, kissing her cheek.

 **“Ok I think it’s time for you two to get going,”** she laughed.

**“You’re right. I told Yunho hyung we’d be there at five and their apartment is about an hour away.”**

We said our goodbyes to Chaejin and headed out to his car. Once we got to their apartment building the doorman let us in and Junmyeon led me up to the tenth floor, knocking on their door. Yunho opened it and let us inside, hugging Junmyeon as I took my heels off.

 **“Wait, isn’t this the girl we were dancing with at Amber’s party,”** Yunho asked once I stood up straight.

**“Yes. Yunho hyung I’d like to introduce you to my girlfriend Tessa noona. Jagi, this is Yunho hyung.”**

**“It’s a pleasure to officially meet you oppa,”** I said, bowing respectfully.

**“It’s nice to meet you too Tessa. Please, come in. I’m sure you’d both like a drink. We’re still waiting on Zhou Mi and Victoria.”**

He led us into the kitchen and I saw Heechul, Leeteuk, and Jaejoong standing around the island, each with a glass of wine. Heechul came over and hugged me, pulling me over to the group and introducing me to Jaejoong.

 **“So this is the girl I’ve been hearing so much about,”** he said, looking me over.

I swallowed nervously and nodded.

**“Don’t look so frightened sweetie. I don’t bite.”**

**“Too hard,”** Yunho laughed.

**“Hush jagi. I’m trying to get to know the girl that stole my best friend.”**

**“She didn’t steal me Joonie. I’m still your best friend,”** Heechul giggled, hugging him from behind.

**“Heechul oppa has just been giving me some tips.”**

**“Such as,”** Jaejoong asked, shrugging Heechul off.

 **“Not only is she the new host of After School Club but on Monday she starts her training,”** Heechul said, hugging Jaejoong again.

Jaejoong finally hugged him back and we started talking while we waited for Zhou Mi and Victoria. Once they arrived Jaejoong introduced me to them and we stood around talking until the food was ready.

 **“So Junmyeon tells me that you’re starting your training on Monday,”** Zhou Mi said, taking a seat next to me at the dining table.

**“Yeah. I’m pretty excited.”**

**“You’re training with YG, right,”** Victoria asked.

I nodded as Junmyeon took his seat on my right. After dinner was done we all retired to the living room and sat around talking and drinking wine.

 **“So, Junmyeon, do you have anything special planned for Sunday,”** Yunho asked as Jaejoong curled into his side.

**“Not really. We’ve got a pretty early start on Monday so the members and I are just going to be at the dorm.”**

**“Tess are you going to do anything for him,”** Heechul winked from his seat on Leeteuk’s lap.

I rolled my eyes at him, **“I’m not sure just yet. I know I’ll probably go over there to celebrate with him.”**

 **“That’s all I need jagi,”** Junmyeon said, kissing my cheek.

Around eleven we all decided we had had enough to drink and we all started heading home. Zhou Mi and Victoria had already left by the time Junmyeon and I got ready to leave. I gave Heechul a hug before we left but then Leeteuk, Jaejoong, and Yunho wanted one so I hugged them all. Once we got to Junmyeon’s car he opened my door for me and we drove back to my apartment building. He walked me up to our floor and kissed me at the door.

“You know you’ve been killing me in this dress all night kitten,” he whispered, nibbling my ear.

“Sorry daddy,” I gasped as his lips trailed down my throat.

“I haven’t had you to myself in a few days but you can make up for that now.”

As he said this he trailed his hands from my hips to my thighs then up to my panties. He pushed them aside and swirled his fingers around my clit, causing me to moan. He wasted no time in thrusting two fingers into my wet pussy and nipping at my throat. I felt him undoing his pants with the hand that wasn’t busy pleasuring me. As soon as he was free of his underwear he pulled his fingers out of me and thrust his hard dick into me. He pushed me against the wall next to my door and pulled one leg up to his waist to get a better angle.

“Daddy, that feels so good. Please don’t stop,” I cried out, rolling my hips in time with his.

“I’m not going to last much longer. Cum for me kitten,” he said, moving one hand down to circle my clit.

With that extra stimulation, I came with a low groan and bit down on his shoulder. That little bit of pain pushed him over and he came with a grunt, milking both our orgasms.

“Shit, that was good,” I said, trying to catch my breath.

“Yeah, it was,” he chuckled, tucking himself back into his pants.

We kissed a few more times before he had to go, promising to text me the next day. I walked into my apartment shortly afterward and pulled my heels off, leaning on the door.

“As much as I love you and Junmyeon I don’t really want to hear you two going at it in the hallway. Also, I’m _hella_ glad we don’t have neighbors yet.”

At the sound of Chaejin’s voice, I jumped out of my skin and threw a house shoe at her.

“ _Don’t_ scare me like that dammit!”

“You missed me,” she chuckled, tossing the house shoe back at me.

I glared at her as I walked into the living room. She just laughed and followed me into my room. I ignored her as I pulled my jewelry off and put it in my bag. I got dressed in my pajamas and headed to the bathroom to start on my nighttime routine.

“Are you going to be mad at me all night?”

“I’m going to try,” I said, washing my face.

“Even though I found the _perfect_ activity to do tomorrow?”

“What’s that?”

“Namsan Tower.”

“Tha’s a goo iea,” I said, toothbrush hanging from my mouth.

“You and talking with your mouth full,” she laughed.

“At least I don’t do it when I’m actually eating,” I said after I rinsed the toothpaste out of my mouth.

“No, you just do it with toothbrushes and pens and-”

“Dicks,” I finished for her.

“I did _not_ need to know that,” she groaned, throwing her hands up and walking away.

I laughed and smoothed on my nightly moisturizer, “It got you to leave me alone.”

“But you’re serious about it! I know you enough to know you’re not joking about that!”

“Sorry,” I called back to her.

“Screw you,” she laughed. “I’m going to bed.”

“Goodnight!”

“Fuck you!”

I chuckled at her dramatics and headed for my own room. Once I curled up in bed I plugged my phone up and fell asleep.


	17. Namsan And Junmyeon's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a long wait. I've been working on this chapter for three weeks and struggling with it just as long. I'm still not 100% satisfied with it but I hope you guys like it. Also I didn't think there was enough smut in this fic so I added more :) Plan on there to be more in the future too because I just cannot control the thirst.

When I woke up Chaejin was already in the shower and singing along to Save Me by BTS. I chuckled and got out of bed. We ate breakfast together before I went to get ready. Once I was [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_426/set?id=209267007) we grabbed our bags and headed to the subway to go to Namsan Tower. As soon as we got there we took the cable car up to the mountain and took a few pictures on the way up. We visited a few of the museums they had and then went up to the observation deck. We finally started getting hungry so we decided to go back down to walk around the surrounding area and find something to eat.

“Hey isn’t tomorrow Junmyeon’s birthday,” Chaejin asked while we were eating.

“Yeah, but I have no idea what I’m going to do for him. Plus I don’t even know if they’re going to be home.”

“Why don’t you text someone and find out,” she said, sticking her tongue out.

I rolled my eyes playfully and pulled out my phone, looking for Minseok’s contact info. Once I found it I typed out a message. **‘Hey Seokie! How are things going?’** I put my phone done and ate while I waited for a reply. **‘Hey! Things are going great! We just finished the last scene we needed so we have tomorrow off!’ ‘Well you just answered my question lol’ ‘What question was that?’ ‘I was going to ask you if you guys were going to be home tomorrow since it is Junmyeon’s birthday.’ ‘Yep we’re home lol do you want to come over and join us? It’s not going to be much just all of us hanging out.’ ‘That’s always fun though. Oh, would it be alright if I brought Chaejin along?’ ‘I’m sure Yixing would love that!’ ‘He’s got it bad, doesn’t he?’ ‘Yeah he has a massive crush but it’s so cute!’ ‘Well she’s got a major crush on him so I guess we’ll see how this goes.’ ‘Should we play matchmaker?' ‘Seokie, they already like each other lol.’ ‘True lol well we’re getting ready to leave so I’ll talk to you later, ok?’ ‘Alright! Have fun!’**

“So, what’s the plan,” she asked as I put my phone down.

“They finished filming what they needed today so they’re all going to be home tomorrow and we’re going to go over and hang out with them.”

“That should be fun! I can’t wait!”

After we were done eating we walked around a bit and went into a few shops, just being tourists for the day. When we got back to our apartment we went through our purchases and put them in our rooms. As I was putting away my things I got a call from Junmyeon.

**“Jagi! How are you?”**

**_“I’m really good. A little tired but I’ve been up since two this morning.”_ **

**“Why so early?”**

**_“We had to finish our music videos. We got done a few hours ago but I had to go to a few meetings before I was able to come home.”_ **

**“The work of a leader is never over,”** I sighed.

**_“How unfortunately true jagiya.”_ **

**“So what are you guys up to tomorrow?”**

**_“We’re just going to stay at home and relax. It’s going to be our last full day off for a while. After tomorrow we have to start getting ready for the comeback and the tour afterward so we’ll be practicing pretty much every day until our comeback starts. That means I won’t get to see you until we’re on After School Club,”_** he groaned.

**“Don’t worry jagi. We’ll make it work. Besides after tomorrow, I’m going to be pretty busy myself, remember?”**

**_“Oh yeah! I keep forgetting.”_ **

**“It’s ok. I sometimes forget myself since I haven’t been back to YG since I signed my contract.”**

**_“So what have you been up to today?”_ **

**“Chaejin and I went to Namsan Tower and did a few things there then went around the area and shopped. You know, just being tourists and girls,”** I giggled.

He laughed, **_“Sounds like you guys had fun. What did you get?”_**

**“Some workout clothes to dance in, a new workout bag, a few pairs of jeans, a couple shirts, and a new water bottle.”**

**_“So pretty much just necessities?”_ **

**“Yeah, pretty much.”**

**_“Ugh, this bed is so cold without you jagiya.”_ **

**“I know. I miss you too. Quit pouting.”**

**_“How did you know I was pouting?”_ **

**“I know you,”** I giggled. **“I’ve been a Suho stan since the beginning.”**

**_“Aish, I keep forgetting about that.”_ **

Chaejin came in about then and asked what we wanted to do for dinner.

**_“Oh goody! Dinner’s ready here too. I’m going to eat and then get some sleep. I love you!”_ **

**“Love you too!”**

We hung up after that and I went to help Chaejin with dinner.

“So did you tell Junmyeon we were coming over tomorrow?”

“No, I want to surprise him. Minseok is the only one that knows we’re coming over.”

“Is Yixing going to be there tomorrow?”

“Yes,” I chuckled, serving the food.

“You already asked, didn’t you?”

“No Minseok just said that Yixing would love that I’m bringing you.”

“No he didn’t,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“If that’s what you want to believe,” I said, starting on my food.

Once we were done we cleaned the kitchen then headed off to bed to take power naps. We got up around three in the morning and got dressed before heading over to EXO’s dorm. I put the code in and made Kris jump when he heard someone come through the door.

“I almost knocked you out! Be careful next time,” he quietly fumed once we walked into the faint light glowing from the kitchen.

“Sorry Kris,” I giggled. “I just came to surprise Junmyeon.”

“He’s still asleep. Almost everyone is because it’s freaking 3:30 in the morning. Tao just wanted some water so I was going to get him some.”

“Aww you’re such a good boyfriend,” I cooed.

He shot me a death glare before walking into the kitchen. Chaejin covered her mouth tightly to keep in her squeal and I just laughed at her.

“Hey, I’m just going to sit on the couch while you go surprise your boyfriend. I might even go back to sleep,” she yawned.

“Well that’s Yixing’s blanket there,” I said, pointing to the blanket folded neatly on the back of the couch.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind _you_ using it,” Kris chuckled from the kitchen doorway.

He started walking towards his room and I followed him shortly after I knew Chaejin was comfortable on the couch. Kris was just standing in front of his door when I stepped into the hallway.

“I’m pretty sure Tao is going to kill you for taking so long with that water,” I laughed quietly.

“He’ll be fine,” he said, taking a step closer.

“Kris…what are you doing,” I asked as he pinned me next to Luhan and Sehun’s door.

“Your lips look really kissable you know,” he smirked. “And Junmyeon _did_ give us permission to kiss you whenever we want.”

He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against my own. I curled my fingers in his hair as he deepened the kiss. I felt him smirk before he pulled away.

“That was well worth the wait,” he said, licking his lips.

“Good to know,” I simpered, following the route of his tongue across his lips.

He gave me a wink before he opened the door to his room, Tao sprawled out across the bed in just a pair of pink frilly panties. I felt my cheeks heat up at the sight.

 **“Hyung,”** Tao whined, sitting up. **“What took you so long?”**

 **“I just ran into a friend of ours,”** Kris whispered.

**“What kind of friend could you run into in our dorm?”**

**“Tessa.”**

**“Noona’s here?”**

**“Yes,”** I said, stepping closer to their door.

Tao jumped off the bed and ran over to me, hugging me tightly.

“Sorry, he gets really clingy after a heavy session,” Kris said as Tao squeezed the life out of me.

Kris said something to him in Mandarin and Tao let go of me after kissing my cheek sweetly, whispering goodnight to me. I affectionately shook my head at him and gently closed the door before tiptoeing over to Junmyeon’s room. I opened the door and silently crept in, carefully climbing on the bed. I gently pulled the blanket from his face and almost let out a squeal with how adorable he looked curled up in a ball. I gradually maneuvered myself to where I was resting next to him and softly ran my fingers through his hair. He started mumbling a bit until I started gently singing to him.

**“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Junmyeon. Happy birthday to you.”**

He slowly opened his eyes and squinted at me.

“ **Jagi? What are you doing here this early in the morning,”** he asked after looking at his phone to see what time it was.

**“I wanted to be here to surprise you for your birthday.”**

**“But it’s almost four in the morning! Have you slept at all?”**

**“I took a nap after dinner but I’m still a little sleepy.”**

**“Then get over here,”** he said, opening his arms.

I didn’t hesitate as I curled into his embrace and we quickly fell back asleep. We slept until the other members plus Chaejin came running in and yelling. They all jumped on the bed minus Chanyeol, who was holding Junmyeon’s cake. He gave the cake to Junmyeon and joined Baekhyun on the bed. We all sang happy birthday to Junmyeon and once he blew the candles out we cuddled on the bed for a bit.

 **“This bed is freaking comfortable,”** Chaejin said, curling between me and Yixing. **“Not to mention _huge_.”**

I laughed, **“I told you.”**

She stuck her tongue out at me then moved a bit closer to Yixing. I noticed the love-stricken look on his face and smiled to myself, curling back into Junmyeon’s arms after he put the cake on his nightstand.

 **“So what do you want for breakfast hyun** **g** **,”** Kyungsoo asked, sitting up a bit.

**“I’m not picky Kyungsoo. I’m good with anything.”**

Kyungsoo nodded before Jongin pulled him back into his chest, nuzzling into his neck. Kyungsoo obviously wasn’t in an affectionate mood since he just gave Jongin a death glare then stomped out of the room to start on breakfast. Jongin looked like a kicked puppy as he crawled out of the bed and followed Kyungsoo out of the room.

“What happened this time,” I whispered to Junmyeon.

“Jongin didn’t come home with us yesterday. After the music video wrapped he went back to hang out with Taemin and Moonkyu.”

“Oh god please don’t tell me Kyungsoo still has a problem with Moonkyu.”

“Not _per se_ but he hates that Jongin decided to go hang out with them instead of coming home and resting. It’s why Jongin gets hurt a lot. He doesn’t listen and keeps going even after it’s time to give it a rest.”

“He’s determined. That’s not necessarily bad but he does need to learn when to call it quits.”

Junmyeon nodded and pulled me closer. Kyungsoo called us for breakfast about ten minutes after that and we all walked into the dining room.

 **“How are we going to do this,”** Jongdae asked. **“There’s more people here than we have seats for.”**

 **“Chaejin can sit on my lap,”** Yixing said, winking at her.

She blushed and hid her face behind her hands. We managed to figure out a seating arrangement where we could all sit at the table and eat together. After breakfast, Tao and Kris stayed in the kitchen to do the dishes while the rest of us went to the living room to relax and watch TV. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were curled up next to me and Junmyeon and Chanyeol kept teasing both me and Baekhyun with his touches and stares. I could tell Junmyeon was getting a little frustrated with Chanyeol but he didn’t want the others to catch on to what was happening. I shifted so that I was sitting on Junmyeon’s lap and stuck my tongue out at the pouting Chanyeol. Junmyeon chuckled at that and pulled me closer, nuzzling into my hair. After lunch, we all headed our separate ways and Junmyeon and I headed back to his room to enjoy some time by ourselves.

“I swear I’m going to kill that giant puppy. I gave them boundaries and rules and he’s _not following them_ ,” Junmyeon growled as he pinned me to the door.

“Which one?”

He glared at me and brought his hand up to my throat and squeezed lightly.

“You know very well which one, kitten.”

I swallowed the drool that was collecting at his forcefulness and he chuckled darkly when he realized how much it turned me on.

“I always forget you _like_ being choked. Maybe I need to add it to our repertoire.”

“Yes please daddy.”

He grinned wickedly at me and took his hand off my throat, “Strip down and get on the bed; hands and knees for me kitten. And keep your head down and eyes closed.”

I did as I was told and assumed the position, obediently waiting for what was to come. I wasn’t expecting the door to open and shut and then silence. I kept my head down even though the curiosity of what was going on was killing me. I heard the door open and close again but I still kept my head down.

“Look at my kitten, so obedient,” Junmyeon cooed.

I preened at the praise and gasped when I felt hands spread my legs and then lick a stripe from my clit up to my opening. The groan I heard was deeper than what I was used to and I squeezed my eyes shut tighter to keep them from opening wide and getting punished.

“Aww look at her, fighting so hard against her curiosity. So good for me,” Junmyeon said, petting my hair gently.

I already knew Junmyeon wasn’t the one between my legs but he further proved it by wrapping his hands in my hair and tugging lightly to kiss me. I felt someone shift and lay under me and start mouthing at my breasts, teeth nipping at my nipples.

“D-daddy, what’s going on,” I gasped as I felt overwhelmed with all the sensations.

“I decided to give Chanyeol and Baekhyun what they wanted.”

The person lapping furiously at my clit thrust two fingers into me, curling them to hit my g-spot and I cried out at the pleasurable feeling.

 **“Channie’s really good with his fingers, isn’t he,”** Baekhyun asked from my chest.

 **“God yes,”** I groaned as Baekhyun went back to nipping at my breasts.

 **“No marks Baekhyun,”** Junmyeon growled.

 **“I’m not a fucking idiot,”** Baekhyun snarled back.

 **“Oh fuck! Channie, please,”** I gasped, getting closer to my orgasm.

All of a sudden no one was touching me and my orgasm left me. I whined out and quickly felt a slap on my ass.

 **“Now, now. We won’t have any of that little one,”** Chanyeol said.

 **“God I love it when you get strict,”** Baekhyun moaned.

 **“So how are we doing this,”** Chanyeol asked.

 **“However you want to but you have to wear condoms,”** Junmyeon said.

 **“Even if we’re fucking her ass,”** Baekhyun asked.

I whimpered at the thought of anal and tried to press my thighs together to relieve the ache between my legs but was quickly stopped by a very firm grip.

**“Looks like our little girl is being naughty. How should we take care of that Baek?”**

I shivered in anticipation as I felt them gently run their hands over my body. Junmyeon sat on the bed in front of me and grinned at me.

 **“Channie I want her ass,”** Baekhyun whined as he kneaded my ass cheeks.

**“Good because I wanted her pussy. It's been too long since I’ve been buried balls deep in a nice, hot, wet pussy.”**

I groaned at their conversation and unconsciously pressed my ass further in Baekhyun’s grip. He moaned and pushed his face between my ass cheeks, licking and nipping as he saw fit. I groaned at the sensation and pressed harder into his touch. He slowly inserted a slick finger into my ass and started stretching me.

 **“Someone pass me the lube,”** Baekhyun said.

I assumed he got what he was asking for when he pressed a second digit into my ass. He knew I was ready for a third when I started thrusting back on the two he already had in me.

 **“Looks like someone _really_ likes anal,” ** Chanyeol chuckled as he watched us.

 **“I guess I have something else to add to our list,”** Junmyeon smirked.

 **“Please, I need you guys,”** I moaned as the pleasure was reaching to its highest peak.

 **“Can you cum just with Baek’s fingers in your ass little one,”** Chanyeol asked.

I shook my head but still thruster back on Baekhyun’s fingers, enjoying the feeling.

 **“Come on and try for us kitten,”** Junmyeon said, pressing his hand to his crotch to relieve the ache I know he felt.

 **“Daddy,”** I whined. **“I can't.”**

 **“Yes you can,”** Baekhyun said. **“I've gotten a few girls to cum with just fingers in their asses and I'm not giving up now.”**

He started pumping his fingers harder and within a few minutes I was falling off the precipice and cumming hard.

 **“Told you,”** Baekhyun chuckled.

 **“Ok I'm ready to start on the main event,”** Chanyeol said, stripping out of his shirt.

I admired the way his muscles moved as he pulled his sweats off and laid down under me. I couldn't tell what Baekhyun was doing but I saw Chanyeol’s face scrunch up in pleasure before he pulled my hips down. I moaned as he filled me up and rocked my hips a bit as he moaned.

 **“Fuck, that's hot! Now keep still little one so Baek doesn’t hurt you,”** Chanyeol said, holding my hips still.

I felt Baekhyun slowly press his slicked up cock into my ass and groaned at the feeling of being full. They slowly set up a steady rhythm and I was in seventh heaven.

 **“Daddy,”** I whined. **“I need you too.”**

 **“Such a needy little slut,”** Baekhyun groaned, tightening his hold on my ass. **“Already have two dicks fucking you and you still need more.”**

 **“I don't mind your balls in my face,”** Chanyeol said. **“If she wants to suck you off be my guest.”**

 **“I don't need your permission to fuck my girlfriend's throat,”** Junmyeon growled, shifting to where he was kneeling in front of me.

I gladly opened my mouth and sucked him all the way down. I heard him groan and beamed up at him innocently.

 **“Fuck you keep that up I'm going to cum,”** Junmyeon said, thrusting harder down my throat.

A few more thrusts and he was cumming down my throat. I swallowed it all and he laid back on the pillows while Baekhyun and Chanyeol kept thrusting rhythmically into me. I lost count of how many times I came but I was worn out by the time they finally came. We all laid in bed for a bit before Chanyeol and Baekhyun went to shower and go back to their room. Junmyeon pulled me into his chest and we cuddled until Kyungsoo called everyone for dinner. We had cake and ice cream afterward and watched a movie before Chaejin and I had to head home. I got a call from Jiyong on our walk home asking if I'd come in earlier than my scheduled time so that we could hang out a bit and I agreed after he said I could bring Chaejin. I told her what the plan was for tomorrow and she jumped up and down, excited that she’d get to meet her favorite group. As soon as we got home I took a shower before heading to bed.


	18. First Day of Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korean in bold

I got up the next morning and took a shower, dressing pretty casual in [jeans and a t-shirt](http://www.polyvore.com/first_day_as_trainee/set?id=210988876). I got dressed before starting on my hair and makeup, deciding to keep it natural. Chaejin woke up as I was finishing my makeup and came into the bathroom.

“So what's for breakfast?”

“We're going to stop at a café that's between here and YG to get coffee and muffins,” I answered.

“Oh ok. Sounds good. You know, I still can't believe I'm about to go hang out with Big Bang.”

“Unfortunately not all of them though. Tabi is doing his enlistment.”

“I know,” she yawned. “But he's your bias, not mine.”

“Seungri will definitely be there,” I chuckled.

“Shhh, you'll get my heart racing and I'm already nervous as is.”

I finished getting ready and sat in the living room while I waited for her to get ready.

“I'm glad we decided to wake up early because I'd be running late at this rate,” I teased.

“Shut up,” she laughed. “I'm trying to wing my eyeliner and laughing does not help.”

I kept my mouth shut and checked my bag to make sure I had everything I’d need. I had been sent a packet in the mail a few days prior with all the information I would need to get in the building along with a basic schedule of the next two weeks. I was looking over my schedule when Chaejin walked into the living room.

“So, [how do I look](http://www.polyvore.com/chaejins_outfit_first_day_as/set?id=216043528),” she asked.

“Really nice. But since when do you wear skirts? Especially jumper skirts at that.”

“I've had this thing forever so I finally decided to wear it. I actually kinda like it.”

“You look so…girly.”

“I think we switched fashion styles today,” she laughed. “Nice touch with the beanie.”

“Are you going to be comfortable walking in those shoes,” I asked, looking at the oxford heels she had in her hand.

“They're surprisingly comfortable.”

“Then should we get going? We've still gotta stop by the café and get coffee for everyone and muffins.”

She nodded and we walked over to our entryway to put our shoes on before walking out of the apartment. We walked down the street to a nice café and on our way there I texted Jiyong to see if they wanted anything. **‘You don't need to get us anything. We've already ate but make sure to get yourself something to eat, alright?’** I chuckled before sending my reply to Jiyong. **‘Alright oppa! But I'll still bring extra just in case you guys want some.’** Chaejin and I ordered our drinks and got a half dozen muffins before I paid and headed for the YG building.

“This place is hella creepy,” Chaejin said when we walked in.

“I know, but it gets better once we go up these stairs.”

She followed me up the stairs, holding on to my backpack since it was pretty dark. Once we made it up to the atrium she breathed a sigh of relief and I chuckled at her.

 **“Tessa! You're finally here,”** Daesung said from the balcony.

 **“Oppa! Hi,”** I said, waving up at him.

**“Sign your friend in and then come on up.”**

I nodded and headed over to the reception desk to sign Chaejin in.

 **“You must be our new trainee,”** she said to me.

**“Yeah, I'm pretty excited about this.”**

**“Good luck! You seem to already have a great support system. The members of Big Bang don't invite just anyone to their studio.”**

**“Oh really? I guess I left a good impression on them.”**

**“Seems like it. Here's a map of the building so you don't get lost.”**

**“Oh, they gave me one in my packet.”**

**“Alright well then have a good day.”**

We both thanked her before heading up the stairs and meeting Daesung on the balcony overlooking the atrium. He quickly wrapped me in a hug and I gladly returned it.

**“How have you been oppa?”**

**“Busy,”** he laughed. **“How about you?”**

**“A little busy myself. Between spending time with my boyfriend, moving into my apartment, and spending time with Chaejin here I've been going just about nonstop.”**

**“Don't forget about After School Club,”** Chaejin said.

 **“Kevin and Jimin would kill me if I did,”** I chuckled. **“Oh! I'm being rude! Daesung oppa, this is my friend Chaejin. Chaejin, this is Daesung oppa.”**

 **“Nice to officially meet you,”** she said, bowing slightly.

 **“Pleasure’s all mine,”** he winked, returning her bow.

I could see her getting flustered by his flirting so I quickly changed the subject.

**“Where's everyone else?”**

**“They're in our conference room waiting for me to bring you guys.”**

**“Then lead the way.”**

He walked us over to the elevator and when it got to our floor we stepped in and he pressed the button for level four. As soon as it stopped we got out and he led us down the hallway a bit before opening a door to a conference room. Taeyang, Jiyong, and Seungri were sitting around a laptop and watching a video. I stopped in my tracks when I recognized it as our Eyes, Nose, Lips remix.

**“H-how did you f-find th-that?!?”**

**“Why didn't you tell us you had a YouTube channel Tessa,”** Seungri asked. **“This is great! Oh you're CJ, right? Your mixes are awesome!”**

Chaejin blushed at the praise and nodded, covering her face.

 **“Aww hyung she's so cuuuuute,”** Seungri squealed, shaking Jiyong.

 **“Seungri, I think you're embarrassing the poor girl,”** Taeyang said.

 **“He is. Chaejin, your face is really red,” **I giggled.

 **“I'll be right back,”** she said, moving passed Daesung into the hallway.

 **“I'm going to make sure she's ok,”** I said.

I walked out and saw her squatting next to the door, fanning her face.

“You ok?”

“NO! My freaking bias just squealed while calling me cute! I am not ok!”

“Not to mention he likes your beats.”

She shushed me and continued fanning her face. Once she had calmed down enough she stood up and we walked back into the room. They were now watching our reaction video to Bae Bae and we both froze because of where they were in the video.

“Isn't this where we said we'd love to have them under our skirts,” Chaejin whispered to me.

I swallowed thickly and nodded.

“That means they've already seen the bits about you wishing that was you in TOP’s part and me freaking out about Seungri’s Final Fantasy hair,” she whispered.

At the end of the video they looked up at us and Jiyong grinned.

 **“So I'm your bias, huh,”** Seungri winked at Chaejin.

She shyly nodded and started twisting her fingers together.

 **“And TOP hyung is yours,”** Taeyang asked me.

**“Yeah, but I truly love you all. So does Chaejin.”**

She nodded again and tried hiding her face but Seungri stepped over to her and kept her hands from her face. I could see her face going completely red as Seungri bent down to her level.

 **“Quit teasing her,”** Jiyong scolded.

**“I can't help it hyung! She's adorable!”**

Jiyong and I rolled our eyes simultaneously and when we noticed we laughed.

 **“What's so funny,”** Daesung asked

**“Nothing. Tessa and I just rolled our eyes at the same time.”**

We sat around and talked until I had to go downstairs for my vocal lesson. Chaejin came with me and as soon as the teacher saw us together she scoffed.

 **“Is he really sending me a trainee that needs a fucking translator?!? I can't believe it,”** we heard her fume.

**“Excuse me teacher, but this is just my friend. CEO Yang said she could come with me today.”**

**“Your Korean is pretty good. Now let's test your vocals.”**

She continued to put me through test after test but I passed them with flying colors and she was starting to get a little frazzled.

**“Where did you learn to sing?”**

**“I had a very strict vocal coach that helped me overcome asthma.”**

She looked shocked before she hung her head in what seemed defeat.

 **“There is nothing I can teach you,”** she chuckled. **“Your range is amazing and you can hold a note longer than any of my previous students. Why CEO Yang thought you needed any more training I will never know. I will hand deliver this tape to him and make sure he watches it so that he knows how good you truly are. You're dismissed.”**

 **“Thank you for your time and hard work,”** I said, bowing to her.

She returned my bow before I walked out of the room. We went back up to the fourth level and noticed that Jiyong was in a studio by himself. I knocked on the door and when he saw it was us he waved us in.

**“Already done with you vocal lesson? That was fast.”**

**“She said Tessa eonnie doesn't need any more vocal training. Her voice is as good as it'll ever be,”** Chaejin beamed.

 **“Really,”** Jiyong asked. **“Well I knew your voice was amazing but if our strictest vocal coach can't do anything more with you then you're usually ready for debut** **.** **But since you only just signed your contract there's no way CEO Yang will let you debut so soon. Unless you have a special talent hidden up your sleeve.”**

 **“Like rapping,”** Chaejin asked before I could stop her.

 **“You rap,”** he asked me.

I sighed and nodded, **“I was an underground rapper back in the States. Chaejin went to a few of my battles.”**

**“And she won every single time.”**

**“Impressive. How fast can you rap?”**

**“In Korean or English,”** I asked.

**“Either.”**

**“I can keep up with Tabi oppa in Doom Dada and sometimes I'm faster than Eminem.”**

**“She's as good as Nicki Minaj,”** Chaejin said.

**“What was your name?”**

**“It's really embarrassing now, but it was Slo Trixx. No ‘w’ in slow and tricks with two ‘x’s.”**

**“Trixx is actually not that bad and you could even use it as a stage name.”**

**“See! I told you eonnie!”**

**“Yeah yeah,”** I laughed, waving her off. **“I was thinking about it anyway. It'd be pronounced differently here, though.”**

 **“Maybe,”** Jiyong said. **“So can I test your skills?”**

**“Sure. What'd you have in mind?”**

**“Chaejin, do you have Doom Dada on your phone?”**

She nodded and pulled her phone out, unlocking it and handing it to him. He quickly tapped on the music icon and scrolled until he found the song he was looking for. I heard the beat start up and instantly knew what he wanted me to do. I rapped and sang along to the entire song and rapped through the fastest bit in a single breath. Once the song was over Jiyong handed Chaejin her phone and looked at me thoughtfully.

**“Ok you're exactly what Seunghyun hyung has been looking for. Too bad he won't be back for two years but I'm sure by then you'll have a decent career and it wouldn't be really weird having you featured on a track.”**

**“What are you talking about oppa,”** I asked.

**“Ok so Seunghyun hyung has been looking for a female rapper that can rap as fast and as well as he can and he's been getting nowhere. He's even gone through trainees and veterans. None of the female rappers can rap like he can, but you can. You just proved it right there. Doom Dada is one of his most difficult songs and you just breezed through it like it was nothing.”**

**“I've listened to that song a million times. It's one of my favorites,”** I shrugged. **“No big deal.”**

 **“Do you really doubt yourself that much,”** he asked.

 **“Yes she does oppa,”** Chaejin said. **“Even though I've told her repeatedly that she's amazing. So has my family and hers!”**

 **“You guys are biased, though,”** I argued.

**“Well I'm not and if I say you're amazing, you're amazing. Got it?”**

**“Are you scolding me,”** I asked, eyes going wide at his tone.

 **“Sorry I've been a leader for too long,”** he laughed. **“But you truly are amazing. Trust me on this.”**

**“Alright, I'll take your word for it this time.”**

He gave me a look and Chaejin chuckled when I swallowed.

**“So what's her schedule going to look like now that she's not going to need vocal lessons?”**

**“CEO Yang will probably just have her do dance lessons every day until she's as good of a dancer as she is a singer. I know you'll be training with Seungri but he might even have you dance with the Kwon twins since they're ready good at teaching complex steps to newbies.”**

**“Wait like the Kwon twins? Like Youngdeuk oppa and Youngdon oppa,” **I asked.

 **“Dony oppa and Deukie oppa are amazing dancers and teachers and CEO Yang would be crazy not to have you work with them,”** Chaejin said.

 **“I see we have a fan,”** Jiyong chuckled. **“I could introduce you to them if you'd like.”**

 **“Really,”** she squealed.

**“Yeah of course. They're pretty good friends of mine not to mention they've been backup dancers for years.”**

He reached over and grabbed his phone and typed a few things before he put it back down again. A few seconds later his phone went off and he grinned after reading the text.

**“They'll be up here in a few minutes. I wanted them to meet you anyway Tess.”**

We talked about music a bit before there was a knock on the door. Jiyong told them to come in and when the door opened there stood the Kwon twins in tank tops and shorts, obviously just getting done with dance practice.

 **“You wanted to see us hyung,”** Youngdeuk asked, using the towel around his neck to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

**“Yeah I wanted you guys to meet Tessa. She's our newest trainee. You're probably going to be working with her soon.”**

**“Nice to meet you,”** Youngdon said, looking at Chaejin.

 **“That's my friend Chaejin,”** I giggled. **“I'm Tessa.”**

**“Oh! Sorry, please forgive me.”**

**“It's ok oppa,”** I said, standing up to shake their hands.

 **“How old are you,”** Youngdeuk asked.

**“I'm a 90 liner.”**

**“Jiyongie hyung, why did you say we'd probably be working with her soon,”** Youngdon asked.

**“Because Seungri is going to start giving her dance lessons starting tomorrow and depending on how fast she learns she'll probably be debuting by the beginning of next year.”**

**“You really think so,”** I asked.

 **“How long have I been in this business,”** he asked.

 **“Over ten years, oppa,”** I answered.

**“Exactly so I think I'd know a thing or two. I'm sure if you work hard and learn how to dance as well as you sing then you'd be golden in CEO Yang’s eyes. While we have a girl group debuting later this year I'm sure he’d debut you as a soloist next year if your dancing is up to standard.”**

**“How much dancing experience do you have,”** Youngdeuk asked.

**“I pretty much only danced in musicals if I had to and in my room.”**

**“You also know several group’s choreography,”** Chaejin said.

 **“Which groups,”** Youngdon asked.

**“SHINee’s Lucifer, most of VIXX’s songs, EXO’s Growl, BTS’ I Need U, TWICE’s Ooh-Ahh, several of Big Bang’s, and a couple others.”**

**“Full routines or just bits and pieces,”** Youngdeuk asked.

**“Full routines. I usually pick one member to follow and learn the steps like that but if my chosen member is still during any part I learn that part from one of the members that's actually in it.”**

**“That's a pretty smart way of doing it,”** Youngdon chuckled.

**“Thanks, oppa. Chaejin is the one that taught me that method.”**

**“I just saw you struggling with the choreography for Ooh-Ahh and made the suggestion eonnie.”**

The twins asked me a few more questions before they had to go back to rehearsals.

 **“Is HITECH doing anything soon oppa** **,”** Chaejin asked.

**“Not that I know of. From what I understand they're working on the choreography for our new girl group.”**

**“What's the new group like,”** I asked.

**“They're all very hardworking. Jennie has even been in one of my songs and the music video for That XX.”**

**“Jennie Kim,”** Chaejin asked.

 **“One and the same,”** he chuckled. **“I think we’re all excited about their debut. I’ve heard the song and it’s really great.”**

 **“I’ll definitely be on the lookout,”** Chaejin said.

We sat around and talked until Daesung, Seungri, and Taeyang came in looking for us.

 **“So this is where you guys ran off too,” **Seungri said, sitting next to Chaejin.

 **“Yeah, sorry, we were just having a good conversation with Jiyong oppa,”** she said.

 **“What were you talking about,”** Taeyang asked.

 **“The new girl group plus Jiyongie oppa introduced us to the Kwon twins,”** I said.

 **“Hyung,”** Seungri whined. **“I was going to introduce Tessa to them tomorrow!”**

 **“Too slow maknae,”** Daesung chuckled.

Seungri stuck his tongue out and we all just laughed.

 **“Oh, Tessa, we ran into one of CEO Yang’s secretaries and she wanted us to tell you that he wants to see you as soon as possible,”** Taeyang said.

**“Oh, thanks oppa! I’ll go see him now. Chaejin, will you be ok here?”**

**“Definitely eonnie. Go take care of business.”**

I said a quick goodbye to the others and headed up to CEO Yang’s floor. As soon as his secretary saw me, she got on her phone and let me in to his office.

 **“Ah, Tessa! You got my message,”** he said, standing up to lead me over to the couch.

 **“Youngbae oppa just told me you wanted to see me,”** I grinned, sitting down.

**“Yes, I did. I just finished watching the video of your vocal lesson and I have to say, I’m impressed. I’ve never seen Seolhyun give up. She always finds a way to teach new techniques but you seem to have her stumped. I must say, I underestimated you when I first heard you. I was also recently notified that you rap as well as Seunghyun.”**

I blushed, **“Jiyong oppa told you, didn’t he?”**

**“Yes he did but only just because he knows I’ve been looking for a really good female rapper. Most of the female rappers I have now are good but I think you’ll be the best. Maybe even better than CL.”**

**“I highly doubt I could ever be better than CL sunbaenim.”**

**“From what Jiyong told me you can rap along to Doom Dada and that’s a really fast song.”**

**“Yeah, it is. It took me a while to get used to it.”**

**“Ok so here’s the new plan for you. We’re going to have you working with Seungri and the Kwon twins until you’re a good dancer and then in a few months I’ll evaluate you and see if you’re making any progress and if you are then I’ll think about probably debuting you early next year.”**

**“How many evaluations will there be between the initial evaluation and debut?”**

**“I do evaluations on everyone every two months so about three. I’m about to do one in a few weeks. I’m thinking about excluding you since I just recently heard you sing and you’re still new.”**

We discussed a few more things before he let me go. As soon as I made it back to the studio we were hanging out in before everyone wanted to know what he wanted.

**“He just wanted me to know that my schedule was going to change. I’m not doing vocal lessons anymore. He’s just going to have me focus on dancing. I’ll be working with Seungri, Youngdeuk oppa, and Youngdon oppa.”**

**“So I’m going to have you every day,”** Seungri asked.

**“No I think I’m with you Tuesdays and Thursdays and then with Deukie oppa and Dony oppa on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.”**

**“You’re going to be with them more,”** he pouted.

**“I’m sure it’ll change. This is just for the next two weeks. Oh, don’t forget I have After School Club tomorrow so I’m going to be here late.”**

**“I know. I have one of the practice rooms booked from 4pm to 10pm. That should be plenty of time to gauge what level you’re at.”**

**“Be sure to bring some TWICE, VIXX, EXO, SHINee, and our own songs,”** Jiyong said.

 **“Don’t forget some BTS and GOT7,”** Chaejin chuckled.

 **“TWICE only has like two songs,”** Seungri said. **“VIXX has too many and I’m not big on EXO or BTS. I’ll definitely have our songs, though.”**

We talked about what songs would be easy to dance to and once we all started getting hungry we went out to eat. Taeyang led us to his SUV and we all piled in to head to the restaurant. Once we got there we went in and ordered, quickly receiving our food. After lunch we went back to YG and just hung out while the others worked on music and other projects. I helped Taeyang with a few lyrics and Chaejin helped Jiyong with a few beats he was having problems with. Around eight we all called it a night and went our separate ways. Chaejin and I stopped to get something for dinner before heading back to our apartment and going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little disclaimer before I get people commenting on how Seungri 'isn't big on EXO or BTS' I'm sure he likes them just fine. I'm just a writer and this is a piece of FICTION


	19. After School Club with NCT U and First Dance Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! I was sick and was stuck in bed :( BUT here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy. As always Korean is in bold.

The next morning I woke up and made breakfast before [getting ready](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_521/set?id=217078041) for my day. I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup when I heard a car horn outside our building. I grabbed my bag and pulled on my shoes before walking out and meeting Kevin down in the SUV.

“Hey! How are you today,” Kevin asked as I put my seatbelt on.

“I’m pretty good. Oh! I have great news!”

“What’s up,” he asked.

“So, you know how yesterday was my first day as a trainee, right?”

He nodded so I continued with my story. When I was finished he looked a little shocked.

“So you’re completely done with vocal training,” he asked.

“Yup,” I said, popping the p. “YG said he’s just going to have me focusing on dancing from now until I debut.”

“Then your voice must be amazing,” he said.

I shrugged, “It’s ok, I guess. I’m no I.U. or Boa Kim, but I’m decent.”

“I highly doubt it’s just decent,” he said. “Also, you know you’re probably going to be changing once we get to the studio, right? They kind of prefer you girls in skirts.”

“I wasn’t even thinking about that,” I said, picking a piece of lint off my jeans. “I just pulled some clothes out of my closet this morning.”

“It’s fine. I’m sure the stylists will just pick something out for you,” he said.

When we arrived at the studio we rushed to wardrobe and the stylists quickly pulled me over, shaking their heads at me. I took the [clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/after_school_club_with_nct/set?id=210989710) they gave me then walked over to the changing room. I quickly changed and laughed when I realized what they had given me.

“What’s so funny,” Kevin asked from the makeup chair.

“Just that they gave me almost exactly the same outfit my friend wore yesterday.”

“That’s hilarious,” he laughed.

Once I was done my hair and makeup were touched up and we went to do a quick read through before going out to the set. Kevin pulled out his phone and opened up the V app.

“Hey guys! We’re just sitting here getting ready for another show,” he said.

“Yeah today’s show should be fun,” I said, fixing my hair under my hat.

As we were talking to the fans Mark, Ten, and Jaehyun walked behind us and were waving and pulling out finger hearts.

“As you can see we have a few goofballs behind us,” Kevin chuckled.

“Are you guys ready for this,” I teased.

“I don’t know if they are,” Kevin grinned, going along with the teasing.

“I’m sure they aren’t,” Mark said, coming up behind us and winking at the camera just before Kevin turned it off.

We walked over to where the other members of NCT U were standing and talked to them a bit before we had to start filming. The members all had fun during the show and so did we. Once filming was over Kevin and I went for a late lunch before I headed home to grab my workout bag. Chaejin wasn’t home when I got there so I just grabbed my bag and headed for the YG building. I texted Seungri on my way over and he told me where to meet him. As soon as I got to the YG building I let myself in and headed to the second floor where Seungri had reserved a dance studio for our session.

 **“I was wondering when you’d finally show up,”** he teased as I walked into the room.

**“I’m sorry. I had a few things to do after filming wrapped up. I’ll know from now on to bring my dance stuff with me on days I film.”**

**“It’s a good idea to almost always be ready to come here at the drop of a hat. Once you debut you’ll have your own office or room here that you can keep clothes and such in. I advise you use it. Until then, if you want, you can use ours. I’m sure the hyungs won’t mind.”**

**“Thank you. So is it ok if I go change now?”**

**“I’ll be here when you’re done.”**

I walked to a nearby bathroom and quickly changed from my ASC outfit and into some [workout clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/first_dance_lesson/set?id=210990234) and pulled on my brand new tennis shoes. I pulled my hair into a ponytail before grabbing my bag and heading back to the dance studio. Seungri started me off with stretches and once we were both loose he started off with simple moves that kids could do. I quickly got those down and he chuckled.

**“I guess you are a fast learner.”**

**“Just a bit, but I’m not a complete novice. I have danced before. I’ve been in musical productions where I had to dance a lot.”**

**“Like what?”**

**“I was in Beauty and the Beast, Lion King, Wizard of Oz, Grease, Alice in Wonderland, and a few others. A lot of choreography went into those and I still remember every single one.”**

**“Show me.”**

**“I don’t have any of the music and several of them were partner dances.”**

**“I want to see you dance them. I was told to start you off with the basics.”**

**“Fine,”** I sighed, walking over to my bag to pull out my phone.

I searched for the video I had in mind and handed him my phone.

**“What do you want me to do with this?”**

**“Plug it up to the sound system so you can watch me dance.”**

He quickly plugged it up and started the song up. Once my part came on I started dancing the routine I had learned in my sophomore year in college when we performed Wizard of Oz. Seungri seemed impressed as the song came to an end. I finished the routine and he started clapping loudly.

**“That was amazing! You’re actually really graceful. Did you ever take ballet?”**

**“No. Just the choreography sessions I went through for plays.”**

**“Well after watching you dance I think it’s safe to bring you up to an intermediate level.”**

**“Ok, bring it on,”** I grinned, ready for the challenge.

 **“I’ll make you eat those words,”** he grinned evilly.

I swallowed heavily as he handed me my phone. I put it back in my bag before he started showing me the steps for a new routine. We went over and over it until we were both breathing pretty heavily.

 **“Ok,”** he panted. **“I think it’s safe to call it a night. It’s almost time for this room to be occupied by a bunch of backup dancers anyway.”**

**“Same time on Thursday?”**

**“Nope. Earlier. You don’t have ASC on Thursday so I want you the entire day. I want you to be able to perform that routine in your sleep.”**

**“I’m sure that won’t be a problem,”** I chuckled. **“I’ll probably be dreaming about it all night.”**

 **“Good,”** he laughed. **“Now go home and get some sleep. I think the Kwon twins are going to be harder on you.”**

 **“That’s something to look forward to,”** I said, pulling my bag over my shoulder. **“I’ll see you later then.”**

We said our goodbyes before I headed home. As soon as I got in Chaejin was asking me how it went.

“Pretty good. I’m just tired and feel a bit ick. Plus I’m hungry.”

“I already ate but I think we have some leftovers in there.”

“I’m going to take a shower, eat, then go to bed,” I chuckled. “I’m probably going to be sore tomorrow but I hope not.”

“Hopefully not. Don’t you have a session with the Kwon twins tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” I sighed, putting my bag in my room. “But I did have fun earlier today.”

“Yeah, I watched it. I gotta say, Taeyong is adorable.”

“That he is,” I chuckled.

We talked a bit more until she went to bed. I got in the shower then went into the kitchen to eat something light before heading to bed.


	20. Dance Lesson With The Kwon Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm starting on a legitimate update schedule for this fic and Taming the Lion. This fic will be updated every other Saturday. The Saturday's this fic isn't updated are the Saturday's I will be updating Taming the Lion. So look forward to a new chapter in two weeks XD

I woke up late the next [morning](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_523/set?id=217714767) and skipped breakfast in order to make it to the YG building in time for my session with the Kwon twins.

 **“You’re late,”** Youngdeuk said when I ran into the room. **“This is your warning. If you’re late again you’ll be running.”**

I bowed deeply, **“I’m so sorry Youngdeuk oppa. It won’t happen again.”**

He completely dismissed my apology, scoffing, **“Start stretching. As soon as Youngdon gets here we’re starting. Be ready to work hard.”**

I nodded and started stretching my limbs, loosening up my muscles. As soon as Youngdon walked in Youngdeuk gestured to me and I walked over to where the twins were talking.

 **“Now we’re going to slow this routine down for the first couple of times but once you get the hang of it, we’re going full speed. Keep up because every time you mess up we’re starting from the top,”** Youngdeuk said.

**“Alright. I’ll try my best.”**

They ran through the routine a few times at half speed so that I could watch the movements and I followed along. Once they saw I was keeping up at half speed they started going at full speed. That’s when I started failing. True to his word, every time I messed up Youngdeuk started all over. We had to start over at least a dozen times before I finally got through the part I was stuck on but once I got that down I started having problems with other aspects of the routine. I could tell that both Youngdeuk and Youngdon were getting frustrated with me, but Youngdeuk more so.

 **“I’m sorry,”** I panted after I messed up for the umpteenth time.

 **“Five-minute water break,”** Youngdeuk growled, stomping out of the room.

I walked over to my bag and pulled it onto my lap, unzipping it to see my water bottle wasn’t in there.

 **“Shit,”** I grumbled, tossing my bag back to the floor.

**“Bad day?”**

I looked up to see Youngdon handing me a bottle of water.

 **“Thanks, oppa,”** I said, taking it and drinking a bit. **“But yeah, I’m having a bit of a rough day. My alarm didn’t go off and I arrived late. I know it’s not an excuse but that’s what happened. I didn’t have time to eat or check my blood sugar.”**

**“You’re diabetic?!?”**

**“I’m hypoglycemic. I just have to keep an eye on it so it doesn’t get too high or too low. I think it’s sinking steadily right now. I feel dizzy.”**

**“Do you have any snacks in your bag? I’d take this time to eat one.”**

I checked my bag and noticed I had a protein bar tucked in one of the pockets. I ate it quickly and drank more water.

**“Feel any better?”**

**“Just a bit.”**

**“Good because Deukie hyung is walking back now so time to get working again.”**

I nodded and got up, determined to get the routine right. As soon as Youngdeuk walked in he started up the music and we went straight into the routine again. I was still messing up and after the tenth time I stumbled, Youngdeuk whirled on me.

 **“Are you incapable of following a simple routine,”** he yelled in my face.

I blinked back the tears that were welling in my eyes and looked up at Youngdeuk. He glared down at me, nostrils flared with each breath.

**“I’m very sorry Youngdeuk oppa. I’m trying my hardest.”**

**“What if we slowed it down a bit hyung,”** Youngdon said.

 **“I’m not slowing this routine down to make sure an idiot can keep up with it,”** he seethed.

 **“I’m not an idiot,”** I growled between clenched teeth.

**“Then prove it! Go through this entire routine without messing up!”**

I hardened my gaze and focused on the music as Youngdon started it back up. We went through the full routine at least twenty times before Youngdeuk was satisfied that I had it down.

 **“Ok, so you’re not a complete idiot. Let’s take a thirty-minute break for lunch then we’ll start this again afterward. See if it sticks in your head,”** Youngdeuk said, picking up his towel.

He walked out of the practice room and I felt the room tilt. I swayed for a second before Youngdon grabbed me and led me over to the bench.

**“What’s wrong?”**

**“Blood…sugar…too…low,”** I panted, holding my head between my knees.

**“What do I need to do?”**

**“Call…Chae…jin.”**

I could tell he was panicking slightly as he pulled my phone from my bag.

**“What’s your passcode?”**

**“7…8…4…6.”**

**“You don’t sound so good. I feel like I should call the hospital instead.”**

I shook my head, **“No…hospital…just…CJ.”**

**“Are you sure?”**

I nodded and he held my phone up to his ear.

**“Hi, uh, Chaejin? This is Kwon Youngdon. Tessa is having some kind of attack or something. She said her blood sugar is too low. What do I do?”**

They talked for a bit before he hung up the phone.

**“OK, Chaejin is on her way up here. Will you be fine here until I get back with her?”**

I nodded and laid my head down on my bag.

**“Nope. Chaejin said no sleeping. Sorry, Tessa. Come on, wake up!”**

 He gently slapped my face a few times before I jolted up.

**“I’m going to see if someone can sit in here and watch you while I go get Chaejin. Stay awake please.”**

He dashed out of the room and a few seconds later he came back in with a younger girl.

**“Jisoo, please watch her and make sure she doesn’t fall asleep. I’ll be back in a bit.”**

**“What’s wrong with her oppa?”**

**“Her blood sugar is too low and her friend said that she can slip into a coma when that happens.”**

**“Hey, miss Tessa please wake up,”** the girl named Jisoo said, gently shaking me.

I opened my eyes and looked up into her face. She was very pretty and a little familiar.

**“Do I know you?”**

**“We haven’t been properly introduced but I’m Kim Jisoo. Nice to meet you, Miss Tessa.”**

**“Nice to meet you too. You can just call me Tessa,”** I smiled at her. **“Or eonnie.”**

We talked until Youngdon and Chaejin came running in.

“Tess! How are you feeling,” Chaejin asked as she sat next to me.

“Horrible. Shaky. Weak. Light-headed. You name it.”

“Nauseous?”

“A little.”

“Here, chew this,” she said, handing me a glucose tablet.

I took the tablet and chewed it up, hating the chalky taste of it. I took a drink of water to get rid of the taste and laid my head back, still feeling crappy.

“Feeling any better,” Chaejin asked after about fifteen minutes.

I shook my head and I heard her rummaging in her bag. She apparently found what she was looking for because after a few seconds I felt a prick on my finger. I looked down and saw she was testing my blood sugar. I noticed the number was in the low twenties and started panicking. I took another glucose tablet and waited another fifteen minutes before testing again. It was close to thirty now but still too low.

“Tess, we’re going to have to take you to the hospital. The tablets aren’t working and you’re still too close to unconsciousness for my liking,” Chaejin said.

I looked up and noticed that Jisoo had left but Youngdon was pacing the room. I could tell he was really worried as he bit his lip and kept glancing over at me.

**“But…my training.”**

**“Don’t worry about that right now. I’m sure YG will understand. If he wants you to debut so badly he’ll let this slide.”**

**“No, he won’t CJ. I didn’t tell him about this and he won’t understand.”**

**“Don’t worry about it Tessa. I’ll cover for you.”**

**“Oppa, you’ll get in trouble too.”**

**“Don’t worry about me. I’m too worried about you right now to even think straight. Let’s go get checked out so you can come back healthy.”**

**“Thank you oppa,”** Chaejin said, pulling me to stand.

Youngdon came over and lifted me effortlessly and started carrying me to the garage. We ran into Youngdeuk on our way out and he scoffed.

**“Couldn’t handle another round? Pathetic.”**

**“Hyung! Stop talking about Tessa like that! She’s a very strong young lady but she has a disease none of us knew about. She needs medical attention!”**

**“She’s probably just faking it. Put her down and let’s get back to the practice room.”**

I could feel the tension and anxiety rolling off Youngdon as he started lowering me to stand. I was still very shaky and light-headed so I swayed as soon as my feet touched the ground. Chaejin quickly came up next to me and steadied me as Youngdeuk’s eyes narrowed.

**“Come on! That’s totally fake! She’s just playing you Dony!”**

As the brothers were arguing I felt the room shift and my vision went blank.


	21. Hospital...

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed and Junmyeon was sitting in the chair next to it. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes to clear them of the gunk.

“Myeonie, what’s going on,” I rasped, throat dry.

“Tessa! You’re awake! Thank god! Let me go get the doctor so he can explain everything, alright?”

I nodded and laid my head back to try to remember what happened. I remember feeling really bad and Chaejin saying I needed to go to the hospital but I didn’t remember actually arriving and I didn’t remember when Junmyeon came or why he was there. As I was thinking about it, Junmyeon came back in with an elderly doctor and sat next to me on the bed, holding my hand in his. The doctor walked over and checked my vitals before telling me what happened.

**“When your friends brought you in a week ago you were completely unresponsive. Your friend Chaejin told us of your condition so we got you on an IV drip and made sure you were comfortable. You didn’t fully submit to a coma like you previously had, but you were still out of it until today. We want to keep you for observation for a few days then we’ll let you go.”**

**“Thank you, sir,”** Junmyeon bowed before the doctor walked out.

“I’ve been down for a week?!? What is YG going to do to me? That’s my career down the drain.”

“No, it’s not baby. Chaejin and Youngdon explained to him what happened and he’s even been up here a few times to see you. That huge bouquet right there is from him,” he said, pointing to a beautiful bouquet of flowers in the corner of the room.

“What about all the others,” I asked, looking around the room full of flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals.

“All of my members brought something, Amber brought you that stuffed llama, Kevin and Eric came up and they brought some balloons and flowers, Ravi and Leo of VIXX came to see you and Leo brought some soup for me and Chaejin, Youngdon came up and brought you that big stuffed teddy bear, and the members of Big Bang came up and they each brought something. I don’t remember where everything came from but I’m sure there’s cards and such.”

I started tearing up at the thoughtfulness of everyone that had come up, not believing that they cared about me so much after knowing me for such a short time.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“I just can’t believe this is all for me. I’m not that great.”

“Everyone loves you. Well everyone except Youngdeuk. According to Youngdon, he refuses to work with you anymore.”

“That’s fine. I’ll just hone my dancing with Youngdon and Seungri.”

“How did I ever get so lucky to meet you,” he grinned, bending down to kiss my temple.

“Eww, I’m gross. I haven’t showered in a week.”

“They came in and gave you sponge baths.”

“That doesn’t get you clean enough. I feel disgusting.”

“Honestly all I care about is that you’re awake and alive and not in a coma,” he said, snuggling me into his side.

“Babe as much as I love cuddling with you I still feel really gross.”

“What if I helped you take a shower?”

“Will the nurses allow that?”

“Babe, you have a private room with a full bathroom. They won’t even know.”

The need to shower outweighed my need to follow the rules so I accepted Junmyeon’s offer and he led me into the bathroom. He sat me on the counter while he started the shower, adjusting the temperature to where we both liked it. Once it was ready he stripped out of his clothes before helping me strip out of the hospital gown. He helped me into the shower stall and gently washed my hair and body. I felt a million times better when we stepped out and he helped me dry off.

“Be glad Chaejin thought ahead and brought you some clothes,” he said, helping me get dressed in one of my own nightgowns.

“She’s seriously the best friend a girl could ask for. Ok so tell me everything that’s happened since I passed out.”

“Well almost as soon as they brought you here Chaejin called me and I came rushing over here as soon as I was able to. Chaejin has barely left your side and I’ve only left when it was absolutely necessary.”

“How are the other members?”

“They’re all good. Really worried about you, though. Tao didn’t want to leave when they came up to visit. Kris had to drag him out.”

I chuckled at the mental image, “I’m sure that was funny to watch.”

“A bit. Simon and Martina have been up the most besides me and Chaejin. They’re actually on their way up here now. I text everyone that has come up here to tell them you were awake. I’m sure the members will be up here in an hour or so.”

We were cuddled in bed when I heard a knock at my door. Junmyeon got up and opened the door, letting in Simon who was holding some balloons and Martina who was holding a stuffed penguin. They came over and hugged me, Martina placing a kiss on my cheek.

“We were so worried about you Tess,” Simon said.

“Yeah your mom called about a million times too,” Martina sniffed, trying to hold back her tears.

“Honestly I’m kinda surprised she didn’t hop on the first plane here.”

“She did,” I heard from the doorway.

Simon moved out of the way so I could see my mom standing there with tears in her eyes.

“Mom! You’re actually here?”

“Do you honestly think I wouldn’t come the second I got the call from CJ saying you were in the hospital again? I thought for sure I was going to lose you this time,” she cried, walking over to hug me.

I hugged her tightly and we sat like that for a good ten minutes.

“Oh, mom, this is my boyfriend, Junmyeon. Myeonie, this is my mom, Jennifer.”

“Sweetie, we met a few days ago. CJ introduced us,” my mom said, stroking my hair.

“Oh. Who else did she introduce you to?”

“I was the only other person up here that day,” Junmyeon said.

We talked for a bit before we heard a huge commotion outside.

**“No! You cannot all go in there at once! There are limits!”**

**“Please ma’am we’re her brothers,”** I heard Tao pout.

“Tao’s putting it on thick,” I chuckled.

Junmyeon was silently laughing at his members as they finally convinced the nurse to let them all in.

**“Noona! You really are awake,”** Tao beamed, running over to pull Junmyeon away from me. He sat next to me and cuddled into my side, **“You don’t need a stuffed panda anymore. You have the real one here.”**

I chuckled and hugged him, running my fingers through his hair, “Mom, this is Tao, our little panda. Tao, this is my mom, Jennifer.”

“It’s nice to officially meet you,” my mom said, reaching to shake Tao’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too,” he said in broken English.

The other members ventured over and between me and Junmyeon, we got everyone introduced. Kris and Kyungsoo also helped to translate for the ones that weren’t so great with English.

“Wow, so many names to remember,” mom laughed nervously.

“Don’t worry mom. You’ll get the hang of it,” I chuckled, trying to get comfortable with Tao clinging to me.

“Tao, come on, let Tessa rest,” Kris said, trying to get Tao up.

Tao only clung to me tighter as Kris tried to pull him away.

“Just leave him, Kris. I’ll be fine.”

“He’s not the only person that wants to hug you, though,” Kyungsoo said.

“I have two sides,” I laughed. “Come hug me on my right. Just watch out for the tubes.”

By this time Simon and Martina left after telling us goodbye. Minseok was the first person to walk over and gently wrap me in a hug.

**“Get better soon, alright princess?”**

**“Alright,”** I beamed as he sweetly kissed my cheek.

Jongin came up next and hugged me gently, kissing my cheek shyly.

**“Hope you get better soon noona.”**

**“Thanks, Nini. I already feel a little better knowing you guys are cheering for me.”**

**“Always,”** he grinned.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Luhan, Jongdae, Sehun, and Kris came up and hugged me, telling me to get better soon and kissing my cheek. Sehun was the last one and he decided to curl into my other side.

“I think these two missed me the most,” I chuckled, ruffling their hair.

“I’d say so,” mom yawned. “Oh sorry, I haven’t gotten much sleep.”

“Go on mom. I’m fine, as you can see,” I giggled, gesturing to the boys next to me. “Go get some sleep.”

“Are you sure you’ll be fine?”

“Trust me, I’m in the best hands here. These boys barely let me do my own makeup,” I grinned, looking over at Baekhyun.

“If you’re sure,” she said, leaning over Sehun to kiss my forehead.

“I don’t think they’ll let me go anywhere anyway,” I said.

She nodded, giggling, “Looks like they’re a permanent fixture now.”

She said her goodbyes to the others and left the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as she left Tao and Sehun started kissing me all over my face and neck.

**“Guys,”** I giggled. **“That tickles.”**

**“We were so worried noona,”** Sehun said between kisses.

**“Hyung is right. Please don’t make us worry like that again,”** Tao said before turning my face to kiss me.

Sehun didn’t like that Tao was getting all the attention so he pulled me away and kissed me passionately, running his tongue across the seam of my lips. I could tell the others were shifting uncomfortably and trying to adjust their pants so their erections wouldn’t be too noticeable.

**“Ok, enough, you three,”** Kris growled, pulling Tao away from me.

Luhan came over and pulled Sehun off the bed, **“Time to let Tessa rest.”**

**“You better get better soon,”** Kyungsoo said just before they left.

**“Yeah, Kyungie and I have something special planned for you,”** Jongin winked.

**“Alright go on you guys. You’ve got an early morning tomorrow,”** Junmyeon said, shuffling them out the door.

**“So do you,”** Jongdae said. **“Or are you forgetting that you’re a part of this group?”**

**“I’ve already done my portion of the interview. They let me prerecord it since I have a conflicting schedule. SM wants to meet with all the leaders tomorrow a little after that interview starts.”**

Jongdae nodded in understanding before hugging us both and leaving the room. Junmyeon saw them all out and shut the door behind them. He walked over to me and laid in the bed next to me, curling me into his chest, mindful of the wires.

“I’m sorry I have to leave you tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry about it Junmyeon. I understand. You’re a very busy person. I’m surprised they’ve let you stay up here.”

“One of our managers talked to one of the higher-ups and explained everything that was going on. They were pretty understanding surprisingly.”

“That’s good at least. I wish I could talk to YG though.”

There was another knock on the door and shortly after a nurse came in.

**“I’m sorry to bother you miss, but there is another visitor for you,”** she said, bowing before letting the visitor in.

**“Oh! CEO Yang,”** I exclaimed, rushing to sit up.

Junmyeon stood up and kissed my cheek before leaving the room so we could talk.

**“Please, don’t hurt yourself. I came to see how you were doing. That young man text me earlier today to tell me you were awake,”** he said.

**“I’m better. Thank you for asking.”**

**“That’s good. Now, what caused this? Full disclosure this time, please.”**

I nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, **“I have hypoglycemia and if I don’t eat properly my blood sugar gets too low and I run a very high risk of slipping into a coma if that happens. I can’t skip meals and I have to regularly check my blood sugar to make sure it’s in the healthy level. If it’s lower than it’s supposed to be I’m supposed to eat a snack that will push my blood sugar up.”**

**“So it’s not hard to manage?”**

**“Not really,”** I answered.

**“So why did you let it get out of hand?”**

**“My alarm didn’t go off that Wednesday so I skipped breakfast to make sure I wasn’t late for my session with Youngdon oppa and Youngdeuk oppa. I didn’t want to leave them with a bad impression.”**

He nodded and walked over to a chair, pulling it closer to the bed, **“Ok so we’re going to have a few requirements for when you come back. First off, you’re not allowed to skip meals anymore. You must eat every meal and I want you to keep a journal and write down what you had to eat that day. Any snacks as well. You will turn the journal into me every week and if I see any missing meals not only will I be very disappointed I will also delay your debut by a week for every missing entry. Understood?”**

**“Yes sir,”** I said, twisting the blanket in my fingers.

**“I will also be assigning you a manager to make sure you’re eating. He will text you every morning to make sure you have breakfast and if he’s not with you for lunch or dinner he will text you to make sure you ate those meals. You will also regularly check your blood sugar and record all changes in the journal. If it gets below the healthy zone and you fail to notify anyone it will delay your debut by a week, same as skipping meals. Any questions?”**

**“No sir.”**

**“Good. Now get some rest. You have some recovering to do before you come back.”**

**“Thank you for not just kicking me out of YG,”** I said as he stood up.

**“I don’t want to lose you to another company. You’re too good for that. Plus I like you.”**

He left the room shortly after that and Junmyeon came back in.

“So how was that,” he asked, sliding back into bed.

“Not too bad. I just have to keep a journal and write down everything I eat and my blood sugar levels. If there are any missing food entries or if my blood sugar gets below the healthy zone and I don’t tell anyone my debut gets pushed back a week. Oh, and I’m going to get a manager and he’s going to text me at every meal he’s not with me for.”

“You got off pretty easily,” he chuckled, pulling me into his chest.

I nodded and yawned, burying my head into the crook of his neck.

“Someone seems to be sleepy.”

“It’s been a busy day.”

“That it has. Get some sleep baby. Hopefully, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“You better wake me up before you leave. I can always go back to sleep after you leave.”

“Alright,” he chuckled. “Promise I will.”

“Good,” I yawned, snuggling into his warmth.

He stroked my hair and back, gently singing me to sleep. I quickly drifted off with his soothing voice in my ears.


	22. Chapter 22

“Babe, wake up for me please,” I heard Junmyeon say, feeling him brush the hair from my face.

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched, turning to find his grinning face.

“There’s my beautiful girl. I’m about to leave and I wanted to see your beautiful eyes before I left.”

“They’re a boring brown,” I chuckled, moving to sit up.

“But they’re part of you so that makes them beautiful.”

“Ok stop being cheesy,” I laughed.

“Sorry,” he grinned, bending down to kiss me. “Chaejin text me a few minutes ago telling me that she’d be here in about twenty minutes.”

“Good. I miss her. I haven’t seen her in a week.”

“You were unconscious for that week,” he laughed.

“That means nothing to me. I haven’t seen my best friend for a week.”

“You’re a goofball, but I love you.”

“I love you too. Have fun today. Oh and tell Leeteuk, Yunho, and Onew I said hi.”

“Don’t worry. They’ll be asking about you the entire time. Oh and I think Heechul said something about coming up here to see you once he’s done with his schedule.”

“Fun,” I giggled. “I love talking with him.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, ok?”

“You’re fine babe. I know you have a lot going on. I’m not the only person that needs you.”

“But you’re the person that needs me the most.”

“Will you just go so you don’t get in trouble? I don’t want you to be punished and not be able to see you.”

“Alright,” he chuckled, kissing my forehead. “I’m going now. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He finally left and I laid back down, resting until Chaejin walked in.

“So how are you feeling,” she asked as soon as she settled in the chair next to my bed.

“Better. Just ready to get out of here.”

“I know you are. I know how much you hate hospitals. Hell, I used to have to literally drag you to your appointments back in the states.”

We laughed and talked until there was a knock on the door and my mom walked in.

“How are you feeling today sweetie,” she asked, brushing the hair off my forehead.

“Much better. I’ll definitely be glad when I can get back to my life.”

“Speaking of which, school starts in a few weeks,” Chaejin said. “We need to go get our schedules set up soon.”

“I thought you pre-registered,” mom said, looking at me.

“I did,” I said. “CJ, did you forget?”

“I…might…have,” she said sheepishly.

**“Aish what am I going to do with you?”**

**“Love me,”** she grinned.

“Can we not go into Korean mode right now,” mom laughed.

“Sorry mom. I just asked what I was going to do with her and she said ‘love me’.”

“You’d think with how much you guys speak Korean I’d pick some up but I’m still ignorant to the language. Thank goodness this country is foreigner friendly.”

“Well just think how many soldiers from the US and other countries are stationed here. Plus it’s an amazing country.”

“I’ve noticed that in my week here. I think I might stay a bit longer after you’re better to go do some sightseeing.”

“Two words. Namsan Tower,” Chaejin laughed.

“Oh, we need to go to Everland,” I exclaimed.

“Maybe once you’re completely recovered,” Chaejin said. “Everland is huge.”

“Well, YG is giving me a few weeks off training so that I can fully recover and come back fresh and fully focused.”

“So a mini-vacation?”

I nodded at Chaejin’s question and we made a few plans for the upcoming weeks including going to Everland and Lotte World. Around noon Chaejin left to go up to the school to get her schedule put together.

“So how are the boys,” I asked.

“Very busy. They’re about to go into their sophomore year.”

“Already? God, it seems like just yesterday we were chasing them around the house to get them changed,” I giggled.

“Do you remember having to potty-train them? God that was horrible.”

“Oh my god! Yes! Oh, and when Jeremy figured out how to get their diapers off and they ran around the house naked!”

Mom laughed into her hands and started wiping her tears off her face.

“I kind of miss those days. Now all they do is go to school, go to practice, then come home and play on their game systems. I hardly see them anymore. I miss my babies.”

“I miss them too. They haven’t called or text since I’ve been here.”

“Even Jonathan? He was always following you around.”

“Even Jonathan,” I sighed. “But I’m sure he’s been busy with track and field and schoolwork.”

“I’m sorry. I feel like we raised them better than that.”

“We did, but they’re teenagers.”

“It’s pretty sad you have to say that.”

“Well they are teenagers,” I shrugged.

“No, not that bit. The part where you helped raise them. It should have been me and your father but Patrick barely had anything to do with that pregnancy. He was always too busy climbing the corporate ladder.”

“Wouldn’t it be the lawyer ladder,” I joked.

“I don’t know. I just know he makes plenty of money and he pays child and spousal support regularly.”

“He even still puts money in my account.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I pulled out close to six thousand dollars before I came here and had it converted to won and Josh text me a few days after I got here to tell me that six thousand dollars was deposited in my account.”

“Wow, I can’t believe that.”

“It’s the truth. Oh, by any chance do you know where my phone is?”

“Sweetie, it’s right next to you. Like it’s been this entire time,” she laughed.

“Hey cut me some slack,” I chuckled. “I’ve been unconscious for a week. My phone wasn’t exactly the first thing on my mind.”

“From what I heard, it was your career.”

I grinned sheepishly, “Yeah, but I really want to sing mom. I thought I wanted to act and work on movies but since being here and being told how good my voice is from professionals it brought back that bug.”

“You’ve had that bug since you were a toddler and first found out how to sing,” she grinned. “I’m sure we still have videos of you giving us little concerts.”

“Hide them! Lock them up and throw away the key! I do not need those surfacing after I debut.”

She chuckled while I unlocked my phone, my eyes widening when I saw all the messages I had.

“Yeah, it was blowing up the first few days. We turned it on silent because we could only listen to your ringtone and text tone so many times,” she laughed.

“Hey, my ringtones and text tones are awesome!”

She rolled her eyes as I read through all the messages and checked my emails. The university sent me my class schedule so I forwarded it to YG and responded to a few fan’s comments on my fan meet video. As I was doing that there was a knock on my door and Heechul peeked his head in.

**“Is this a bad time,”** he asked, looking from me to my mom.

**“Oppa! Please, come in. This is my mom.** Mom, this is my friend Heechul,” I said, introducing them.

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you,” Heechul said in broken English.

**“Oppa I didn’t know you spoke English.”**

**“And you call yourself an Undead,”** he chuckled. “I minored in English.”

I stuck my tongue out at him, “I’ve just never heard you speak it so I didn’t know.”

“I usually leave the English to the ones that are really good at speaking it. I’m not so good.”

“I can understand you just fine,” mom said. “And I’m usually really bad with accents.”

We talked for a bit before mom stepped out to take a call. It was about then that Heechul started getting fidgety.

**“Are you ok oppa?”**

**“I’m not so good with hospitals,”** he replied.

**“It’s fine oppa. You don’t have to stay up here if you’re uncomfortable.”**

**“But I’ve missed you,”** he pouted.

**“I’ve missed you too oppa but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable for my sake.”**

**“Always the considerate dongsaeng,”** he chuckled. **“Please don’t ever lose that.”**

**“I’ll try my hardest oppa,”** I grinned. **“Now go on and get out of here if you’re so uncomfortable. And tell** **Teukkie oppa I said hi. I told Myeonie to tell him but I know how sometimes he can forget.”**

**“They’ve all been worried about you. Literally every member of SHINee, Super Junior, and EXO have been pacing the SM building. Like I’m pretty sure there are a few new bald patches in our floors,”** he chuckled.

**“I appreciate how much everyone’s been worrying about me but I’m not worth all that trouble.”**

**“Do you not realize how special you are Tessa? Every single person you come in contact with instantly likes you and you put them at ease. Do you know how long it usually takes me to get this close to someone? Years. But I was like this with you the first night I met you. You have this spirit about you that just pulls everyone in and they can identify with.”**

**“Not everyone oppa. Youngdeuk oppa refuses to work with me anymore.”**

**“Why? Is he crazy?”**

**“I don’t know,”** I sniffled. **“The first day I met him he was pretty short with me but I thought it was just because he had just got finished with a practice but when I went in on Wednesday and he was just as cold and it threw me off. Usually, I go for a task at 110% but that day I skipped breakfast and I was not up for an 110% performance. I was at maybe 70% and it just got worse as the day progressed. Youngdon oppa seemed to catch onto it but Youngdeuk oppa didn’t. Youngdon oppa even tried to get Youngdeuk oppa to slow the routine down a bit more but he refused. He called me an idiot for not being able to follow along.”**

**“Then he is crazy! I haven’t known you for long but I know enough to know that if you have it in you, you’d go 200%.”**

I smiled sadly at him and he stood up, moving over to my side.

**“Don’t let this get you down, ok,”** he said, tenderly brushing the hair from my forehead.

**“I’m trying not to.”**

**“Good. Now, I’ve got to get going. Teukkie said something about taking me out tonight,”** he winked before kissing my forehead.

**“Have fun oppa,”** I said as he left.

He waved to me before shutting the door and leaving me by myself. My phone started going off beside me and I grabbed it, answering it before looking at the caller I.D.

“Hello?”

_“Sissy? How are you feeling?”_

“Jonathan? Is that you?”

_“Yeah, mom told us that you were unconscious but you woke up yesterday.”_

“Yeah. I skipped breakfast and worked too hard.”

_“You know you can’t do that sis! You need to take care of yourself better!”_

“Since when does the younger sibling scold the older?”

_“When the older sibling doesn’t follow her doctors’ rules and advice.”_

“Touché,” I chuckled.

_“So how are you?”_

“I’m good. One of my friends just left and my boyfriend will be here later.”

_“Your boyfriend?!? When did you get a boyfriend?”_

“We’ve been dating for close to three weeks now.”

_“And you’re just now telling me?”_

“I’ve been busy, dude. Between getting my apartment set up and training it’s been crazy.”

_“What do you mean training?”_

“I’m training at YG to become an idol.”

_“Really? Why didn’t you tell me about that?”_

“I thought you were really busy with school.”

_“I’m never that busy! Next time something that big comes up call me!”_

I chuckled, “I will. Promise.”

_“Good. Now tell me about this boyfriend. I want to know his name, his age, his blood type, everything.”_

“Well, his name is Junmyeon Kim, he’s a year younger than me, nine months to be exact, he’s blood type AB, and he’s the leader of EXO.”

_“You’re dating Suho?!? How could you not tell me that,”_ he exclaimed.

“Sorry,” I chuckled. “I didn’t think you were that into kpop.”

_“You practically forced me to listen to it whenever we went somewhere so, yeah, I know a bit about it. Like I know Suho is your ultimate bias. You’re living your fangirl dream right now, aren’t you?”_

“Being stuck in the hospital isn’t really part of that, but yeah,” I laughed.

_“Every girl is going to aspire to be you,”_ he chuckled. _“Especially once you debut. I actually miss hearing you sing me to sleep honestly.”_

“Aren’t you a little too old for lullabies?”

_“Never,”_ he laughed. _“Especially your lullabies. Think you could record a few for me? I have a feeling this year is going to be rough.”_

“Yeah. I can see if Jiyongie will help me.”

_“Jiyongie? Are you talking about G-Dragon?”_

I chuckled, “Yeah. He’s definitely taken me under his wing.”

_“You’re so lucky!”_

“That’s all this trip has been dude. Pure luck.”

Mom walked back in as we were talking and sat in the chair. I put the phone on speaker so that the three of us could talk. Jeremy even joined in the conversation when he got home from practice and we had a nice family conversation before they had to get off to eat and finish homework. Mom had to leave shortly after that to take care of some business so I was left by myself. The nurses came in regularly to check my blood sugar and other vitals. By the time evening rolled around I was cranky and in desperate need of getting the hell out of that hospital. I was seriously thinking about pulling out all the wires connected to me when my phone beeped with a text from Amber. ‘Hey, what are you doing right now?’ ‘Sitting in this stupid hospital bed being bored out of my ever-loving mind. I’m seriously going crazy.’ ‘So is it ok if Hakyeon and I come see you?’ ‘YES PLEASE!!! I NEED A DISTRACTION! ANY DISTRACTION WILL DO AT THIS POINT!’ ‘You don’t have to yell lol we’ll be there in like ten minutes. Ok?’ ‘I’ll be waiting XD’ A few minutes later I heard a knock then saw Amber poking her head in. She threw the door open and came running up to me, hugging me tightly. Hakyeon came in right after her and shut the door quietly.

“How are you? Are they feeding you properly? Why did you let this happen? I thought you had it under control! Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” she rushed.

“Ok one question at a time,” I chuckled, patting her shoulders. “Go on and sit down and I’ll answer all your questions.”

They both sat down and I cleared my throat, ready to go through all the details for them both.

“First, I’m alright. I just hate being here. Yes, they’re feeding me amazingly. The food is actually really good too. I didn’t mean for it to happen. It just happened. I skipped breakfast so I wouldn’t be late for my dance lesson with Youngdon and Youngdeuk and it spiraled downhill from there. Dony noticed something was off and helped me as much as he could. Apparently, he carried me from YG, drove us here, and carried me in. Myeonie said he’s been up here a lot.”

“He was here when I brought you the llama. He was pacing pretty much the entire time.”

“Sounds about right,” I chuckled.

“So has YG said anything about this,” Hakyeon asked.

“He was actually up here yesterday. Let’s just say that when I go back to training on the 21st I’m going to just about be on lock down. I’m going to have a manager that makes sure I eat when I need to and make sure I test my blood sugar regularly plus I have to keep a journal of what I eat and when and what my blood sugar is. He said that if I skip a meal, don’t test my blood sugar, or if my blood sugar is too low and I don’t tell anyone then my debut will be pushed back a week for each.”

“So he’s not going too hard on you,” Amber asked.

“He said he didn’t want to lose me to another company. Said I was too good to let go.”

“I’ve never heard you sing but if YG thinks you’re that good, you must have amazing vocals,” Hakyeon said.

“She’s really good.”

“You’ve never heard me sing Amber. And your English is really good Hakyeon.”

“Amber has been forcing me to learn,” he said, giving us a goofy version of his infamous stank face.

Amber stuck her tongue out at him, “It’s a good skill to know jagi. And as for me hearing your singing voice, Junmyeon heard you singing while you were making breakfast one morning and recorded you. He played it for me a few days ago.”

“That sneaky little butthead,” I laughed. “It’s a good thing I love him.”

We laughed and talked until one of the nurses came in and made them leave since it was after visiting hours. They both gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving the room and I went back to being bored. Chaejin texted to tell me that she was with Auntie Lin and that she’d probably be up the next day. As I decided to just fuck it and go to sleep my door opened quietly. I sat up and turned my light on to see Junmyeon trying to sneak in.

“Sorry I’m so late babe. Apparently, my managers had a lot of stuff for me to do today.”

“No, it’s alright. I thought you’d be too busy to even come tonight.”

“That would never happen. Minseok and Kris have the other members taken care of so that I can be here for you. I’m not about to let that go to waste.”

“Aww, Myeonie! You’re so sweet!”

He flashed me his infamous smile before walking over to the bed and crawling in next to me, curling me into his chest. We talked while he ran his hand lightly up and down my back, enjoying the peace and quiet. He started humming an unfamiliar tune as we laid there.

“What song is that? I really like the melody.”

“It’s one you kind of inspired,” he chuckled quietly. “You’ll get to hear it soon, promise. Just sleep for now.”

I nodded and snuggled closer to his chest, listening to the steady rhythm.

**“When my heart wore out you became the strength that filled me up,”** I heard him sing lightly before finally succumbing to sleep.


	23. Finally Out of the Hospital!

Junmyeon was still asleep when I woke up the next morning so I quickly checked his phone to make sure he wasn't late for anything. Surprisingly his schedule was mostly clear for the rest of the week. I furrowed my brows in thought as I looked at his calendar. Their comeback was scheduled for a few days away so it baffled me that he didn't have much going on. I shifted a bit to get comfortable again but Junmyeon woke up and blinked up at me.

“Hey there handsome,” I chuckled, brushing the hair from his forehead.

“Morning beautiful,” he grinned, snuggling into my chest.

“Hey, don’t your music videos come out in like three days?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Shouldn’t you be with the other members? I’m sure you guys have a lot to do.”

“Not yet. All I have to do today is spend time with you.”

“What about that V Live Exomentary live thing?”

“I don’t do that until eight tonight. Then I’m free all day tomorrow and have a press conference on the ninth with the others at like 11:30 then I have to do a few things with them before our showcase at 8. You’re coming to that right?”

“If I’m out of here,” I chuckled.

He pulled me into his chest and kissed the top of my head, wrapping his arms around me tightly, “You should be getting out of here today, don’t you think? I mean all their tests have come back positive and you’re obviously better.”

“They said a few days for observation and I woke up two days ago so I don’t know if they’ll release me today or tomorrow.”

We laid there a bit until one of the nurses came in. Junmyeon got out of the bed and went to put his shoes back on.

 **“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize you had a visitor,”** she said, bowing respectfully.

 **“No, you’re fine. He’s seen all the blood being drawn and such already,”** I giggled.

**“I’m actually here to start your discharge.”**

**“Really,”** I asked, eyes lighting up.

She chuckled, **“Yes. The doctor decided that you are in no immediate danger so he’s letting you go. It seems you’re ready to get out of here.”**

**“Just a bit. And it’s nothing against you or this hospital. I just hate hospitals in general.”**

**“I completely understand that. My little brother is like that. He doesn’t even go to the doctor if he can help it.”**

**“That’s her,”** Junmyeon laughed from the chair.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just chuckled again, **“I’m going to go call your mom and let her know you’re being released, alright?”**

**“Alright.”**

He kissed my cheek before walking out of the room and the nurse came over to start taking my IV out.

**“Your Korean is very good.”**

**“Oh, thank you. My best friend’s family is originally from here so they helped me when they found out I wanted to move here.”**

**“Why Korea?”**

**“I found kpop in high school and got curious about the culture and language and kind of took a nose dive from there,”** I chuckled. **“When my college roommate turned out to be Korean it just further cemented that love for me.”**

 **“I always love hearing stories of how foreigners found a love for my country,”** she grinned, pressing a gauze pad to my elbow.

She quickly finished getting me unhooked from the few machines around me. As soon as she was done she left the room and Junmyeon came back in.

“So are you excited to get out of here?”

“Of course I am! I hate hospitals Myeonie. I want to be in the comfort of my own bed,” I said, getting out of bed.

“Do you maybe want to spend the day with me today? You’d get to see the guys and see me in action.”

“What about my mom?”

“She said that she has some business to take care of and it’s going to take most of the day because of the time difference.”

“Oh she must be closing out a really big deal,” I mused, walking over to my duffel bag and pulling out an outfit for the day.

“So you want to come with me?”

“If it’s okay with you and your manager.”

“Seunghwan actually loves you,” he chuckled. “He’s asked me several times when he’s going to get to see you again.”

“Why does he love me so much when we’ve only met like once?”

“You’re good at keeping the bratty members and the troublemakers in check.”

“Sehun, Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol?”

“The very same plus adding Tao into the equation now,” he chuckled. “He says it makes his job easier when you’re there. And our broadcasts tonight are Sehun, me, and then Jongin. And Sehun is bringing Vivi so you’ll get to meet his dog.”

“Speaking of dogs, when do I get to meet Byul?”

“When you meet my family. My mom is taking care of her.”

“That’s nice of her,” I said, heading over to the bathroom.

He followed me in and we continued talking while I took a shower. He sat on the toilet and kept an eye on me just in case I got light headed or lost my balance. Once I was done he helped me get [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_542/set?id=219971172) even though I kept shooing him away. I just shook my head at him and went to do my hair.

“What are we going to do with all this stuff though,” I asked, looking around the room at all the flowers and gifts.

“I already called someone to come get them and they’ll take them to your place. Chaejin said she’d let them in.”

“You just have everything planned out, don’t you,” I giggled, putting all my dirty clothes in my duffel bag.

“Most of it,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“What’s up? You only do that when you’re nervous.”

“Do what,” he asked.

“Rub the back of your neck. I’ve seen it so many times in broadcasts and in person to not know something is up. So spill.”

“I just want your first day out of the hospital to be special.”

“Anything is more special than being stuck in here. Trust me. Even if it was just going home and lying in bed all day. I honestly wouldn’t care. As long as I’m out of the hospital, I’m happy.”

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely. The last time this happened mom took me to my favorite restaurant then we just went home and I watched movies all day cuddling with my brothers.”

“So spending a day with me and the others isn’t going to be disappointing?”

“It never is. I love you and all of those crazy goofballs,” I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“Alright,” he grinned, hooking his thumbs into my belt loops to bring me closer. “I think Seunghwan said the van will be here to get us in about thirty minutes. Oh, and the yellow dust is kind of bad today. I think Chaejin put a facemask in your bag. Please wear it.”

“I was just about to check that. So what are we going to do about all this,” I asked, gesturing to the room.

It was then that the door opened and the nurse was bringing me my discharge papers.

**“Oh, and there is a group of men here. They said they were here to take all your flowers.”**

**“Thank you. You can send them in,”** I said, pulling away from Junmyeon to get the rest of my stuff together.

The men came in and started carrying the flowers and stuffed animals out but before they could grab all of them I grabbed the llama Amber gave me and cuddled it to my chest.

“I’m assuming you’re bringing that one with you,” Junmyeon laughed, gathering his few belongings.

I nodded and sat on the bed, putting my shoes on. He just smiled at me and zipped up his bag, doing a quick glance through of the room to make sure neither of us forgot anything. When he was sure we had everything he sat next to me. As soon as he sat down, his phone went off with a text alert and he glanced down.

“Ready?”

“Definitely. I miss my boys.”

“Your boys? Tess, you’ve had sex with three of them and gave Sehun a blowjob. How can you call them boys?”

“You know what I mean,” I chuckled, pulling my duffle bag over my shoulder.

“Nope, you’re not carrying anything but that llama,” he said, taking my bag from me.

I just rolled my eyes as he led me down to the van. As soon as I stepped inside I was pulled into a large group hug.

**“Guys, I can’t breathe.”**

**“Get off her! Let her breathe,”** I heard Jongin’s panicked voice as they all let go of me. He was right in front of me as soon as he was able to see me. **“Are you ok noona?”**

**“I’m good Nini. Thanks.”**

**“Come sit back here with me and Kyungsoo hyung.”**

**“Yeah, you’ve spent more time with Junmyeon hyung than you have with us the last few days,”** Kyungsoo said, pulling me into his lap.

 **“Nothing sexual back there,”** Junmyeon growled as he sat near the front.

 **“We just miss her hyung,”** Jongin said.

 **“You’ve spent more time with her than we have,”** Jongdae said.

 **“Ok, no arguments guys. And Tessa needs to actually be in a seat. Not your lap Kyungsoo,”** Minseok said, turning to face him.

 **“Hyung is scary as a leader,”** Jongin whispered, letting me out into the aisle.

 **“Good. You guys need it,”** Minseok laughed.

I found a seat between Yixing and Jongdae and laid my head on Yixing’s shoulder.

 **“Tired noona,”** Jongdae asked, sweeping my hair from my face.

**“Not really. I’m just really happy to be out of there and with my favorite boys.”**

**“Aww we love you too noona,”** Tao grinned, turning in his seat to look at me.

I grinned up at him as the driver pulled away and he sat back down. We went to eat lunch before heading to get Vivi from Sehun’s place.

 **“How many of you have your own place,”** I asked after Sehun and Luhan got out.

 **“Most of us. The dorm is just for when we have group schedules,”** Yixing answered.

 **“And for those of us that haven’t found a place we like yet,”** Kris said, rolling his eyes.

 **“Hey! I liked that place in Apgujeong! You just didn’t like the fact we couldn’t turn one of the rooms into a playroom,”** Tao exclaimed.

I laughed at Kris’ facial expression that clearly read ‘shut up’.

 **“Don’t worry hyung. We all know how kinky you two are. Our walls are pretty thin,”** Baekhyun said, cuddling into Chanyeol.

 **“Like you two are ones to talk,”** Jongdae laughed.

Chanyeol flipped him off and Jongdae just burst into laughter. I giggled at their teasing and snuggled further into Yixing’s shoulder.

**“Hey noona, I have a question for you.”**

**“Shoot XingXing.”**

**“Is Chaejin seeing anyone?”**

**“Nope. She’s a single pringle. Why?”**

**“It’s just…I really like her. Every time I’m near her my heart flutters and my stomach does this flip-flop thing and it’s awesome but still weird, you know.”**

**“Aww our unicorn has a crush,”** I cooed.

**“Shhh! I don’t really want the others to know.”**

**“Know what,”** Jongdae asked, budding into our conversation.

 **“Nothing,”** Yixing said, pulling me closer.

 **“Myeonie, I think I like Yixing’s cuddles more,”** I giggled.

Junmyeon turned around and glared at us before walking back and grabbing my hand. He led me back to the front of the van and pulled me into his chest.

 **“Jealous much,”** Kyungsoo laughed.

 **“You have no room to talk hyung,”** Jongin chuckled, nosing Kyungsoo’s cheek.

Kyungsoo gave in to the affection and kissed Jongin quickly before the door opened to reveal Luhan and Sehun carrying Vivi in his arms. The entire way to the studio Luhan and Sehun were doting on Vivi and I couldn’t help but turn to mush.

**“Aww, you guys are such cute pet parents.”**

**“You do realize this is my first time meeting him, right,”** Luhan asked.

 **“Doesn’t make it any less adorable,”** I giggled.

Luhan just rolled his eyes at me as I snuggled into Junmyeon’s side. When we got to the studio there were several groups of EXO-L’s and I shrank further into Junmyeon’s embrace.

 **“Don’t worry jagi. Seunghwan hyung already has a plan,”** Junmyeon said, kissing the top of my head. **“Just stay in this seat until all of us are out, ok?”**

I nodded and stayed put until the last person stepped out of the van. As soon as Yixing hopped out I got up and walked over to the door, pulling my facemask up. Seunghwan was there to help me down.

 **“Ok when we go in there just stick near me and pretend to be staff. Oh, and wear this,”** he said, handing me a badge that only said EXO Staff in bold letters and All Access just below it.

 **“Thank you oppa,”** I said, clipping it to the bottom of my shirt.

We made our way inside amidst cheering and inquiries as to who I was. We ignored them and kept walking. Once inside the V App staff were quick to welcome us and make us feel at home. When it became time for Sehun’s broadcast the staff took him and Vivi to their designated spot and when Vivi wouldn’t listen Sehun just held him and answered questions for the remainder of his broadcast. Thankfully they cut it a little short since Vivi kept trying to walk off screen towards Luhan and the rest of us. Sehun came over as soon as it was done and shook his head at Vivi.

 **“Why were you so bratty today? You’re better trained than that,”** he whined, laying on the floor with Vivi.

 **“Looks like someone is taking after his owner,”** I giggled.

 **“Hey! I’m not that bratty,”** he pouted.

 **“Yes, you are jagi,”** Luhan chuckled, ruffling Sehun’s hair.

Vivi saw that petting was happening to he trotted over and Luhan rubbed his head as well.

**“You know, I’m more of a cat person but Vivi’s not too bad.”**

Hearing his name, Vivi jumped into Luhan’s lap and curled up, promptly falling asleep. Sehun took a picture with a huge smile on his face. I just chuckled and went back to talking to Kris and Tao. When it was Junmyeon’s turn he subtly blew me a kiss before walking over to his set. I tried to keep quiet as he tried (and subsequently failed) at making a cake. He went to get cleaned up afterward and came back, sitting next to Kyungsoo. Jongin got up and walked over to his set as we all talked and played with Vivi. Once his broadcast was done we all went back out to the van and went to take everyone home. When Junmyeon and I got to his apartment he walked over to his menu drawer and pulled them out. We sat at the bar and picked which restaurant we wanted to order from and Junmyeon placed the order shortly afterward. We sat on the couch and watched a movie while we waited for our food. Once our food arrived we sat on the floor in front of the couch and ate, talking between bites. After we were done eating we cleaned up then headed for bed after brushing our teeth.

**“So how did you enjoy today?”**

**“I had a blast. I’m glad I got to join you guys today.”**

**“I’m glad too,”** he yawned, pulling me into his chest.

I laid my head on his chest and listened to the steady rhythm as we both slowly drifted off to sleep.


	24. Day with Mom and Chaejin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's a few days late I just had an incredibly long and busy weekend. I hope you enjoy this!!!

I woke up to an empty bed. I assumed Junmyeon just had an early schedule and started to get up when I heard a throat clearing. I looked up and saw Junmyeon standing in the doorway, carrying a lap tray.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

“I thought you had an early morning schedule.”

“Nope,” he said, walking over to me, carefully balancing the tray. “I don’t have anything scheduled until later this afternoon. But I woke up early and decided to make you some breakfast. I’m not as good of a cook as Kyungsoo but I think this is edible.”

I chuckled and looked at the pancakes he placed in front of me. They didn’t look too bad so I took a bite as he moved around the bed to sit next to me.

“So how are they?”

“Pretty good,” I chuckled. “Not as good as Kyungie’s but still good.”

“Are you just saying that so I won’t feel bad?”

“No, you goof. They’re good. Here, taste,” I said, lifting a bite to his mouth.

He took the bite and chewed, pulling a face.

“How can you eat that and call it good? It tastes like flour.”

“They taste better than the ones my mom used to make,” I laughed. “But, yeah, they do taste like flour.”

“Ok, no more of this,” he said, pulling the tray off my lap and placing it on his bedside table. “I’ll order some breakfast from that café we both love.”

He kissed my forehead before getting out of bed and walking towards the kitchen. I heard him call the café and place our order. He walked back in as he ended the call and put his phone on his nightstand before grabbing the tray and taking it into the kitchen. His phone started ringing so I grabbed it and looked at the screen, seeing Minseok was calling.

 **“Hey, Seokie. What’s up,”** I asked.

**_“Why do you have Junmyeon’s phone?”_ **

**“He’s in the kitchen destroying his attempt at breakfast,”** I giggled. **“You called just as I heard him scraping the plates.”**

 ** _“I’ve told him a million times to leave the cooking to people that actually know how to cook,”_** he sighed. ** _“He never listens. So, how are you feeling?”_**

**“Pretty great. We had a pretty chill night in last night after you guys dropped us off.”**

**_“Oh? How was that? I don’t think I’ve had a ‘chill’ night in a few months.”_ **

**“What about last night?”**

**_“I came back to the dorm with Jongdae, Yixing, Tao, and Kris and then had to listen to Tao and Kris going at it.”_ **

**“I’m sorry Seokie. I wish there was something I could do to help.”**

**_“Well…there’s a few things you could do but I need to talk to Junmyeon about it first.”_ **

**“Well he’s walking back, you want to ask him now?”**

“Who’s on the phone babe?”

 **“Seokie. He wanted to talk to you,”** I said, handing him the phone.

He took it and they launched into a conversation mostly about work but my ears perked up as I heard my name leave Junmyeon’s lips.

**“I’m sure she’d be up for it hyung. I’ll ask her but it might be a few days before we could put it in motion.”**

“Put what in motion,” I asked, crawling over to where he was standing.

He just put a hand up to stop me and finished his conversation with Minseok. Once he hung up and put his phone down he sat next to me and pulled me into his lap.

“Minseok wants to know if you’d be down for a full session.”

“Like a complete scene? Hell yes! I haven’t had one in so long and I miss it.”

Junmyeon pouted a bit and played with the hem of his shirt that was covering me.

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that Myeonie. I just meant I haven’t had a scene with someone that I’m not romantically involved with. It’s nothing against you as a dom or as my dom. I love our sessions but I’d love to have a scene with Minseok. I’m curious to see what kind of dom he is.”

“He’s strict and he loves his punishments,” he chuckled. “I’ve been on the receiving end of them before and let me tell you, my ass was sore for days.”

“Wait…why have you been on the receiving end of his punishments?”

“In order for a dom to be a good dom they must first understand the power and privilege of being a dom to a sub so they go through sub training before going through the dom training. Why do you think I’m never really hard on you? I remember what it’s like.”

“So Luhan and Kris have been through the same training right?”

Junmyeon nodded and pulled me closer, kissing my cheek. He continued down to my neck and nipped lightly at my collarbone before bringing one hand up to cup my face. He pulled my face down and placed a kiss on my nose. I giggled at the action and brought my face down to rest my forehead against his. We sat like that, just breathing each other in, for a good twenty minutes before my phone started ringing. I regretfully got up and walked over to where my phone was plugged up and answered it before looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

_“Hey, sweetie! How are you feeling?”_

“Pretty good mom,” I said, moving to sit back on Junmyeon’s lap. “What’s up?”

_“Well, I don’t have any more work for the duration of my trip so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to explore the city today.”_

“Yeah! Of course! I’d love to mom. I can show you a few places that only locals know about and I know some great restaurants!”

_“Sounds great! Are you at the apartment with CJ? I can get a car to pick you both up.”_

“Umm…actually I’m…”

 _“You’re are Junmyeon’s aren’t you,”_ she chuckled.

I blushed and hid my face in Junmyeon’s chest, “Yes.”

_“Alright just give me his address and I’ll send a car to come get you then get CJ.”_

“Sorry mom, can’t do that. His address can’t be known by anyone outside the company.”

_“You know it.”_

“Actually I don’t. Like yeah, I’ve been here multiple times but I don’t know the actual street address. But I can just walk to our apartment and you can pick me and CJ up there.”

_“I don’t want you walking by yourself.”_

Junmyeon gestured to the phone and I handed it over to him.

“Hey, Jen. You don’t have to worry about her walking by herself. I’ll take her to her apartment…No, it’s no problem. I’m going to have to go by there later anyway…ok, I’ll have her there in about two hours.”

He handed the phone back to me after telling her bye and the doorbell rang so he went to get it.

“So I guess I’ll see you in two hours,” I chuckled.

 _“If not me then the driver I’m sending. But I’m probably going to be in the car,”_ she laughed. _“I’m really interested in seeing the city.”_

“I’m excited to show you it,” I said, unable to contain my grin as Junmyeon walked back in with coffee and pastries. “Hey mom, our breakfast just got here so I’m going to get off here and eat, ok?”

_“Alright. See you later baby. I love you.”_

“I love you too mom. See you later.”

We hung up after that and I tossed my phone to land on my crossed legs. Junmyeon crawled on the bed next to me and handed me my coffee and placed the bag of pastries between us. We leaned against the headboard and ate in comfortable silence with the occasional play fight breaking out over a shared love of certain pastries. Once the pastries and coffee were finished we cleaned up and decided to cuddle a bit before getting dressed for the day.

“You’ve been quite the cuddle bug today,” he chuckled as we got dressed.

“I’m sorry my boyfriend is so cuddleable,” I laughed, pulling on one of his [sweaters](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_544/set?id=220944647).

“Aren’t you going to be hot in that?”

“Nah. I got one of your thin ones.”

He just shook his head and laughed, “I’m never seeing that again, am I?”

“You might,” I giggled, walking into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

Once I was done we gathered my bag and llama before putting our shoes on, donning our face masks, and walking out of the apartment down to his car. When we got to my apartment building he helped me out and shouldered my bag, carrying it up for me. I put our code in and walked in, making sure Chaejin knew we were there. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

“Hey! How are you doing? I missed you yesterday!”

“I’m good,” I chuckled. “I missed you too.”

She let go of me and hugged Junmyeon quickly before letting us walk into the living room. It was covered in flowers and stuffed animals. My eyes widened at the sight and Chaejin just started laughing.

“You should see your room. This is nothing.”

We walked through the living room and into my room only to be tackled by Youngdon and Youngdeuk.

 **“Tessa, I am so sorry! Once Dony told me what really happened I rushed to the hospital but you were already unconscious. I am so so so sorry. Please forgive me,”** Youngdeuk begged, actually kneeling on the floor.

**“Deukie oppa, please don’t do that. You’re forgiven. I probably would have been really hard on me if I were in your shoes too. It’s not every day a complete newbie comes in and is told they’ll debut as soon as they’re a good dancer.”**

**“Yeah, but I didn’t even listen to you or Dony when you tried to tell me to slow things down and I feel like I’m completely responsible for what happened to you.”**

**“You’re not. I am. I skipped breakfast that morning and I’m not supposed to do that at all. Doctor’s orders.”**

**“Yeah and now CEO and oppa orders,”** Youngdon chuckled, wrapping an arm around his brother. **“We’ll make sure you never skip a meal.”**

**“Thanks, oppa. I think CEO Yang is even giving me a manager to keep track of that.”**

**“Plus she’ll have me and Junmyeon oppa plus all the guys of EXO and Big Bang keeping an eye on her,”** Chaejin stated, sitting on my dresser.

 **“Oh! You must be her boyfriend, Junmyeon, right,”** Youngdon asked, looking at Junmyeon’s arm around my waist.

**“Yeah, I am. It’s nice to officially meet you, hyung.”**

Junmyeon bowed politely and Youngdon and Youngdeuk returned it. As soon as they straightened from their bows, the twins’ phones started going off and they pulled them out simultaneously. I giggled quietly as their faces formed identical frowns at the same time.

 **“Bad news oppa,”** Chaejin asked.

**“Not really. CEO Yang wants the new girl group to run over their choreography a few times and he wants us there.”**

**“Go on Deukie oppa. I’m glad we can start off on the right foot when I get back.”**

**“Just take care of yourself, ok,”** he said, kissing the top of my head before walking out of the room.

 **“See I told you he was a teddy bear,”** Youngdon chuckled, kissing my cheek.

 **“I’m glad you were right Dony oppa,”** I grinned.

**“See you when you get back kiddo. And take care of yourself, got it?”**

**“I will oppa. Have fun today. Hwaiting!”**

He returned my gesture and ducked out of the room as well.

“Well I’m glad that’s settled,” Junmyeon said, walking over to sit on my bed. “At least now we know you’ll have it a bit easier when you get back.”

“No, I won’t. I’ll push myself.”

“She will,” Chaejin sighed, grabbing my bag from the floor. “This stuff need to be washed?”

“Yeah, but I’ll take care of it.”

“Nah. Just sit back and relax. I’ve got a bit of laundry to do myself so I’ll just throw this in with it.”

She didn’t give me any chance to argue as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. I shook my head and laid back on my bed, covering my face with one of my arms. Junmyeon laughed and laid next to me, pulling my arm from my face.

“Why do you always cover up that gorgeous face?”

“Because I can,” I said, sticking out my tongue.

“Someone’s being a little bratty today.”

“And,” I giggled.

He narrowed his eyes at me and leaned over me menacingly. I gulped as I thought he was going to punish me. Instead, he brought his hands to my sides and started tickling me. I started laughing uncontrollably at the sensation and begged for him to stop.

“Nope, not happening until you say the magic word.”

“Please stop,” I laughed out, panting slightly.

“Not the magic word, kitten.”

“Daddy, please, I can’t breathe.”

“And there’s the magic word,” he chuckled, ceasing his torture and kissing my nose.

I giggled at the sensation as I tried to regain my breathing.

“Hey, mom’s here,” Chaejin called from the living room.

“She calls your mom mom as well?”

“Yeah just like I do the same to hers. I told you guys, we’re like sisters.”

He helped me up and nodded, “I get that. It’s like me and the members.”

“Yeah except there’s only two of us.”

“Just add ten more,” he laughed as we walked out of my room.

We all got our shoes on and walked out of the apartment. When we made it down to the garage we said our goodbyes at Junmyeon’s car and he kissed me before getting in and driving off. Chaejin and I made our way over to the only other car in the garage and mom rolled the front passenger window down.

“Alright girls, get in the back and then tell this lovely gentleman the address of a good place to eat and shop.”

“That depends on what kind of place you want mom,” I said, getting in.

“Yeah, do you want traditional or commercial,” Chaejin asked, sliding in next to me.

“More commercial please.”

“Then I know just the place,” I exclaimed. **“Dongdaemun Market, please.”**

The driver nodded and started the car, pulling out of the garage and heading towards our destination. Once we arrived I translated mom’s instructions for the driver before walking towards the outdoor market.

“Oh this place is nice, but why are all these people wearing facemasks like you, Tessa?”

“The yellow dust is pretty bad today,” I answered. “It really messes with my asthma so I wear it to be safe.”

“I don’t feel anything,” she said. “I’m breathing just fine.”

“Healthy foreigner lungs like me mom,” Chaejin laughed.

I rolled my eyes at her antics and saw a shop I wanted to look at. I dragged the other two over and we spent a few minutes looking at the clothes there before making a few purchases. We hit a few more shops before we found a place to eat lunch.

“Oh let’s introduce mom to bibimbap!”

“Oh yeah! Let me see if there are any good places near here,” I said, pulling my phone out.

I typed in what I was looking for and read a few reviews before I picked a good place. I led them over to where the restaurant was and we went in, getting a seat.

“So what exactly is bibimbap,” mom asked after I got our drinks.

“It’s a mixed rice dish. It’s really filling and pretty cheap.”

“It’s also really delicious,” Chaejin said.

Mom just nodded as Chaejin pushed the button to get a server to our table. We told him what we wanted and made sure moms wasn’t too spicy. I showed mom how to mix it once we got our bowls and we all dug in.

“Wow, you were right, this is really good!”

Chaejin and I grinned at each other and we all continued to talk between bites. Once we were done eating we paid then headed out to do more shopping. Mom got a few trinkets and such for the boys.

“I’m going to have to buy another suitcase just to bring all this back with me,” she chuckled as we left another store, weighed down with a few more bags.

“I can lend you one of mine,” I said. “I’m not going to need it anytime soon.”

She agreed to that and we made our way to a few more shops before calling it a day. We drove back to our apartment and said our goodbyes after grabbing all our bags. When Chaejin and I got back inside we put our purchases in our rooms.

“Hey, I don’t know about you but I’m a bit hungry,” Chaejin called from her room.

“Yeah, I could eat.”

“Do you want to stay in and order or go out somewhere?”

“Why don’t we just order in? I’m a little tired and kind of just want a nice night in with my best friend that I haven’t gotten to spend much time with since she’s gotten here.”

“You’re sweet,” she chuckled. “But I wouldn’t mind that. There’s a new drama starting tonight and I want to watch it.”

“Sounds great to me. Go on and pick out the place you want and I’m going to take a shower.”

She nodded and headed towards the kitchen as I stepped into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and did my face routine before walking out to the living room, hearing Chaejin talking on the phone.

**“Oppa! I thought you were busy!...Aww, that’s so sweet!...Yeah, I miss you too…No, she’s in the shower, why?...Oh! Um, maybe later, ok? I don’t know when she’ll be out and it’s really awkward being caught…Just call me later…yeah that’s fine…I’ll text you just before I go to bed…I promise oppa…Alright, talk to you later…Oh hush! Bye!”**

She hung up and I walked out, pretending I didn’t hear her side of that conversation. I plopped next to her and looked over the menu she had chosen. I decided what I wanted and she called it in. Twenty minutes later we were sitting next to each other on the floor, eating and watching the latest drama on SBS.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I'm so sorry for how late this is! I was crazy busy the weekend it was supposed to be out like so busy I hadn't even written the chapter :O I finally got it finished last night (i.e. 3:00 am) so hope you enjoy :)

Over the next several days Chaejin and I showed mom around Seoul and the surrounding area. We took her to Hongdae, Lotte World, Apgujeong, Everland, and finally took a day trip down to Busan and stayed there before catching a ferry to Jeju. We stayed a full week and had a blast. The day after we got back from Jeju mom had to go back to the States so Chaejin and I saw her off at the airport.

“Keep in contact, ok,” she said, hugging me.

“I will mom,” I chuckled. “You guys keep in contact too.”

“I’ll make sure the boys call you more.”

“If they’re too busy I’ll understand. Plus after tomorrow I’m going to be crazy busy myself.”

“Oh yeah, you have to go back to training. But you had a great rest,” Chaejin said.

“All thanks to you two,” I grinned. “Ugh I’m going to miss you mom.”

“I’m only a phone call away sweetie. Call me anytime.”

“Mom, you’re fourteen hours behind me. I can’t exactly call you whenever I want to.”

“I don’t care if you wake me up or anything like that. If you need me, call me. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am,” I laughed.

Her flight got called shortly after that and we said our final goodbyes before she boarded the plane. Chaejin and I left once she was out of sight and headed back to our apartment.

“So what do you want to do today,” Chaejin asked, plopping on the couch.

“Well I need to make sure I have everything I need for tomorrow’s practice with Youngdeuk and Youngdon.”

“And don’t forget you have to eat breakfast.”

“I know,” I chuckled. “I’m going to set a few alarms so I get up in time to at least eat some cereal.”

“Milk before dance practice isn’t good and you know that.”

“Then I could just stop at that café we love and get pastries and coffee.”

“That sounds good. I just don’t want you skipping meals.”

“CJ, are you forgetting that for every meal I skip my debut gets pushed back?”

“Oh yeah! I did kind of forget about that,” she giggled.

I threw a throw pillow at her but she ducked and it landed next to her. She grabbed it and was about to throw it back at me when the doorbell rang. We both stopped and looked at each other, puzzled since we weren’t expecting anyone. We got up and walked over to the security system, turning the camera on to see who was at our door. I giggled as I saw Yixing holding a bouquet of daisies, Chaejin’s favorite flower.

“Aww your boyfriend is here to see you,” I cooed, rushing to open the door.

“Tess! Wait! I look like crap!”

I had the door open before she could reach me and I grinned broadly at Yixing.

**“Hey XingXing. How have you been?”**

**“Pretty great noona. Where’s Chaejin?”**

I glanced behind me to see that she wasn’t back there. I chuckled and turned back to Yixing.

**“She’s probably in her room getting dressed.”**

**“Oh, ok. I guess I’m waiting then,”** he giggled.

**“Come on in. There’s no sense in you waiting out there. Plus you might get some stares. We just had a family move in down the hall and the daughter is a sasaeng.”**

**“Oh shit! Yeah that’s a good idea!”**

He rushed inside and I quickly shut the door. I led him over to the couch and we both sat down, talking while we waited.

**“So how do you know she’s a sasaeng?”**

**“We overheard her on the phone talking about how she was going to marry Sehun. Like she was talking about filling out a marriage certificate and take it to a fan sign and make him sign it.”**

**“Really?!? Then you need to tell Seungkwan hyung about her and he can get her blacklisted.”**

**“Already did Xing,”** I said. **“I called Seungkwan oppa as soon as she was back in the building and we were on our way to the train station. I even sent him a picture of her.”**

**“That was smart. So how have you been? I know you kind of had the last few weeks off.”**

**“Yeah tomorrow I go back to training. But I’ve been great. Between me and Chaejin, my mom was shown most of Seoul and then some. We even took a trip down to Busan and then spent the last week in Jeju.”**

**“Oh I’m sure that was fun!”**

**“It was. Chaejin had fun too. So, how long have you two…”**

**“Since Junmyeon’s birthday,”** he blushed. **“Did she not tell you?”**

**“She just told me that you guys were officially dating. She didn’t tell me when you started dating though.”**

**“That girl,”** he chuckled. **“She’s a mess.”**

**“But we both love her.”**

**“That’s for sure. Like, I haven’t known her that long, but there’s just this pull there, you know?”**

**“Yeah I know the feeling. It’s the same I have with Myeonie.”**

**“I could tell. Junmyeon usually doesn’t move this fast. It takes him months to confess to someone and even after that he won’t introduce them to us until much later.”**

**“But we did things a little backwards,”** I laughed. **“I met you guys before I met him.”**

**“That’s right! That day was really fun.”**

**“Especially at the park afterwards.”**

**“Yeah. I can’t wait to go back.”**

**“So what are you two out here gossiping about,”** Chaejin asked, standing in the doorway to the hallway.

**“Just talking about the day we met each other.”**

Yixing nodded as he stood up and walked over to her, handing her the bouquet and kissing her cheek.

**“Aww you guys are so cute,”** I exclaimed.

**“Shut up eonnie.”**

**“Hey, be nice to her,”** Yixing grinned, lifting her chin slightly. **“She is the reason we met each other.”**

**“Ok I’m going to gag,”** I teased.

**“Junmyeon oppa is just as cheesy if not more so!”**

**“You got me there,”** I giggled. **“Do you want me to make sure the coast is clear?”**

**“Please noona.”**

**“Alright! Be right back!”**

I walked out of the apartment and headed down to street level, not seeing the girl anywhere. I walked back up and gave them the go ahead as soon as I got back in.

“You sure you’ll be ok?”

“I’ll be fine CJ. You go enjoy time with your boyfriend. I know it’s going to be few and far between.”

“Especially since him and the rest of M are getting ready to go back to China to promote.”

“Go on. He’s waiting.”

She nodded and dashed out, closing the door behind her. As soon as they left I decided to head back to my room to make sure I had everything I’d need for the next day. Once I was done with that I started editing the vlogs Chaejin and I filmed over the last few weeks. While I was editing, the doorbell rang and I jumped up, not expecting it. I walked back out to the living room to check the security camera only to see Junmyeon standing there with several bags of what I was assuming were groceries.

“What are you doing here,” I asked as I opened the door.

“We had the night off and I know you have to start training again tomorrow so I wanted to see you.”

“OK but get in here quickly before you’re recognized.”

“How would I be recognized? You guys are the only ones living here.”

“Not anymore. A new family moved in a few days before we went to Jeju and we’re 90% sure the teenage daughter is a sasaeng.”

He dashed in and shut the door as soon as I was done talking.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? And how do you know she is?”

“Well we overheard her talking to one of her friends and they were making plans to go to the next fan meet and force Sehun and Kyungsoo to sign marriage certificates that were already filled out.”

“Holy crap! The next one is in a few days! We need to let management know!”

“Myeonie, calm down. I already let Seungkwan know. I even sent him a picture and since Jaesuk is the manager here he sent Seungkwan all her information including her identification number so she’s permanently blacklisted at any SM event.”

“What about her friend?”

“We never heard her name but hopefully they’ll catch her.”

“You know, it’s times like this that I’m kinda glad you have connections,” he chuckled, walking towards the kitchen.

“So what’s in the bags,” I asked, following him in.

“I’m making you dinner.”

“Um…are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean like um do you need my help?”

“No, this is something I’ve made a million times and there’s no way I can screw it up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” he laughed. “Just go on and do what you were doing before I came in.”

“Alright but if you need me, I’ll be in my room.”

“What are you doing in there?”

“Editing videos. Chaejin and I filmed pretty much the entire time and everywhere we went because school is starting soon and it’s our senior year so we’re going to be crazy busy.”

“You more so since you’ve got training on top of school work.”

“Exactly so we’re probably going to be releasing these on a set schedule to where there’s not huge gaps in upload time.”

“That’s pretty smart,” he smiled.

“That’s why we’re doing it,” I chuckled. “But I’m serious. If you need my help just let me know. Our kitchen is different than yours.”

“I know babe. Don’t worry. I’ve got this,” he said, wrapping me in his arms.

“Ok, ok. I’ll believe you…this time.”

He pretended to pout until I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. He grinned down at me and kissed me again, deepening it slightly. I pulled away and placed a quick peck to his cheek before going back to my room to edit the videos. I was a little over halfway done when Junmyeon came in to tell me dinner was ready. I gladly saved what I was working on and headed to the dining room. I walked in and chuckled when I saw what was on the table.

“Ramyun?”

“Hey it’s all I can make without screwing it up, ok? Kyungsoo even had to make the kimchi that’s in there.”

“Kimchi is easy to make though Myeonie.”

He held my chair out for me and I sat down, picking up my chopsticks. We dug in as soon as he sat down and I hummed in contentment.

“This is actually really good babe,” I said, taking another bite.

“I told you I was making something I couldn’t screw up.”

“Yeah, it is a bit hard to mess up ramyun.”

He playfully stuck his tongue out at me and I giggled at his antics. We finished our dinner then cleaned up, sitting in the living room afterwards to watch a movie.

“So where’s Chaejin,” Junmyeon asked as we cuddled.

“Xing came by to take her out on a date.”

“Oh yeah he said something about that.”

“Any idea where he took her? Because I don’t want any scandals started.”

“Knowing him he took her back to his place to cook for her and pretty much do what we’re doing.”

“You’re probably right. I mean, yeah he’s a ditz 90% of the time but he’s smart sometimes.”

“I probably wouldn’t expect her back tonight though.”

“I wasn’t,” I chuckled, snuggling further into his chest. “They’ve been dating since your birthday and haven’t had any alone time.”

“Yeah, that’s a while,” he giggled. “Speaking of a while…there’s this certain activity that we haven’t been able to do…”

“Oh? And what’s that,” I asked, grinning mischievously.

Instead of answering he just growled and pulled me onto his lap, making sure I was straddling him. He cupped my face and brought my head down to kiss me. He swiped his tongue across the seam of my lips and I gladly allowed him entrance. We continued kissing like that as his hands sought purchase in my hair and on my hip. I placed my hands on the back of his neck and pulled his face closer, tilting my head slightly to deepen the kiss. He groaned and squeezed my hip, causing me to roll my hips into his. He growled and nipped my lip. I gasped as he stood up, holding me tightly to his body. He made his way to my room and kicked my door closed. He sat me down on my bed and started to slowly undress me, kissing every inch of skin he exposed. I was squirming by the time he got to my underwear. He kissed up my thighs slowly, nipping in places but never leaving any marks. When he finally pulled my underwear down he smirked at how wet I was. Instead of commenting like he usually did he just went to town, eating me out like a man starved. I curled my fingers into my bedspread but he quickly grabbed them and put them in his hair. I gasped as he sped up, quickly making me cum. He gently licked me through my orgasm and slowly climbed up my body once he had his fill, kissing and nipping on his way.

“Too many clothes,” I whined, pulling at his shirt.

He just smirked and sat back on his heels, pulling the shirt over his head and starting on the button and zip of his jeans. He stood up to pull his jeans and boxer briefs off and walked over to my nightstand and pulled out a condom.

“When did those get there?”

“You gave me your code, remember? I dropped them off while you were in Jeju. I also watered your plants.”

“Sneaky,” I giggled, pulling him back down to the bed.

“I’d like to say considerate.”

“That too.”

He chuckled and kissed my lips, licking his way into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss and deepened it, rolling my hips up to meet his. He nipped my lip at the action.

“Ok, time for the real deal,” he said, ripping the condom packet open.

He rolled it on and situated himself between my hips. I gasped as he slowly inserted his dick into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer and he obliged, creating a steady rhythm with his hips. The only sounds we could hear were each other’s pants and moans along with the gentle slapping of skin.

“Oh fuck babe you feel so good,” I moaned.

“You feel pretty amazing too,” he panted in my ear.

I could tell he was close when his thrusts started getting faster and a little sloppy. I tightened my hold on him as we both came, panting and moaning each other’s names. He collapsed on top of me and stayed like that for a few minutes before getting up to dispose of the condom. He came back with a warm washcloth and gently cleaned me up.

“Feeling better,” he asked, throwing the rag in my hamper and getting into bed.

“Definitely,” I grinned, snuggling into his chest. “What about you?”

“Oh for sure,” he chuckled, kissing the top of my head. “Come on, we’ve got an early morning and we’re going to make breakfast before we leave. Time for sleep.”

I nodded and snuggled further into the blankets and the warm arms wrapped around me. I was asleep in minutes.


	26. Back to Training

I woke up to Junmyeon gently brushing the hair from my face and kissing my cheeks and forehead.

“Come on sleepyhead. It’s time to get up,” he said, smiling fondly at me.

I yawned, stretching my limbs out, “What time is it?”

“A little after six. I know you need to be in the dance studio at 7:30 so I thought we should get up and make breakfast so you have some time to digest it.”

“Well aren’t you just full of plans,” I giggled, turning onto my side to look at him.

“Reasons I’m a leader,” he smirked down at me. “Now come on, breakfast is going to be pretty simple this morning.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I brought over cheese and eggs so omelets.”

“Oh and we have some scallions in the fridge we can put in there,” I grinned, jumping out of bed and throwing on my robe.

He followed me out of bed, pulling his boxer briefs on before trailing after me into the kitchen. We fixed breakfast together, laughing and just being domestic. We were eating when Chaejin and Yixing walked in.

**“Oh hey, Junmyeon! What are you doing here,”** Yixing asked, sitting next to him.

**“I spent the night,”** he chuckled, finishing off his omelet.

**“So…did you have fun,”** Chaejin winked as he took our plates to the sink.

**“We could ask you the same thing,”** I chuckled.

Chaejin blushed at that but Yixing looked smug and pleased with himself. I rolled my eyes and got up to go get in the shower.

**“Where are you going noona?”**

**“I’ve got training today Xing,”** I smiled. **“I have to go take a shower and get dressed.”**

**“Oh. Who’s training you?”**

**“Kwan Youngdon oppa and Kwan Youngdeuk oppa today. Tomorrow will be Seungri.”**

**“Before or after ASC,”** Junmyeon asked.

**“Both. I’ve got to get there extra early tomorrow then leave about two hours before filming begins then go back after we wrap for the day. I’m definitely ready to get back to ASC though. Kevin has been going crazy without me. I feel bad for him.”**

**“Is that who’s been blowing up your phone,”** Chaejin asked.

**“How did you know,”** I laughed.

**“Lucky guess.”**

We all laughed at that and I went to get ready. After my shower I went to my room and got dressed, pulling my bag out of my closet. When I walked back out to the kitchen Chaejin and Yixing were nowhere to be seen and Junmyeon was cleaning the kitchen, fully clothed.

“I see you decided to put some pants on,” I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

He laughed, turning around to hug me, “Yeah I didn’t think Chaejin wanted to see me in my boxer briefs all morning.”

“Where are they?”

“Went back to her room. I’m sure they’re saying their goodbyes because a car is coming for us in a few minutes.”

“Concert rehearsals?”

“Yeah, our first show is in a few weeks. You’re coming right?”

“If my schedule allows it.”

“Babe, it’s like five weeks away. Plus we’re doing like five shows.”

“I’ll talk to CEO Yang but I’m not going to promise anything, ok?”

“I can handle that. Now, I made you this shake for you to drink throughout the day. It’s high in antioxidants _and_ it will keep your blood sugar steady.”

I took the bottle and put it in my bag, trying not to tear up, “What would I do without you?”

“No clue but I’m doing this because I love you.”

“I know,” I grinned, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck. “And I love you.”

He kissed me lightly before my phone started ringing. He groaned and pulled away while I answered the call.

**“Ah! Youngbae oppa! What’s up?”**

**_“Are you on your way up to YG?”_ **

**“I was just about to leave my apartment. Why?”**

**_“Well the twins are busy with BlackPink and Seungri is MCing all day so you’ll be training with me.”_ **

**“Oh ok! What room do you want to meet in?”**

**_“We won’t be meeting at YG. I’m on my way to your place now and we’re going to a private studio where I’ll introduce you to your new manager.”_ **

**“Alright. I’ll meet you downstairs then.”**

**_“See you then.”_ **

“What did he want?”

“Apparently I’m going to be training with him today because Seungri is MCing all day and the twins are busy with BlackPink,” I said, putting my phone back in my jacket pocket.

“Oh, so you should have fun.”

“I doubt he’ll go easy on me. He’s a dancing machine.”

“True,” he laughed. “Sometimes I think he’s better than Jongin and Taemin combined.”

“Don’t let them hear you say that,” I chuckled. “Ok, I’ve got to go. Youngbae is going to meet me downstairs.”

Before I could dash off to put my shoes on Junmyeon wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

“And where do you think you’re going without my kiss kitten?”

“Sorry daddy,” I chuckled, reaching up to place a kiss on his lips.

“Mmm that’s better,” he smirked, finally letting me go. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll try to text when possible.”

“No promises that I’ll be able to answer.”

“I know but you’ll have something from me to read when you have time.”

He just chuckled and shook his head as I went to put my shoes on and dash out the door. As soon as I got down to the street I saw Youngbae’s SUV pull up and he honked. I rushed over and got in, buckling my seatbelt.

**“So how are you feeling?”**

**“Really great! I had a really relaxing few weeks but I’m ready to get back to work.”**

**“That’s good. So what did you do?”**

**“Well, my mom flew in so once I got out of the hospital Chaejin and I showed her around. We took her to a few shopping places around Seoul, visited Lotte World and Everland, oh and spent about five days on Jeju after a trip to Busan.”**

**“Sounds like you were busy,”** he laughed, pulling out into traffic.

**“Just a bit. But not in the way I wanted to be.”**

**“Well after today you will be.”**

We talked a bit as he drove until we got to the private studio. We got out and he unlocked the doors, turning a few lights on as we walked in.

**“So why are we here instead of at YG?”**

**“Because I prefer using my own space if I’m teaching or training.”**

**“Wait…did you say your own space?”**

**“Yeah, I own this place,”** he laughed, eyes crinkling. **“Come on, we’ll use this room since it’s smaller.”**

We both walked in and he went over to turn the stereo on. I sat on the bench and changed out of the slippers I put on at the front and into my dance shoes then started on my stretches.

**“So what has Seungri been teaching you?”**

**“Just a simple routine. The twins have been teaching me a more complex one.”**

**“While routines are great for learning choreography later on, I’m going to have you free dancing. Since you’re going to be debuting as a solo artist you’re going to have to be good and singing and dancing on the spot. So, show me what you got.”**

He walked back over to the stereo and put on a slow, sensual song. I listened to it for a second before I started moving my body to the beat. Once the song was over Youngbae stopped the music and clapped.

**“Very good. You were a little off rhythm but you’ve got a good base. I’ll make a good dancer out of you yet,”** he winked.

He went over a few simple dance rules and moves, letting me put them together however I wanted. Around lunch time we took a break.

**“Ok, your manager should be here in a few with food. I text him earlier and told him we were here.”**

**“Wait… him? What do you mean him?”**

**“Your manager is a man. It’s pretty common for a female artist to have a male manager.”**

**“Yeah, I know,”** I chuckled, taking a drink of water. **“I don’t know why I was so shocked when you said that.”**

**“You’re still new to the whole kpop industry. It’s understandable.”**

**“I’m not a complete newbie. My best friend’s aunt is in the entertainment business here and she’s given me tips and such.”**

**“Oh? Who’s your friend’s aunt? I might know her.”**

**“I’m sure you do because you’ve been on her show before,”** I laughed.

**“Oh yeah because that narrows it down,”** he said, sarcastically rolling his eyes.

**“Her name is Jung Soolin.”**

**“Oh! I do know her! Didn’t she just get married?”**

I nodded, taking a drink of the shake Junmyeon made me.

**“What in the world is that?”**

**“My boyfriend made it for me,”** I grinned. **“He said it’d help keep my blood sugar stable throughout the day and it was high in antioxidants.”**

**“Sounds like you’ve got a pretty awesome boyfriend.”**

**“The best.”**

**“So who is he?”**

**“Leader of EXO.”**

**“Oh? You’re dating Junmyeon? Since when?”**

**“Um, since May 7 th so…45 days.”**

**“Young love…so cute,”** he cooed.

I rolled my eyes, laughing at his antics, **“Oppa I’m only two years younger than you.”**

He was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. He went to open it and gestured the person in.

**“Ah hyung glad you could make it! Let me introduce you to Tessa.”**

Youngbae brought the man over after taking the food bags away from him.

**“Tessa, this is your new manager, Park Jaehyun. Jaehyun hyung, this is Tessa. She’s our newest soloist trainee.”**

**“It’s a pleasure to meet you Jaehyun oppa,”** I said, extending my hand and bowing politely.

**“Wow, your Korean is really good,”** he said, returning my bow and handshake.

**“Oh, thank you. I’ve been learning for years.”**

**“Just say you’re fluent,”** Youngbae laughed.

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at Youngbae before turning back to Jaehyun. He looked to be in his early twenties but since Youngbae called him hyung I knew he was older than that. We all sat down to eat and talk. Youngbae stayed mostly silent, letting Jaehyun and I get to know each other.

**“So CEO Yang told me that you are hypoglycemic and I’d have to pay attention to when and what you eat?”**

**“Yeah, and I have to write it down in a journal. I’m pretty good about not eating stuff I’m not supposed to but I do sometimes slip up. I can compile a list of things that I’m not allowed to have for you if you’d like.”**

**“That would help greatly. Is there anything else I need to be aware of?”**

**“Um, I have a mild case of asthma that likes to show itself at random times so I have to wear a mask if the yellow dust is above a certain level. If I don’t I run the risk of severely damaging my lungs.”**

**“Which we definitely don’t want.”**

**“I think Papa YG would kill someone,”** Youngbae chuckled.

**“And that someone would be me,”** Jaehyun said. **“Anything else?”**

**“I have a boyfriend and I live in an apartment with my best friend. Oh, and I’m starting my senior year at Seoul National University August 1 st.”**

**“What are you majoring in?”**

**“Film production with a minor in acting.”**

**“Pretty impressive. Do you have your school schedule yet?”**

**“No. I’ll be getting it in a few days though hopefully.”**

**“Ok so who is your boyfriend and where is your apartment?”**

**“My apartment is a few blocks away from the YG building. It’s the only reason CEO Yang said it was ok for me to stay there. As for my boyfriend, his name is Kim Junmyeon and he’s the leader of EXO.”**

**“Wow, you’ve got some connections,”** Jaehyun laughed.

**“Yeah, she does. Her friend’s aunt is Park Soolin.”**

**“Like the TV host?”**

**“Yeah. But I just know her as Auntie Lin and my landlady.”**

We talked until all our food was gone and Youngbae allowed me to rest for thirty minutes after that to let the food settle before going back to dancing. It was around nine when he decided to call it a night. We said our goodbyes and Jaehyun drove me home.

**“Ok, I’ll pick you up here at six thirty tomorrow and we’ll get breakfast then head to YG for your first round of practice then I’ll take you to the ASC studio and then bring you back to YG once you’re done and when Seungri calls it a night I’ll bring you back here. Here’s my phone number, call me if you need anything and I mean anything. Just consider me your big brother or your dad from now on, ok?”**

I giggled, **“How about an older brother because I don’t have one of those and my dad is way older than you.”**

**“How old do you think I am?”**

**“Maybe late twenties, early thirties?”**

**“I’m close to forty Tess,”** he laughed.

I’m sure he could read the shock on my face since he laughed harder.

**“How is that possible?!? I mean you look like you’re younger than me oppa!”**

**“I exercise regularly and take good care of my body.”**

**“It also helps that you have that Asian trait of never aging until you’re in your sixties,”** I chuckled.

**“Definitely an added bonus,”** he agreed. **“Now, go on up there and get some sleep. You’ve got a very busy day tomorrow.”**

**“Alright. Good night oppa!”**

**“Goodnight.”**

I got out of his car and headed inside, grabbing a light snack before taking a shower and collapsing in bed.


	27. EXO'rDIUM

Over the course of the next month I did nothing but train and film ASC. I barely had time to call or text any of my friends or family let alone spend time with them. Thankfully most of them understood since they had lived the trainee life before. Junmyeon was plenty busy himself with promoting the new album plus filming a drama so even when I had time to text him, he rarely texted back. It was hard but we both understood that we were busy. Towards the end of July, YG had a mini evaluation of the company and he asked me to participate just to see how I was progressing with my dancing.

 **“You still need work, Tessa. But you’re getting better. Keep up the hard work,”** he said once I was done dancing.

I bowed respectfully and went to the side of the room with Youngdon and Youngdeuk, wiping the sweat off my forehead with the towel Youngdon handed me.

 **“You’re getting good Tess. I think you can almost beat me in a dance battle,”** Youngdeuk joked, nudging me slightly.

I scoffed, **“I highly doubt that oppa. I’m just glad I didn’t get a slipper thrown at me.”**

They both laughed at that and we watched as the other trainees sang and danced when it was their turn. Once everyone had gone, YG dismissed us all and told most of us to take the night off. I was ecstatic about that because it was the first night of EXO’s six-night stint at the Olympic Gymnastics Arena.

 **“Why are you so hyper,”** Jiyong asked as I bounced into the Big Bang room to get my bag.

**“YG gave us the night off and my boyfriend’s group has a concert tonight! I’m going and so is Chaejin so we get to spend some time together.”**

**“So that’s why the street in front of the gymnastics arena was closed off,”** Seungri chuckled, coming in behind me. **“I thought they were doing work or something.”**

 **“Nope, just the biggest boy group in Korea is putting on a show,”** I laughed.

 **“Um…if you hadn’t noticed Big Bang is on a bit of a hiatus,”** Youngbae grinned from the doorway.

**“I know that oppa. I was talking about EXO.”**

**“Oh yeah… _them_ ,”** he chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully.

I stuck my tongue out at him and shouldered my bag, **“Well, I’ll see you guys tomorrow! I have a concert to go get ready for!”**

They all said their goodbyes and I walked out of the room. Jaehyun stood up when I came out.

**“Were you waiting on me oppa?”**

**“Yeah, I was. CEO Yang wanted to see you before you left.”**

**“Oh, ok. I’ll go up there now.”**

**“Just follow me. He’s not in his office.”**

I simply nodded and followed him over to the elevator and instead of going up, we headed down. I shrugged my curiosity off and went along for the ride. When we got to the ground floor, Jaehyun led me over to the stairs and we headed for the café.

**“Ah! There she is! I’m glad Jaehyun caught you before you left.”**

YG was sitting at one of the tables and talking to someone whose back was to me.

 **“You wanted to see me,”** I asked, walking over to the table.

**“Yes, I did. I wanted to introduce you to someone. Come, sit here by me.”**

I stepped over the bench after putting my bag on the floor and sat down. I looked over to the other man at the table and laughed, seeing Tablo sitting there.

**“Oh hey oppa! How’s Haru?”**

**“She’s good. Ornery as ever though,”** he laughed.

**“Oh? Do you two know each other already?”**

**“We met only briefly the day of that big walk-in fan meet. I had Haru with me that day and she took an instant liking to Tessa.”**

**“I didn’t know that. Well, I’m glad you guys know each other already. That makes this next part easier.”**

**“And what’s that,”** I asked.

**“He wants me to write and produce your first track. Jiyong will be helping me as well.”**

**“Are we really already talking about that? I didn’t think my dancing was _that_ great.”**

**“It’s better than some of my trainees that have been dancing for years. And I honestly think that if you keep working as hard as you have been that you’ll be ready to debut by the end of this year.”**

**“That’s only five months away,”** I exclaimed.

 **“I know that,”** YG chuckled. **“But I have a lot of faith in you. I know you could do it. That’s why I wanted to get Tablo working on a song and then the Kwon twins will choreograph a dance for it.”**

My mind was racing with all the new information. I heard Tablo chuckle before a hand was waved in front of my face.

**“Earth to Tessa! Are you in there?”**

**“Oh! Sorry! I must have zoned out for a second.”**

**“It’s alright,”** YG laughed. **“So now that you know some of the plan you can go ahead and enjoy the rest of your day.”**

**“Thank you! EXO has their first concert tonight and my friend and I got tickets.”**

**“I’m sure they were free,”** YG winked.

 **“Maybe,”** I giggled.

**“How did you get free EXO tickets?”**

**“Her boyfriend is EXO’s leader.”**

**“You’re dating Suho?”**

I blushed, **“Yeah today is day 77.”**

**“Well, congratulations. I’ve heard he’s a great guy.”**

**“Thank you oppa. He is.”**

**“Alright, go ahead and get out of here. Enjoy your night,”** YG said.

 **“Thank you,”** I said, bowing at each of them after standing up.

I grabbed my bag and left the building, walking the few blocks to my apartment. Chaejin wasn’t there when I walked in so I made myself some lunch before going to take a shower and [get ready for the concert](http://www.polyvore.com/going_to_exos_concert/set?id=222667779). As I was walking out of the door I got a text from Chaejin. ‘Are you coming or not?’ ‘Calm down CJ lol I’m on my way to the subway station now but DON’T TELL THE GUYS! I want it to be a surprise!’ ‘Lol ok I won’t tell a soul! See you when you get here!’ I walked downstairs and walked to the nearest station. It didn’t take long to get to the right stop and as soon as I walked into the venue I walked over to the merchandise booth to get a new lightstick.

**“So you _did_ make it.”**

I turned to see Junmyeon’s manager and smiled politely.

**“Oh hi. How are you?”**

**“I’m good. Do you need me to show you to your seat? The show’s starting soon.”**

**“Um…I don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea…”**

**“Oh of course,”** he chuckled, lightly tapping his forehead. **“I’ll get one of the security guards to show you.”**

 **“Thank you,”** I said, bowing.

He walked off and brought one of the security guards back over. I waved to him as the security guard led me to the VIP section.

“Tess! Up here!”

I looked up to see Chaejin waving at me, jumping up and down.

**“Thank you, but I see my friend.”**

He bowed stiffly then walked away as I made my way to where Chaejin was.

“I see you got your lightstick. Have you downloaded the app already?”

“I just got here,” I laughed. “I’ve got a bit before the show starts.”

“Just hurry up! This thing is so freaking cool,” she exclaimed, playing with her own.

I rolled my eyes and got my lightstick set up just as the lights went down.

“It’s starting!!!!!!”

“Can you _please_ lower the pterodactyl screech? I think my ears are bleeding.”

“Quit over exaggerating and pay attention to our boys!”

I couldn’t help but chuckle at her and turned my attention to the opening video they were playing. Shortly after the video ended we heard the opening chords to the remix of MAMA and jumped up and down. I tried to watch all of them but my eyes kept drifting to Junmyeon and grinned like an idiot. During their speaking bits he seemed a little on the sad side and it took everything in me to not jump out of my seat and run to him. Because of my busy schedule I hadn’t had the chance to listen to the new songs besides Lucky One and Monster so when they started singing the song Junmyeon used to sing me to sleep I started tearing up.

“CJ…th-that’s the s-song he uses t-to sing me to sl-sleep,” I sniffled.

“That’s their song Stronger. Chanyeol said it was a late addition.”

“How much longer is this concert going to be? I need to hug my boyfriend.”

“We’ve still got a bit, Tess,” she chuckled. “At least another hour or so.”

I groaned but enjoyed the rest of the show, dancing and singing along and goofing off with CJ. After the last bars of Angel died out and they said their final goodbyes, people started walking out and we stealthily made our way backstage. We were greeted by Seungkwan and led back to the room they all were hanging out in. As soon as we walked in we were surrounded by twelve sweaty men, I was yanked out of the group hug and pulled into Junmyeon’s chest. He buried his face in my hair and neck, breathing deeply.

**“God I missed you.”**

**“I’ve missed you too Myeonie,”** I said, squeezing him tightly.

**“I’m so glad you could make it tonight.”**

**“I’m pretty glad I could make it too. Why did my little bunny look so sad during the ments though?”**

**“I was missing my little kitten,”** he smirked, pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

 **“Hey not in front of the kids,”** Luhan teased.

 **“Yeah there’s innocent eyes here,”** Tao chuckled.

 **“Like you? Please, babe, you’re not pure. By _any_ means,”** Kris laughed, kissing the top of Tao’s head.

Tao pouted until Kris pulled him into a bear hug and tickled him. I just rolled my eyes at their antics.

 **“You know, you’re kind of killing me in that outfit,”** Junmyeon growled in my ear.

 **“You know I wore a skirt for a reason,”** I winked.

**“Don’t tempt me kitten.”**

**“Well, I know you’re running on a bit of a high right now…”**

He growled lower in his throat than I thought he was capable of and dragged me out of the room.

**“Where are you taking me?”**

**“My dressing room. There are a few things we need to… _discuss_.”**

**“Myeonie…just remember…prying eyes.”**

**“Don’t worry jagi. I’m good at navigating this area.”**

When we got to his dressing room he easily pulled me inside and slammed me against the door, kissing me hard. I gasped as his hand went straight for my panties and literally ripped them off.

“Hey! I _liked_ those!”

“I’ll buy you more kitten. I just need to be _inside_ you. Now!”

“Condom first Junmyeon. I’m not risking our careers because you want a quickie.”

“Way ahead of you there,” he chuckled darkly, reaching into his pocket to pull a familiar foil wrapper out.

He kissed me again as his hands went to undo his pants. He rolled the condom on and pulled one of my legs up to wrap around his waist.

“Now, you’re going to have to be quiet kitten. Think you can do that for daddy?”

I nodded as he teased his tip over my clit.

“Words kitten,” he growled, wrapping a hand in my hair and pulling.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good girl,” he grinned, thrusting up while pulling my hips down to meet his.

We both gasped at the feeling and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hands digging into the fabric of his shirt. He dug his hands into my hips and kept a brutal rhythm that quickly had us both orgasming quickly. He laid his head on my shoulder as we both struggled to catch our breath.

“Shit that felt good,” he panted.

I could only nod in agreement.

“Did I fuck you that good?”

“I needed that,” I chuckled, “I’ve been pretty stressed out.”

“I completely understand you,” he giggled, pulling out to remove the condom.

Once he disposed of it he grabbed one of the towels on the table and cleaned us both up as good as he could and got dressed in his street clothes. He cleaned his makeup off before sitting on the couch and pulling me into his chest to cuddle.

“God, I’ve missed this,” he mumbled.

“Me too,” I sighed, curing further into his chest.

“I wish we could stay like this all night.”

“Can we?”

“Unfortunately we can’t. We need to sleep and shower and eat.”

“Oh yeah, and you’ve got a show tomorrow and I’ve got to go in for practice.”

“Constant vigilance,” he chuckled, running his fingers through my hair.

I laughed along with him and just enjoyed the sound. We were interrupted by a knock on the door and Minseok poking his head in.

**“I thought this is where I might find you two.”**

**“Hey, Seokie! I’ve missed you,”** I exclaimed, jumping up to hug him.

**“I’ve missed you too princess. I’m a little upset we haven’t gotten to do our little session yet.”**

**“Soon Minseok. She starts school in a little over a week.”**

**“That doesn’t mean I’m going to be any _less_ busy Myeonie. It’s just adding on an extra thing to take away my time,”** I pouted.

**“But how long have you worked for this degree princess?”**

**“A very long time, sir.”**

**“Then you need to follow through with it. It’ll be over before you know it,”** Minseok said, smoothing my hair away from my face and kissing me gently.

I melted into the touch before I was brought back to my senses by another loud knock. I jumped away from them both and sat on the couch, fiddling with my phone.

 **“So this _is_ where you guys ran off to,”** Baekhyun said, coming in.

 **“Anyone else want to join us,”** Junmyeon joked.

 **“As a matter of fact,”** Chanyeol chuckled, walking in with everyone else.

 **“Where’s Chaejin and Yixing,”** I asked, noticing they were missing.

 **“Probably doing what you two came in here to do,”** Jongin laughed.

 **“Kyungsoo quit corrupting our adorable puppy! He never talks like that,”** I gasped, feigning shock.

 **“Oh if only you _knew_ the things this man can do with his hips,”** Kyungsoo smirked.

 **“Don’t give me any ideas,”** Jongin groaned, pushing his face into Kyungsoo’s neck.

 **“Seconded,”** I said.

 **“All in favor,”** Luhan asked.

Simultaneously eleven hands raised and we all laughed.

 **“Hyung, why didn’t you raise your hand,”** Sehun asked Kyungsoo.

 **“Because he likes watching,”** Jongin grinned.

 **“So does Junmyeon hyung,”** Kyungsoo said.

 **“Do we _really_ need to be talking about this now,”** Junmyeon groaned, burying his face in my shoulder.

 **“No, because I need to be heading home. So do you guys,”** I said, stifling a yawn.

 **“At least let us take you home,”** Jongdae said.

**“I don’t want your van to get recognized by my neighbor. She’s a sasaeng. And a creepy one at that."**

**“How so,”** Baekhyun asked.

**“She was going to go to your fanmeet and force Sehun to sign a filled out marriage certificate.”**

Both Luhan and Sehun looked up at me, their eyes wide.

 **“Really,”** Luhan asked, wrapping an arm protectively around Sehun’s waist.

 **“Yeah but Tessa got her blacklisted,”** Junmyeon said.

 **“Thank you noona,”** Sehun said, nuzzling into Luhan’s chest.

**“Anytime Hunnie. But we all really do need to get home and sleep.”**

**“After we eat,”** Chanyeol said.

**“Well I’m just going to grab something to eat before I get on the train home. I have to get up early because I’ve got an early morning training session tomorrow.”**

**“Oh come on! We haven’t spent any time together in over a month,”** Jongdae whined. **“We miss you noona!”**

**“I miss you guys too but I’m _months_ from debut and I’ve got to work my ass off.”**

**“What do you mean _months_ away,”** Kyungsoo asked, squinting at me.

**“Um…before I left today YG wanted to meet with me and he’s got Tablo oppa working on my debut song. He’s projecting my debut towards the end of the year if my dancing keeps getting better.”**

I had to cover my ears with the cacophony that followed. Everyone was up and bouncing around, hugging me and yelling their congratulations.

 **“We _have_ to celebrate,”** Baekhyun said.

**“Not tonight. Maybe once I _actually_ debut.”**

**“Oh alright,”** he huffed.

I chuckled, **“Don’t worry Baek, we’ll get together soon. We’re just all really busy right now.”**

I leaned over to where he was pouting in Chanyeol’s lap and ruffled his hair. He growled at me and fixed it after moving a little further away from me.

 **“Alright guys, it really is time to go now,”** Minseok said, looking at the time on his phone. **“Tess, will you at least let one of our managers take you home?”**

**“Yeah, I can do that. Or…is Jaesuk oppa driving you guys tonight?”**

**“No. It’s one of our other drivers. Why,”** Kyungsoo asked.

**“Well, Jaesuk oppa already knows where I live and the crazy neighbor only knows him as the landlord.”**

**“Smart thinking,”** Kris said. **“And he happens to be here tonight. I’ll go see if he’ll take you home.”**

 **“Thank you,”** I said as he got up to walk out of the room.

While Kris was gone, Tao came over to sit with me and we talked a bit while the others ventured off their own separate ways. Kris came back with Jaesuk in tow a few minutes after he left.

 **“Need a lift,”** Jaesuk chuckled, coming in behind Kris.

**“If you don’t mind oppa.”**

**“Not at all. You’re on the way home anyway. And I’ll make sure she stops to get something to eat Junmyeon.”**

**“Thanks, hyung. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate that.”**

**“Well, we don’t want a repeat of last month.”**

**“Too true,”** I said.

**“Alright kiddo. Let’s get going.”**

I said my goodbyes to Junmyeon, Kris, and Tao then followed Jaesuk out to his SUV. We got in and headed home, stopping to get us something to eat. Once I got home, I texted Chaejin to see where she was but she quickly replied to not worry about her since she was with Yixing. I got a little sad at that and went to the bathroom to wash my face before heading to bed. I had a hard time falling asleep but finally put on Stronger on repeat to fall asleep to.


	28. Chapter 28

The next day I was slow to get up but I forced myself. I went into the kitchen to make myself breakfast then got ready once I was done eating. I made it to YG shortly before Youngdon and Youngdeuk wanted me there and went to our usual practice room to stretch. I was listening to music loudly in my headphones while I stretched and one came on that instantly had me in tears. It was about missing someone you loved dearly and it really got to me. And that’s how Youngdon and Youngdeuk found me sitting on the ground, crying my eyes out.

 **“Hey…what’s wrong,”** Youngdon asked.

 **“I…just…miss…all…my…friends,”** I stuttered out between sobs.

 **“And what are we? Chopped liver,”** Youngdeuk said, sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

**“N-no, I just m-miss m-my b-b-boyfriend and h-his mem-members.”**

**“Aww sweetie…it’s ok. You’ll see them again soon,”** Youngdon said, squatting in front of me.

**“I s-saw them l-last night b-but I di-didn’t get to sp-spend much ti-time with them.”**

**“Well, what are they doing tonight,”** Youngdeuk asked.

 **“Don’t they have another show,”** Youngdon inquired.

I nodded, trying to stop the tears but they kept coming. Youngdon noticed and handed me a fresh towel, helping me dry my face.

 **“What if we cut today’s practice short and you go spend quality time with them,”** Youngdeuk said. **“You not only need it, but you _deserve_ it. You’ve worked harder than any trainee we’ve coached.”**

**“I _can’t_ oppa. I’m debuting by the end of this year and my dancing has to be _perfect_.”**

**“We’ve still got _months_ to get you perfect and you’re pretty close already,”** Youngdon said, wiping the last of my tears away. **“You need to spend some time with your boyfriend and friends before you start school because after that you’re barely going to have time for yourself.”**

 **“I know,”** I sighed, sitting up straight. **“It’s just hard because I push myself to be the very best.”**

 **“We know and while we appreciate you giving us 110%, you _do_ need some time to yourself every now and then. Let’s just go through this routine a few times then we’ll call it a day and you go have fun with EXO. Ok,” ** Youngdeuk said, ruffling my hair.

I gave him a stank face as he messed up my ponytail and he just laughed, ruffling it more.

 **“Yah! Stop already,”** I yelled, playfully pushing him away.

 **“There’s that smile we love,”** Youngdon chuckled, moving some of my hair out of my face.

 **“Thanks, oppa. I needed that,”** I said, hugging Youngdeuk.

**“I know you did kiddo. Now, let’s get this done so you can go have fun.”**

I gave Youngdon a quick hug as well before fixing my hair. We all went through our warm ups then started running through our routine. We went through it several times with no mistakes and Youngdeuk had me go through it by myself a few times before he decided that I didn’t need to do any more for the rest of the day.

 **“Ok, Tess. Go have some fun tonight. And since you have tomorrow off, go a little crazy, yeah,”** Youngdeuk laughed.

**“Well, I can’t go _too_ crazy. But yeah, I’ll have some fun tonight.”**

**“Good. See you Monday then,”** Youngdon said, tossing his towel on his shoulder.

 **“See you then,”** I laughed, hugging them both.

After we said our goodbyes, I rushed out of the building and headed home, getting in the shower before getting dressed (http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_558/set?id=222835075). I decided against texting anyone besides Seungkwan to let him know I’d be there soon. **‘Alright. I’ll have a backstage pass and someone waiting for you. Just let me know when you’re near so I can direct you where to go.’ ‘Thank you oppa! I’m heading towards the subway station now so I should be there in about thirty minutes or so.’** I put my phone in my pocket and walked quickly to the nearest subway station. When I got there I swiped my Tmoney card and headed for the train I needed to get on. Once the train arrived I got on and found a seat. As soon as I got off at the right exit I texted Seungkwan to let him know I was near and he gave me directions to go to the back of the venue and he’d have someone meet me there. When I rounded the corner I saw Junmyeon’s manager waiting for me.

**“You didn’t tell any of them, right oppa?”**

**“No, I didn’t,”** he laughed. **“Seungkwan came straight to me and asked if I’d meet you out here. So here I am. Oh, and he wanted me to give you this.”**

He handed me a backstage pass and I pulled it over my head, fixing my hair over it in the back.

**“That’s an all-access pass so you shouldn’t have any problems but if you do just say you’re with me or Seungkwan, ok?”**

**“Ok. Thank you oppa,”** I said as we started walking into the venue.

**“No problem. Junmyeon’s been looking a little down in the dumps the last few weeks and he’s really stressed out. But so is Minseok and the others. Plus they all miss you.”**

I sighed, **“I know and I miss them too. Being a trainee is hard work and it's really time-consuming.”**

**“I know it is but sometimes you have to _make_ time for people that are important to you.”**

**“I already got that lecture today oppa,”** I laughed.

 **“Maybe I need to give it to you again so you get the point,”** he chuckled, nudging me slightly.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed, leading me further into the backstage area.

**“So do you want me to take you to where everyone is hanging out or do you want me to take you to Junmyeon’s dressing room?”**

**“Well, I kinda want to hang out with everyone so…”**

**“Alright. Follow me,”** he said, leading the way to the main hang out room.

When we got there he opened the door and let me in, shutting it behind me. Tao looked over at the noise and his eyes lit up. He jumped up and ran to me, wrapping me in a hug.

**“Noona! What are you doing here? I thought you had practice?”**

**“They decided to cut it short today,”** I chuckled, hugging him tightly.

The others quickly gathered around and they all hugged me, kissing my cheeks. Junmyeon was the last one to get his hug but he wouldn’t let me go afterward. He led me over to one of the couches, sat down, and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“I missed you so much. Like I know we saw each other yesterday, but that wasn’t enough for me,” he sighed, nuzzling his face into my neck. “God I missed your smell.”

“I can lend you the perfume I use,” I chuckled, leaning my forehead on the top of his head. “But in all seriousness, I missed you too. Yesterday _definitely_ wasn’t enough time for me.”

“So why did they decide to cut your practice short today,” Kris asked, coming over to sit next to us.

“I…um…kind of had a…um…minor breakdown.”

“Oh no, babe. Why,” he asked, turning more towards me.

“I got to the practice room early so I put my music on to do my stretches and this song came on that talked about missing your loved ones and it just hit me all at once. Youngdon and Youngdeuk found me crying on the floor, cheered me up, then we went through our routine a few times. Youngdeuk sent me home after that so I could come here and spend some time with you guys.”

“That was nice of him,” Kris said.

“Yeah, he’s a pretty great guy once he opens up,” I chuckled.

“He really is. And he takes care of you when I’m not around,” Junmyeon said, kissing my cheek.

Kris rolled his eyes at his friend and I just chuckled, nuzzling into Junmyeon’s chest. We hung around and talked until Seungkwan came to get them to do a sound check. Chaejin and I went out with them and sat towards the front of the stage, out of the way. We both laughed as they joked and ran around the stage just goofing off. However when they went over Stronger Junmyeon pulled me up and brought me over to sit in his chair and he sang the song directly to me. I instantly teared up and he did too. By the end of it, we were grinning like mad and wiping each other’s tears. As soon as they were done with the sound check we went back to the room we were hanging out in and got lunch delivered. While we ate we talked and joked around, even getting into a mini food fight at one point which Baekhyun started and Kyungsoo finished by putting him in a headlock.

 **“Ok Kyungie…come on, let the puppy go,”** I said, pulling his arm away from Baekhyun’s throat.

He relaxed his grip and Baekhyun ducked out from under the arm and ran over to Chanyeol.

**“You think the tree will help you? He’s the one I perfected that move on.”**

**“Easy Kyungie,”** I chuckled. **“We need them _both_ alive for the shows, ok?”**

**“Yeah, I know. They just annoy the shit out of me.”**

**“I know they do. They kind of annoy me sometimes but guess what…I tune them out.”**

**“Hey! That’s not nice,”** Baekhyun whined, rubbing his neck.

 **“Then don’t be annoying,”** Minseok said.

Baekhyun continued pouting until it was time to get ready for the concert. I went with Junmyeon and helped him get ready as much as I could.

“How are you so good with mic packs and such,” he asked after I helped him get his set up.

“Theatre minor,” I laughed. “I’ve been in a few plays too so I’ve got experience with sound systems and mic packs and anything in between. Plus CJ and I kind of mix our own songs on YouTube.”

“Oh yeah,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Chanyeol showed me your page a few days ago but I haven’t really had the chance to check it out.”

“It’s ok Myeonie. You’ve been busy. Besides, they’re mostly just English covers of kpop songs.”

“That’s still really cool.”

I just shrugged and walked over to where there were bottles of water and grabbed one, taking a few drinks.

“Oh, and Minseok wanted to know if tonight was a good night for that session he wants.”

I gasped as I was taking another drink and ended up slightly choking until Junmyeon came over and slapped my back a few times, panic clear in his eyes.

“I’m _so_ sorry Tess! I didn’t realize you had taken another drink!”

“I’m fine babe,” I chuckled. “But I think that would be a great idea since I have tomorrow off.”

“Oh really? Since when?”

“I got word a few days ago that Seungri is having to MC and the Kwon twins are filming all day so YG decided to go ahead and let me have the day off.”

“That was nice of him. But I will definitely let Minseok know we’re on for tonight after the concert.”

He leaned over to kiss me and as our lips touched, my phone rang. It was the ringtone I had set for my manager so I pulled away and answered it immediately.

**“Hello?”**

**_“Where the hell are you?!? You’re not in the practice room with the twins and even the twins aren’t here! What the hell is going on?”_ **

**“Oh my god! I thought Youngdeuk oppa told you! He let me leave early.”**

**_“He doesn’t have that authority, Tessa. I need to know where you are so I can come get you.”_ **

**“I’m at the stadium with EXO,”** I sighed, trying to stifle my tears.

**_“Ok, I hear the tears in your voice. What’s wrong?”_ **

**“I haven’t really spent time with any of them since I started training again. I just miss them and my other friends. Deukie oppa and Dony oppa found me crying in the practice room and Deukie oppa decided to cut practice short so that I could come here to enjoy myself.”**

He sighed, **_“I understand that Tess, but I have a job to do. You need to tell me these things. I’m in charge of you and your mental state. I need to know if you’re feeling down or anything. I can’t do my job if you don’t tell me these things.”_**

**“I know oppa and I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you this morning. I was just warming up and everything hit me all at once and I just broke down.”**

**_“Ok since you already have tomorrow off I’m not going to tell CEO Yang or report this at all but next time you start feeling this way you need to tell me ok? You are my charge and I do care about you. I don’t want to see you burn out like some other artists and trainees have.”_ **

**“Thank you oppa. I really appreciate it. I’ll see you bright and early on Monday.”**

**_“Sounds like a plan,”_** he chuckled. ** _“Enjoy yourself and be careful.”_**

**“I will oppa. Bye!”**

We hung up shortly after that and I snuggled into Junmyeon’s side.

“So what was that all about?”

“It was Jaehyun. He wanted to know where I was.”

“So that’s why you told him you were at the stadium with EXO,” he chuckled.

I nodded, wrapping my arm around his waist. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. We sat like that for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door. He got up to open it only to reveal one of the stylists that was there to do his hair and makeup. He introduced us then say down so she could get started. As soon as he was done we went to join the others to hang out before the show. Close to the end of the show, I noticed that Jongin was limping a bit and not dancing to his full capability. I was instantly alert and gripped Chaejin’s arm.

“Something’s wrong with Jongin. I think he hurt his leg.”

“Yeah, I think he might have hurt his ankle from the looks of it,” Chaejin said, trying to pry my fingers out of her arm. “Umm…think you could loosen the grip? I think I’m bleeding over here.”

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry,” I said, yanking my hand away.

“No, you’re fine,” she chuckled. “I’m pretty used to it, remember?”

“Let’s _not_ talk about that.”

“What? About how you almost shredded my arm during a roller coaster ride,” she giggled. “I’m sure the guys would _love_ to know about that.”

“Love to know what,” Kris asked, sneaking up behind us.

My instinct and reflexes kicked in and I punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry Kris! Please forgive me. I’m usually not like this.”

“Yeah, she’s just having a very off day,” Chaejin laughed. “Hey, this is like that time you decked a cop in that haunted house!”

“You’re never going to let me live that down are you?”

“Nope,” she grinned.

“Remind me not to sneak up on you again,” Kris said, finally standing up straight. “And hey, you’re forgiven. Don’t beat yourself up about this, ok?”

I nodded and he pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head.

“Oh and Minseok may have you tonight, but Tao and I want our turn soon,” he whispered before walking off.

I blushed as he walked away but thankfully Chaejin was too busy with Yixing to notice.

“So what’s got you all hot and bothered,” Kyungsoo asked.

“Don’t scare me like that!”

He laughed, “So are you going to answer my question or not?”

“Ok, fine. Kris just told me that he and Tao want their turn soon.”

“So do Jongin and I, but I don’t think that’s happening anytime soon. I know you’re busy and so are we.”

 **“Hey hyung, will you come with me to the hospital,”** Jongin asked, limping towards us.

**“What did you do this time, idiot?”**

**“Kyungsoo! Be nice to your injured boyfriend,”** I scolded.

 **“Thanks, noona,”** Jongin grinned. **“But I think I reinjured my ankle. Will you come with me to get it checked out?”**

**“You know I will. Come on, let’s go. See you later noona.”**

They walked off after that, Kyungsoo helping Jongin as much as he could. I smiled fondly at them until Minseok came up next to me.

**“So are you ready for tonight princess?”**

**“Yes, sir.”**

**“Good. Junmyeon and I have a few things to do then we’ll head to my apartment. Hope you’re ready,”** he smirked, kissing my cheek before walking off.

I shivered at his tone then headed to the communal area to hang out while Junmyeon and Minseok were busy. I could feel the sexual tension as soon as they came into the room. Minseok gestured for me to follow them so I got up and did as I was told. When we got to his car he held the passenger door open for me and had Junmyeon sit in the backseat.

 **“I really wish you’d worn a skirt, but I can work with these shorts,”** Minseok said as soon as he got in the driver’s seat. **“Scoot your butt to the edge and lean back princess.”**

I did as I was told and gasped when I felt him undo the button and zip of my shorts. He started the car and pulled out of the lot, heading for his apartment. Once he was on the main road he took his right hand off the steering wheel only to put it down my pants.

**“No cumming until I say so, princess. Understood?”**

**“Yes sir,”** I panted as his nimble fingers began to rub my clit.

**“Good girl. So wet for us Junmyeon.”**

I heard Junmyeon moan and I whimpered at his submissive tone. Minseok smirked as his fingers continued pleasuring me. Every time I was close to cumming he’d stop moving his fingers or just pull them out entirely. When he pulled them out he stuck them in his mouth or reached back to have Junmyeon suck them clean. By the time we finally made it to Minseok’s apartment we were all extremely turned on. He pulled into his parking structure before leading us up to his place. As soon as all three of us were inside, he shut the door and pulled me to him, kissing me hungrily.

**“So good the whole ride over. Wasn’t she, Myeon?”**

**“Yes sir,”** he said, standing away from us.

I moaned as Minseok’s lips moved down to my neck and began peppering kisses and light nips across my collarbone and shoulders.

**“Junmyeon, take her to the play room and have her naked and in the position in front of the bed. You stay dressed.”**

Junmyeon nodded and walked over to me, grabbing my hand and leading me further into the apartment. He led me into a room that was largely dominated by a bed with chains and metal rings attached to tie someone up. The walls were decorated with whips, paddles, and any other kinky thing you could think of. I opened my mouth to comment but Junmyeon quickly shook his head and gestured for me to strip. Once I was naked he showed me the proper position Minseok wanted me in and had me kneel in front of the bed. He stood on the opposite side of the room with his hands clasped behind him and head down. We stayed there in silence for several minutes before Minseok walked in. He walked over to me and tilted my head up to look at him.

**“Such a pretty little thing. I really wish I could mark you up. You’d look so gorgeous with welts up and down your body. Don’t you think so?”**

I nodded, not knowing if I was allowed to speak or not.

 **“I always forget you were properly trained,”** he chuckled. **“You can speak princess.”**

**“Thank you, sir.”**

**“Now answer my question little one.”**

**“Yes, I would sir. I wish you could mark me up too. I miss the sting on the riding crop.”**

**“Oh? Was that your favorite?”**

**“Yes, sir.”**

He paced from me to Junmyeon, clearly thinking. We both kept our mouths shut.

**“What do you usually wear for dance practice?”**

**“A pair of leggings and a sports bra usually with a cropped hoodie or tank top.”**

**“Then I can mark up your legs and ass?”**

**“If you want, sir.”**

**“Very good. Up on the bed. Hands and knees little one.”**

I quickly followed orders and kept my head down. I felt him gently trail the crop up and down the backs of my thighs. I squirmed at the familiar sensation and I heard him chuckle.

**“Now, before we really begin, what’s your safe word?”**

**“Goguma.”**

**“Sweet potato?”**

**“Yes, sir.”**

**“Alright. Let’s begin then.”**

 He ran the crop in the same pattern before I felt the first tap on my right cheek. He alternated between each cheek and the hits were with varying intensity. He even went as far down as my knees and by the time he was satisfied with the color, I was in tears. I felt his hands on me next. He was rubbing the welts soothingly with what I thought was aloe, but I couldn’t tell since my face was buried in the sheets.

**“You did so good for me princess. I’m so proud of you. Do you think you can turn over for me?”**

I couldn’t talk so I just gently turned over until I was looking at him.

**“Good girl. Think you can continue?”**

**“Y-yes si-sir.”**

**“Alright. Junmyeon, bring me the silk rope.”**

I laid back and let Minseok move me the way we wanted to in order to tie me up. When he was satisfied, my arms were tied to each of the posts at the head of the bed and my legs were tied to the posts at the foot of the bed.

**“So pretty for us. Don’t you think Myeon?”**

**“Yes, sir.”**

**“Do you want to touch her?”**

**“Very much sir.”**

**“Very well. Come up here.”**

Junmyeon quickly climbed up on the bed and knelt next to me. I knew he was waiting for permission from Minseok.

**“Well go ahead. Touch her.”**

Junmyeon reached a hand out to me and trailed it from my cheek down to my hip, repeating the trail a few times until he finally ran his fingertips over my nipple. My back arched at the contact and Minseok chuckled.

**“Are you that sensitive princess?”**

**“I usually am after a spanking sir,”** I gasped.

**“So you could probably cum just like this huh? Junmyeon just gently teasing your nipple?”**

**“Maybe sir. I’ve never come from nipple play.”**

**“Well let’s see if we can get you to cum like that. Junmyeon, play with both of them. And alternate between light teasing and rough pinches.”**

Junmyeon followed the orders he was given and I was quickly squirming. Minseok just chuckled evilly while running his hands up and down my thighs, never going further.

**“Please sir, I need more.”**

**“What do you need princess? Maybe I’ll give it to you.”**

**“I want to cum. Please, sir.”**

**“Are you close?”**

**“So close…but I can’t sir,”** I whined. **“Not like this.”**

**“What if I promised to give you my cock after you cum like that? Think you could cum like a good girl for me? Don’t you want this nice, fat, juicy cock pumping in and out of your wet pussy? I know I’d like to be buried balls deep in it.”**

The combination of his words and Junmyeon giving a harsh pinch to each of my nipples finally sent me over the edge.

 **“There’s a good girl,”** Minseok cooed. **“Myeon, go get me a condom so I can fulfill my promise.”**

I watched as Minseok got off the bed and pulled off the tight leather pants he was wearing. His cock was fully erect and glistening with precum. I licked my lips at the sight and he chuckled, pumping it a few times. Junmyeon came back over with a condom and handed it to Minseok.

**“Put it on for me Myeon. Give our little girl a good show.”**

**“Yes sir,”** Junmyeon said, getting down on his knees in front of Minseok.

I watched in awe as Junmyeon tore open the wrapper and placed it on the tip of Minseok’s dick. He made sure it was on properly before rolling it down with his lips.

**“Ah, such a cock slut. Did you know that about your boyfriend princess? He loves the taste of my cock.”**

**“Only yours sir,”** Junmyeon gasped as Minseok pulled him off.

**“Good boy. How about a little reward for being so good?”**

**“Yes please, sir.”**

**“Strip down and get the lube.”**

Junmyeon quickly followed orders and eagerly hopped on the bed after handing Minseok the lube.

**“And what do you think is going to happen baby boy? You think I’m going to fuck you? Or do you think you’re going to fuck me?”**

Junmyeon visibly gulped at that and Minseok chuckled darkly.

**“You’re going to fuck her ass while I pound her pussy. Sound good to you?”**

**“Y-yes sir,”** Junmyeon panted.

**“Good. Now untie her then sit up by the headboard.”**

Once those orders were carried out Junmyeon and I were lying next to each other while Minseok prepped me. As soon as I was stretched enough Minseok helped me straddle Junmyeon. They both worked together to lower me down until Junmyeon’s dick was completely in my ass. We both moaned at the feeling and Minseok grinned.

**“Look at my two sweet little ones enjoying each other. Now it’s my turn. Tessa, lean back on Myeon’s chest.”**

As soon as I rested my back on Junmyeon’s chest, Minseok knelt between our legs and quickly thrust his entire dick into me in one swift motion.

 **“Oh fuck…you’re so tight,”** he moaned. **“You weren’t kidding Myeon. Shit, how do you not nut as soon as you get in her?”**

 **“You t-taught me well s-sir,”** Junmyeon panted, fingers digging into my hips.

**“Mmm, did I now? Well, no cumming for either of you until I say, got it?”**

**“Yes sir,”** we chorused.

**“Good little ones. Now, let’s begin.”**

 He started a steady rhythm with his hips and I laid my head on Junmyeon’s shoulder. Both Minseok and Junmyeon took the opportunity to kiss the exposed skin of my neck and cause me to moan louder.

 **“Glad I soundproofed this room,”** Minseok chuckled. **“Go on princess, be as loud as you want.”**

After that, he picked up the pace until we were all close to cumming.

 **“Alright little ones, cum with me,”** he said, bringing a hand down to circle my slit.

That was all I needed to tumble over the edge and my fluttering walls brought both of them over with me. Once we were all spent, Minseok pulled out and helped me off Junmyeon. He led us over to a huge bathroom where the three of us got into a warm bath and cleaned each other up. Afterward we all went into Minseok’s room and cuddled together in his bed, easily falling fast asleep.


	29. EXO'r'DIUM Night 3

The next morning I woke up between the two of them and rolled over to curl into Minseok’s chest. The motion ended up waking both of them and Junmyeon pulled me back into his chest, kissing up my back to my neck.

 **“Did you enjoy yourself last night,”** Minseok grinned, kissing me lightly.

**“Very much so.”**

**“Good because I think I want a repeat with a few more people,”** he said.

 **“Such as,”** Junmyeon prompted.

**“Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Kris, Tao, Luhan, and Sehun plus the two of us, obviously.”**

**“So everyone besides Jongdae and Yixing,”** Junmyeon chuckled.

**“Well considering the fact that Yixing is dating my best friend…I’d rather not have him there.”**

**“Completely understandable,”** Minseok said, burying his face in my neck.

**“But I would _love_ the chance to dom the crap out of Tao and Sehun.”**

**“Since when are you a domme kitten?”**

**“Hey, I’ve been trained,”** I giggled. **“The dom that trained me saw me being a little more dominant during playtimes with other littles, kittens, puppies, and bunnies so he taught me a few things.”**

 **“Oh I’d _love_ to see this,”** Minseok said. **“Make Myeon beg.”**

**“Any way I want?”**

**“Of course princess. You have full reign.”**

I looked over to Junmyeon and he nodded, gulping slightly. I grinned evilly at that little sign of weakness and got up to straddle him. I leaned down to kiss him and he wrapped his fingers in my hair out of instinct. I pulled up and tsked, gripping his wrists and placing them down on the bed up by his head.

**“Did I say you could touch baby boy?”**

**“N-no ma’am.”**

**“Leave them here. If they move again…I won’t let you cum. Understood?”**

**“Yes ma’am,”** he gulped.

 **“Good boy,”** I said, leaning down to kiss him again.

He did as he was told and kept his hands bunched in his pillow as I kissed, licked, and nipped down to his hips. I continued kissing down his thighs and avoided his straining cock. I situated myself between his legs and sucked a few hickeys high on his thighs before licking a stripe from his balls to his leaking tip.

 **“So hard already and I’ve barely done anything,”** I chuckled darkly.

He whined and thrust his hips up to try and get friction.

 **“Don’t be a brat,”** I said, lightly slapping his thigh, **“I don’t want to have to punish you.”**

I saw his cock twitch at that and laughed, holding his hips down.

 **“I think he’d like that,”** Minseok chuckled.

**“I think so too. Do you have a cock ring in here?”**

**“Who do you think you’re talking to,”** he laughed, reaching over to his bedside table.

He pulled out a silicone cock ring and handed it over. I took it and stretched it out to slide it down to the base of Junmyeon’s cock. He whined at that and I went back to teasing him. I slowly ran my fingers up and down his thighs and stomach, occasionally digging my fingers in and scratching. He hissed whenever I did that but I also saw his cock twitch so I knew he was enjoying it. I could hear him whimpering so I took a ball into my mouth and sucked lightly, causing him to moan.

**“God you torture him so well princess. His cock is gushing precum and you’ve barely touched it.”**

**“You wanna cum Myeonie?”**

**“Y-yes, p-please,”** he whined.

 **“What’s the magic word,”** I asked, licking up to the tip and swirling my tongue around to catch his precum.

 **“Please ma’am,”** he sobbed, gripping his pillow tightly. **“I wanna cum so bad.”**

**“You’re going to have to beg better than that if you want me to suck you off baby boy.”**

**“Oh fuck! Please! I’ll do anything just please suck me off and let me cum.”**

**“Anything? That’s pretty vague Myeonie,”** I chuckled, licking up again.

I continued licking his cock like a lollipop as he tried to think of what would get me to finish him off.

**“I’ll let you domme me more often. Whenever you want. I-I’ll let you have a session with Kyungsoo without my supervision. Hell I’ll let them all take you without my supervision just please let me cum.”**

**“He seems pretty desperate princess,”** Minseok giggled, lazily stroking his cock.

I watched as he brought his hand back up his cock and expertly twisted his hand to catch the precum beading at the top to lubricate his hands descent back down. I licked my lips at the sight and he chuckled again.

**“I’ll let you have a taste once you make him cum.”**

**“Oh fuck yes please sir,”** Junmyeon pleaded.

**“It’s not me you should be begging Myeon.”**

**“Please ma’am. Please let me cum. I’ll be a good boy. I promise. See I’ve kept my hands here the entire time. Please let me cum.”**

I grinned evilly before quickly sucking Junmyeon’s cock down my throat. He gasped in shock and pleasure as I swallowed around him a few times. I brought a hand up to gently squeeze his balls and I heard him keening.

 **“Please oh god please take the cock ring off. I’m desperate. Just please,”** he started crying.

 **“You better not cum as soon as that ring is off or else I’ll take you to the playroom and punish you for real,”** I growled.

 **“Yes ma’am,”** he panted, abs flexing.

I sat up enough to remove the cock ring and handed it back to Minseok. I chuckled at his look of disdain before laying back between Junmyeon’s thighs and sucking his cock back into my mouth. I swallowed around his length a few times and I could tell he was trembling. That’s when I realized I forgot to tell him he could cum.

**“Oh baby boy. Forgive me. I forgot to give you permission. You can cum anytime as long as my mouth is wrapped around that pretty cock of yours, ok?”**

He was so wrecked he couldn’t even talk so I accepted his nod and went back to sucking his cock. As soon as I swallowed around him he came with a shout. I swallowed everything he had to offer and gently licked him clean afterwards. As he laid there gasping for breath I crawled back up and kissed him, letting him taste himself.

 **“Fuck that was hot,”** Minseok groaned, stroking himself a little faster. **“Now come over here little girl and get your second helping.”**

I gladly bounced over and wrapped my mouth around his cock. I relaxed my jaw and let him control the pace as he wrapped his hands in my hair.

 **“Oh yeah. That’s it princess. Take master’s cock. Fuck,”** He exclaimed, cumming down my throat. **“Now only swallow some of it and share some with Myeon, ok?”**

I nodded, swallowing the mouthful I had and sucking until he pulled me off. I crawled over to Junmyeon and kissed him again, this time trading some of Minseok’s cum between the two of us.

 **“Now that’s a sight I’d love to see every morning,”** Minseok chuckled. **“Two of my little ones sharing my cum.”**

Junmyeon and I were still kissing and getting handsy when Minseok gently slapped my butt. I whined at the sting and ground my hips down into Junmyeon’s, causing him to moan.

**“Ok you two, time to get up and get dressed. We need to eat breakfast before we go to the arena.”**

**“But sir,”** I whined. **“I’m all tingly down there.”**

**“Down where princess?”**

**“Here,”** I said, spreading my legs.

 **“Oh little one, you’re practically dripping,”** he grinned. **“Come here and let master take care of that.”**

I scooted to the edge of the bed where Minseok was standing and pouted up at him. He smiled gently at me and cupped my face, bending down to plant a light kiss on my lips. While I was preoccupied with that he took one hand off my face and trailed it up my thigh, teasing my soaking pussy lips with it. I moaned and tilted my hips, trying to get more friction. He pulled away from the kiss and chuckled darkly before delivering a harsh slap to my clit. I cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure and tried to bring my legs together to spare my pussy from any other hits. Minseok had other ideas as he forcibly kept my legs apart.

**“Now, now. Be a good princess and let master take care of you.”**

**“But it _hurts_ ,” **I whined.

**“I know and I promise I’ll make that hurt go away.”**

I nodded and he gently patted my head before kneeling on the floor in front of me. I gasped as I felt the first solid lick from my entrance to my clit and Minseok chuckled.

**“You like that? Good because I’m only getting started. Myeon, you can sit here and watch if you want.”**

I felt Junmyeon shift over to sit next to me but I couldn’t take my eyes off Minseok. He pulled my pussy lips apart and gazed hungrily at my dripping folds. He licked his lips before diving back in like a man starved. I curled my fingers into the sheets since I didn’t have permission to touch.

**“Oh sir. Please, I’m so close. Can I cum?”**

**“Not yet princess. Gotta make you squirm like you made Myeon squirm earlier.”**

I whined at that but threw my head back as he nibbled on my clit. He brought me to the edge several times until I was begging and crying, much like in the state I had Junmyeon in earlier.

 **“P-please s-sir. C-can I cu-cum,”** I panted through my tears.

He didn’t answer as he sucked harshly on my clit and I had to force myself not to cum. I was so close that I was shaking violently. Minseok noticed and stopped what he was doing, looking up at me curiously.

**“Why haven’t you came yet? I know you’re enjoying this.”**

**“Y-you h-haven’t g-gi-given m-me per-per-mission s-sir.”**

**“Oh how stupid of me,”** he smirked. **“Well, I guess you can cum whenever just as long as my mouth is on you.”**

 **“Y-yes s-sir,”** I cried.

**“Good girl.”**

He went back down to eating me out and I came as soon as he wrapped his lips around my clit. He gently licked me through my orgasm and cleaned me up as much as possible. Once he was satisfied he got up and led us to his closet, picking out an outfit for me to wear. Junmyeon had come slightly more prepared but that’s just because he already had a bag of clothes with him. I got dressed in the clothes Minseok handed me and we all went out to eat breakfast.

 **“I’ll make sure you have your other clothes by the end of next week,”** he said, handing me a cup of coffee.

 **“It’s fine Seokie. I’m not going to be able to wear them for a while anyway,”** I chuckled, blowing on the hot beverage before slowly taking a sip.

 **“Why not,”** Junmyeon asked as he nursed his own cup of coffee.

“ **My legs are a little marked up Myeonie. I’m going to have to wear pretty much only long pants for the time being.”**

 **“How do your butt and legs feel,”** Minseok asked, finally joining us with his own breakfast.

**“A little sore but I like it. I told you I miss the feeling of welts on my butt and thighs.”**

**“I think I’m going to get hard every time I think about those welts,”** Minseok chuckled.

 **“You and me both hyung,”** Junmyeon groaned, taking a bite of his kong jeon. **“On a separate note, these are really good hyung.”**

 **“I try,”** he chuckled.

We finished our breakfast while chatting about the upcoming week and when we were done we gathered our belongings and headed back out to Minseok’s car. We were the first ones to arrive so we hung out in the communal area until the members started drifting in. As soon as Sehun and Luhan arrived Sehun came over to me, pushed Junmyeon aside, and laid his head in my lap, moving my hand to stroke through his hair.

 **“Someone seems a bit grumpy today,”** I chuckled.

 **“He’s just mad because I wouldn’t give him a blowjob in the shower this morning. I just didn’t want him to fall and get hurt,”** Luhan said, sitting next to Minseok on another couch.

 **“Hunnie, I’ve seen you when you cum and your limbs are all over the place. LuLu had every right to tell you no. So come on, quit your pouting,”** I said, scratching his scalp lightly.

**“That feels good noona. Please keep it up.”**

**“You’re spoiled,”** Junmyeon pouted, glaring at the maknae.

**“And who spoils me the most?”**

Minseok, Luhan, and I all looked at Junmyeon and he just rolled his eyes and went back to playing on his phone.

 **“Knew that would get him to shut up,”** Sehun giggled, snuggling his face into my thigh.

 **“Don’t you think you’re getting close enough,”** Luhan said.

 **“Jealous hyung,”** Sehun smirked.

Before Luhan could respond, Kris, Tao, and Jongdae walked in all talking animatedly. A few short minutes later and Yixing, Chaejin, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol walked in and we all sat around, waiting for Kyungsoo and Jongin. When they finally arrived we all did a double take since Jongin was on crutches.

 **“Don’t tell me you injured yourself again,”** Junmyeon groaned.

 **“Then I’ll keep my mouth shut,”** Jongin grinned guiltily.

 **“Have you notified the managers at least,”** Junmyeon asked.

 **“Yeah my manager was with us,”** Kyungsoo said, making sure Jongin was comfortable and his leg was propped up properly.

 **“So what are you allowed to do,”** Minseok asked.

**“I can sit and only walk a bit and only as long as I have the crutches. The boot can’t come off until the doctor gives me the ok.”**

**“And listen to them ok. Don’t let management push you to get better faster,”** Tao said, curling into Kris’ side.

 **“Oh my god hyung! I’m so sorry! This is probably bringing back things you’d rather forget,”** Jongin said. **“Hey Kyungie, let’s just go to your dressing room…”**

**“No Nini! I’m fine. I want you to be here with us. I’m sure it’ll help you.”**

**“Thanks hyung. I’m sorry if this is hurting you in any way.”**

**“Always the considerate one,”** Kyungsoo laughed, sitting next to Jongin and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

**“And you love me like this.”**

**“Ok can we quit with the mushy shit? I’m getting kinda sick of it,”** Jongdae said, rolling his eyes.

 **“Says the guy who has several romcoms in his room,”** Yixing chuckled.

 **“Dae you didn’t tell me you love romcoms,”** I giggled.

 **“You never asked,”** he shrugged.

We all laughed at that and continued talking and carrying on like one big happy family. When one of their managers came to get them for sound check Chaejin and I stayed in the room to catch up a bit.

“So, how was your night,” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

“Amazing,” I sighed, leaning my head back on the couch. “How about yours?”

“Let’s just say I’m glad I’m dating one of the main dancers,” she winked.

I chuckled, “I’m sure. I’ve seen his moves on stage and I’m sure he can use those pretty well in the bedroom.”

“Oh you have _no_ idea. He’s like a freaking sex god. I don’t think I’ve ever came that many times in my life.”

“How kinky is he?”

“Not very but he definitely likes to switch positions up. I think I’m going to have to get back into yoga so I’m limber enough. So what about Junmyeon? How kinky is he?”

“Pretty damn kinky but not as kinky as Minseok.”

“Wait…what?!?”

“Ok you cannot tell a _soul_ about this, got it?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“Pinky swear,” I asked, holding out my pinky.

“Ok now I _know_ it’s serious because you _hate_ doing this,” she said, wrapping her pinky around mine.

We each pressed out thumbs together and kissed them, sealing the promise.

“Alright so when I first stayed the night at the dorm I told you about Jongin and Kyungsoo putting on a bit of a show in the hallway, right?”

“And the fact that you blew Sehun while Junmyeon watched.”

“Ok so you’re caught up with that,” I chuckled. “Now I just need to tell you about the photoshoot, Myeonie’s birthday, and last night.”

“In chronological order please.”

“Fair enough,” I giggled, starting on the long story.

By the time I was done her jaw was practically on the floor and I felt like I had whiplash with how many times she had shaken me.

“So let me get this straight…every member of EXO wants to have sex with you besides Jongdae and Yixing? And you’ve already slept with five of them?”

“If we’re counting Junmyeon and not Sehun.”

“I’m definitely not counting Sehun in that because that was just a blowjob. Nothing too special about that,” she chuckled. “So, how were they?”

“So far absolutely amazing. And they each have their own thing they bring to the table. Well in this case, bed.”

“So out of all of them, who’s the best?”

“They’re all pretty even and I’ve only slept with Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minseok, and Kyungsoo once. Not really enough to _really_ judge.”

“Ok so how exactly did the whole Junmyeon, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun thing work? Wasn’t three dicks a little too much?”

“ _God_ no. It was so good. One in my ass, one in my pussy, and one in my mouth. Perfect actually.”

“Ok so who was where? I’m just trying to figure out the logistics of a foursome.”

“Chanyeol was in my pussy because his dick would have torn me a new asshole-”

“I KNEW IT! I knew he was hung like a horse!”

“That’s for sure,” I chuckled. “Baekhyun is about the same size as Junmyeon but he’s only a little smaller width wise so perfect for my ass. That boy actually had me cum with only his fingers in my ass. One of the best orgasms I’ve ever had.”

“No way! Really? I didn’t even think that was possible!”

“Well, it is.” I laughed. “And then my sweet baby Myeon was in my mouth.”

“What position were you guys in?”

“I was straddling Yeolie, Baekhyun was basically doggy style in my ass and then Junmyeon knelt above Yeolie’s head.”

“So Yeolie had a face full of Junmyeon balls,” she giggled. “I’m sure they both _loved_ that.”

“Chanyeol didn’t seem to care too much and neither did Junmyeon. Honestly, I’m starting to think every member of this group is bi or pansexual like me.”

“Xing hasn’t expressed any interest in men that I’ve noticed.”

“Ok fine almost every member.”

“Better.”

“So what are you two ladies in here gabbing about,” Kyungsoo asked, walking in.

“Oh just this and that,” Chaejin answered.

“You told her, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I did. But she’s not going to tell anyone.”

“Just as long as the managers don’t catch wind of it we’ll be fine. Has Minseok or Junmyeon talked to you about this latest idea of theirs?”

“Which one,” I asked.

“The orgy for lack of a better term,” Kyungsoo said, rolling his eyes.

“Wait…who all is invited to this orgy?”

“Junmyeon, Minseok, Jongin, Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, and myself with Tessa, of course. She’s kind of the main dish.”

“Oh that sounds like fun,” Chaejin giggled. “You’ll have to tell me how that goes.”

“Well it’ll still be a few months away. I have training and they’re getting ready to go on a tour.”

“Too true. Oh and I was sent back here for you two. Group meeting for lunch plans.”

So with that we got up and walked with Kyungsoo until we got to the stage. Before Junmyeon could pull me over to him, Sehun pulled me into his chest and made me sit with him while we discussed lunch plans.

 **“Seems like somebody id being clingy today,”** I chuckled, ruffling Sehun’s hair.

 **“Don’t encourage him,”** Luhan huffed, walking away from us to sit next to Minseok.

 **“Are you ignoring your boyfriend,”** I whispered to Sehun.

**“Not really noona. I just want to cuddle with you. I’ve missed you.”**

**“I’ve missed you too Hunnie,”** I said, kissing the top of his head.

I could feel Junmyeon glaring dagger at Sehun and I just looked up at him and shook my head. I pulled my phone out to text him why Sehun was being so clingy. ‘Alright but I want to spend some time with you too you know.’ ‘I know babe. Maybe after lunch?’ ‘I’m keeping you to that.’ I chuckled and rolled my eyes, putting my phone back in my pocket. Once we figured out where we wanted to go eat we all headed out to the van and piled in. Junmyeon pulled me away from Sehun and sat me next to him. He snuggled into my side and kissed my cheek as we made our way to the restaurant. After lunch we went back to the arena and hung out until the show started. Chaejin and I went out and watched the show and had a blast. As soon as the show was over we headed backstage so I could say my goodbyes since I had to go back to training the next day.

 **“Don’t be a stranger, ok noona,”** Jongin said, hugging me awkwardly while trying to balance on his crutches.

 **“I’ll text you as much as I can,”** I said, kissing his cheek.

**“It’s not the same but I guess it’s the best you can do, huh?”**

**“Unfortunately but I think I’m going to debut after Christmas.”**

**“Really?!? Wow I can’t wait! You’re going to do great!”**

**“I wish I had you as a dance instructor,”** I laughed. **“The Kwon twins and Seungri are good but I love your fluidity.”**

 **“Maybe once my ankle heals I could give you a few private lessons,”** he winked.

**“I think I’d like that. I’d have to get them approved with YG though.”**

**“What are you two over here talking about and Jongin why aren’t you sitting down? Do you even _want_ to heal?”**

**“Kyungie, quit nagging him,”** I chuckled. **“He’s a big boy.”**

**“I know he is but I’d still prefer if he actually followed the doctors’ orders.”**

**“You heard him Nini. Go sit down and get that foot up.”**

**“Yes ma’am,”** Jongin giggled, bending down to place a quick kiss on my lips. **“Until later noona.”**

He threw me a wink before lopping off to hopefully sit down and rest his ankle.

**“I swear he’s such a flirt.”**

**“You love it Kyungie.”**

**“I have to agree. Especially when I can’t help to think about the two of you following all my orders.”**

**“Don’t do this to me right now,”** I whined. **“I need to get home and get ready for tomorrow.”**

 **“Alright then I’ll stop talking…for now,”** he smirked. **“Go and get some sleep noona. And text me, ok?”**

**“I’ll try my best.”**

He nodded at that and gave me a quick kiss before heading the same way his boyfriend did a few minutes prior. I went around the room saying my goodbyes to the rest of them and finally got to Junmyeon.

“I’m taking you home so let’s go.”

“What about Chaejin?”

“She’s going with Yixing babe. Come on, you’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

“So do you,” I said as he gathered his stuff.

“I’m used to it,” he shrugged.

We said a final goodbye to the room before heading out to his car that he left the night before. Our drive to my apartment was mostly quiet while we just enjoyed each other’s presence. When he pulled into our garage and donned a facemask I stopped him.

“What if I want to spend the night with you and make sure you get breakfast?”

“But what if Hyewon recognizes you?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when and _if_ we get to it. I just want some uninterrupted couple time with my girlfriend. We haven’t had that in a _very_ long time.”

“I know. Alright, come on,” I giggled, getting out of the car.

We quickly made it up to my apartment and went inside, taking our shows off as soon as we walked in. We each ate a light snack since we were a little hungry before heading to 


	30. After School Club with EXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long hiatus but I needed to take some 'me' time because things were a little crazy but I'm better now so here's the next chapter :)

My schedule was pretty much the same every day once school started. Jaehyun would pick me up from my apartment and we’d go get breakfast together before he’d drop me off at my university. Once my classes were done he’d pick me up and I’d go to YG to practice for six or seven hours then Jaehyun and I would get dinner before he dropped me off at home so I could study and do homework then get ready for bed. The only difference was on Tuesdays when I had ASC. My classes ended early on that day and I usually just had the wardrobe ladies pick something out for me since I usually didn’t have time before to pick an outfit out. The second Tuesday after school started I was waiting on Jaehyun to pick me up when I got several texts from the members of EXO. They all pretty much said the same thing…I can’t wait to see you, I miss you, etc. I was puzzled until I looked at my schedule and saw that EXO was the guests for ASC today. I stood up and did a happy dance and I was in the middle of it when Jaehyun pulled up.

**“Am I interrupting something?”**

I stopped instantly and looked up at him, blushing furiously, **“Uh, no…I just saw a bug.”**

He gave me his dad look and I chuckled, grabbing my bag and getting in the SUV. I got my seatbelt on and he pulled out, heading for the ASC studio.

**“So are you going to tell me what that was?”**

**“I forgot EXO was the guest on ASC today and they reminded me by spamming me with texts. I was so happy that I had to get some of the excitement out before I got to the studio.”**

He laughed, reaching over to ruffle my hair from the messy bun it was in. I glared at him as I pulled my hair down and fixed it again.

**“You’re too cute, you know that?”**

**“Shut up,”** I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

 **“You know you love me,”** he grinned at me.

**“Unfortunately.”**

**“I’m hurt,”** he gasped, clutching at his chest dramatically.

**“I swear you’re getting greasier the longer I’m around you. How does your wife stand it?”**

**“Nayeon loves me,”** he shrugged. **“It’s pretty easy.”**

I rolled my eyes and stretched out before pulling my phone out. I answered all of the texts I had gotten then decided to practice the first few bars of the song Tablo was working on for me.

**“That song is coming along pretty well. I can’t wait to hear the full thing.”**

**“You and me both,”** I chuckled. **“Tablo oppa is working really hard on it. He’s got most of the beat done he’s just working on lyrics now.”**

**“Any idea what kind of song you want it to be?”**

**“Well since the beat is a bit slower and sensual I’m hoping it’s a bit mature. I’m a little too old to be doing the cutesy concepts.”**

**“Maybe just a bit,”** he chuckled, pulling into the studio parking lot.

There was already a huge van parked near the door so I grabbed my bag and ran into the building without waiting for Jaehyun.

 **“What’s the rush,”** one of the producer’s asked as I ran in.

 **“I’m excited to start this episode,”** I giggled.

**“Well Kevin and Jimin are already in hair and makeup so go ahead and head that way then once you’re all done come find me and we’ll do the run through real quickly.”**

I nodded and bowed before dashing off to wardrobe to get my outfit. Once I got dressed I made my way to hair and makeup and sat in the station between Jimin and Kevin.

“Wow they’ve got you rocked out today,” Jimin giggled.

“Yeah I’m kind of loving it,” I grinned.

“So how’s your day been,” she asked.

“Busy,” I replied, closing my eyes to let the makeup artist start on my face.

“How much homework do you have,” Kevin asked as the stylist worked on his hair.

“Not too much but once we’re done here I’ve got to go work on my dancing.”

“How’s that coming along,” Jimin asked, twirling to face me since she was done.

“I’m not as good as Taeyang or the Kwon twins but I’m getting better.”

I had to stop talking so that the makeup artist could finish my makeup and once she was done the hair stylist came over to start on my hair. After we were all done we walked down the hallway to do our read through.

**“Alright, this one is pretty straight forward and here are the questions SM has approved. No asking Tao, Luhan, or Kris about the lawsuits. Stay on the topic of their new music. Have you guys watched the music videos?”**

We all nodded and read through the questions between ourselves, picking who would ask which question.

 **“Oh! Tessa, I think you should ask this one,”** Kevin said, pointing out one of the questions.

**“Did any of you have any special inspiration for this comeback? Really Kevin?”**

**“Stop teasing her. She’s already going to get enough of that from the others once we all get out there,”** Jimin said, hitting Kevin with her stack of cards.

 **“Ow! That hurt,”** he pouted, rubbing his arm.

Jimin and I rolled our eyes at him and the producer laughed before dismissing us. We walked out to the set and sat in our chairs to take pictures.

 **“Thought I’d find you out here,”** I heard Junmyeon say from behind me.

 **“Hey hyung,”** Kevin said, waving at him.

**“Hi, Kevin. Do you think I could borrow Tessa for a second?”**

**“Sure oppa. Just make sure she’s back before we start,”** Jimin replied.

He nodded and gestured for me to follow him. I got up and followed him back to the dressing rooms. The studio didn’t have enough for each of them to have their own, but I had one I shared with Jimin so we went in there.

“God I’ve missed you,” he said, wrapping me in a hug.

“I’ve missed you too,” I sighed, burying my head in his neck.

“How have you been?”

“Pretty good,” I chuckled. “Just been doing the same thing pretty much every day. What about you? I’ve seen some of your appearances and you seemed a little stressed.”

“Just the everyday stress of being a leader babe. And I haven’t really been able to release any of that stress,” he sighed, gripping my hips tightly. “I _really_ wish I could have my way with you right now.”

“Sorry babe but we’ve got to be on live TV in a few minutes so no funny business.”

“I know but I’m content with just holding you for now. Even if you look absolutely amazing. Are these your clothes?”

“No, wardrobe picked them out for me. They seem to want me to be rocker glam today.”

“Well it suits you and I want you to take that outfit home. We’ll find _some_ way to use it,” he smirked, running his hand down to my fishnet clad thigh and squeezing.

I moaned and leaned closer into him, gripping his shirt lapels tightly.

“Looks like I’m not the only one that’s so wound up,” he chuckled darkly, leaning down to place a kiss on my neck.

He moved my shirt aside a bit and sucked a hickey into my collarbone while I gripped onto him tighter. There was a knock on the door and we quickly jumped apart when the person called three minutes. We each fixed what little clothes were out of place and made sure our makeup was still fine. I went out first to make sure the coast was clear and quickly pulled him out. I walked back to the set while he went to find the rest of his group.

“What took you guys so long? The show’s about to start,” Jimin whispered as I gathered my cards.

“We haven’t seen each other in over two weeks. We just needed to catch up and make sure the other was ok.”

“Fair enough,” Kevin chuckled. “Alright now, who’s ready to get this thing started?”

He pulled out his phone and we quickly started a quick V Live.

“Hey, guys! Hope you tune in to today’s episode,” he said once we were live.

“Yeah we have an amazing group on today,” Jimin grinned.

“Definitely one of my favorite groups,” I smirked, glancing over to the group of guys that were gathering in the waiting area.

“Do you guys want a little sneak peek,” Jimin asked.

“Looks like they do,” Kevin chuckled. “Tessa why don’t you take the phone over and show them who’s on today.”

I gladly took the phone away from him and walked over to the guys. Once I was close enough I turned my back to them and held the phone above my head so they could see EXO behind me.

“Hope you guys tune in. It’s going to be a great episode!”

“Oh for sure,” Kris winked, coming to stand next to me.

The others waved behind us as I ended the broadcast and went back to Jimin and Kevin. The others pouted as I left the group and Jimin and Kevin started laughing.

“They’re really attached to you, aren’t they,” Kevin asked.

“Yeah, I used to spend a lot of time with them before I started training. They’re some of my best friends here in Korea.”

Jimin was about to say something when our producer told us it was time to start so we quickly got in place and did our intro. As the video was rolling and EXO was getting into place they were all blowing me kisses and being goofy. I glared at them all and they just continued making kissy faces and finger hearts.

“This should be interesting,” Kevin chuckled.

“That’s the understatement of the century,” I replied, making sure my blanket was covering my lap.

We were cued to start the show back up and that stopped the guys’ behavior. I heaved a sigh of relief as Kevin started with the first segment. When it got to the question portion I started fidgeting as the members were being incredibly blatant in trying to out a certain member. I was worried that one of them would accidentally on purpose tell everyone watching that one of them had a girlfriend.

 **“So, this is the last question,”** I chuckled. **“Did any of you have any special inspiration for this comeback?”**

 **“Actually, our song Stronger was heavily influenced by a _very_ special and close person to one of our members,” ** Chanyeol said.

 **“Yeah,”** Baekhyun grinned evilly. **“He wouldn’t stop talking about this person and I think we had that song written and recorded in less than three hours.”**

 **“Wow this must be a really special person,”** Kevin said. **“Can you give us any more info?”**

I subtly glared at Kevin and I could see the members trying to hold their laughter in.

 **“Well, it’s kind of a personal matter** ,” Junmyeon blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. **“And I’m sure all involved would prefer to keep it that way.”**

 **“Completely understandable,”** I said. “Oh, and it looks like we’re out of time. See you guys next week!”

At that, they played music over the video while Jimin, Kevin, and I went over to hug the members and socialize a bit.

 **“I’m going to kill you both,”** I seethed, hugging Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

 **“Yeah but if you did that you wouldn’t get to have a repeat of Junmyeon hyungs birthday,”** Baekhyun smirked.

 **“I’m sure I have other volunteers,”** I grinned. **“You both know for a fact that if I asked any other couple in EXO they’d jump at the opportunity.”**

**“She’s got a point, Baek. Maybe we should stop teasing her and hyung.”**

**“Yes, you should,”** Junmyeon growled from behind me.

They visibly cowered away from him and I chuckled.

 **“Not so tough now, huh? Now _please_ behave from now on, ok,”** I said.

 **“You have our word noona,”** Chanyeol said, pulling Baekhyun away.

“I swear I’m going to kill them when we get home.”

“I’d help you if I didn’t have to go practice. And there’s my cue to get my stuff,” I sighed, looking over to where Jaehyun was tapping his watch.

“Call me later?”

“Definitely,” I grinned, squeezing his hand.

He returned my squeeze and let me walk off. I went back to my dressing room and grabbed my bag after making sure I put my other clothes in it. I pulled it on and started out to meet Jaehyun.

 **“Tessa! Where are you going,”** Luhan asked as I shut my door.

**“I’ve got to go practice. Debut is getting closer.”**

**“Oh yeah,”** he chuckled. **“I forgot about that. Well, have fun!”**

**“Thanks, LuLu! I’ll talk to you later?”**

**“You better,”** he winked.

We said our goodbyes and I walked back to the set to say goodbye to Jimin and Kevin.

“Aren’t you going to change back into your street clothes,” Kevin asked.

“Don’t have time. I have to leave now. I’ll see you guys next week!”

They both called out their goodbyes as I walked up to Jaehyun.

 **“Alright, let’s get this done,”** I said, heading out to the SUV.

**“Those boys got a little too carried away today. They almost blurted out a few times that you and Junmyeon were dating.”**

**“Yeah I know and both Junmyeon and I have already taken care of it. We’ve both threatened them within an inch of their lives if they spill the beans for real.”**

**“Good because I don’t exactly want to explain to YG why the news broke _way_ before he wanted it to.”**

**“I know oppa. That’s why I’ve told Baekhyun and Chanyeol repeatedly they need to keep their mouths shut.”**

**“It wasn’t just them. They all almost spilled the beans. With the exception of Junmyeon himself.”**

**“Well, he knows how much stress it would add to all of us. He understands that it could backfire on both of us and ruin our careers.”**

**“Before yours even really begins,”** he seethed, gripping the steering wheel tightly. **“I’ve been the manager to too many failed artists. I’d like at least _one_ of my artists to actually make it.”**

**“You’ll have your day oppa. I promise I’ll work my hardest so that I succeed and make you proud.”**

**“You already make me proud,”** he grinned. **“You’ve worked harder than any other trainee I’ve managed.”**

I smiled at him and enjoyed the ride from the ASC studio to the YG building. Once I arrived I went straight to Big Bang’s office to get my dancing clothes but was stopped by Jiyong.

**“I don’t think you need your dancing clothes tonight Tess. Tablo hyung wants you in the studio to help with your song.”**

**“Oh! Thank you oppa! I’ll go now!”**

I rushed to the elevator and almost ran Jaehyun down.

**“What’s the rush and why aren’t you changed?”**

**“Sorry oppa! Tablo oppa wants me in the studio to help him with my song.”**

**“Ok. Do you know where his studio is?”**

**“Fourth floor and second door on the right.”**

**“Then you don’t need me,”** he chuckled. **“Get on up there.”**

I jogged the few steps to the elevator and pushed four once I stepped in. When the elevator got to the fourth floor I stepped out and made my way to Tablo’s studio, knocking on the door. He quickly opened it, giving me a once over and raising his eyebrows.

“What’s with the punk rocker look? You’re usually dressed sweeter than that.”

“I just got done with ASC and this is how they styled me today. I’m kinda liking it though. I might have to incorporate this style in my repertoire,” I said, setting my bag on the floor and sitting on the couch.

“It does look good on you. So I’ve already sent you the music track and I’ve got a few ideas written down but I wanted to see how you wanted the song to go.”

“Well the beat is more slow and sensual so I was thinking something a bit mature.”

“Understandable however we can’t get as mature as you can get away with in America.”

“I know that,” I chuckled. “You can get away with a lot in America.”

“That’s the truth,” he laughed, grabbing a notebook and sitting next to me. “So I was thinking we could use your relationship as inspiration. Tell me how Junmyeon makes you feel.”

“Like a freaking princess and so loved. Honestly when I’m with him I feel like the only girl in the world.”

I continued telling him about Junmyeon and our relationship, leaving out the more scandalous parts. By the time he said he had enough to form a pretty decent love song it was almost ten at night. I knew I needed to get home and get myself ready for the next day but I also knew I needed to practice my dancing a bit. I was saved the dilemma with Jaehyun coming in.

**“Sorry to disturb you but I need to take Tessa home. She has a pretty early class tomorrow.”**

**“It’s fine hyung. Go ahead. Tess, as soon as I’ve got all the lyrics down and in a good order I’ll have you come in and lay down some vocals to see how it works with your voice. Have a good night!”**

**“Good night oppa,”** I yawned, grabbing my bag off the floor.

Jaehyun quickly swooped in and took it from me and we walked out to his car together. He opened my door for me before going to get in himself. We drove a few blocks away and he found a ramen shop that was open and we went in to grab a quick bite.

 **“So I assume the song is progressing nicely,”** he asked while we waited for our food.

**“Yeah I think it might be done by the end of this month. I’m starting to get excited.”**

**“You don’t seem too excited right now,”** he chuckled as I stifled a yawn.

 **“It’s been a long day oppa,”** I whined, resting my chin in my hand.

**“What’s that?”**

**“What?”**

**“That,”** he said, pointing to where my shirt had exposed the hickey Junmyeon had left on me earlier.

**“Umm…”**

**“Tessa,”** he warned, dad voice in full effect.

 **“Junmyeon and I had a little make out session before the show started,”** I blushed, hiding my face.

 **“You two act like teenagers,”** he chuckled. **“But I don’t want to see that again. And if I do I will tell YG.”**

I gulped at that, **“Yes sir. I’ll let him know.”**

Our food arrived shortly after that and we ate in relative silence. As soon as we were done we headed back out to his car and he drove me home.

**“Good night Tessa. I’ll be here at 5 am tomorrow.”**

**“Alright. Good night oppa!”**

At that I grabbed my bag and walked inside. When I got up to my apartment I pulled my boots off and headed straight for my room, plopping on my bed face first. I started drifting off but my phone woke me up. It was playing Junmyeon’s ringtone so I quickly got up and answered it, seeing that he was FaceTiming me.

“Hey baby! How was the rest of your day?”

_“It was pretty decent. Baekhyun and Chanyeol behaved for the rest of the day thankfully.”_

“That’s always good. You look tired though,” I said, stifling a yawn of my own.

 _“Like you’re one to talk,”_ he yawned. _“How was the rest of your day?”_

“I helped Tablo with my song. Well we got a base down for the lyrics. It’s going to be based off our relationship.”

_“Then I can’t wait to hear it. As long as it doesn’t name me directly.”_

“We’re smarter than that baby.”

 _“I know you are,”_ he chuckled. _“Did you just get home or something?”_

“Yeah, I just came in and plopped on my bed.”

He laughed, _“Good. Now, strip down to your underwear for daddy then sit against your headboard.”_

I quickly followed orders and got comfortable against my pillows.

_“Good girl. I want you to take off your bra and play with your nipples. Just like daddy does.”_

I pulled one of my pillows from behind me and propped my phone down by my feet so he could have a good view of my entire body as I followed his orders. I moaned as I slowly teased my nipples into firm peaks.

 _“There’s my good kitten,”_ he moaned, pulling his own pants down.

I whimpered at the praise and tried rolling my hips up to get some friction.

_“Is my kitten a little needy?”_

“Yes daddy,” I whined. “I need you.”

_“Go on and take your panties off kitten. I want to see how wet you are for me.”_

I quickly pulled my underwear down and spread my legs, putting a show on for him. He growled at the sight and I noticed he was stroking his cock just out of frame.

“Daddy, can I see you playing with yourself?”

 _“Of course you can kitten,”_ he panted, propping the phone on a pile of blankets so I could see what he was doing.

I moaned at the sight, “I wish I was there to help you daddy. I miss your cock.”

_“He misses you too kitten. Now play with your clit. Slowly.”_

I brought my hand down and slowly circled my slit, moaning as soon as I made contact.

_“So wet for daddy.”_

I nodded, whimpering as I continued circling my clit. He allowed me to add a finger and I quickly followed orders, pumping it in and out at the pace he set. I was getting closer to the edge as he allowed me another finger and I rolled my hips into my hand, enjoying the slight stretch.

 _“Fuck you’re so hot kitten. Cum for daddy,”_ he panted. _“I’m so close.”_

His words tilted me over the edge and I was quickly cumming on my fingers. I rode it out and sighed contentedly as I came down. I watched as Junmyeon came all over his stomach and chest.

“I wish I was there to lick that all up. I miss tasting you,” I pouted.

 _“I miss tasting you too,”_ he replied, catching his breath.

“Oh? You miss the taste of this,” I smirked, holding up the fingers that were covered in my juices.

 _“Don’t you dare,”_ he growled.

“What? I’m not doing anything,” I grinned, quickly sucking the two fingers into my mouth.

_“I’m going to punish you for that the next time we’re alone.”_

“Can’t wait,” I chuckled. “Oh and Jaehyun saw the hickey. He said if he sees another one he’ll tell YG.”

_“Then I’ll just make sure the next one isn’t visible. At least not where he should be looking.”_

“Sounds like a plan,” I yawned.

_“You need to get some sleep babe.”_

“I think I’ll sleep like a baby tonight. I needed that. Thanks.”

_“Anything for you kitten. Now, I’m going to get cleaned up then get some sleep myself. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I love you.”_

“I love you too. Sweet dreams.”

 _“Sweet dreams,”_ he grinned, blowing me a kiss.

I repeated his gesture and we hung up shortly after that. I plugged my phone up and pulled the blankets up to my chin, snuggling with one of my stuffed animals.


	31. Chapter 31

When December finally rolled around I was nervous for my debut. A few days before my debut date, I was in the studio late with Jiyong, recording the last part of my other song for my debut album, when YG walked in.

 **“Tessa, please come in here,”** YG said, stopping my music and pressing the intercom button.

I gulped, fearing I was in trouble, and took the headphones off, walking into the room with the two men. YG gestured for me to sit on the couch and I did, pulling the sleeves of my sweater past my hands and curling my fingers into the comforting fabric.

**“Now I’d love nothing more for you to debut next week, but Jaehyun has just told me that you’ve skipped several meals and forgotten to test your blood sugar a few times this week. I’ve verified this with your journal and I’m upset with you. You leave me no choice but to postpone your debut by several weeks.”**

**“I’m sorry CEO Yang,”** I apologized, bowing my head. **“I got carried away with recording and perfecting my routine and I forgot to take care of myself. It won’t happen again.”**

**“I really want to debut you, Tessa. You have a great voice and your song is really good. It’s a winner for sure. But you have to follow my rules.”**

**“I understand, CEO Yang.”**

**“Good. I’ll let you get back to what you were doing but now you have a few more months to perfect it.”**

**“Thank you, sir,”** I said, standing up and bowing respectfully.

He left after that and Jiyong came up to me, wrapping me in a hug.

**“Now, what did I tell you about skipping meals?”**

**“I’m sorry Jiyongie oppa. I’ve been really good about at least eating something light during my lunch break at school but lately, I’ve been using that time to practice my dancing and my songs.”**

**“And now you’ve got several weeks to perfect them both. How many meals have you skipped this week anyway,”** he asked, sitting in his desk chair.

**“Lunch every day, dinner once, and I missed a day of testing my blood sugar and I didn’t do it this morning before I came here. For every meal I miss and every time I don’t check my blood sugar my debut is pushed back a week.”**

**“Ok, you were set to debut around the 15 th, right?”**

I nodded, sitting in the other desk chair and rotating from side to side.

**“How many times a day are you supposed to check your blood sugar?”**

**“At least twice. Once when I wake up and once before bed.”**

**“So that’s like, what? Eleven weeks?”**

I quickly added it up and sighed, **“Yeah seems about right.”**

**“Which will probably put your debut around the second week of March. Maybe the third if CEO Yang wants to be mean.”**

**“He might decide to do that.”**

**“Why do you say that? You’ve followed all his other rules unlike some of the other trainees. You’re here _way_ more than any of them and you’re also taking classes _and_ hosting a show. Which is saying a lot. Some of them only show up the bare minimum and those are the ones that think they’re going to debut soon,”** he said, rolling his eyes.

**“Oh you’re talking about Jeonghwa, aren’t you? That little asshole has been getting on my nerves thinking he’s all big and bad because he won some competition or something.”**

**“Yeah, he won’t survive once the hammer really comes down. He’s been skating by and once CEO Yang does the real evaluations that kid isn’t going to be up to his standards.”**

We sat around and talked for a bit before I went back in to finish up the song. Once Jiyong had everything he needed we went out to get some dinner. I was about to step outside before Jiyong stopped me.

**“Where’s your mask? I know you can’t go out there with it being this cold without your mask. Your lungs won’t like you and you know it.”**

**“Thanks for reminding me. I always forget how much colder Korea is compared to Oklahoma.”**

I patted my pockets and finally found it, folded up in one of my pockets. I put it on and followed him out to his car. He held the door open for me and once I got in he shut the door and walked over to his side to get in. He started the engine and revved it once before taking off. We quickly made it to one of our favorite late night places and went in, getting a table towards the back where we wouldn’t be bothered. The staff had gotten pretty familiar with us over the last several weeks and never made a fuss over a celebrity being there. We got our usual and sat there just talking about life in general while we waited. It was then that my phone lit up with a text from Jaehyun. **‘Where are you and Jiyong?’ ‘At our favorite restaurant getting dinner. Why?’ ‘You have class tomorrow and need to be getting home.’ ‘Alright oppa. I’ll see if Jiyong oppa can take me home once we’re done eating.’ ‘Fine. Text me when you get home then.’ ‘I will oppa.’**

**“Who’s that?”**

**“Jaehyun oppa. He wanted to know where we were.”**

**“Why?”**

**“Because I have class tomorrow and ‘I need to be getting home’.”**

**“Then I’ll take you home once we’re done eating.”**

**“Sounds like a plan,”** I giggled, taking another sip of my water.

Our food came out shortly afterward and we both dug in, not realizing how hungry we both were. We quickly finished and he paid, not letting me argue with him about it. We bundled back up and headed back out to his car. He drove the short few blocks between the restaurant and my apartment and pulled into the garage. We said our goodbyes and I got out, heading towards the elevator. Once I made it to my floor I walked over to my door and put our code in, stepping inside to take off my shoes and jacket.

“CJ! I’m home,” I hollered, knowing she was still awake.

“In my room! Come check out his mix I just made!”

I chuckled, typing up my message to Jaehyun, and made my way to her room.

“God I’m glad this place has floor heaters,” I said, stepping into her room.

“You and me both. So how was the studio session?”

“It was good. We finally got the second song finished. But my debut has been pushed back a few weeks.”

“How many,” she asked, giving me her mom look.

“Umm…eleven or so.”

“How many meals did you miss? Or was it that you weren’t checking your blood sugar?”

“A mixture of both. I haven’t eaten lunch at all this week and I missed dinner the night Jaehyun had to go see his daughter. Plus I forgot to check my blood sugar on Tuesday and this morning.”

“So when are you debuting now?”

“Sometime in March. Jiyong thinks maybe the second week.”

“At least you’ll debut before school gets too crazy. We graduate in May you know.”

“Yeah, I’m already thinking about what I want to do my thesis on.”

“Overachiever,” she chuckled, leaning back in her chair.

“Says the girl that is constantly working on her music to make it better.”

“Ok fine, we’re both overachievers. Oh! Let me play this for you!”

She turned to her computer and unhooked her headphones to play me the song she had been working on.

“Wow, it sounds great! Maybe you can give it to Yixing and he can make it his next solo.”

“Oh my god don’t get me started on Lose Control right now. He released it two months ago and I’m still not over it! God, I miss him,” she pouted.

“I know. I miss them too. They’ve all been really busy. I’m hoping they get a break soon.”

“You and me both. I mean, have you seen recent pictures of them? They all look exhausted under that makeup.”

“I’ve been so busy with my life that I’ve barely had time to even text any of them,” I sighed, laying back on her bed. “I feel like a horrible girlfriend.”

“Has he texted at all?”

“No. But he’s been really busy. I mean between touring and I’m sure they’re getting ready to do a winter comeback.”

“They are. I talked to Yixing about a week ago and he was in the studio with Chanyeol.”

“Hopefully they’ll get a break after that comeback.”

“Fingers crossed. So what are you going to do now?”

“I was thinking of taking a nice relaxing bath and doing a facemask before bed.”

“Sounds like a nice night,” she chuckled. “You need a bit of relaxation.”

“Yeah, I’ve been pretty strung out the last few weeks.”

“Well, now you have some time to perfect everything before your debut.”

“Yeah but you know that doesn’t mean I’m going to take it easy.”

“I’ve known you _way_ too long to assume you would.”

“Too true,” I grinned, standing up and stretching.

There was a series of pops and cracks and I moaned at the feeling of that pressure releasing.

“Sounds like you need a massage or something.”

“Maybe an alignment. I haven’t had one since I started dancing.”

“Maybe when you get an extended break?”

“Oh for sure. Well, there’s a bath bomb calling my name.”

She laughed as I left her room and grabbed a towel on my way past the linen closet. I walked into the bathroom and stripped down before running the water. I made sure it was at the perfect temperature before dropping the glitter bath bomb in. I let it fizz and work its way through the water before getting in. I relaxed until the water started going cold then stood up and ran a shower, washing my hair and body. After I got out I went to the sink and started on my nightly facial routine, adding a facemask to the mix. When I was done in the bathroom I went to my room and slipped on a nightgown before sitting at my desk to do a bit of work on my paper. As I was reading through what I had, my phone rang. I quickly picked it up, recognizing Kyungsoo’s ringtone.

**“Hey, Kyungie! What’s up?”**

**“Not much. I’m just bored and a little pissed off. What are you doing?”**

**“Reading through one of my papers before I go to bed. Why are you pissed off?”**

**“Jongin and his dumbass went off with Taemin and Moonkyu and we’ve got a show tomorrow.”**

**“Aren’t you guys in Osaka?”**

**“Yeah, but they flew in for the show. Taemin said he missed us but he really didn’t include me in the invitation for dinner and drinks. It’s because Moonkyu is with them,”** he sighed, clearly trying to hide his tears.

**“Kyungie, I know there’s bad blood between you and Moonkyu, but don’t you think it’s time to get over it?”**

**“I’ve gotten over it Tess but Moonkyu hasn’t. He still makes fun of me any chance he gets and he keeps telling Jongin that he shouldn’t be with me. He’s actively _trying_ to break me and Jongin up because he wants Jongin for himself. Jongin won’t go for it though because there’s no way he could be with just one person. He has too much love to give, you know?”**

**“Yeah, I know. And I wish I knew what to tell you but I’ve never been in a situation like that and I honestly don’t have the advice you need.”**

**“It’s ok noona. I just needed someone to talk to. I’m just really stressed out and shit like this doesn’t help.”**

**“I completely understand that,”** I sighed.

**“So how’s your debut coming along? You’re set to debut in a few days, right?”**

**“Not anymore. I messed up and now I don’t get to debut until March.”**

**“Tessa,”** he chided. **“What did you do?”**

**“I skipped lunch to practice my routines and forgot to check my blood sugar a few times.”**

**“That’s not good. You need to take care of yourself.”**

**“I know,”** I chuckled. **“I’ve gotten this lecture a few times today.”**

**“Good. Maybe another one will get it through. Or should I go over and tell Junmyeon hyung?”**

**“Don’t bother him. I’m sure he’s asleep and he needs it. So do you.”**

**“I’m not tired,”** he said, clearly trying to stifle a yawn.

**“My ass you’re not tired. Go get some sleep Kyungie. And tell the others not to be strangers, ok?”**

**“I’ll pass that message along,”** he chuckled. **“Good night.”**

**“Good night.”**

We hung up after that and I saved my paper before shutting my laptop down and putting it in my backpack. Once I had everything ready for the next day I curled into bed and plugged my phone up, falling asleep quickly.


	32. Chapter 32

Christmas came and went and before I knew it, January was here. YG did a major [evaluation](https://www.polyvore.com/evaluation_day/set?id=227148189) the second day of the year and cut more than half of the trainees that hadn’t improved since the minor one in July, which thankfully included Jeonghwa. After our evaluations, YG gave us a few weeks off as a reward for working so hard. I was bouncing with excitement since it coincided with EXO’s week off. I ran from the practice room and got my bag from Big Bang’s office.

 **“Woah, what’s your rush,”** Jaehyun asked as I turned the corner and almost ran into him.

**“I’ve got the next two weeks off. I’m going to go enjoy some time with my friend and boyfriend.”**

**“After classes.”**

**“Classes aren’t resuming until the 16 th oppa.”**

**“What about After School Club?”**

**“I’m still doing that,”** I laughed. **“But tomorrow is just going to be me, Jimin, and Kevin. No guests. First episode of the year and all that.”**

**“Do you need me to get you for that?”**

**“No, Kevin said he’d come get me. And if he can’t then Jimin will.”**

**“Alright, just call or text me if you need anything. And keep up with your meals and blood sugar.”**

**“Hey, I’ve been doing _really_ good about that.”**

**“Yes, you have but I still worry about you.”**

**“I know you do oppa,”** I grinned, hugging him. **“And I really appreciate it.”**

He hugged me back, kissing my temple, **“I see you like a daughter and I don’t want to see you in the hospital.”**

The elevator dinged and Jaehyun let me go. I waved at him as the doors closed and as soon as they opened on the ground floor I dashed out and headed for the exit. No one else stopped me as I walked out the door and headed the few blocks home. Before I could even get inside I was stopped by Hyewon, our sasaeng neighbor.

**“So eonnie, a little birdie told me you were dating a member of EXO and a few members have been here often.”**

**“I don’t know what you’re talking about Hyewon. I’ve only met them a twice. Once at a fanmeet and the second time was at ASC in August.”**

**“Then explain this,”** she said, holding up her phone where a picture of Sehun and I talking while Chanyeol brushed my hair was showing.

I instantly realized it was from the day I went with them to a photoshoot and I panicked. I was saved by Jaesuk calling me.

**“Jaesuk oppa! How are you?”**

**_“I’m good,”_** he chuckled. **_“How about you?”_**

**“Oh, I’m good. Just talking with Hyewon…you know, the girl that moved in across from us with her parents.”**

Hyewon’s eyes went wide and she quickly scampered off, knowing I was talking to one of the landlords.

**_“And how’s that going?”_ **

**“She actually just left since I’m talking to you,”** I laughed. **“Thank god because she’s got some evidence that I’m close to EXO.”**

**_“How? We’ve always been really careful when we have you in public.”_ **

**“Someone took a picture of me when I went with them to the Monster/Lucky One photoshoot. She has a picture of me with Sehun and Chanyeol and I don’t know if that’s the only one she has or not.”**

**_“Have you told your manager?”_ **

**“No I walked home from YG and she cornered me before I could even get into the building.”**

**_“Are you inside now?”_ **

**“I’m in the elevator now. I’m just going to stay on the phone with you until I’m in the apartment. I don’t want to run into her again.”**

**_“I understand. Soolin and I have actually been thinking about getting rid of them for your privacy. Hyewon has already proven that she’s dangerous.”_ **

**“Has she done anything recently?”**

**_“Not to my knowledge but Rion has been a big problem.”_ **

**“That bitch needs to be put in jail,”** I seethed, pressing my floor number. **“Sorry for the language but she’s horrible especially with how she treats my boyfriend. He’s too sweet to have someone like that constantly attacking him.”**

**_“I completely agree but there’s only so much we can do Tessa.”_ **

I sighed, leaning on the elevator wall, **“I know and I know you’re just their driver and not part of the security team but I _cannot_ stand that bitch.”**

**_“I know especially since she’s focused on your boyfriend.”_ **

**“Even if she was focused on a different member I wouldn’t be able to stand her. She’s not a fan because she doesn’t respect their privacy or space. I don’t like sasaengs at all.”**

**_“What if you end up having a few?”_ **

**“God I hope not,”** I breathed, stepping out of the elevator.

**_“It’s something you might have to deal with as an idol.”_ **

**“It’s definitely not something I’m looking forward to.”**

**_“No one does in this industry. Are you in the apartment? I just heard a door shut.”_ **

**“Yeah, I just sat down to take my shoes off. And yes the chain is on the door just in case the crazy girl figures out our code.”**

**_“Good girl. I’m sure Chaejin is still asleep so tell her Soolin and I say hi and we love her.”_ **

**“I’ll pass that along oppa,”** I giggled, knowing he was probably right.

**_“We also love you and we’re both worried about you.”_ **

**“I’m doing better. I’m definitely ready for this week.”**

**_“You and me both. I’ve got the week off too.”_ **

**“Thank god for vacations, right?”**

**_“Definitely,”_** he laughed. **_“Well I’ll let you go and you need to call your manager and tell him about Hyewon.”_**

**** **“He’s my next call for sure. I’ll talk to you later oppa.”**

We said our goodbyes after that and I dialed Jaehyun’s number.

 ** _“I didn’t expect you to call so soon,”_** he chuckled as soon as he answered.

**“Unfortunately this is kind of a business call oppa.”**

**_“What’s wrong,”_** he asked, manager mode in full swing.

I paced the floor and quickly told him what had happened once I got home.

**_“Are you in your apartment and is the door locked?”_ **

**“Yes to both.”**

**_“Alright. I need to talk to CEO Yang before we continue and as soon as I’m done I’ll call you, ok?”_ **

I nodded like an idiot, forgetting I was on the phone and he couldn’t see me.

**“Ok.”**

We hung up after that and I walked into Chaejin’s room. Surprisingly she was awake and at her desk, working on a new mix with her headphones on. As soon as she saw me she jumped, taking her headphones off.

“Shit Tessa! You scared the fuck out of me!”

“That’s a new one,” I chuckled, walking to sit on her bed. “Can we talk about something?”

“Sure but first; how was your evaluation?”

“Fine.”

“Why such a short answer? I need details! Did anyone get the slipper thrown at them?”

“A few but there’s something important I need to talk to you about.”

“I’m all ears,” she said, turning her desk chair around to face me.

“Have you talked to Hyewon at all?”

“Hell no! I stay as far away from that crazy bitch as possible. Why?”

I proceeded to tell her what happened and her jaw was on the floor.

“Holy shit! Have you talked to anyone at SM about it?”

“Jaesuk called me after she showed me the picture and as soon as she heard his name she ran off. You know, landlord and all that.”

“Of course. So what now?”

“Jaehyun is talking to YG now and then he’s going to call me when they’re done.”

“Have you told Junmyeon yet?”

“He’s a little too busy to be worrying about this right now.”

“Tessa, you’re his _girlfriend_! I’m pretty sure he’d want to know about this.”

“He’s got enough on his plate especially with the way Rion is being.”

“Oh, so another crazy, psychotic bitch.”

I sighed, leaning against the wall, “He definitely doesn’t deserve that shit.”

“You’re preaching to the choir dude.”

I was about to answer when my phone rang and the number shocked me. I instantly answered and sat up straighter from habit.

**“Hello CEO Yang.”**

**_“Hello, Tessa. Now Jaehyun has told me what happened today but I want the full story. From beginning to end.”_ **

**“Ok, I’ll try my best.”**

I then went into how we met her and how we found out she was a sasaeng.

**“As soon as I heard that I called EXO’s manager and got her blacklisted at every SM event. She’s not even allowed at SMTown.”**

**_“I know what blacklisting is Tessa,”_** he said. ** _“Unfortunately I’ve had to do it to a few people myself. Now how did she get this picture?”_**

**“I’m honestly not sure how she got it and that scares me. That picture was taken at a photoshoot that I went to with EXO and most of the staff there were EXO staff and they had seen me a few times and knew who I was. Only a few staff there were the photographer’s staff members and they were all busy with lighting and such when the picture was taken.”**

**_“What exactly is the picture of?”_ **

**“It’s a picture of me and Sehun talking while Chanyeol is brushing my hair. It’s totally innocent because Chanyeol was just helping me get some knots out of my hair that Jongdae put in by playing with it. It’s taken from in front of us and the only people I remember being in front of us were actual EXO staff. And none of them would leak anything like this.”**

**_“I’ll have to call some people at SM myself and try to get to the bottom of this. Until then, I want you to stay in your apartment. I’ll call the producers at After School Club and tell them what’s going on.”_ **

**“I understand sir.”**

We hung up shortly after that and I flopped on my side, pulling one of her pillows to my chest.

“So what’s up?”

“I can’t leave the apartment until everything is sorted out. And I know that we can’t have any of the boys coming here so I feel like I’m not going to get to see any of them this week,” I sniffled.

“Don’t worry Tess. We’ll get this figured out soon. And we’ll never let that Hyewon bitch near here again.”

I laid there and cried until my phone rang again. This time it was Junmyeon. I sat up and dried my tears before answering the FaceTime call.

“Hey babe,” I grinned. “What’s up?”

_“A few things actually. One, why were you crying. And two, why didn’t you tell me that girl was causing problems?”_

“She hasn’t been a problem until today. And I was crying because YG has basically put me under house arrest until everything is sorted.”

_“And you were afraid you wouldn’t get to see me?”_

I nodded, “Yeah. I didn’t know how long this is going to take and I miss you.”

_“I miss you too kitten. We’ll find a way to see each other even if you’re still under house arrest as you put it.”_

“You can’t come here! She’ll recognize you!”

_“I know babe. But Jaesuk said something about getting them out of there so maybe we can see each other after that.”_

“There’s no guarantee that it’ll be done before our schedules start back up.”

_“When do you go back?”_

“The 16th. School and rehearsals.”

“So you’re rehearsing now?”

“Yeah, YG said that I’ll be debuting early March and he wants me as prepared as possible

_“Do you know what day yet?”_

“No, just that it’ll be the first full week of March. YG wants to wait and see who is coming out with what that week.”

_“Understandable. I hope it’s before the tenth because I want to be there cheering you on.”_

I grinned, “Thanks, babe. I appreciate that.”

We talked until his manager called him. After that, I got up and went to make me and Chaejin something to eat.

“Shit we’re almost out of groceries.”

“That’s ok. I’ll just run down to the store and get some.”

“No CJ! She knows who you are and she’s not above physical violence.”

“But Tess, we _need_ groceries. Besides, I’m not really scared of her.”

“CJ, we’re both older than her. You literally _can’t_ touch her.”

“Ugh fine. Then what do you propose?”

“Maybe calling Jaesuk and seeing if he’ll bring us food? She wouldn’t do anything to him since he’s the landlord.”

“Valid point. I’ll call him.”

She left the room to do just that as I waited in the kitchen. She came back a few moments later, laughing.

“Apparently he was already at the grocery store picking up things for us. Auntie Lin told him to,” she laughed, sitting next to me. “He’s on his way now.”

 I nodded, wringing my hands together before she placed a hand over them.

“Hey, everything is going to be ok, understand? No one is going to let her do anything to you.”

“Yeah but what if she leaks that photo or what if she has more incriminating ones? Like what if she has pictures of me kissing the members I’ve kissed? Or worse?”

“If she has the EXO dorm bugged I think they’d know about it.”

“I don’t know CJ. I’m just really worried this is all going to bite me in the ass later.”

“I’m sure between SM and YG they’ll get it taken care of. They’re two of the biggest companies here in Korea. If they can’t get it done then I don’t know who could.”

I sighed, placing my head on the table, “You’re right. I just need to relax and let YG do his thing.”

“Exactly, now let’s go watch some TV while we wait for uncle Jaesuk.”

I had no choice as she hauled me up and pushed me to the living room. We sat there for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door. I stiffened up and CJ just chuckled, walking over and looking at the monitor. I assumed it was Jaesuk since she opened the door for him.

**“You girls ok?”**

**“Yeah, we’re fine, uncle. Tessa’s a bit shaken up and fretting but I think she’ll be a bit better once she eats.”**

**“I don’t think I will be. I’ll be better once I know everything Hyewon has on me.”**

**“One thing at a time,”** Jaesuk said, carrying the bags into the kitchen. **“The last I heard YG was on the phone with SM and they’re talking things out. I wouldn’t be surprised if they decided to announce your relationship with Junmyeon.”**

 **“Well that’s what they did with Jongin and Krystal, isn’t it,”** Chaejin asked.

 **“You know as well as I do that Krystal and Jongin are just friends and SM released that so that the KaiSoo shippers would shut up,”** Jaesuk laughed.

We helped him put the groceries away and once that was done, he left. CJ whipped us up a quick meal of ramen and we ate in relative silence.

“I think I’m going to go soak this craptastic day off.”

“You go do that Tess. You need it. Oh, there’s a lavender and chamomile bath bomb in my room if you wanted to use it.”

“Can’t CJ. You of all people should remember that I’m allergic to chamomile.”

“Oh right,” she said, hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand. “I’m sorry. I forgot.”

“It’s alright CJ. A lot has happened today. But I do have some lavender and jasmine essential oils that I’m going to put it there.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

I walked into my room to grab the oils then went to the bathroom to get a bath running, dropping in a few drops of each oil. I soaked in the tub for a good hour until my fingers and toes turned wrinkly then got out and headed for my room to get dressed. I was calm and relaxed and easily fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Over the next few days, I stayed in the apartment like I was told and got pretty regular updates from Jaehyun.

**_“They’re in serious talks about just telling the public you and Junmyeon are dating. It’ll take away all the firepower she has against you.”_ **

**“I hope so oppa. I just can’t believe some people would stoop this low.”**

**_“I know Tessa. But I think we’re close to letting you get out of that apartment. I’m sure you’re going stir crazy.”_ **

I chuckled, leaning back in my chair, **“A bit, but it’s given me time to focus on my thesis. I’m actually pretty much done with the first draft.”**

**_“That’s wonderful news! I’m sure by the time you have the first draft done we’ll have a solution for this problem. Until then stay strong, ok?”_ **

**“I will oppa.”**

**_“There’s my girl. I’ll talk to you later.”_ **

We said our goodbyes soon after and I walked out of my room to get something to eat.

“How goes the thesis,” CJ asked as I walked into the living room.

“Pretty good. I’m almost done with the first draft.”

“That’s good. Any news?”

“Jaehyun just called and said that they’re in serious talks to just confirm that Junmyeon and I are dating. He said that should lessen any firepower she might have,” I said, walking into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

“That’s awesome,” she exclaimed. “So that means you and Junmyeon could go on public dates!”

“Yeah, but that won’t matter if she has pictures of me with any other member. Like what if she has pictures of me kissing anyone _besides_ Junmyeon?”

“Have you really kissed all of them?”

“Yeah, all except Jongdae and Yixing. But most of the time we only kissed in private. Like there were a few times it was backstage but no one was around that I know of.”

“Well, I know none of the members of EXO are going to leak pictures. They wouldn’t expose themselves like that.”

I sighed, plopping on the couch next to her, “You’re right, but I still have this niggling feeling in the back of my head that she’s got some _really_ incriminating pictures of me.”

“And we’ll deal with that when and _if_ it happens. No use fretting over it right now.”

“I’m trying, ok? It’s harder said than done.”

My phone rang and I answered it before checking caller ID.

“Hello?”

_“Tessa? How are you, sweetie?”_

“Dad,” I asked, brows furrowing in confusion. “What’s up?”

_“Well I just got a call from your mom and she said that you’re having some stalker problems. I wanted to see how you were.”_

“I’m fine and she’s not really a stalker per se. She’s just an overly obsessed person.”

_“Why is she fixated on you?”_

“She thinks I’m dating a member of her favorite group and she’s pretty obsessed with them. Like to the point where if she can’t have them no one can.”

_“Are you?”_

“Am I what?”

_“Dating one of them.”_

“Yeah. I’m dating their leader. Our companies are talking about announcing the relationship to defuse the situation.”

_“Does she have proof of the relationship?”_

“As far as I know she only has one picture of me and two other members talking. Well one of them was brushing my hair but that’s not really relevant.”

_“Everything is relevant right now Tess. Send me the picture she has of you.”_

“I can’t. I don’t have it. Someone sent it to her and I only saw it because she showed me when she tried confronting me about it.”

_“Tell me everything.”_

“Well, there are some things that I can’t legally tell you.”

_“Tess, I’m a lawyer. You can tell me everything.”_

“Actually I can’t. I’m under contract dad and there are some things that I can’t discuss outside of the YG building. YG himself has told me that he doesn’t want me discussing the finer points of this until they get it situated.”

He sighed, _“Tess, I’m trying to help you here.”_

“I understand that but my company has it taken care of. They have a team of lawyers that have never lost a case. I’m in good hands.”

 _“Fine,”_ he seethed. _“If you decide you want my help, you know how to get a hold of me.”_

“Yep, I do,” I said, rolling my eyes.

He hung up the phone right after that and I tossed mine on the couch.

“What was _that_ about?”

“Dad trying to give me legal advice,” I exhaled, running a hand through my hair. “You heard me telling him I can’t discuss the case or whatever you want to call it and he tried to push the issue. Then he got pissy when I told him I couldn’t tell him.”

“So he’s still a child?”

“Yep,” I said, popping the p sound at the end and leaning my head on the back of the couch. “I mean he’s almost fifty, you’d think he’d grow out of the petulant child act.”

“He’s as bad as the new president,” she laughed.

“God I’m glad I’m not in the States. I couldn’t live under that asshats presidency.”

“You and me both. So what do you want to do the rest of the day?”

“Well, I know what I want to do but I can’t so let’s make a video or something. I know I haven’t made one since telling them I was a YG trainee.”

“Yeah, we can do that. Go get dressed and do your hair and makeup. I’ll go get the camera and tripod.”

I mock saluted and went to my room to pick out an [outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/filming_video_with_cj_going/set?id=227155241) and fix myself up. Once I was done I went back out to the living room and helped Chaejin set the camera and light up. When everything was done we sat down and made sure the angle was right before she started recording.

“Hey guys,” I grinned. “It’s been a bit since we’ve done one of these”

Chaejin laughed, “Yeah, it has and we’re sorry about that.”

“For sure. It’s mostly my fault because I have been _crazy_ busy but you guys know that by now,” I chuckled. “So we wanted to take the time today to just catch you guys up with our lives.”

“Well I’ve just been going to school and making more mixes and I’ve posted some for you guys to enjoy. Other than that I’ve been just relaxing and sightseeing.”

“Yeah, I’ve been _way_ busier,” I giggled. “Between training, school, and hosting After School Club I barely have any time to myself. I pretty much just come home after I’m done for the day, take a shower, and go to bed. But I am _so_ happy guys.”

We talked a bit more before ending the video with our signature pose. We stopped the video and I took the camera to my room to upload it to my laptop so I could edit it. It didn’t take me long and I quickly had it uploaded to YouTube. My phone rang while I waited for it to publish and I recognized the ringtone I’d set for Jaehyun. I answered the call and anxiously held my breath.

**_“Tessa, are you there?”_ **

**“Yeah oppa,”** I said, taking a deep breath. **“I was just preparing myself for bad news.”**

**_“I’m not the bearer of bad news Tessa. I actually called to tell you that YG and SM have agreed to announce that you and Junmyeon are dating.”_ **

**“Does that mean I can leave the house?”**

**_“As long as I’m with you or one of EXO’s managers.”_ **

**“So…could I call one of them to come get me?”**

**_“I don’t see why not. Dispatch is going to be releasing the story in about twenty minutes.”_ **

**“Awesome! I think this is the first time I’m glad Dispatch announced a relationship,”** I laughed. **“Ok, my phone is blowing up today. I’ve got another call.”**

**_“It’s probably Junmyeon so I’ll let you go. I’ll talk to you later.”_ **

**“Alright. And thank you Jaehyun oppa.”**

**_“What are managers for?”_ **

We hung up after that and I answered call waiting.

_“Finally! Did you hear the good news babe?”_

“That Dispatch is announcing our relationship in about twenty minutes?”

_“Yeah! So I’m on my way over now with Seunghwan and we’ll be there in like thirty minutes.”_

“Where were you guys to be so far away?”

_“Business meeting.”_

“I thought you had the week off.”

 _“Yeah well I kind of had to go to this since it was our relationship they were talking about,”_ he chuckled.

“Ok, I’ll give you that one.”

_“Good. Now pack a bag. You’re staying with me for a few days.”_

“Ok, but I’ve got ASC on Tuesday.”

_“I know babe. I just miss you and I want to spend some time with you.”_

“Me too.”

_“Then get ready. I’m on my way.”_

We hung up shortly after that and I grabbed one of my backpacks to put clothes in. By the time I had everything packed I got a text from Junmyeon letting me know they had arrived. I grabbed my bag, said goodbye to Chaejin, and headed out to the car. As soon as I got in I was tackled in a bear hug and Junmyeon was kissing any spare inch of my face that he could.

“I missed you so much,” he breathed, holding me tightly.

“I missed you too,” I sniffled, breathing in his cologne. “Ugh, it’s been too long.”

“Definitely. It’s one thing I hate about touring.”

“Well we’re together now and that’s all that matters.”

He grinned and pulled me into another kiss, squeezing me tightly. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. We broke from the kiss and Seunghwan pulled out of the garage.

“So where are we headed? Your place?”

He nodded but leaned close to me to whisper, “But we aren’t going to be staying there long. My place is too small for what we have planned for you kitten.”

I gulped excitedly and squeezed my thighs together in anticipation. I hadn’t seen any of them since August and Junmyeon left me with a rule that I couldn’t touch myself while he was on tour. Once we got to Junmyeon’s apartment we went inside and he pinned me to the wall next to the door.

“Five months without an orgasm damn near killed me, babe. I want you so bad but I told the guys we wouldn’t have any fun until we were all together.”

“So where are we going for this?”

“Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s. They’ve got a huge media room with one giant floor mattress and loads of pillows. Perfect place for an orgy.”

“Is that what this is going to be?”

“Pretty much kitten. We’ve been planning this for _months_ and just thinking about it makes me so hard. Watching you get fucked by all my members,” he bit his lip, pressing his hips into my own. “Fuck I can’t wait.”

I moaned at the feel of his erection digging into me, leaning my head back on the wall. He took the opportunity to nip and kiss down my jaw and neck, sucking a bit to leave red patches. He was skilled enough to stop before it could become a full-blown hickey and I was always grateful for that. We stood there, making out and grinding on each other until Junmyeon’s phone rang. He pulled away and answered it. The conversation was short and after he hung up he grabbed my hand and we headed down to his car. He quickly pulled out and we made our way to Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s. They had a villa in a private community so we had no problem getting in. When we pulled into the garage the others were there waiting. When we got out I was instantly swarmed by everyone else.

 **“I missed you guys too,”** I chuckled, hugging who I could. **“But do you think we could move this to somewhere a little more spacious? I’m feeling a bit claustrophobic.”**

Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house and I wasn’t surprised to see Jongin leading me.

**“Why are you so protective of me Nini?”**

**“You might be my noona but you’re smaller than me so it’s just instinctual,”** he shrugged.

I grinned and stood on my tip toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up a bit.

 **“Hey! We agreed we wouldn’t start until everyone was together,”** Tao whined.

 **“It’s just a kiss hyung. Calm down,”** Jongin said, setting me down.

 **“Yeah and that’s why her legs were wrapped around your waist,”** Tao scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 **“Taoshi, calm down. There’s plenty of me to go around,”** I said, walking over to him and kissing him.

He sighed and instantly pulled me to him, dominating the kiss. I pulled away and tsked at him.

 **“If you think you’re going to be taking the reins you’ve got another thing coming baby boy,”** I said, placing a light kiss to his lips.

He pouted at that and I just chuckled as I moved on to kiss the others.

 **“LuLu, you’re the only one I’ve never kissed. Come here,”** I said, ending my kiss with Sehun.

He stepped over and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against him. I could feel his erection and moaned as his lips found mine. He licked the seam of my lips and I quickly opened my mouth, allowing him to dominate the kiss. When we broke for air I looked around at everyone else and saw they all had identical lustful looks on their faces.

 **“So how are we doing this,”** I asked.

 **“Since there are two couples that haven’t had you to themselves they’re going to play rock, paper, scissors to see who gets you first and then the rest of us are going to play to determine the order of things. I’ll get you to myself at the end. Sound good to you kitten,”** Junmyeon asked, stepping up to me.

**“Sounds great actually. I can’t wait.”**

**“Good. Sehun, Luhan, Tao, Kris, you’re up.”**

I watched all the rounds of rock, paper, scissors and was interested in the order everyone was going in. Kris and Tao were going to start things off and I was excited to dom Tao. Luhan and Sehun were after them, followed by Baekhyun and Chanyeol. I knew I was going to have fun with them and bit my lip. Jongin and Kyungsoo were after them and then Minseok was going to get me to himself right before Junmyeon took over. The rules were pretty simple; everyone had to wear condoms and each guy was only allowed to cum once with me. After their turn with me, they could stay and watch the rest or go find a room to have fun by themselves.


	34. Debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't post this last week but I was having a lot of pain in my wrist and I couldn't really move it let alone type. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter :)

February was crazy busy with me rehearsing, filming the music video, and doing photo shoots on top of schoolwork and hosting ASC. YG had talked to all of my professors and gotten all my work for the month of March since I’d be too busy to attend classes while I was promoting. When the second week of March came up I was a nervous wreck. I was going to be debuting and was up against some pretty fierce competition for the win.

 **“Nervous,”** Jaehyun asked as I was getting my makeup done.

**“A bit. This is completely different than what I’m used to. I mean, what if they don’t like me?”**

**“Tessa, your songs are amazing and I saw the stage rehearsals. You’re going to kill it.”**

**“Thanks, oppa,”** I grinned at him through the mirror. **“I really needed the pep talk.”**

**“Just one of the things a manager is for. However, there are a few more people who want to say hi.”**

**“Oh? Who?”**

The stylist was done with my makeup so I was allowed to turn in my chair to look at him. He just smirked and opened the door, letting Amber, Eric, and Chaejin in. I jumped up and ran over to hug them.

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe you guys are here!”

“Do you _honestly_ think I’d miss this,” Chaejin asked. “My best friend is accomplishing one of her dreams.”

I rolled my eyes at her which caused Eric and Amber to laugh.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“I’m promoting, you dingus,” Eric laughed.

“Oh yeah! ‘You, Who?’ Right?”

“Yup,” he chuckled. “May the best artist win.”

“And I’m here supporting both of you. But I’m rooting for you more Tess,” Amber winked.

I giggled, “Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it. I’m so nervous though!”

“Don’t be! You’ll do great!”

“Thanks, CJ.”

They only got to stay for a bit before Jaehyun was ushering them out. A producer came by a few minutes after they left to let me know I had ten minutes until I went on. I thanked her before sitting on the couch and taking a few selfies to post on my social media after the show. There was a knock on my door and I was about to get up to answer it when Junmyeon poked his head in.

“Babe! You came,” I exclaimed, getting up to hug him.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world. I’m so proud of you.”

“I haven’t even performed yet.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not proud of you. It takes a lot of hard work just to get to this point. Trust me.”

“I know. How do you manage the nerves?”

“I use them to my advantage.”

“Easier said than done,” I chuckled nervously.

“Just deep breaths babe. I know you’ll do great and you have all of EXO behind you. Quite literally,” he laughed.

“What do you mean?”

“We’re all here. Everyone’s staying backstage to watch on the monitors.”

 “No way! How did you guys manage that without being seen by fans?”

“We came separately,” he chuckled. “And in disguise. Baekhyun actually dressed up like a girl!”

“I _have_ to see that,” I laughed.

“Maybe after you perform. You’ve got to be onstage in six minutes. A producer will probably be here any minute to get you to take you out there.”

Sure enough, as soon as those words were out of his mouth a producer came in to take me to the wings. I already had my in-ears and mic on so all they had to do was turn them on before I went out there. Youngdon and Youngdeuk were there as two of my seven backup dancers so we all went through the routine while we were waiting.

 **“Tessa quit stressing. You’ve got this routine down and the song is a for sure hit. Just calm down,”** Youngdon said as I started pacing.

**“Sorry oppa, it’s just nerves. I’ll be fine once I get out there.”**

**“Well here’s our cue. Lights just went out. Let’s go get up there and get into position,”** Youngdeuk said.

We all followed him onto the stage and we stepped onto the custom-built stage. The girls and I were helped onto the middle part of the stage by the guys since it was a few feet taller than the main part of the stage due to the hydraulics underneath. A few stagehands were already up there to strap us in since we’d be on it while it was ascending before the intro started and descending once the song started.

 **“You girls good up there,”** Youngdon asked.

 **“Yes,”** we all giggled.

**“Don’t forget to breathe and when the stage gets close to the lights don’t look in them and keep your heads down!”**

**“We will.”**

**“Oh and Tessa, don’t get your buns caught in anything up there. That’s all we need,”** Youngdeuk laughed.

I rolled my eyes and the other girls laughed at that. I was about to answer when we started going up. When we were close to the light fixtures it stopped and we all stood still, keeping our eyes focused on each other or the floor. As soon as the song started we assumed our poses as we started descending. Once the stage we were on stopped, we made the move that would allow us to unhook from the bars that were there to keep us safe while still looking sexy to go along with the song. I slid over to where Youngdeuk was waiting to help me down and started singing when I was supposed to. As the song progressed I could vaguely hear people chanting since I had taken one of my in-ears out. I couldn’t stop the huge grin from breaking out on my face as I continued with the song. When the last note hit we held our poses and waited for the lights to dim. As soon as they did we all ran off stage and hugged each other.

 **“That was amazing! Holy shit that went great,”** I gushed, squeezing Youngdon.

 **“You were amazing Tess,”** Youngdeuk said, pulling me away from his brother.

**“Thank you oppa.”**

**“Eonnie! We did it,”** Jangmi said, hopping up and down in her heels.

 **“Now just time for the next song,”** Taewon said.

 **“Then it’s one show down and how many more to go,”** I giggled.

 **“About ten,”** Jaehyun answered, coming up behind me.

 **“Oppa,”** I exclaimed, hugging him. **“How was it?”**

 **“Perfect,”** he grinned. **“You all did amazingly.”**

 **“Thank you,”** we all chorused.

**“Now go get ready for your next song. Once you’re done with that there’s nothing else on the schedule for today and YG wants to take us all out to celebrate.”**

There was a chorus of cheers from the backup dancers and Jaehyun and I couldn’t help but laugh.

 **“The second song first though,”** I reminded them. **“Go get changed.”**

They all nodded and scampered off to their dressing rooms while I headed towards mine. My stylists quickly had me changed and my makeup touched up. I walked back out to the wings to wait and watch the two groups ahead of me. Once it was our turn we all went up there and killed the routine. As soon as the lights dimmed we ran back to the wings and met Jaehyun there.

**“That was absolutely amazing guys! Totally killed both routines. Now it’s time to go celebrate. Go get changed out of your stage outfits and into your street clothes.”**

I nodded and started heading towards my dressing room only to get stopped by someone grabbing my waist and pulling me into their body. I struggled until I heard Chanyeol’s voice.

**“You did amazing noona! We’re all highly impressed.”**

**“Thanks, Yeolie, but can you let me go? I don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea.”**

He let me go after placing a kiss on my neck. I rolled my eyes and turned to face the group. They all walked up to me to hug me and congratulate me.

 **“Thanks, guys,”** I grinned. **“I really appreciate you all coming here to watch me.”**

 **“You’ve done the same for us,”** Minseok said.

 **“I know,”** I chuckled. **“But I’ve got to go get changed. YG is taking me and my crew out to celebrate.”**

 **“Oh! Can we come too,”** Sehun asked.

**“You’d have to ask Jaehyun oppa.”**

**“Ask me what,”** he said, coming up behind me.

 **“Can we go to the celebratory dinner YG is holding for Tessa noona,”** Sehun asked.

**“I don’t see why not but I wouldn’t expect YG to pay for you.”**

**“That’s not a problem,”** Junmyeon chuckled.

**“Alright. Then I’ll give you guys the address and you can all meet us there.”**

**“Thanks, hyung,”** Minseok said.

**“Not a problem. Tessa, go on and get changed.”**

I nodded, kissing Junmyeon before I headed to my dressing room. I changed into my jeans and top I had on before and my makeup artist toned my makeup down. My hair stylist came over and took my hair out of the buns and quickly unbraided it, running the brush through it. As soon as she was done I hopped out of the chair and got my things together and thanked them all before pulling on my shoes and dashing out the door. I met up with Youngdeuk and Youngdon who were waiting just outside my door.

 **“You look a lot more relaxed,”** Youngdon laughed.

 **“I feel a lot more relaxed,”** I grinned.

 **“Good. Now Jaehyun hyung said you can ride with whoever you want to get to the restaurant. So, who’s it gonna be,”** Youngdeuk winked.

**“Sorry guys but my boyfriend is here and if I can ride with anyone it’s going to be him. I haven’t seen him in a month.”**

**“Fair enough,”** they both chuckled. **“See you there then.”**

I waved bye to them and then headed out to find Junmyeon. He was standing by his car next to the SUV I came in and waved at me as soon as he saw me. I ran over and hugged him tightly.

“Better now?”

“So much,” I giggled. “Now come on, I’m hungry.”

“As the lady wishes,” he chuckled, holding the car door open for me.

I got in and buckled up as he rounded the car to get in. As soon as he was in and buckled he started the car and headed for the restaurant. We laughed and talked as we drove, just catching up. When we got to the restaurant, YG was there, waiting for me.

 **“And the woman of the hour,”** he grinned.

I bowed and sat down next to him, Junmyeon taking the seat next to me.

 **“Is anyone else coming,”** YG asked.

**“Well the other members of EXO wanted to be here so I think Jaehyun oppa gave them the address and I think Youngdon oppa and Youngdeuk oppa are on their way. The other backup dancers all decided to come as a group and I think that’s it.”**

**“What about your friend Chaejin?”**

**“She’s probably coming with her boyfriend,”** I giggled.

**“Oh? And who’s that?”**

**“My member Yixing,”** Junmyeon grinned.

**“Ah ok. Oh! Looks like the twins are here!”**

Youngdon and Youngdeuk came in and sat opposite me and Junmyeon and greeted YG politely. Shortly after that everyone else started making their way in. Jaehyun was the last person to arrive and shortly after he took his seat, the waiters came in to take our orders. We all sat and talked while we waited for our food. Once it arrived YG stood up to speak.

**“Tessa, I’d like to congratulate you on an amazing debut. You have worked very hard and I’m sure we will start seeing the rewards of that very soon. Now you’ve all worked very hard and it’s time to celebrate! Enjoy!”**

As soon as he sat down we all started eating, laughing and talking all the while. By the time we were all done eating it was starting to get late.

 **“Tessa, you have a bright and early start for tomorrow so we need to be getting you home,”** Jaehyun said, finishing his drink.

 **“Is it ok if I take her home,”** Junmyeon asked. **“I just haven’t seen her in so long and I miss her.”**

**“Not a problem with me. Just make sure she doesn’t stay up too late.”**

**“You have my word.”**

**“Have fun,”** Youngdeuk winked.

 **“But not _too_ much,”** Youngdon chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at them and said my goodbyes to everyone, knowing I’d see them the next day. We quickly exited the restaurant and made our way to his car. As soon as we got to my apartment we got out and headed up to my door. I put the code in and took my shoes off at the door, Junmyeon following close after. We made our way to my room and I plopped on my bed, nuzzling my face into the pillows.

“Rough day,” Junmyeon laughed, sitting by my hip.

“Just a long one,” I sighed, rolling over so he could lay next to me. “And tomorrow is going to be more of the same.”

“Welcome to idol life kitten. Now, why don’t you go take a shower and get ready for bed?”

“But I’m comfy,” I pouted.

“Now,” he said, dominance dripping from his voice.

I instantly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, getting in the shower after I washed my face free of makeup. Once I was done I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back to my room. Junmyeon was reclining back on my pillows in just his boxers. Judging by the sounds and music coming from his phone I could tell he was playing Dice SuperStar. I giggled and walked over to my closet, pulling on a pair of underwear and a nightgown.

“What’s so funny?”

“You and that game. I think you’re addicted.”

“And you’re not addicted to BeatEVO YG?”

“I play both games equally. Plus add in EXORUN,” I chuckled, sticking out my tongue.

He rolled his eyes at me and went back to his game. I pulled the blankets back and snuggled into the sheets.

“Comfy?”

“Definitely,” I grinned. “You’d be comfier under the blankets.”

“I will as soon as I’m done with this round. Didn’t want to get too comfortable and fall asleep while I was playing.”

I nodded and closed my eyes, relaxing into my bed. I felt Junmyeon get up for a second before he got back in this time pulling me into his chest. I cuddled close and pressed a kiss to his collarbone.

“Goodnight kitten,” he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

“Na night daddy,” I mumbled, drifting off to sleep.


	35. Graduation Day

Once I was done with my promotions, YG gave me time off so that I could focus on school work, my thesis, and graduating. I still did After School Club on Tuesdays after my classes and once we were done recording I’d grab something to eat with Jimin and Kevin and then head home to study or work on my thesis. By the time graduation rolled around I was ready.

“Can you believe we’re graduating in a few hours,” Chaejin asked as we put our makeup on.

“Truthfully I’m ecstatic that we’re finally graduating,” I chuckled. “I’ve been so freaking stressed the last few months and I’m ready to relax.”

“I’m sure. And YG hasn’t really said anything about a comeback yet, has he?”

“Not to me, but he does have several other acts under his label. I think he’s gearing up for a GD comeback, a Taeyang comeback, and a BlackPink comeback. Maybe even Winner and Ikon,” I mentioned, applying my mascara.

“You’re joking! No way!”

“Just what I’ve heard through the grapevine,” I winked at her through the mirror.

“Ugh you’re such a fucking tease!”

I was finished getting ready so I blew her a kiss and made my way to my room to make sure I had everything I’d need for the day in my clutch. As soon as we were both ready we sat down in our living room to wait on Auntie Linn and Jaesuk. We heard our doorbell ring and grinned, running to answer the door.

 **“Jaesuk oppa,”** I exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

 **“Hey Tessa,”** he chuckled. **“You girls ready?”**

 **“Yeah just gotta get our shoes on and grab our cap and gowns,”** Chaejin said, hugging Auntie Linn.

 **“Then get to it,”** she chuckled. **“You both look amazing by the way.”**

 **“Thanks Auntie Linn,”** we chorused, getting our shoes on.

We grabbed our cap and gowns before heading out the door and down to their SUV. We all got in and buckled up, heading to the university.

 **“Oh Tessa, sounds like they’re playing your song again,”** Jaesuk laughed, turning the volume up.

 **“Do I really sound like that,”** I chuckled.

 **“You mean amazing? Because then yes you do,”** Soolin said, reaching back to squeeze my knee.

 **“Thanks,”** I blushed. **“I want to collab with Chaejin eventually.”**

**“Don’t even start that right now! I spent _way_ too long on my makeup for you to ruin it before my boyfriend gets to see me!”**

**“Are they even coming? I thought they had a schedule today,”** I said, looking up at Jaesuk.

 **“Hey, I don’t know,”** he said. **“I’ve had the whole week off.”**

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just chuckled, turning into the university parking lot. He dropped us off at the door and we pulled our gowns on before heading inside.

 **“Looks like our own little celebrity is gracing us with her presence after all,”** my friend Eunbyul chuckled, hugging me.

 **“Hey do you honestly think I’d miss this? This is my first day of freedom,”** I laughed, hugging her tightly.

 **“Not _true_ freedom though,”** our friend Kijung joked. **“You know, idol contract and all that.”**

 **“At least I’ll actually have a job outside of school,”** I teased him.

He rolled his eyes and bent down to hug me, **“You know, I’m going to miss your smart ass mouth.”**

**“I’ll miss you too, but hey there’s this thing called getting drinks and KakaoTalk.”**

**“Which we will _definitely_ be using,”** Eunbyul said.

We helped each other with our caps and when the ceremony started we found our seats. The ceremony was very streamlined and within the hour we were all freshly graduated adults. Chaejin and I rushed to find Jaesuk and Soolin and easily found them standing towards the back of the auditorium. They each held a huge bouquet of flowers and handed them to us, hugging us tightly.

 **“We’re _so_ proud of both of you,”** Soolin said.

 **“Thanks Auntie Linn. I just wish our families could be here,”** Chaejin sniffled, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

 **“Who said they weren’t,”** a voice I recognized as her dad said.

 **“Dad,”** she questioned, searching for the source of the voice.

 **“Right here princess,”** he chuckled, tapping her shoulder.

She whirled and instantly started crying, falling into his arms.

“Hey, don’t feel left out sis,” Johnathan said, pulling me into his chest.

“Holy crap! Are you all here?”

“Yeah,” mom smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I didn’t understand a word of what was said but I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.”

“What about dad?”

“He’s here. He just had a phone call and he’s out by the restrooms. Now, how about you introduce us to some of your friends. They seem to be waving you over.”

I looked up and sure enough, Eunbyul and Kijung were waving me over, jumping up and down enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes, unable to stifle my laughter.

“Sure, come on. And can you two stop _growing_ already,” I said, pinching Jeremy and Johnathan. “I feel like a dwarf next to you two.”

“Well if the shoe fits,” Jeremy laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he just grinned at me. I quickly made it over to my two friends and introduced them to my family.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Kijung said, shaking my mom’s hand. “Tessa is a great girl. You raised an amazing daughter.”

“Wow Kijung you’ve been practicing,” I giggled.

He flipped me off behind his back and I couldn’t help but to laugh. We talked for a bit before Eunbyul’s parents pulled her away to go to lunch.

“Actually, I need to head that way myself. My parents are treating me to a really nice restaurant. I’ll talk to you later Tess,” Kijung said, hugging me tightly.

We said our goodbyes then headed back to Chaejin and her family.

“So who’s ready to go eat,” Soolin asked.

Chaejin and I quickly raised our hands along with Jeremy, Johnathan, and Chaejin’s older brother Chanwoo.

“Alright, follow me,” Jaesuk said.

Both Chaejin and I raised our eyebrows in shock.

“Wait, you actually know English,” I asked.

“Of course,” he shrugged.

CJ and I were still in a bit of a daze as we followed everyone out to the parking lot.

“So how are we getting everyone to the restaurant,” Chaejin asked.

“It’s called I’m driving,” Chanwoo grinned, ruffling her hair.

“Do you even _know_ Seoul enough to drive here,” she glared at him.

“I’ve been here before sis. And mom and dad were comfortable enough with me driving here today.”

“Hey, where’s dad,” I asked, looking around.

“He must still be inside,” Johnathan said. “I’ll go get him.”

And with that he took off, looking for him. While we waited I got a text from Junmyeon. ‘You look absolutely gorgeous today babe. What did I ever do to deserve an amazing woman like you?’ ‘Wait, how do you know what I look like? I haven’t posted any pictures yet.’ ‘The ceremony was pretty great too. Too bad the cap and gown swallows your figure.’ ‘Junmyeon…where are you?’

“Right here babe,” he said, walking around the SUV.

“Myeonie! How are you here? I thought you had a full schedule today,” I gushed, jumping into his arms.

He chuckled and hugged me tightly, “I might have told a little white lie. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well consider me surprised. Oh! Come meet my brothers!”

I led him over and introduced him to Jeremy. They talked for a bit while we waited on Johnathan and dad to get back. When they arrived I introduced them to Junmyeon and I could tell my dad took an instant dislike to him. I could read it in his face that there was something he did _not_ like about Junmyeon.

“Hey why don’t we go eat,” mom said, recognizing the look on dad’s face as well. “I’m sure the girls are starving.”

“See you guys there,” Junmyeon said, kissing my temple.

I got into the SUV with my mom, dad, brothers, Jaesuk, and Soolin and we quickly headed to the restaurant in question.

“Tessa, I don’t want you dating that boy. He’s no good for you.”

“Like you have any say in my life anymore. You gave that right up when you abandoned mom.”

“Do _not_ talk back to me young lady!”

“I’ll talk to you any damn way I please you pompous jackass! The only thing you do for any of us kids is hand us wads of cash and call it good. You’re not a parent. You’re just a bank.”

“Well this bank can dry up real fast if you want to act like that.”

“Go ahead. My debt’s paid off and I’ll be making money here in a few weeks. My debut songs were hits. They’re still playing them regularly on the radio and every play is more money in my pocket. I don’t need you anymore. Especially if you’re going to try and tell me who I can or can’t date. Not even my company does that.”

“He’s not right for you Tessa.”

Mom scoffed, “Patrick, you don’t know that young man. He barely left Tessa’s side when she was in the hospital. Stayed with her day and night. He’s absolutely perfect for her and if you can’t see that then you’re clearly an idiot.”

I could see my dad’s face getting redder and knew he would lash out soon. I was hoping it wasn’t going to be physically. When his face got to his reddest point we pulled up to the restaurant. I breathed a sigh of relief as we all piled out of the SUV. I ignored my dad and caught up with CJ, wrapping my arm in hers.

“So, how was your ride,” she asked.

“Don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just get inside. I’m starving.”

We walked inside and were instantly bombarded with confetti. I looked around and noticed the entire place was decorated and the members of EXO were all standing around tossing confetti. Chaejin instantly ran to Yixing and we all chuckled. The other members came over to hug me and while I was hugging Kris my dad walked in. I tried to ignore him but when I heard the words “Great more fucking chinks” come out of his mouth I couldn’t. Kris heard him too and instantly straightened to his full height, glaring down at my father.

“Excuse me, what was that,” Kris seethed.

“N-nothing,” my dad said, clearly terrified of Kris.

 **“What did he say noona,”** Jongin asked.

 **“He called us chinks,”** Kyungsoo answered. **“It’s a derogatory term for Asians.”**

I saw Jongin go from confused puppy to furious wolf in less than a second. Kyungsoo put a hand on his chest to keep him where he was.

“Don’t you _dare_ talk about my friends like that! This is why I have no respect for you. You think white is the only way and you’re fucking _wrong_ ,” I growled. “You’re a fucking disgrace.”

His face got redder as I continued yelling at him and before I realized what had happened he had raised his hand and slapped me across the face. I lost my balance and fell into Tao’s chest. Tears stung my eyes as my cheek went numb. Kyungsoo, Kris, and Chanyeol were tackling my dad and dragging him outside but I barely noticed any of that as Jongin, Baekhyun, and Sehun came over to make sure I was alright.

**“I’m fine guys. Where’s Myeonie?”**

**“Um, Minseok hyung had to drag him out back. He was about to beat your dad to a pulp,”** Baekhyun said.

 **“I need to go tell him I’m ok,”** I sighed, dabbing at the tears still falling down my cheeks.

 **“Are you sure you’re ok noona,”** Jongin asked.

**“I’m fine Nini.”**

**“I don’t know, that was a really hard slap and if Tao wasn’t there to catch you I’m afraid you’d have broken something,”** Baekhyun said.

I straightened myself up and headed for the backdoor. I was a little wobbly but quickly got my footing and pushed the door open.

**“I can’t let you go back in there until I know for a fact he’s gone.”**

**“But hyung did you even _see_ how he hit her! That is the woman of my dreams in there and she’s hurt! Let me go to her!”**

**“Not until I know her sorry excuse for a father is out of there. We don’t need any bad publicity.”**

**“Neither does she! I’m sure there are cops out there and that jackass is probably making a scene as we speak,”** Junmyeon fumed.

 **“Nah, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Kris did a pretty good job of keeping him quiet,”** I said, walking over to where Minseok was holding Junmyeon in place.

 **“Jagi! Your face,”** Junmyeon gasped, ripping out of Minseok’s grip and cradling my face gently in his hands. **“Does it hurt?”**

 **“It’s numb right now,”** I sighed, leaning the uninjured side of my face into his touch. **“I never thought he’d actually hit me like that.”**

 **“Well he’s going to jail for a while now,”** Minseok said, coming over to comfort me.

 **“I doubt it,”** I scoffed. **“He’s a pretty big shot lawyer and he has friends in high places.”**

 **“Not here in Korea,”** Junmyeon said.

 **“Around the world,”** I sighed.

 **“Well, so do we,”** Minseok said, kissing my temple. **“Come on, let’s go back inside and make sure everything is settled.”**

We walked back in and mom instantly ran over and wrapped me in her arms.

“Oh my god Tessa! I can’t believe he actually did that. Are you ok?”

“Yeah mom, I’m fine.”

“Oh sweetie, that’s going to swell,” she commented, noticing my face already starting to puff out.

“I’ll just get an ice pack or something.”

Chanwoo was already holding one out to me before I could even ask for one.

“No one treats my sisters like that,” he said.

“Thanks.”

I looked up and noticed Jaehyun talking with Jaesuk and Sookyung, Chaejin’s dad.

**“Oppa, what are you doing here?”**

**“I’ve told you before Tess, you’re like a daughter to me,”** he said. **“I wouldn’t have missed this for anything.”**

**“So…how long have you been here?”**

**“I heard everything. And I called the cops then called YG.”**

I gulped, holding the icepack a little more firmly.

**“Don’t worry Tessa. Your father isn’t going to get out of this. There are several witnesses and YG has some of the best lawyers in the country.”**

**“I know oppa. Thank you for doing what you did.”**

**“Anytime, but honestly, I think I’m a little too old for you to be calling me oppa anymore,”** he chuckled.

**“So do you want me to start calling you ahjussi?”**

**“It’ll be better that way,”** he laughed. **“People won’t look at me like I’m a creeper at least.”**

I agreed and we went over to the table so that we could finally order our food. As soon as we finished ordering, Simon and Martina walked in. They stayed long enough to congratulate me and CJ then had to leave since they were busy packing for their move to Japan. After they left our food came out so we all started eating, talking and laughing between bites. Once we were all done eating mom, Soolin, and Ahseong, Chaejin’s mom, came over to look at my face. It was pretty swollen and puffy so they all made the decision that I was going to get it looked at as soon as possible. I conceded and Jaesuk drove us to the nearest hospital. ‘I wish I could be there with you right now baby.’ ‘It’s ok Myeon. I’ll be fine. The doctor will probably just tell me to take aspirins and put an ice pack or something on it. You’re not missing much.’ ‘It’s not that kitten. It’s the fact you’re in the hospital and I’m not sitting next to you being the good daddy I should be.’ ‘I understand that but you have a really early morning tomorrow and I know you need your sleep. I also know that this might take a while. Please get some rest and I promise to tell you everything the doctor said when you’re free.’ ‘Promise?’ ‘Cross my heart.’ ‘I’m keeping you to that kitten.’ ‘I’ll even record the whole thing and send it to you.’ ‘That’s actually a really good idea! Do that!’ ‘Ok daddy lol I will.’ ‘That’s my good girl. Now, I’m going to take a shower and get in bed. Goodnight kitten.’ ‘Na night daddy.’ I put my phone up after that and waited to be called back. The doctor looked at the swelling and told me I’d have a black eye for a while but if I iced it regularly it’d be done in a few days. She prescribed me something for the swelling and had a nurse bring me one of the medical ice packs with the heavy rubber lining. As soon as we were done Jaesuk drove me home and I walked upstairs, pulling my shoes off at the door.

“That you Tess,” CJ called form the bathroom.

“Yeah,” I answered, going into the kitchen to put the icepack in the freezer.

“So what did the doctor say?”

“That I’ll likely have a black eye. She prescribed me something for the swelling and gave me one of those really nice icepacks. It’s in the freezer now. But I’m exhausted and I need to clean my face before I collapse in bed.”

 She nodded and I headed for the bathroom, carefully cleaning my face and applying my usual creams. I went to my room and pulled on my pajamas, crawling into bed and trying hard to not lay where the injured side of my face would be mushed into the pillows. 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait. I've been crazy busy getting through Thanksgiving plus trying to find a job because I have GOT to get out of this hole.

The Friday before my birthday I decided to head to Hongdae to do some shopping. I had done my makeup and based it off one of Edward Avila’s videos so when I posted a few pictures of my makeup and outfit for the day I tagged him in it. I was instantly bombarded with likes and mentions and comments begging for a collaboration with Edward. I chuckled at my phone, locking it before heading out the door to catch the train to Hongdae. I looked around and bought a few things that caught my eye before heading to Memebox to get a couple of eyeshadow pallets. While I was there and looking around, I got a notification from Kakao. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and saw that it was someone by the name of EdWeird0 so I opened it knowing that Edward usually used that as his username. ‘So, it looks like our fans want us to do a collab lol’ ‘It does look that way. And hey, no offense, but how do I know this is really Edward Avila? I really don’t mean to be rude or anything but I know your snapchat has been hacked before. I know this is a totally different app but I have to be careful.’ ‘Oh, not a problem. I completely understand being overly cautious. I can video call you if you want proof it’s really me.’ ‘If you don’t mind.’ As soon as I saw the message was read he was requesting a video call. Thankful I already had my headphones in so I quickly answered and was greeted by Edward’s grinning face.

 _“Hey there,”_ he chuckled. _“Believe me now?”_

“Yeah. Sorry about all of that but…”

_“You don’t have to explain yourself, Tessa. I have friends in the industry and they won’t answer anything if they don’t have the number saved on their phones.”_

“Yeah I’ve heard of a few people who do that,” I said, turning to look at some lipsticks.

_“Are you in Hongdae?”_

“Yeah,” I giggled. “How did you know?”

_“Memebox. Their only store is in Hongdae.”_

“Oh yeah.”

_“I’m actually not too far from there. Do you want to meet at a café to talk about this collab?”_

“Definitely! Any particular one?”

_“How about that one that’s a few blocks away from Memebox?”_

“Sure. How long?”

_“I’m like five minutes away.”_

“Perfect! That gives me time to pay then get up there.”

  _“Awesome. See you in a bit then!”_

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I made my way up to the front and paid before heading out to find the café. It took me a bit and by the time I got there Edward was already sitting at a table. As soon as he saw me he stood up and waved me over.

“Holy crap I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you,” I chuckled. “I honestly don’t know if I should hug you or not.”

“I’m not adverse to hugs,” he laughed, opening his arms.

I gently set my shopping bags down and hugged him. After our quick greeting, we sat down and ordered lunch.

“So, how’s idol life?”

“Oh god. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to so many people knowing my name.”

“You have a pretty big following on YouTube. What’s a few hundred more,” he chuckled.

“Try a few hundred thousand.”

“At least you can still go out in public and not be ambushed.”

“Thank god for that. Because that’s a lot of what I’ve been doing since I graduated. Touring around Korea and hanging out with my friends.”

“Plus vlogging.”

“Wait…how did you know about that?”

“Let’s just say I’ve been watching your channel for a while now.”

“No way. Are you for real?”

“Yeah. You and Chaejin are hilarious.”

“Holy shit. I can’t believe that.”

“Well believe it. How else do you think I got your Kakao?”

“I thought you might have used your idol connections.”

“Nope. Not this time. I’ve had it for a while.”

“Wow.”

He just chuckled at me as a waitress came over with our food. We both thanked her before digging into our meals.

“Since you’re an idol I know there are certain things you can’t talk about so what did you want the collab to be like?”

“Honestly I’m not sure. I was thinking we could just do each other’s makeup or something. And I’m not as ‘gagged’ as other artists. YG doesn’t really care what I do as long as it doesn’t reflect negatively on me or the company.”

“So let’s not do drag terms,” he chuckled.

“I already know those anyway. Hell, a few of my friends in the States are drag queens and kings.”

“Oh cool. I also know you can’t talk about LGBTQ+ things.”

“Unfortunately,” I grumbled.

“Are you a supporter or…”

“You can’t tell a _soul_.”

“Do you honestly think I would?”

“True. I’m pansexual. Not very many people know.”

“Damn. That’s got to suck. Does Suho know at least?”

“All of EXO knows,” I chuckled.

“Well with most of them being bi I’m sure they understand.”

“How did you know that?!?”

“Connections, remember?”

“True. How many people know that though?”

“Well some of them aren’t exactly subtle now are they?”

“Yeah, you got me there,” I giggled. “Some of them _are_ rather blatant.”

“So how have you been since they’ve been on tour? I know you hang out with them a lot.”

“It’s been a little boring without them but we’ll be back to hanging out a lot in a few days.”

“I’m sure you miss them.”

“Oh for sure but I’ve had some other friends to keep me busy while they’re gone. Plus I’ve been going up to YG to work out and practice my dancing.”

“God dance practice is so fucking hard. I hate it.”

“Oh yeah! You and Aoora just released a song didn’t you?”

“Yeah, our second one actually.”

“I really liked Stay so I’ll have to give the new one a listen.”

It was at that time that his phone rang.

“I’m so sorry but I have to take this.”

“Not a problem. Go ahead.”

He stood up and walked away, answering his phone on his way out. I was finishing off my drink when my phone rang as well. It was Junmyeon’s ringtone so I answered as soon as I swallowed.

“Hey, babe. What’s up,” I asked.

_“Not much. Just wanted to see what your plans were for tomorrow.”_

“I haven’t really made any. Why?”

_“Well, I was thinking about you coming over to spend the night tonight. You know, have a little bit of couple time. And then in the morning, we’re flying to Japan to stay for a week.”_

“Myeonie! I can’t be gone for an entire week! I have ASC and…”

 _“ASC is all you have babe,”_ he chuckled. _“Besides, I want to spend your birthday with you and this is my present.”_

“So we leave tomorrow?”

_“Yeah. 8 am sharp.”_

“Ok. I’ll need to pack and get my passport together.”

_“Actually, you don’t need to do either of those. I have a bag packed for you and your passport is with it.”_

“So I guess all that’s left is for me to be at your place, huh,” I chuckled.

 _“That’s the general consensus,”_ he laughed. _“I could come get you if you want.”_

“I’m in Hongdae with a friend eating lunch.”

_“Oh ok. Then I guess once you’re done there you can just take the train to my place.”_

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

 _“Alright then,”_ he chuckled. _“I’ll see you when you get here. I love you.”_

“I love you too.”

We hung up as Edward was walking back to the table.

“I’m so sorry about that. You know how managers can be.”

I giggled, “Yeah mine is like a dad to me. He calls me at least three times a day.”

“Why so many?”

“To make sure I’m eating. I’m surprised he hasn’t called yet. He knows this is around the time I eat.”

“Wasn’t that him on the phone just now?”

“No that was Junmyeon. Apparently, he’s taking me to Japan for a week for my birthday.”

“Oh, nice. When’s that?”

“We leave tomorrow morning.”

His eyes went wide, “That’s no time to prepare at all! You need to go home and get ready! I’m sure you have so much to do!”

“Actually he’s already got a bag packed for me and everything. He even has my passport.”

“Organized much?”

“Guardian leader of EXO.”

“True,” he laughed. “So a full week in Japan? That’s gotta be nice.”

“I’ve never been so it’ll be fun.”

“You’ll have to tell me all about it when you get back.”

“Speaking of…do you want to exchange numbers or just keep talking on Kakao?”

“Why don’t we stick to Kakao for now? Then maybe once we start hanging out more we can exchange numbers.”

“Fine by me,” I grinned.

“Perfect. Now you go to that fine ass boyfriend of yours since I know you haven’t seen him in a while.”

“I assume we’ll finalize plans for the collab once I get back?”

“Definitely.”

“Awesome,” I said, pulling out enough money to cover our meals.

“Hey, you don’t have to do that. I can get my half.”

“My treat.”

“At least let me pay you back.”

“You can get the next one.”

“Fine, but I’m holding you to that!”

I chuckled and got up to hug him one last time before grabbing my bags and heading for the subway. Once I got to the stop closest to Junmyeon’s house I got out and walked the few blocks, happily humming along to the song that was playing on my headphones. When I walked into Junmyeon’s apartment I pulled off my shoes and made my way into the living room, dropping off my bags on the couch.

“Babe is that you,” I heard Junmyeon call from the kitchen.

I walked over that way and was shocked to see a little table with two chairs sitting in the dining room.

“Oh, you finally got a table,” I chuckled.

“Yeah I figured it would be better to sit here and eat than sitting on the living room floor or on top of the kitchen counter,” he said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. “You look great today by the way.”

“Thank you,” I grinned, twisting in his arms to kiss him.

“God I’ve missed you,” he groaned, deepening the kiss.

“I’ve missed you too.”

We broke the kiss and he led me into the living room where we sat and cuddled, catching up on each other’s lives since we’d been apart for so many months.

“So how are the others?”

“Missing you,” he chuckled. “Sehun has been such a brat! He won’t listen to any of us. Even when we get our dom voices going.”

“Ok, yeah, I need to talk to him about that,” I said, moving to grab my phone.

“Later,” he chuckled, pulling me back into his chest. “For now, it’s just you and me. No managers, no members, and no phones. I actually told the company that I won’t be reachable for the next week.”

“Myeonie! You can’t do that! What if they really need you?”

“I told them to call only if it’s an emergency. I haven’t had a true vacation since before Kris left and now that everyone’s back and we’re on a break I’m taking a damn vacation and spending time with my girlfriend.”

“I just don’t want you getting in trouble babe.”

He grinned, pulling me closer, “I won’t. Now, how would you like a nice home cooked meal?”

“Please for the love of god don’t tell me you’re going to try to cook,” I laughed.

“Hey! I’m not _that_ bad of a cook.”

“Myeonie, I’ve seen you on cooking shows and I hate to break it to you, but you are. How about I cook and you can help?”

“But,” he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “I wanted to cook for you.”

“Maybe another time. Come on, let’s go see what you have to work with,” I grinned, grabbing one of his hands and pulling him into the kitchen.

I found enough stuff to make bibimbap and quickly started cooking. Once it was done we both headed to the table and ate, talking about the trip.

“You’re going to love Japan. And the food is amazing! How are your Japanese lessons coming along?”

“Horribly,” I giggled. “I think my tutor might want to strangle me.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I’m slow on the uptake. If I want to _truly_ learn the language I have to immerse myself in it. It took me _forever_ to learn Korean until I met Chaejin and her family spoke nothing _but_ Korean while I was staying with them.”

“Well, maybe we’ll do that while we’re in Japan. Speak nothing but Japanese.”

“How’s your Japanese Junmyeon,” I smirked.

“Better than it used to be,” he chuckled, standing up to clear the table.

I helped him clean the dining room and kitchen and once we were done we decided to take a shower then head to bed since we had an early start the next day.


	37. Flight to Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone that has left kudos, comments, and those of you that have bookmarked this fic. I highly appreciate everything you guys have done and all the love you have shown this fic. We're starting to get to the end of this thing. Only three more chapters to go :O

As soon as I woke up I went over to my new suitcase to get dressed.

"Um, Myeonie, what's all of this? I don't recognize any of these clothes."

"Oh," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I might have gone a little overboard and bought you a new wardrobe for Japan. Clothes, shoes, jewelry, everything really."

"A little overboard Myeon? That's a lot overboard," I giggled. "I mean, I love it, but you're such a sugar daddy."

"Just a bit but you're easy to spoil kitten."

I rolled my eyes and searched through the new clothes. I even found a new makeup bag filled with all the products I use plus new skincare. 

"Will you wear the pink dress for me kitten? And the white flats since we're going to have to go through security. The other shoes in there are a little difficult to take off in a hurry."

"Yes daddy," I giggled, finding the items he specified.

"That's a good girl," he smirked, coming up to plant a kiss on my lips. 

I tried to deepen the kiss but he quickly pulled away, leaving me with a quick smack to my ass. I pouted but got dressed, going into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. Once I was done I made sure everything was packed away neatly again before closing my suitcase. 

"Are you ready to go," Junmyeon asked from the living room.

"Yeah. How's the yellow dust today," I asked, pulling my suitcase behind me.

"From what I've seen it's clear. No need for a mask today."

"That's a relief. So, let's go!"

"Calm down kitten," he chuckled, wrapping me in his arms. "We've got a bit of time before we have to be at the airport."

"Yeah but the earlier we get there the quicker we can get through security and find someplace to eat."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you have to eat at regular intervals now. Alright, let's get these down to the car," he said, gesturing to our suitcases.

I gladly grabbed my suitcase and put my flats on before following him out of the apartment. When we made it to his car he unlocked the doors, opening mine for me before putting the suitcases in the backseat and getting into the driver's seat.

"Ok our adventure starts.... now," he chuckled, turning the key in the ignition. 

The car came to life underneath us and he pulled out of his parking space, making his way to Incheon airport. We spent the drive listening to music and chuckling when either of our songs came on the radio. Junmyeon tried to dance the choreo to my debut song but failed miserably. 

"No babe," I giggled. "The body wave is after the chorus not during."

"I'd like to see you do better on one of my songs," he huffed, turning it to CD and blasting Ko Ko Bop. 

"Oh, please I could do this and The Eve in my sleep."

"Then prove it. Do this one first then I'll change it to The Eve and you can do that one."

"Game on," I smirked, instantly going through as many steps as I could while still being strapped in a seatbelt.

I was halfway through The Eve when he turned it back to the radio, pout firmly in place.

"Aww babe don't be grouchy. I just love both songs and the dances."

"And I bet Jongin or Sehun taught you the choreo. You're too good at it."

"Ok maybe they taught me a little bit."

"I knew it! Cheater," he hollered, fighting the huge grin that was trying to dominate his face.

"Hey I'm not a cheater. I asked for the little lesson weeks ago. Plus, I just thought with how good you are at Red Velvet's choreo you'd try to learn mine just as much."

That apparently struck him speechless so we continued on the road in silence just listening to the radio. When we pulled into the airport parking lot he turned to me.

"It's not that I haven't tried learning your choreo it's that I haven't had any help. Usually one of the Red Velvet girls will see me working on it and give me a few pointers. I didn't want to show you me dancing to your song until it was perfect."

"I know Myeon," I chuckled. "Sehun and Jongin have already ratted that little tidbit out. They've been sending me videos of you practicing it and I've been telling them how to help you. Apparently, they haven't been."

"Those little brats! I should have known with the amount of giggling coming from them that they knew something."

"Maybe I can teach you one night at the hotel."

"Oh, our nights aren't going to be free for things like that," he smirked. "You haven't seen what's in my suitcase kitten."

I gulped, excited yet scared of the lusty glint in his eyes. His smirk spread wider as he noticed me shifting and squirming in my seat.

"Alright let's get inside and get through security. Our bags are small enough that I claimed them as carry on."

I nodded, unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out. I grabbed my suitcase as Junmyeon came around the car to grab his. He stood there for a second before pressing me into the side of the car and looking around. Once he noticed there wasn't anyone around and we were clear of any video cameras he slipped a hand up my dress and teased me through my panties.

"Mmm already wet for me kitten," he hummed, nosing at my neck.

I moaned at the vibrations from his voice and the constant pressure of his fingers on my clit. As quickly as he pinned me he let me up and started walking towards the airport. It took me a second to realize he was gone and I grabbed my suitcase, speed walking to catch up with him. He chuckled at my flushed face and reached for my hand.

"You might want to clear that blush before we get inside kitten. You never know if there's photographers in there or not and we don't want you looking like you just had sex. Even though I've barely touched you."

I took a second to steady my breathing and to calm the raging blush that Junmyeon had caused. Once he was satisfied it had gone down enough he grabbed my free hand and led me inside. We went through security before finding a little café near our gate. 

 **"What sounds good to you today** **jagi** **,"**  he asked, looking at the menu. **"Black** **se** **same** **or red bean paste?"**

**"Black sesame! And a caramel** **macchiato** **."**

**"Alright. Why don't you go find us a nice place to sit while I order?"**

I nodded and grabbed his suitcase, dragging them both behind me while I looked for a booth we could sit at. I quickly found one and sat down, putting our suitcases underneath neatly. When our order was ready Junmyeon grabbed it and headed to where I was. He handed me my pastry and drink before setting his own in the spot next to me and sliding into the booth with me.

"This is a really great spot kitten. No one around to watch us. That's my good girl," he praised, running a hand up my thigh and under my dress.

I tried to ignore it as I started eating but his incessant fingers quickly found my clit and started rubbing circles over the bundle of nerves. I took a bite of my pastry as he continued circling my clit and masked the moan as I chewed. He smirked knowingly at me as he sipped his coffee, continuing his ministrations under the table. I tried to take a sip of my macchiato but he slipped his fingers under my panties and I choked on my drink, spluttering and spilling it all over the table. 

**"Are you ok** **jagi** **? Was the coffee too hot for you?"**

**"A little bit,"**  I coughed, still trying to control the moans that wanted to spill from my lips. 

**"Maybe you should let it cool off a bit before taking another drink. Why don't you finish your breakfast first?"**

I nodded and continued eating my pastry while he drank his coffee and slipped a finger into my slick entrance. I tried to stifle my whimper but didn't do a decent job.

 **"Are you alright ma'am,** **"** a barista asked as she came up to us

I nodded, **"I'm fine. I just burnt my tongue a bit. That's what I get for trying to drink my coffee too fast. It happens all the time."**

**"Oh, ok. If you need anything just ask."**

**"Thank you,"**  Junmyeon said, still swirling his fingers over my clit. 

She nodded and walked back up to the counter while I gripped the edge of the table, feeling close to my climax. 

"Are you going to cum on daddy's fingers like a good kitten? Make a mess of these pretty panties I got you?"

"Can I daddy? Please," I whispered.

"Go ahead kitten. Show me how well you can grip my fingers with that pussy."

I bit my lip as he started pumping two fingers into me and rubbed my clit with his thumb. I felt the knot in my stomach tighten then finally release as I let my orgasm flood through me. Junmyeon groaned as he helped me ride out my orgasm and left a gentle kiss on my neck right above my pulse. 

"There's a good girl. Now your coffee should be cool enough to drink. Go ahead and try it kitten."

I grabbed my mug and took a tentative sip, seeing that it indeed was ready to drink. As I was enjoying my coffee I noticed Junmyeon bring his hand up to suck my juices off his fingers. I tried hard to not choke on my drink again but failed miserably as I heard him groan and saw as he subtly pressed a hand on his crotch to shift his erection so it wasn't as noticeable.

"Need some help with that daddy?"

"If we had time you know I'd be all for it but sadly our plane is about to start boarding. So, let's clean all this up and get over to our gate, ok?"

I nodded and helped him clean all of our trash up. We dumped it in the trash can and thanked the staff before grabbing our bags and heading towards our gate. There weren't many people waiting so we found a spot to sit and talked while we waited. 

"Are you excited about this trip?"

"Definitely! I've always wanted to go to Japan. I think I fell in love with it back when I watched Three Ninjas Kick Back in like 1996." 

"I've never seen that movie. I don't think I've ever even heard of it."

"Oh my god! It's such a good one! Honestly, I think I fell in love with Asian culture period because of that movie. I'll have to find it and make you watch it."

"I look forward to it," he chuckled. "You know, I'm really looking forward to having a full week away from work. And the fact that I get to spend it with you makes it even better."

"Aww you charmer," I giggled. "But I'm looking forward to it too. I mean I love what I do but it's been a bit boring even though I go up to YG every day to either use the gym or just to dance or whatever. But with all my friends being busy it's been lonely."

"VIXX hasn't been busy, have they? Why not go spend some time with them?"

"Actually, they have been. From what Amber's been telling me she barely gets to hang out with them because they've all been so busy. And Amber's been busy trying to come up with a concept that she hopes SM will finally approve of. I swear it drives me nuts how that company treats its artist."

"Hey easy there babe. You're starting to talk bad about my company," he chuckled.

"I know that but f(x) deserves a comeback. Those girls work their asses off for that company and how does the company repay them? By keeping them in the proverbial basement for years. It pisses me off."

"I know it does. It drives me nuts too. But there's not much I can do about it. I'm under contract."

"I know," I sighed. "And they've been good to EXO besides the Chinese members. Like you guys get regular comebacks and several of you have had solo careers. I just want Amber to get the recognition she deserves."

"She will. One of these days."

I was about to say something else but was cut off by our row being called. We stood up and headed over to the door where the stewardess was checking tickets. After she confirmed we were at the right gate we headed onto the plan with our bags and quickly found our seats. Junmyeon let me take the window seat while he put our bags in the overhead compartments. We settled in and buckled our seatbelts while we waited for the other passengers to get on. While the stewardesses were giving the safety speech we mostly tuned it out since we'd heard it all before and knew exactly what to do.

"The joys of being a frequent flyer," he chuckled leaning towards me to whisper.

"Yeah I think we know this stuff as much as the stewardesses," I giggled.

Once the speech was done the stewardesses came around to make sure everyone was buckled then made their way to their own seats so that we could pull out and take off. The two-and-a-half-hour flight flew by in no time and we were landing in Tokyo. We waited for the other passengers to file out so that Junmyeon wouldn't be stopping everyone to get our bags. Once we had everything we walked off the plane and headed out to the terminal. Junmyeon looked like he was searching for someone but I was just taking everything in. While I had been in many airports I still loved to see what made each one unique. 

"You guys finally made it!"

I instantly looked up when I recognized Martina's voice. I gasped and ran toward her, gently hugging her.

"Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to get you guys of course," Simon chuckled, lifting me in a bear hug. "You and Junmyeon are coming over to eat dinner with us tonight."

"That sounds like it’s going to be fun," I giggled. "Lead the way then."

We quickly made our way out of the airport and to their car. Simon and Junmyeon loaded our bags while Martina and I hopped in, chatting and catching up.

"So how have you been Tess?"

"I've been good. A little bored but that's getting better now."

"Oh, just wait. Japan is awesome to the max and you only have seven days to do as much as you can."

"There's a few places I'd like to go but they're mostly food places," I laughed. "You know, places I've seen on your videos."

"You still watch those?"

"Well of course. I don't get to see you guys as much anymore so I watch your videos to kind of help compensate. Ok, that came out wrong."

"No, I understand. I'm sorry we moved here with not much notice. It's just always been a dream of mine to live here."

"I completely understand that."

"So any word on a concert tour? Or a comeback?"

"Actually, Jiyong and I have been talking about doing a Christmas song together. It's in the infancy stage though. We've got the beat finalized but we're struggling with lyrics since it's the middle of summer."

"Wait, a Christmas song coming out of YG? What?"

By this time Junmyeon and Simon had gotten into the car and were a little confused so we caught them up.

"I'm with Martina on this one," Simon said. "I don't think YG has ever released a Christmas song."

"Actually in 2013 BOM&HI did a cover of 'All I Want for Christmas Is You'," I said. "Jiyong and I are going to do an original and YG has already greenlighted it."

"But you guys don’t even have lyrics yet," Junmyeon said.

"YG is behind the beat and melody so far. Once Jiyong gets back from tour it'll be getting closer to Christmas and it'll be easier."

Simon started the engine and we quickly made our way to their house, laughing and talking the entire way. Once we got there Meemers and Spudgy came running up to see us and I knelt down to play with them since I hadn't seen them in months. 

"Wow this place is nice," I said, taking a look around their house for the first time. "How are you doing with the stairs Martina?"

"I have my days. Sometimes I can get up and down them just fine with no assistance then some days I need the cane and on the really bad days Simon has to carry me up and down them."

"That's horrible. Haven't they found a treatment yet," Junmyeon asked, sitting on the couch.

"There's several. All of which I do. EDS is a just a chronic condition that never goes away."

"It's why Martina is one of my biggest inspirations," I said. "She never gives up even on a really bad day. She just builds a ladder."

"Builds a what," Junmyeon asked, puzzled by my choice of words.

"It's a saying I have. Each day, each moment, each thing I do is a rung on a ladder. It's the ladder that gets me out of my depression and my 'feel sorry for me' phases."

"Oh, ok. That's really cool and inspirational," Junmyeon said, pulling me into his side.

We talked a bit more until we started getting hungry and we ordered some food from their favorite restaurant. After we were done eating they drove us to our hotel and we said our goodbyes.


	38. Christmas Time

A few weeks before Christmas I had just gotten home from a light schedule when there was a knock on my door. I checked the monitor before answering it and was shocked to see my mom and brothers. I rushed to the door and threw it open, hugging them tightly.  

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?"  

"Did you think we'd let our big sister spend her first Christmas away from home alone," Jeremy chuckled, straightening up to ruffle my hair.   

"Honestly, yeah I did," I said, glaring at him while I fixed my hair. "So how long are you guys here for?"  

I moved so they could step in and take their shoes off then headed to the living room.  

"Well mom decided to rent a house in Pyeongchang so we'll be here until after the Olympics," Jonathan said, laying out on the couch.  

"Quit being rude and let mom sit down you jerk," I said, bopping the bottom of his foot. "Also, you're telling me that you guys will be here until the end of February?"  

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his foot as he sat up.  

"I got a pretty great deal on the house since I helped the owner a few years ago," mom said. "It pays to have friends around the world."  

"True that," Jeremy chuckled. "So, go pack your bags sis...you're staying with us."  

"I can't just up and leave you dumb-dumb. I'm currently promoting. You know, my job."  

"Oh? I didn't know you had a new song out," Jonathan said.  

"It's a Christmas song that Jiyong and I released."  

"Oh cool," the twins said simultaneously.   

"So how much longer are you promoting," mom asked.  

"YG said that we'd be done a few days before Christmas. After that I'm free."  

"Cool. Can't wait. Hey, got anything to eat in here? I'm starving," Jeremy said.  

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry but I haven't exactly had time to go grocery shopping and Chaejin is in China."  

"What's she doing there," Jonathan asked.  

"She's visiting Yixing. They haven't seen each other for a long time so she decided she was going to go surprise him."  

"Ah ok. So, you've got the place to yourself?"  

"Obviously," I said, rolling my eyes at him.  

"Chill with the sass sis," Jeremy laughed. "He's a little slow on the uptake sometimes. You know, too many hits to the head. So, what about food?"  

"Well, I guess we could order something or go out to eat."  

"I'm fine with either. Just as long as I get to eat sometime soon."  

"Then ordering in is a good option. They're pretty fast. I'll go get my menus."  

I stood from the armchair I was sitting in and headed towards the kitchen. As I was gathering all the menus I had, the doorbell rang again. I was about to go answer it when the twins beat me to it.  

"Oh, hey Junmyeon! How are you," I heard Jonathan say.  

"I'm good. I've just been really busy. We've got a big event coming up soon so I've been dealing with that. How are you guys?"  

I finally made it out to where the three guys were standing and Junmyeon lit up, rushing over to me to hug me.  

"God I've missed you so much. How are you?"  

"Good," I giggled, ecstatic to see him after so long.   

"No don't mind us," Jeremy said.  

"We're just the ones that answered the door," Jonathan continued.  

"And asked how you were," Jeremy sulked.  

"But no go right on ahead and ignore us," Jonathan finished.  

"Quit pouting you two," I chuckled. "I swear the older you two get the more I think you like taking after Fred and George."  

"That's Gred and Forge to you," Jeremy laughed.  

I rolled my eyes at my brothers and led Junmyeon into the living room. He said hi to my mom then we sat next to each other on the couch.   

"So, what are you guys doing in Korea," Junmyeon asked.  

"We decided to come surprise Tessa for Christmas," Jonathan said.   

"Yeah and we decided to stay for the Olympics since they're being held here and all that," Jeremy chuckled, plopping on the other end of the couch.  

"I swear to god if you break my furniture I'll kill you," I growled at him.  

"Yeah, yeah. I'll buy you a new couch."  

I just rolled my eyes as we continued talking.  

"So, where are you guys staying?"  

"I rented a nice little house up in Pyeongchang," mom said. "We'll be able to go skiing and snowboarding up there and I know the kids will love that."  

"Heck yeah," I exclaimed. "I haven't been snowboarding since I started college!"  

"You snowboard," Junmyeon asked.  

"Yeah, but she's not very good at it," Jonathan chuckled.  

"Hey, I'm better at it than you are at skiing."  

"She's got you there," Jeremy laughed.  

"Can we just figure out a place to order from, please? I'm starting to get a little hangry," Jonathan said, crossing his arms and pouting.  

I laid out all the menus on my coffee table and let them pick since I had eaten at all of them before. Once they figured out the place and what we all wanted I called the order in. While we waited for the food we got caught up with each other's lives. The boys were set to graduate the next year, mom's business was booming, and both Junmyeon's career and mine were going steady. As soon as the food got there I went to get it and then set it all up in the dining room. We all dug in and after we were all done they headed back to Pyeongchang, leaving Junmyeon and I alone.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

A few days later Jiyong and I had just gotten back to the YG building after our schedule. As we were getting our things together he asked me what I was doing for our Christmas break.  

**"Well, my mom and brothers are here and mom managed to rent a house out in Pyeongchang so I'll be spending time with them. You know, just time with family and going snowboarding and skiing. What about you?"**

**"Not much at all. I think I'm just going to stay home and relax."**  

I was about to reply when my phone rang.   

"Oh hey, mom! What's up," I said, answering it.  

"Well I knew today was the last day on your schedule before Christmas so I wanted to make sure you and Junmyeon were on your way up here."  

"I just got to the YG building and I'm getting my stuff together now. I still need to go home and pack."  

"So what time do you think you'll be here?"  

"I think Junmyeon has a meeting in an hour but he said last night that it shouldn't take too long. So, I think maybe by eight tonight."  

"Ok, that'll work. Dinner will be ready by then."  

"Oh, please for the love of all that is good and holy tell me neither you nor the twins are cooking," I pleaded.  

"We're not that bad Tessa," she chuckled. "I haven't burned anything in several years and the twins haven't set the kitchen on fire since they were twelve."  

"That's only four years mother," I giggled. "And it took us years to get that smell out of the kitchen."  

"Oh god don't remind me," she laughed. "Ok fine I just wanted to impress Junmyeon but the entire meal was ordered from a restaurant."  

"Thank god! I was afraid you guys would burn the rental down."  

"Not this time. So, we'll see you both around 8?"  

"Circumstances willing. He usually texts me if his meetings run longer than originally planned so I'll let you know if it's going to be longer."  

"Alright, sweetie. Sounds good to me."  

"I'll see you later. I've got to go pack now."  

We hung up shortly after that and I finished gathering my things.  

"So, you ready to go home yet," Jiyong asked from the doorway.  

I jumped at his voice, reaching up to clutch at my chest, "Don't scare me like that!"  

He laughed, uncrossing his arms to wrap me in a hug, "I'm sorry. I forgot how jumpy you are when you're not paying attention to your surroundings."  

I pouted at him as he grabbed my bag.  

"Ok quit the pouting. Let's get you home. I know you need to pack."  

I rolled my eyes but followed him out to his car after getting wrapped up in my winter gear. We quickly made it to my place and said our goodbyes. Once I got upstairs I went to my room and pulled out my suitcase, packing my winter clothes. Just as I was finishing up I heard the door open and Junmyeon called out to me.  

"I'm in my room," I called.  

A short moment later he was standing behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.  

"Hey," he said, kissing my cheek and resting his head on my shoulder.  

"Hey, I giggled. "How was the meeting?"  

"Boring as hell. They always talk about the same shit. It's getting tiring."  

"Are they still on your case about keeping the group together?"  

"Bingo," he sighed, removing himself from me and plopping in my desk chair. "It's like I can't catch a break with them. I mean, Kris, Tao, and Luhan have been back for what now? Over a year?"  

"It's been like a year and a half. I mean, I've known about them coming back since May of last year and it was shortly after that that they actually rejoined the group. Everyone is happy. Well except Chaejin since Yixing pretty much stays in China now. Hell, so do Tao, Kris, and Luhan so Sehun's a little upset too I'm sure."  

"Actually, Sehun flies to China every weekend we're free to see Luhan," Junmyeon chuckled. "Hell, they all see their significant others more than we see each other and we live down the street."  

"It's been a rough few months, I know. But hey, we're about to spend two full weeks around each other with minimum interruptions."  

"Yeah, but your mom and brothers are going to be with us," he pouted. "Which means I can't make you scream like I want to."  

"Babe, trust me, my mother knows me and she already set aside the room farthest from them for us."  

"God, I love your mom," he chuckled, pulling me down onto his lap.   

"Well, she loves you too," I grinned. "So, do you think we have time for a little quickie or do we need to get on the road?"  

"Well, it's 4:30 now and with the road conditions it's going to take us about 3 hours to get to Pyeonchang. What time did you tell your mom we'd be there?"  

"Eight," I smirked.  

"Perfect," he said, pulling me closer.  

He quickly attached our lips and started unbuttoning my blouse, tossing it on my floor. We made quick work of each other's clothes and were soon completely naked. He laid me on the bed and reached over to grab a condom from my nightstand. I shivered in anticipation as he rolled it on.  

"You ready baby?"  

"Definitely," I panted, spreading my legs for him.  

He smirked and climbed in between my legs, teasing me with his cock. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer.  

"Remember, we have to be quick Myeonie. We only have twenty minutes."  

"That doesn't mean I can't tease you a little babe," he chuckled, kissing the tip of my nose. "Now just lay back and let me do the work."  

I groaned as his voice went down an octave and gave in, letting him control the pace. He ran the tip of his dick over my folds a few times, making me moan every time it skimmed my clit.   

"Myeon, please just fuck me," I panted, already getting to the begging point. "It's been weeks."  

He smirked and slowly inserted his cock into me. I moaned at the feeling and instantly sank my nails into his hips. He hissed at the pain but quickened his pace. Pretty soon I was on the edge and quickly tumbling over.   

"Oh, fuck you feel so good cumming around my cock kitten. Squeeze me again," he panted, moving one hand between us to stroke my clit.  

I squeezed my muscles again as the pleasure began to overwhelm me, "I'm gonna cum again if you keep that up."  

"That's what I'm aiming for kitten. Go on, cum for me. I'm so close but I need you to cum for me again."  

As he continued stroking my clit I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, yanking on it when the pleasure reached its peak.  

"Fuck! That's it kitten. Squeeze my cock. Shit, I'm cumming!"  

I felt his cock twitch as my muscles fluttered around him. He continued to ride out both our orgasms until he collapsed on top of me, panting to catch his breath. I was equally breathless as I continued to stroke his hair, planting little kisses wherever I could reach.  

"That hit the spot," he giggled, slowing pulling out.  

We both winced at the oversensitivity as he pulled the condom off and tied it, tossing it into my wastebasket. He came back over and laid down, pulling me in to his chest.  

"For sure," I smiled, running my fingertips over his abs and chest. "I've needed that."  

"Me too but I'm going to need a heavier session before going back to work. I wonder if Minseok would let me use his playroom?"  

"Is work getting that stressful?"  

"With the event we've got coming up? Definitely."  

"What event?"  

"Confidential babe. Sorry." 

I chuckled, "It's ok. I know how that goes. Ok, it's 5:15. We need to get on the road."  

We both got up and got dressed after cleaning up a bit. Once we deemed ourselves decent, Junmyeon grabbed my suitcase as I grabbed my purse and we headed out to his car. He unlocked the door for me and I got settled in while he loaded my suitcase.   

"Ready to go," he asked, getting in and starting the car.   

"Of course."  

"I'm planning on making a stop for either hot chocolate or coffee. Which would you prefer?"  

I gave him a look that sent him chuckling as he pulled out of my garage.  

"Ok, coffee it is."  

We quickly made it to a nearby café and he got out to get us two coffees to go. When he got back in he handed me my drink and we started on our way to Pyeongchang.  


End file.
